


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Twilight

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alice Cullen Bashing, Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Edward Cullen Bashing, Esme Bashing, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 101,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Another Side

I stared down at the giant diamond on my finger, panicking. ' _How did I get here? I didn't want to get married. I don't love Edward. Fuck, I don't even like Edward! I had finally gotten over him then she came back and guilted me. Fuck! Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for them helping me but this... oh fuck._ ' I sighed. I looked around room, searching for what, I wasn't to sure but I was looking for something. Halfway through my closet, I found it, a bracelet that Sam had given me. I looked at it.

**Sam walked up to me as Jacob and Quil went to jump again. He grabbed my left wrist, pulled it to him and tied the braided bracelet around the wrist. He dropped my hand, "To bring you peace of mind." Then he walked off.**

**I stared after him, not quite sure what just happened. Suddenly Jared was next to me, "Where did you get that, Bella? Jacob make you that?"**

**I looked to him, he was staring at the bracelet. "Make it?"**

**Jared nodded, "It is a protection bracelet. It is woven with some of our wolf hair. Jacob make that for you?"**

**I shook my head, "No..."**

I gasped, 'Wolf hair! It can hide me from Alice's visions! Oh my... Thank you Sam!' I quickly tied it around my wrist, stood up, grabbed my keys and ran out of my house to my truck. Once inside I started it and drove toward the Treaty line. I smiled, I would finally get some time by myself to think with out one of them showing up. It took me fifteen minutes to get to La Push, I didn't go to one of the boys houses, instead I drove to the beach. I got out, saw no one and made my way to the cliff. Sitting on the edge, I sighed.

The last time I was here, Victoria was after me, I almost drowned because of the storm and I was slightly out of my mind. I laughed as I shook my head, I pulled out my phone as it rang. I was Alice. I sighed as I answered. "Hello."

"WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU HURT?! I CAN'T SEE..." She was screaming. I could hear everyone in the background.

I sighed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" There was silence. "I needed time, I took it. I don't a flying fuck if you can see me or not! I am not a god damn pet." I hung up the phone. I sighed, texting a number a stole from Emmett's phone.

**Do you have the number for one of the Kings? xB**

I set my phone down, ignoring it as it rang over and over. I looked out over the water, sighing. I was so tired of being controlled, I just wanted my own life back. I couldn't do that with the Cullen's, I knew that. My phone chimed with a text. I looked and smiled softly.

**Sent it in attachment. You okay? Need help? xJ**

I smiled and replied.

**Finding myself. Not a Cullen. Be happy. xB**

I opened the attachment, sighed before I pushed it and waited for it to ring. I put it on speaker, setting it beside me. I hoped I could make this work. It picked up.

"Hello, this is Gianna. How can I help you?"

I smiled, "Hello Gianna, I'm Isabella Swan. I was there a while ago. I was wondering if I could talk to the Kings please."

She laughed softly, "I remember, you were with the two little boys... oh wait one was in a dress..."

I laughed, "Yes, Alice, she does look like a boy."

She giggled, "One moment, let me ask the Kings." She placed me on hold. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and began braiding it slowly. It clicked again, "They would love to talk to you, I'll send you to their office line, hold on."

"Thank you Gianna." I said before she put me through, I sighed as soft music played. I tried not to be nervous.

The music stopped, Aro spoke, "Isabella! How good to hear from you, we just got your invitation to your wedding."

"What?!" I shouted, growling softly, "That uptight, little piece of sh... Um... I mean. Hello Aro."

There was a dark chuckle, "Not everything is well in Forks, Human?"

I sighed, "No Caius. It is not. I need some answers and I believe you three are the only ones who won't lie to me."

There was a pause, "What answers?" Aro asked.

"Can a vampire glamour a human into doing whatever they want?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella." Marcus answered.

I sighed, "Can a human tell at all?"

There was a sigh before Caius answered. "Yes. There would be blank spots of time, headaches, random fear, nightmares, tiredness and lost of appetite."

"Shit." I swore.

"Do you believe you are being glamoured?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I do." I stated. "Aro, I have never wanted to get married and here I sit with this ugly diamond ring on my finger. I don't ever remember saying yes." I sighed as I pulled it off and stuffed it into my pocket. I rubbed my temple, "Aro, I haven't felt right since I left Volturi. I should have never left, I should have stayed. I don't know why but I know that is where I need to be and now I don't know how to get back. Everything I tried to do that they don't approve of, they stop me."

Aro growled, "You wish to come back here?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Then we will send someone for you." Marcus stated, there was a pause, "You said you haven't felt right, what do you feel?"

"An ache in my chest, like there is a hole. Like half of me is missing. I am slowly losing my mind." I gasped for air, "I can't breath sometimes. I can't focus. I am just lost."

"Your mate is here." Marcus growled.

I sighed, "I figured. Please, help me." I heard someone yell my name, "Crap, they called the shifters."

"The Quileute Tribe?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I'm on their land right now because the vampires can't come here." I answered.

Caius chuckled, "Smart. Stay there. Tomorrow, you'll be on your way here."

"We must go, stay safe, Isabella." Aro stated before he hung up.

I put the phone down, looked at the person yelling at me, it was Jacob. I waved at him. I looked at the text Jasper sent, ignoring the missed calls and texts form Alice and Edward.

**Be safe. Always behind you. You're worth it. xJ**

I smiled, tucked my phone into my pocket, stood and jumped off the cliff. I hit the water, popped back up and swam toward the beach. I smirked, Edward had bough me a waterproof phone for when I dropped it, not for jumping off cliffs, oh well. I stood, shook myself off and walked to Jacob, the guys had joined him by now. I smirked, "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Hiding." I stage whispered at him, Seth chuckled. I winked, "Seriously though, I'm hiding from crazy fuckers who think that I'm getting married. Lost their damn minds." I shook my head before wringing out my hair, "What are you doing here?"

"You're not getting married?" Jacob asked.

I laughed, "What?! No!" I lifted my shirt off, leaving me in my sports bra, wringing that out too. "Why the hell would I marry that stupid bastard? I can do better." I walked around Jacob toward my truck, "So, who will let me stay the night at their place?"

"He sent us wedding invitations." Paul stated.

I turned to them, "What?" I growled. Paul nodded, holding up his. I walked to him, throwing my shirt over my shoulder, grabbed it from him and read it. I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on! This is like a badly written poem. Oh gods! How many of these did he send out? Fuck a duck, I'm gonna have to send out a mass 'just joking' text or email." I sighed as I turned it over, "And what the hell is this design... good god almighty." I growled, "Fucker is gonna wish he had gotten laid before I kill him." I shook my head, handed it back to Paul, "Well, Thanks for warning me, Paul, you're good peoples." I smirked before heading back to my truck, "Sam, Em home?"

"Yeah." Sam answered as they all stared at me.

"Cool, I'm heading to your house then." I jumped in my truck and drove down the road. I parked outside Sam and Emily's place, got out and walked up to the door, knocking, "Emily?" I slip off my shoes and socks, letting them dry outside.

"Bella!" She called out, "In the kitchen."

I walked in laughing, "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Grab one of Sam's." She called.

I popped into their room, grabbed one of Sam's, pulled it on and walked into the kitchen, "Thanks. So how are you?"

"Confused. Sam says you're marrying the vampire."

"Nope but he thinks I am, he sent out invitations." I rolled my eyes. "I got it handled but I need a place to crash for the night."

"You are always welcome here." She smiled at me. "It's pizza, breadsticks and wings tonight."

"Oh, awesome." I smiled, "Got to call my dad." I pulled out my phone as I sat down at the counter and watched her cook. He answered, "Hey dad."

"Isabella Marie Swan..." He started, I sighed.

"Let me guess, you got a stupid wedding invite too?" I asked, he grunted, "It isn't real, dad. I'm not marrying him. I am about to break up with him. He is grasping at straws, promise."

Charlie sighed, "Okay. That's good. Where are you?"

"I'm hanging out at Emily's tonight. I wanted to say good bye, since I'm leaving tomorrow." I told him.

He sighed, "Right, looking at collages, I remember." I had told Charlie that lie weeks ago, I had planned on leaving anyways so this worked out. "You keep in touch."

"You know I will." I smiled, I heard the guys join us. "So I'm hanging out with her and the guys tonight, saying goodbye. I'll send out a mass text and email about the fake invite, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Bells." Charlie sighed.

"Love you too dad." I smiled before hanging up. I sent out a massive text and email to everyone I know.

_**Everyone reading this,** _

_**If you received a wedding invite for a wedding with Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, DO NOT BELIEVE IT! It is not real. There is no wedding. I am sorry for the mix up. Isabella Swan has no plans to get marry now or in the future. She is newly single and is moving on with her life. Edward Cullen has not taken the news well.** _

_**Isabella Swan** _

I hit send, sighing before sending a text to Jasper.

**Approaching erupting volcano. Caution. Italy incoming. xB**

I set my phone down, "Well this will be fun."

Emily's phone dinged, she looked at it and laughed, "Oh my, Bella."

I smirked as the boys read theirs, Paul laughed as Seth smirked. Sam shook his head, "Have you told him this yet?"

"Nope." I giggled.

He smiled, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." I hugged it close, "It belongs to this sexy hot guy but sadly he is madly in love with the most amazing women." I pouted as Emily laugh as the guys' eye grew wide. Seth gapped at me, I looked to Emily and stage whispered, "Was it something I said?"

Emily giggled, "I have missed this Bella. I'm glad she is making a come back." She looked at the guys, "I think you shocked them by calling Sam sexy hot."

I shrugged, "He is, he should know it. So is Paul too, so hot." I sighed as I fanned my face. "Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared aren't that bad either. Seth is getting there, a little young for now but he is getting there but Sam and Paul... oh my God!" I giggled at their faces.

"Give them a break Bella." Emily smirked as she turned back to the food.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

The door opened and Kim, Leah and Rachel walked through the door, Leah looks at the boys, "What's wrong with them?"

"There shocked cause I said that Jake, Quil, Jared and Embry aren't bad looking, Seth is young but getting there but Paul and Sam are Hot." I tell them, they all laugh, I smirk, "But Emily told me to give them a break so how about we talk about how hot you ladies are." I pull Leah to me, "Don't get me wrong Kim, Rach you both are beautiful. And Emily is gorgeous but I can't touch you guys, or your men might get jealous." I pout at them, they roll their eyes as Leah smirks at me. I wink at her, "But this goddess right, Leah, she is single... so I touch all I want."

Leah laugh as she flings an arm around my shoulder, "You're crazy. Why are you all wet?"

"I jumped off the cliff." I smiled as I turned us to watch Kim and Rachel help Emily cook. "I borrowed Sam's shirt. Em said I could."

Leah shook her head, "So you still leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep." I nodded as I let her go and she sat next to me. "Hopefully the Cullens will be gone by tomorrow and this place will be a vampire free zone."

Leah sat straight, "You talked to Kings?"

"Yes Ma'am." I nod, "They are coming to rescue me."

Leah smirked, "Nice."

I nod, "I know." I sat back, looking at Sam, "You guy okay over there?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. What's this about the Kings?"

"Remember me telling you that my soul mate is with the Volturi?" I ask, they nod, "I called them, told them and they are sending some to retrieve me and most likely the Cullens for interfering."

Sam sighed, "So tomorrow, no attacking red eyes in the area."

"Yep, sorry guys." I nod.

Paul shook his head, "I'm sorry, am I the only one picturing Bella with my Imprint?"

"Nope." Jared answered.

"I don't have an imprint but I'm picturing her with Leah." Embry stated.

Sam sighed, "Our next shift is going to entertaining."

Emily smirked, "Don't deny that you're picturing it too, Sam. You told me that you like Bella."

Sam smirked, "I do and I am." He looked at me, lust in his eyes, "That is why it will be entertaining. To see everyone's version of Bella."

I laugh, smirking. "Wish I could see it too." I winked at him, he growled as I turned to Emily. "So how are you feeling?"

Emily smiled, "Better."

"You were sick?" Sam asked as he moved to her.

Emily shook her head, "Just had a dizzy spell. That's all." She kissed him. He nodded as he stepped back, "So movie night?"

Everyone nodded, Paul smirked, "I'll go get some drinks, Embry you're coming with me." They both left.

Jacob sighed, "I'll go tell dad where we will be Rach. Seth, Quil and Jared go tell your mothers." Jacob led them out of the door.

Kim sighed, "I should tell my mom as well."

Rachel smiled, "I can take you." They head out.

Leah jumps up after them, "Hey Rach, take me to the shop, Paul won't grab something for us." I watch them leave.

Emily looks at Sam, nods slowly and he smiles before walking around the counter, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the house to his room. I look back at Emily, she smiles and waves me off. Once in the room, he shuts and locks the door. "Um... Sam?"

He looks at me, "Do you want your first time to be as a vampire?"

I look shocked, "No, it will make it harder."

He nods, "We thought that. You see, Emily thinks that you'll be changed right away, she has given me permission to be with you, if you want."

I bite my lip, "The guys...?"

He nods, "They know. We have talked about it. Paul is pissed that it isn't him but he understands. Leah shut down Jacob and Quil, telling them that I am the safest choice. Embry just wants a kiss so..."

I laugh, "Of course he does." I smile, "Okay."

Sam smiles as he steps to me, lifting his shirt off of me, "You look good in my shirt." He kissed my collar bone before undoing my bra and dropping it the floor. He kneels as he undoes my pants and pulls them down, my panties with them. His eyes almost look black as he looks at me, I can hear his soft growling. "Gods, you're beautiful." He moves me so that I am sitting on his bed, he pulls off his shirt before he moves between my open legs. He runs his hands over my legs before he lends forward and licks me.

"Oh..." I gasp as I let my head fall back, "Sam..." I shiver as he growls into me while he eats me out. I moan as I fall back on to his bed, grabbing on to his head. "Fuck... please..." He doesn't stop until I have my first orgasm, he pulls back and groans.

"You taste amazing Bella." He smirks at me as he moves me up the bed. He lays over me, resting his body against me. He moves the hair out of my face, kisses me gently as he lifts my legs around his waist, "You ready?"

"Yes." I whisper as I hold on his arms.

He kisses me deeply as he pushes into me, I felt my barrier break, pain burst through me. I gasp but he stays still, letting me adjust. "I'm sorry that hurt, Bella."

I nod, "I know." I smile at him, "Thank you Sam." I press into him, he groans as he begins to move in and out of me. I moan, "Fuck..." I sigh, "So big..."

"You're so tight, Bella. Feels so good." He growls, sending a shiver through my whole body. He lifts my legs higher as he moves faster. Soon we are moving so fast that I think he is using unhuman speeds. I can't focus enough to make words as I feel myself grew closer to another edge. He is growling nonstop now. After what seems like forever, I crash into another orgasm, he tenses as he cums in me and he lets out a soft howl before he relaxes against me. "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No."

He pulls out of me, I whine at the loss as he lays next to me. "I lost control there for a moment."

I smiled, "Oh, well I'm not hurt. I promise, Sam."

He smiles at me, "Good." He kisses me. We lay there for a moment before we hear cars pull up, he sighs. "Take a shower, relax and join us when you are ready." He kisses me again before he leaves the room.

I smile as I get up, I grab my panties, Sam's shirt and a pair of Emily's yoga pants before walking into the bathroom. I turn on the hot water, step into the shower and let it relax my already jelly like body. I sigh as I watch the blood run down my legs. I grab the body wash that I know is Emily's and clean my body before washing out my hair with her strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I turn off the water, step out, grab a towel and begin to dry myself off. I pull on pick up my panties, they're still wet so I just pull on Emily's pants and Sam's shirt. I dry my hair enough that it's not dripping, grab my clothes, stuffing the panties in the pocket of my jeans so the boys don't notice before opening the door.

I walk out, hear the guys outside, shake my head as I move to the kitchen to grab a bag for my clothes and place them by the door. Leah is suddenly beside me, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the kitchen where Kim, Rachel and Emily are waiting. Leah smirks, "Well, how do you feel?"

I laugh, "Good. I don't know what to tell you."

Emily smiles, "Was it good for your first?"

I looked at her, "Yes, it was. Thanks Em."

She hugged me, "After everything you've done for us, it was nothing." She of course was talking about me exploding at Sam for being a coward because he was scared of hurting Emily again, making her feel unloved.

I smiled, "He was being stupid."

Leah smirked, "You know the guys are jealous."

Rachel giggled, "Mostly Paul, he has been after you since he found out that you were untouched but he stopped after I came back."

I smiled, Kim laughed, "Jared thought about it for a moment but knew that he would hurt you and he was starting to think of you as a sister."

I laugh, "I think of him as Brother as well."

We all helped Emily get the food out and set up, Leah set out plastic cups for the drinks as Emily went to the door, "Food is ready."

The guys came in, got food and went to sit in the living room. Leah, Kim, Rachel and I had gotten our food already and were sitting, going through Sam's movie collection. Jared sat beside Kim, Paul beside Rachel, Sam saved a spot for Emily as she got her food and Embry sat beside Leah as I was going through the movies and yet to sit down. Quil, Seth and Jacob sat on the last couch. I put in an action movie that I had never seen, grabbed my plate and moved to sit on the space beside Paul.

He smiled at me as he saw that it was one of his favorite movies, "Die Hard, yes."

I giggled as I continued to eat. After the food was gone, we relaxed and watched the movie. Randomly talking about future plans they had and what I had missed the last couple of weeks being grounded. Soon we all quited down and fell asleep.

o0o0o

I woke up to pictures being taken, I opened my eyes to see Rachel and Kim smiling at me. Rachel placed a finger to her lips and pointed down, I looked to see Paul had shifted us so that he was wrapped around my hips, I covered my mouth as I giggled. I looked to her, "Where were you?" I whispered.

She smiled, "Tucked behind him." I nodded as I looked around, everyone else was asleep except for Kim, Rachel and Emily who was in the kitchen. She knelt down in front of him, kissing him awake. His arms tightened as he groaned softly. His eyes opened, she smiled, "Don't kill your pillow Paul."

He looked up at me, I waved at him, he smirked before he kissed my stomach and let me go, "Sorry Bella."

"No problem Paul." I smiled at him, we sat up and Paul pulled Rachel into his arms. Kim walked into the kitchen to help Emily, I got up and headed that way, stepping over the bodies of the guys without tripping. I walked in, Emily smiled and handed me a cup of coffee. "Oh, I love you Em."

Emily laughed, "You love my coffee, Bella."

I wink at her, "What movie did we finish on?"

Kim giggled, "Everyone but me, Embry and Paul fall asleep in Live or Die Hard. The three of us made it through all of them."

I smirked, "Cause you three love those movies."

She nods, "Embry turned your phone off, it wouldn't shut up." She held it out to me.

I sighed as I took it, turned it on and waited, making sure the volume was off. I heard the guys start to wake up as I look at it, all the missed calls were from Edward and Alice, most of the texts were as well so I ignored those. There was two from Emmett.

**You okay. The twins are panicking. xE**

**J talked to me. Love you. Stay safe. xE**

One from Rosalie.

**About time. xR**

Three from Jasper.

**Volcano erupted. Safely away. xJ**

**Italy? Trouble? xJ**

**They lied to us. Neither of us are mates. I had to get away. Went to Peter. Call me if Kings need me. Always your brother. xJ**

I growled, "That Bitch!" I shouted.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Seth asked as the guys moved to the kitchen.

"Alice! She lied to Jasper, telling him that she was his mate, he left his life for her, his family! She lied to him!" I shouted.

"Fuck." Paul whispered. "Jasper is the Empath that brings you here sometimes?" I nod, he growls, "I like him. He okay?"

"I think. He went to see his brother, Peter." I answer as I sent him a text.

**I'm sorry. You want me to kill her? Love you! xB**

I sigh, "How many people have they lied to?"

Emily walked around to hug me, "It'll be okay. They won't get away with it."

I nod as I send a text to Rosalie and Emmett.

**Em, sorry took so long, had phone shut off. Heard about J. Be prepared the V is coming. Don't run. xB**

**Rosalie, yes. Don't worry, J will get justice. xB**

I set my phone down as Sam puts food in front of me, "Any idea when they will get here?"

I shake my head, "Nope. They call me." Jasper sent a text.

**Peter met me, Kings will need us. Big change coming. See you soon. They are here. xJ**

I laughed. "They'll call soon." I put my phone down again and began to eat. We got done, cleaned up the kitchen and living room before my phone rang, everyone stopped to watch me. I answered on speaker phone. "Hello."

"Isabella, did we wake you?" Aro asked.

I looked shocked, "No, I was awake."

"Good, we were wondering if you and the pack would meet us at the Treaty line in the open field." Aro asked.

I gasped, "You're here?! Is Caius and Marcus as well?"

Aro laughed, "Yes, my brothers are with me. Now, will you?"

Sam nodded, I gulped, "Yes, we will. Give us a moment to get there."

"See you soon, Isabella." Aro said before he hung up.

"Holy shit, the Kings came themselves." I whispered as I stared at Sam. "The Kings!"

Sam walked to me, gripped my arms, "Calm down, everything will be okay." He turned to Emily, "You, Kim and Rachel will stay here okay?"

Emily nodded, "Of course." She moved him and hugged me, "Goodbye Bella." Kim and Rachel joined the hug.

"Bye ladies, I'll try to keep in touch okay." I whisper to them, they nod and let me go. I took a breath, "Okay, let's go."

Paul smirked, "Riding?"

"Sure Paul." I nod as we walk out of the house. The boys shift, Paul lowers himself and I climb on. They run off toward the field, I smile as I see Seth and Quil playing a short game of tag while Jared and Jacob are racing. Sam shakes his head barking once before we break through the trees. They slowly walk to the line where the vampire are waiting, a couple feet before Paul kneels down and I slide off. "Thanks Paul."

They all shift behind me, pulling their pants on, Paul steps to my back, leaning down to kiss my shoulder, "Never a problem, sister."

There was a growl and we all saw Edward and Alice being held by Demetri and Felix, Embry glared at them. "Fuck you, you little shit."

I smirk, "Embry..." He looked to me, "Demetri and Felix have them, relax." He nods as he steps back, I look to the Kings, bowing slightly. "Aro, Caius, Marcus."

Marcus nodded to me before looking back at the pack, "Their bonds are remarkable. They have lines to each other then some have lines leading away from them."

"The Imprints, King Marcus." Sam stated. "Bella says you can see the bonds between creatures, human or not. The ones leading away from us are our Imprints, like your Mates. They are our other half, they make us whole."

Caius nodded, "You are the Alpha?"

Sam nodded, "For now. Jacob is the rightful Alpha but he feels that he is unready for it." He points to Jacob.

Aro smiles, "Has Isabella told you my gift?"

"Yes King Aro, we have talked it over and should you wish, I will show you my memories as I have been a shifter the longest." He held out his hand. "You will not like all of it."

Aro nodded, "Thank you." He gripped Sam's hand and we waited. Moments later, "Magnificent." He pulled back, "I must thank you for what you have done for Isabella, all you have done." He looked pointed at me, I smile softly. Aro steps back, "Brother, they are nothing like the Children of the moon, Carlisle has been misled."

Caius relaxed, "I find that brings me some peace. Forgive me Alpha, I have had the worse trouble with true werewolves, they make me uneasy. I did not want to have to worry about or hurt you for you are dear to Isabella."

I relax at his words as Paul chuckles, "It is not a problem, trust us. We hated all vampires before Bella came and corrected our views. I am Paul, I'm the Beta wolf of the pack or the second."

"You are close to Isabella?" A soft female voice asked. I looked to see Jane.

Paul looked to me, "Jane, Alec's twin sister. Very old for looking so young and beautiful. Her gift is pain." Jane looks shocked at my description.

Paul nodded slowly, "Yes Jane. You see when Edward first broke Bella, I saw me in her, I was angry and took it out on her. She didn't let me push her away though and she helped me see that I didn't have to be alone and angry. She is very dear to me and had I not met Rachel, my Imprint, I would have loved Bella until my dying day."

The pack gasped at his words as I turned to him, "Paul?"

He looked at me, "You weren't over Eddie, Bella. I would never push you, you meant so much to me. That night, just holding you was the best in all my years, until Rachel." He smirked. "I have been completely honest with Rachel, that is why she loves you so much." He kissed me softly before resting his forehead on mine, "You are an angel and your mate is very lucky."

I hugged him as the tears fell before taking a breath, wiping them away and smiling at him. "Thank you Paul."

He nodded before looking at the Pack, "What?"

Sam chuckled, "Nothing brother, nothing." He turned to Aro. "So what happens now?"

Aro smiled, "Well Isabella is correct. You turn into wolves because vampires are close, it is unfair to you and your people. So we will declare this a vampire free zone, along with the other tribe's areas. Should you wish to remain shifters though, or future generations, you are always welcome to Volturi. Should a vampire problem make itself known here, just call if you can not handle it."

Sam nodded, "Thank you King Aro."

"Um... Sam..." Embry called out. Sam looked at him, "I think that I'm heading out with the Volturi."

"What?" Jacob demanded.

Sam looked at him, stepped to him, "Impossible..."

I move to his side, "Sam what happened?"

"He imprinted... on a vampire." Sam whispered. The Pack tensed as Embry looked terrified.

I gasped as I rushed to Embry, hugging him. "It's okay, Emb, it's okay." I noticed Jacob shaking over his shoulder. "Sam! Jake."

Jacob roared as he lunged at us, I took Embry down as Sam jumped to tackle him. Quil and Jared moved to me and Embry as Paul and Leah stepped in front of the vampire when Jacob turned toward them. I let Embry help me up, "Jake! You know we can't control it." Embry shouted at him.

I looked around, Seth was sneaking up behind him, "Paul, what is happening?"

Paul growled, "Black is trying to take control to order Embry to stay."

I gasped, "Jake, you can't be serious! It will kill Embry! He can't stay, you know that!"

"He doesn't care. He won't lose Embry to the leeches, he calls us." Edward called out. "He also wasn't going to let you go either, Swan. He was going to kill you first."

I tensed as Paul roared out, he shifted and charged at Jake, sending him across the field. Jake looked at him, me then back at him before turning and running off. I gasped, "FUCK! He is going after the Imprints!" I scream. Paul, Sam and Seth take off after him.

Embry pushes me at the Kings, "Stay here Bells." He shifts with Jared, Quil and Leah before they run off.

"Fuck!" I start to panic, "This could be very bad." I look to the kings. "This was not suppose to happen."

Aro nodded, "Of course, come child." He held out his hand. I walked to him, taking his hand. "Do you know who he Imprinted on?"

I bit my lip, "Honestly no. The Pack would think Jane maybe but Embry is gay so I am leaning toward Felix or Demetri since Alec wasn't in his eye sight but I don't know."

Demetri smirked, "I hope it is me." I looked at him, he shrugged, "He is beautiful and Felix only likes women."

"Oh, well then let's hope." I smile. I frown, "Thank you Cullen."

Edward shrugged, "I'm going to either be tortured and killed for what I have done with Alice so it was nothing to help." Alice hissed at him, he rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

There was a loud howl, it sounded painful and like Sam. I gasped, "No please, not Emily. Please..." My legs gave out but Caius caught me before I fell. We waited silently before the wolves returned, Jacob was missing but they brought their Imprints. I couldn't see Emily until Jasper and Peter walked out of the trees, Jasper was holding her. I gripped on to Caius, "Jasper?"

He looked at me, shaking his head, "She is okay, hurt but okay." I relaxed as he stopped before us and set her down. "We got there just in time to stop Jacob from killing her."

Sam and the others had shifted back, Sam knelt beside her, "Thank you Jasper."

"It was not a problem." Jasper nodded as he and Peter joined us. "Ladies, how are you?"

Kim was in Jared's arms, "I'm okay. Thank you."

Rachel was crying into Paul, "I'm alive, Paul what do I tell dad?"

Paul sighed, "I don't know Rach."

I sighed, "Jacob is dead?" They nodded, "Was it Jasper or Peter?" They nodded again, "Tell Billy that it was Alice. She had gotten free, attacked the ladies, but Jake got in the way and died before Jasper, Peter and you stopped her." They looked at me, "You can't tell him that Jacob attacked the Imprints, it will kill him. So lie, lie like his life depends on it because it just might. Billy had always been a second father to me, he doesn't need to know that his son tried to kill his daughter."

Rachel stood tall, nodding, "Bella's right. It would kill Dad. So we lie."

Paul nodded, "Okay. Sam?"

"We can do that." Sam nodded as Emily opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey baby."

"Hey." She whispered. "Was that Jasper?"

Sam nodded, "Yes it was."

Emily smiled, "He looks better with red eyes."

Jasper laughed, "Thank you Ma'am."

I sighed as I knelt beside her, "Hey Em."

"Hey Bella." She smiled, "What set Jake off?"

"Embry Imprinted... on a vampire." I told her, she laughed.

"Good for him." She whispered. "Who?"

I looked to Embry, he sighed, "Fine but only because she almost died." I giggled, "Guys, I'm gay." The Pack looked shocked, "Yeah, so it is possible to keep secrets from the pack mind. You own me twenty bucks Paul. I Imprinted on him." He pointed to Demetri.

"Perfect." Demetri smiled, Embry looked at him, "I was hoping it was me."

Paul handed Embry twenty, "As long as you're happy, I don't care."

Sam smiled as Emily nodded, "So Embry is leaving too? Does his mother know? What do we tell her?"

Embry sighed, "Nothing." We looked at him, "Mother kicked me out a month ago, couldn't have a gay boy as a son." He shrugged.

"Where have you been staying?" Sam growled.

"My place." I whispered. "I never knew the reason but I never asked."

Sam nodded, "As long as you weren't sleeping in the woods with no one knowing."

Embry nods, "I know."

"Em, you feeling okay?" I ask.

She sits up slowly, "My ribs hurt but nothing broken, except my wrist." She smiled as she let Sam pull her up, I stand beside her. "I think that we have had enough excitement for one day."

I laugh, "Yes Ma'am." I looked to Aro, "Do you need anything else from them?"

Aro shook his head, "I got my proof from Sam, they can go home. Thank you Alpha and remember if you need it, help is waiting."

"Thank you King Aro. Bella, Embry, keep in touch." He smiled as they hugged us before walking away.

I turned to Embry, "You okay?"

He smiled, "Yeah, it has never felt like home to me." He hugged me to his side. "So what now?"

"No clue." I laugh as we turn to the Kings.

"We head back to Volturi, find out who your mate is, handle the Cullens' trial and discuss your turning Isabella." Aro told us, we nod. "It would be faster to run to the jet, can we carry you?"

I nodded, Embry smirked, "Well I guess I can handle that."

Demetri smirked, "Alec, take Edward so Felix can take Embry." Alec nodded as he took Edward, pushing both Alice and Edward under his power.

Felix stepped to Embry, "Ready?" Embry nodded, Felix lifted him and took off.

Caius lifted me, "Hold on Isabella." He began to run, I laughed as I clung to him, shifting my head into his neck to keep the wind out of my eyes. He was much smoother then Edward had been. We reached the airstrip in no time. He walked onto the jet before setting me on one of the couches, beside Embry.

Embry smiled, "That was kind of fun."

I giggled, "Yep." I relaxed into his side as everyone moved around us, getting everyone settled and us into the air. I looked around, "Is Demetri flying the jet?"

Aro smirked, "Yes, he is. With Alec, Jane and Felix watching the Cullens, he is the Pilot."

"Cool." Embry whispered. I nodded as I yawned, "You're still tired. Sleep."

I smirked, "I shouldn't be..."

"You are coming off of multiple glamours, Isabella." Marcus reminded me, "You will be tired a lot."

"Oh, that sucks." I whispered as I curled into Embry and fell asleep.

 

o0o0o

 

"Bells?" Embry whispered into my ear. I shifted as I opened my eyes, we were in a car. "Hey, we are there. You slept forever." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "The kings and guard ran ahead with the Cullens."

I nodded as I sat up, "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled as the car come to a stop, the door was opened and we stepped out. Demetri was smiling at us, Embry smirked, "Hey."

"Hello my prince." Demetri smirked at him, he turned to me, "Princess, the Kings would like us to join them so that they can introduce you and find your mate."

I nodded, "Prince? Princess?"

Embry sighed as we walked, "Alice broke free once while you were asleep. The Kings were talking to Demetri in the cabin so I swiftly moved you, grabbed her by her neck. I had cracked her neck with my hand by the time Felix got to us, he laughed alerting the Kings. I had impressed Caius so he has claimed as his shifter son, Prince. Marcus has already named you his daughter, so Princess."

I smiled, "Oh, okay. Nice job Embry."

He smiled, "Thanks." We walked up to the door to the Throne room. Demetri opened the door and we walked in. There were more vampires there this time. Embry shook his head, "Wow."

I nodded as we walked up to the steps. Aro smiled, "Embry, Isabella. Welcome." Caius nodded and Embry walked to his side, Marcus held out his hand and I walked to his. "Everyone, this is Marcus' daughter Princess Isabella Swan and Caius' shifter son, Prince Embry Volturi." They all bowed to us. "Now Isabella is still human, for now, any harm done to her will bring instant death."

"Yes Master." They replied together.

"Now some of you have seen Isabella here before, with the young Cullens. It would seem that her mate is one of us, we are here to find them. Those of you, who feel a connection stay, all others leave." Marcus stated. Almost all of the vampires left. The Guard stayed but stepped back. There were four vampires. One female and three males, they walked forward. Marcus nodded, looking at the female. "Jax?"

The vampire smiled, "She is my descendant, Master. That is my connection. I am a great aunt to her father." She looked to me, "Jackie May Swan, just Jax now."

I nod, "Nice to meet you."

She stepped back, a male vampire with brown stepped forward, "I'm Beck. Beck Matthews, another ancestor of Charlie Swan but also a descendant of Jasper Whitlock."

I gasp as I looked to Jasper, who looks just as shocked. "How?" He asks.

Beck smiles, "You had a child out of wedlock, Major. With a human named Mary Jo."

Jasper smiled, "I never knew. Thank you."

Beck stepped back as a male vampire with black hair stepped forward, he looked up, I gasped. "Hello Izzie."

Embry looked at me, "Bella?"

"Jeremy Holmes." I whisper, "Remy, you died in a fire. What the hell?"

Remy smirked, "Caught the eye of a psychotic vampire. He took me, turned me and it was a very hateful relationship that finally ended when the Volturi stepped in. He is dead, I'm here."

I nodded, "Okay." I looked to Embry, "He was my best friend for years while I was raising my mother." Embry nodded.

Remy stepped back as the last vampire stepped forward. He had dark brown almost black hair, he was tall, well built, very muscular with tan skin. His red eyes watched me, "I'm Arthur Grey. I have been a vampire since Jane turned me years ago when she and Caius found me battling werewolves."

I gulped as I looked at him, my heart called to him. "Hello Arthur."

He nodded to me, looking at Marcus, "Master."

Marcus nodded, "You are her mate, Arthur. Congratulations."

Aro clapped, "Wonderful. Isabella, are you still tired?"

I looked away from Arthur to look at him, "Um... not right now. I feel..." I gasped as my eyes went black and Remy shouted.

"Izzie! Drop to your knees!" Remy roared. I did as he instructed before I felt his arms around me, "Deep breaths, it will pass, remember. Just like when we were kids. Just breathe."

I gasped, "Remy, Why? It hasn't happened in years."

Remy sighed, "I know Princess, I know. But we are together again, they will all come back, forgive me."

I shook my head as flashes ran through my head, "Not your fault. His, your maker. How long will this time last?"

Remy sighed, "I don't know, we have only been apart four years so hopefully not long." He sighed as he shifted me so that I was sitting on the steps, "Just keep breathing."

I nodded, "Will Thad and Lex feel this?"

"Most likely." Remy sighed, "If they are still human, they will need to be changed soon or this could end badly."

I laughed, "Don't I know it. I should have suspected this would happen when I saw you again." I sighed as the flashes stopped and I was staring into his red eyes. "Finally. Well that could have been worse, right?"

Remy laughed, "Yes Princess." He nodded as he helped me back to my feet. "We will have to be careful until the others return and I'll look into Thad and Lex."

I nodded, "Thank you Remy." I sighed, looking to Aro, "So we should explain what just happened but I'm not really sure that I can."

Remy laughed, "I can show him everything, maybe that will help." I nodded, he stepped to Aro, holding out his hand. "Master?"

Aro took his hand, I rubbed my hands together until he dropped his hand, "This has always happened when you are together? You and the other two? You share memories and gifts?"

"Yes, since we first met." I nod, "We were called the children of the Devil, growing up. Witches." I growled in anger.

Remy glared at the floor, "They even tried to burn Izzie once."

Jane gasped as Arthur growled, Alec flinched, "We've been there."

"I heard." I whispered, "They never tried that again, only the once." I sighed. "Remy, go find Thad and Lex."

"Yes Princess." He nodded, bowing to the King, "Masters." He rushed out of the door.

I sighed, "As I was saying, I feel fine now Aro. Just a little hungry."

Aro nodded, "I'll have Gianna cook something. Arthur, why don't you show her to your room."

Arthur nodded, holding out his hand for me. "Princess." I took it, "Can I carry you?" I nod, he lifts me and runs off. We stop outside a door, he sets me down and pushes it open. I step inside, looking around. "You can change anything you don't like, Princess."

I looked at him as he closed the door, "You don't have to call me Princess, Arthur. My name is Isabella, Bella or Izzie, either is fine." He looked at me, "Please."

He nodded, "I am unsure of how to act Bella. I have waited for you a long time. Almost given up hope. I have not had a... relationship since I was human. I don't want to hurt you or scare you. I am not a nice man."

I smile, "I am sorry you had to wait so long. I know that vampires are dangerous and I have seen Caius in his anger and when he wanted to kill me. I don't think I can help you with the not hurting me part until I am turned but me being scared of you. It might happen but as long as you don't run away from me, I can handle it."

He sighs as he walks to me, lifting a hand to my face, "I will never run away from you. I will do my best not to hurt you while you are human. As a vampire, we can spar together, making you stronger."

I nod, "Okay."

He nodded, "Do you like it?"

I looked around, "It is nice. I like the colors, I don't know if I can get use to the wolf head though."

He smirked, "It was the wolf who killed my father. I have had it since I was turned, I can get rid of it."

I looked at him, "Only if you want to, I don't want to change you or make you do anything you don't want."

He smiled down at me, "It is time that I move on, I can get rid of it now." I nodded before he moved to it, pulled it down and left the room with it. I looked around, finding his bookshelf. I was running my fingers over the spines of the books when he returned, "Do you like to read?"

"Very much." I smiled at him. "You have some good books, some I can't read because of the language but I could probably learn."

Arthur smiled, "I could teach you."

"I would like that." I smiled, I tilted my head, "Someone is coming."

He looked to the door, confused before opening the door. "Hello Alec."

"You heard me?" Alec asked as he stepped inside.

Arthur shook his head and pointed to me, I smirked, "I get a feeling sometimes when someone is coming. Is everything okay?"

Alec nodded, "Yes, Princess. Aro sent Demetri, Embry and Thad to get a Thaddius Braxton and Alexander Lock." I smiled, nodding. "Aro was wondering if you would mind starting the trial now while you eat."

"Of course not." I walked to them. Arthur picked me up and he ran us back to the throne room. Once inside, I saw a seat beside Marcus' throne with a table. I walked up to it, noticed that Gianna made pasta. I nodded to Aro, Caius and Marcus as I sat and began to eat.

Aro waved his hand at the guard, they walked out for a moment and returned with the Cullens. Jasper and Peter were standing off to Caius' left. Aro stood, "Carlisle, I am sorry that it has come to this but I can not let this go unchecked." Carlisle nodded as he bowed to them. "Cullens, you are here because Edward and Alice glamour Isabella Swan, controlling her and keeping her from her true mate, Arthur Grey."

Emmett tensed as he began to growl, Rosalie glared at Alice, "You stupid bitch. If they don't kill you, I might."

Marcus smiled softly, "Calm yourself Rosalie, Alice has also lied to Major Jasper Whitlock and kept him from finding his mate." Rosalie growled, Emmett grabbed her and held her as she moved to lung at Alice. "Thank you Emmett."

"Of course, King Marcus." Emmett nodded.

Aro stood, "You were brought here to see if you also had a hand in it. I will take your hands, then you shall be judged." He stepped to Rosalie first, who stood tall as she held out her hand. Aro laughed as he dropped her hand, "She is innocent of this. She is happy for you Isabella and wishes to give Arthur the older sibling talk."

Arthur laughed, "I shall look forward to it."

Aro took Emmett's stretched hand, he growled softly. "You disappoint me Emmett."

Rosalie tensed and moved away from him, "Emmett?"

Emmett sighed, "You are not my mate. I knew that Alice lied to Jasper but I had no idea they were lying to Bella."

I tensed, put my plate down and stood, "Rosalie isn't your mate!" Rosalie stepped back until she reached the step then she sat down in shock. "How could you?!"

Emmett sighed, "She needed me. She had shut herself off to love, she could have walked past her mate and never looked twice. So I lied, then I began to love her and couldn't find a way to tell her the truth, when I found about Jasper, I went to tell him but Alice stopped me, threatening to tell Rose the truth."

Rosalie looked at her hands, "I loved you, Emmett. I would have been angry but I would have understood. You should have told me then we should have told Jasper."

Emmett sighed, "I know. I am sorry and if you never forgive me, I can understand that as well."

Rosalie nodded, "Thank you Emmett."

Aro stepped to Carlisle, "Old friend?"

Carlisle held out his hand, "I would never hide from you."

Aro closed his eyes as he read Carlisle, I could see the love between them, Aro steps back and sighed, "Thank you. He did not know about any of this. He always thought that they were never mates but since he has never been with his, he didn't know."

"Never... but Edward and Esme told me..." I sighed, "Of course they did."

Carlisle frowned, "Esme and I aren't mates, Bella. We could never be, I knew that and told her from the beginning. I told we could be companions until we met our mates."

I laughed, "You already have but you brushed it off because you are the preacher's son. You forget that you are a vampire." He looked confused, I look at his hand that is still holding Aro's, Carlisle's eye drop to their hands, his eyes growing wide. "Think about it. You would never lie to him, hide from him... the portrait... come on."

Carlisle smiles, "You are too smart for your age, Bella." He looked up at Aro, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready." Aro told him.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Carlisle sighed, Aro smiled at him, lifted Carlisle's hand to his lips and kissed them.

"We'll start new." Aro told him before letting go of his hand and moved to Esme. "Your hand."

"No." Esme growled.

I tensed, "Oh god." Carlisle watched her as he stepped away. "Esme?" She glared at me, I flinched, "Jane."

Jane nodded, looked at her, "Pain."

Esme went down screaming, Edward roared out, fighting against the vampires holding him. "I'll kill you!"

Aro nodded to Jane, she pulled back and he grabbed Esme's hand. He growled as he tightened his grip before he pulled her hand off and dropped. "She knew about all of it. She knew that Jasper, Rosalie and Bella didn't belong to Alice, Emmett and Edward. She knew that you were my mate. She also knew that Edward was her mate. They kept the lies because Alice, who had met Edward while he was hunting humans, told them they needed to if Edward was going to get his singer."

Carlisle growled, "What is wrong with you?"

"To much animal blood." I pointed out, he looked to me. "It isn't enough, they are never full, they slowly went crazy, more then they already were by the way, and they began to act like animals. The saying goes, you are what you eat, Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed, "I see your point, Animal blood is not healthy."

Emmett sighed, "Finally." Rosalie laughed as Carlisle shook his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Carlisle smiled, "I should have seen it myself." He looked to Aro, "What will you do?"

Aro sighed, "I wanted Alice and Edward's gifts but they can't be trusted or controlled so death is the only option." He shrugged, "It is a waste of gifts."

"Maybe not." A voice called as the doors opened. I smiled.

"LEXIE!" I shouted at the tall blonde, "You're a vampire!"

"Yes Ma'am." He smirked before turning to Aro, "A special one too. I'm a sponge."

"Wonderful." Aro smiled. "Please, would you?"

"Of course." Lex nodded, "Leo, can you go stand by Bella for me?"

A small white haired vampire appeared, nodded and moved to me as he walked to Edward and Alice. Leo stopped before me, "Hello Bella, I'm Leo. I'm Alexander's mate."

"Hi Leo." I shook his hand, "This is my mate, Arthur."

Leo nodded to Arthur before turning back to watch Lex touch Edward and Alice. He shivered then pulled back, "Wow, that is something." He shook his head, "Thank the gods I have an off switch. I have their gifts, you can kill them."

"Thank you Alexander." Aro nodded to him, Lex joined Leo and me as Aro looked to them. "Death it is, the three of you."

Alice gasped, "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

Aro smirked, "Watch me." He waved his hand, Demetri and Felix came out of nowhere. Alec took Esme, Felix took Edward and Demetri took Alice. They were thrown into a fire pit. "I have met Alexander, where is Thaddius?"

A tall tan skinned vampire appeared, "I am here, King Aro. Sorry for the delay, my mate is turning at the moment. Embry and I were putting him in a room." He smiled, "Hello Izzie."

I laughed, "Hey Thad. Mate?"

"Max." He answered, I gasped, he nodded, "Yes, that Max."

"Wonderful!" I giggled.

Thad walked to Aro, "Thank you for allowing us to come here." He held out his hand.

Aro took it, smiled before letting go, "It was a pleasure."

Lex took Leo and stopped before Aro, "Would like to see ours as well?"

Aro smiled, "That is okay, thank you for asking but I don't think I need to."

Leo smiled, "Just let us know if that changes."

Lex nods before he tenses, "Arthur, grab Bella."

Arthur pulls me into his arms as I start to shake. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, just another gift making it's appearance." Remy stated as he walked toward them. He paused a foot from them, waiting. "Lex..."

Lex nodded, moved Leo to the other side of Aro before backing up toward the door. "Set."

Remy smirked, "Okay Arthur, when I say, let her go." Arthur nodded, I stopped shaking, my body tensed and I opened my eyes, they were black. "Now." Arthur let me go, I jumped at Remy, taking him to the floor, hearing it crack beneath us.

I opened my mouth to scream, Lex shouted, "Bella!" I looked at him, screamed loudly, the floor shook, he was pushed back into the door. He grunted. "Remy."

Remy sighed as he twisted us, caging me under him, pressing me into the floor, "Thad!"

Thad rushed to us, flatting himself to the floor next to me, grabbing my neck, he squeezed. "Got her."

After a moment, the scream stopped. Lex dropped to his knees for a second before getting up and rushing to us. He laid down in front of me, looking me in the eyes, "Bella? Bella, focus. You can do it. You got this. Bella."

I tensed before I relaxed. I reached up, tapping Remy's shoulder twice. He sighed, "Thad." Thad let go, Remy got up, pulling me up with him. Thad and Leo stood, all watching me. "Izzie?"

"I'm good." I nodded, "I'm good. Lex, you okay?"

Lex smiled, "Vampire. I'm great." I laughed as I hit him, he chuckled. "No, I'm good. How's your throat?"

"Dry but okay." I answered.

Thad smiled, "So we have the sharing memories, the banshee scream... what next?"

Remy sighed, "Most likely the random floating."

Lex groaned, "Yep. That will be it."

I sighed, "Crap."

Thad laughed, "We're gonna need rope." I hit him, he smirked, "Or led boots."

"Fuck you." I whisper at him, he blows me a kiss.


	2. Battle

They gather at the boarder line, over looking the camp of the largest Southern Army. They had come together to destroy this army before any more innocent lives were stolen and the existence of the vampires were revealed to the world. Yes most of them were from the Volturi, even the Kings had come, then the Covens had shown. Nomads from all over the world, then the Denali's then the Cullens and lastly the Whitlocks. They were waiting on one more coven to join them, Aro was quite excited about this coven.

"Where is this Coven you keep speaking of Aro?" Caius growled.

"They are very close, calm yourself." Aro answered before turning to Carlisle, "I wish to thank you again for coming."

Carlisle nodded to him, "It was not a problem, old friend."

Caius turned to Jasper, who had been kicked out of the Cullens and returned to the Whitlock Coven, "You seem better then the last time we talked."

Jasper's red eyes shined brightly, "I am, A good diet does a body good." He smirked at Carlisle, who flinched.

"Jasper, son. You are so much better then this." Carlisle whispered but was cut off by a beautiful giggle that came from behind everyone.

"Better then this? Then a nature vampire warrior, a southern major? Have you lost your mind? Or maybe Izzie's right and you never really had one." A beautiful silver haired vampire walked out of the shadows.

Victoria appeared beside her, "I think Izzie was right, no mind at all." She winked at the Cullens, "Hello again."

"What are you doing here?" Edward hissed.

A young man appeared beside her and growled, "Watch how you talk to my girl. You must be Eddie."

"Yes he is." A beautiful voice called before Isabella Swan stepped out in the light with her sparkly skin and red eyes, "I knew I describe him perfectly Riley."

Riley smirked, "That you did Izzie."

Isabella walked up to Aro, holding out her hand to him, "Aro, so lovely to meet you again, and with your brothers this time."

"Isabella, such a long time, you simply must come visit more often." Aro smiled before taking her hand and closing his eyes as her memories flashed through his mind, "Ah, such a lovely home you have."

Victoria stood beside her, smiling. "You should come see it some time, Aro."

"Oh lovely Victoria, I must remain in Volturra but memories are enough." Aro chuckled as both Isabella and Victoria nodded then stepped back, Riley and the other female walked up to their sides. "I am glad all of you could make it, it will make this much easier."

The female smiled, "A Fight with the craziest warlord of the south, I couldn't pass it up."

Aro chuckled, "Yes, you must be Nikita. It will be a pleasure to see your powers in real life."

Nikita nodded her head, Isabella smiled, "Is there a plan yet?"

Caius nodded, "We show ourselves, draw them out into the open."

Jasper nodded, "Maria will put her pawns out first, those she is willing to lose."

Victoria smirked, "Isabella and Nikita can handle then."

Nikita smirked at Isabella, "Well, Shall we begin?"

The group as a whole walked to the edge of the Camp, they only had to wait a moment before vampires appeared. Maria stepped forward in the middle of the group, "Well Major, Captain and Charlotte so good to see you again, join me."

Jasper growled as did the two beside him, Peter and Charlotte. "Never going to happen Maria."

Aro stepped forward, "Maria, you have been charged with building a newborn army and exposing us to humans, your punishment is death. For you and your army."

"You can't kill me." Maria smirked, she turned to her army, "Kill them, bring me the Whitlocks."

The first group of vampire began to run forward, Aro stepped back as Isabella stepped forward and spread her arms out wide, blanketing half the newborns with a blue bubble, she closed her hands and the bubble grew smaller, turning every vampire it touched into ash. Nikita stepped forward, knelling to the grown before raising her hands into the air and standing, bringing a black cloud up from the ground, pushing her hands forward to cover the rest of the newborns. Their screams filled the air as she began to chuckle. She pulled the cloud back to her, sucking into her body, revealing piles of ash. She smirked as Isabella laughed at the look on Maria's face.

"Who are you?! What have done?" Maria screamed.

Nikita shook her head, "You don't remember me... Mother?"

Maria gasped as did many behind Aro, Caius and Marcus, "Nikita?"

Nikita smirked, "It's Nikki, Dear Mother but don't worry, you'll be dead soon, so no need to remember."

Isabella stepped forward, "It must hurt Maria, to know that your precious daughter betrayed you, stealing your greatest weapon since the Major himself." She shook her body as scars appeared to cover her from head to toe as her brown hair turned silver, Maria screamed.

"NO! You belong to me! You are MINE!" Maria screamed, "Kill them all! Bring her to me!"

Isabella laughed as Nikita stepped in front of her, lifted her head to the sky and began to sing 'Come Little Children', the newborns that attacked suddenly turned around and began to attack Maria and her close guard. Isabella began to giggle as she stepped to Nikita's side, she began to spin around, drawing the air to her, dragging Maria's vampire to her, when they touched her shield, they turned to dust. Victoria and Riley stepped up to their sides, taking down anyone that escaped. When it got down to Maria and her second in command, Marco, Isabella stopped as her black eyes focused on Maria. 

"Nikki, you can stop now." Victoria stated.

Isabella turned to her, "Nikita Whitlock, enough."

Nikita stopped, bowed her head and stepped back, "Yes, Countess."

Isabella turned back to Maria, "Looks like you're out of pawns, Maria. What's next?"

Maria growled at her, "You think this is over, Aro will never kill me, not while I have his sister!"

Aro roared, "What? My sister is dead, killed by wolves."

Maria began to laughed, "You think so?" Nikita laughed, "What are you laughing at whore?"

"First, Whore?" Nikita lifted an eyebrow, "You're the one who had your army rape me to try and break me but you said it yourself, you can't break a Whitlock!" She snarled at Maria before standing straight, "You know how I feel about numbers, Mother. Do you honestly believe that this coven is just four vampires?"

Maria looked at her, Isabella, Victoria and Riley, she growled, "You'll never find her!"

"Oh well this is gonna be awkward, then." A voice called off from the side as two male vampires walked into sight with another vampire behind them. "Cause, you see, I'm really, really good with impossible things, ain't I Whitlock?"

Nikita smirks, "Did you find her, Thad?"

"You know I did." Thad stepped to the side to reveal Didyme, "All safe and healthy as well."

The other male snickered, "Only because she charmed her guards to not be mean to her, she is very sweet." He held out his arm, "Come, your Majesty, your mate is waiting for you."

Didyme smiled at him, took his arm, "Thank you, Max. Oh and thank you Thaddus." Thad looked as if he would blush, Isabella laughed but they watched Maria as Max walked Didyme over to Marcus, who held her close. "Oh my dear, I have missed you."

"As have I." Marcus whispered to her.

Maria roared out, "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

She dove for Nikita as Isabella, Victoria, and Riley backed up to guard Marcus and Didyme. Nikita spun around her, jumped over her and slammed her into the ground. "Kill me? Really? I don't think that is possible, you after I left you, I found a very good teacher to train me, seeing as I couldn't go to my father, uncle or aunt."

"It doesn't matter, no one beats me!" Maria roared.

There was a dark chuckled from the forest, "Oh, is that so Maria?" Maria froze as Vladimir stepped out into the light. Vladimir nodded to Aro, "I mean you and your family no trouble, you were right to take the throne from us, Aro. It took Nikki here for me to see the truth. But we can talk later, Nikki, finish her."

"Yes Master." Nikita smirked as she tossed Maria into a tree before lunging after her, they began to battle as Vladimir walked over to Isabella.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" Vladimir asked.

Isabella stood up to look at him as Thad came over to take her place in front of Marcus, "I am better, all healed up. I never got a chance to thank you for what you did, I know it must have been hard."

Vladimir nodded his head as he turned to Nikita, who rip off Maria's arm, "Yes, I loved my brother very much but I could not abide by what he was doing to you and Victoria. He had lost his way and was a danger to the vampiric world."

Isabella nodded, "What brought you here?"

Vladimir smirked, "I went to Volturi to talk to Aro but they told me he was here, I never thought that you would be here as well."

Isabella smirked, "Aro called in a favor, Nikita was to excited to turn him down, you know how she feels about Maria."

Vladimir laughed as Maria's screams filled the air, "Yes, I do. Nikki, maybe your father would like a present?"

Nikita giggled out loud as there was a loud screech before she came back into view with Maria's head in her hand, she skipped over to Jasper, set Maria's head down, looked at him and smirked. "Surprise!" She giggled before turning to Thad, "Firestarter!"

Thad chuckled as he walked forward, snapping his fingers, making fire appear in his hands, "With pleasure." He disappeared, we smelt the body burning before he came back, stopping next to Marco. "What are we doing with him?"

Nikita turned to Victoria and Riley, "He is yours by law."

Victoria flinched as Riley growled, "Thank you, Nikki." They both dove at him, tearing him apart before Thad set him on fire.

Nikita nodded her head as she turned to Vladimir, "So playing nice with the Volturi? It only took twenty years."

Vladimir shook his head, "I had to deal with Stephon first."

Nikita nodded, "Understandably." She walked to Aro, bowed to him, "Forgive us for not letting you judge Maria and Marco."

Aro nodded, "How is it that I had no idea that Maria was your mother? How is Major Whitlock, your father?"

Nikita flinched, sighing, "You have never touched my hand, Isabella didn't know. As for the second question, it is a bit complicated and I do not understand it myself."

"Magic." Alice whispered, everyone turned to her, "Maria had a group of necromancers turn her human for nine months, somehow they got Jasper's sperm, injected it into her and she became pregnant. Nine months later, she gave birth and returned to being a vampire."

Isabella growled, "How do you know that?"

Alice flinched, "I saw it happen before she did it."

Isabella roared and dove at her but Nikita pulled her into a tight hold as Victoria stepped in front of her, grabbed her face, "Izzie? Izzie, focus on me! Isabella!"

Isabella looked at her, "She..."

"I know what she did, Nikita knows what she did, you know what she did, she knows partly what she did, hell, Maria knew what she did, that is how she was able to blackmail Alice into keeping Jasper by her side and keeping him from his true mate but we are with the law, we can not just kill her."

"Especially when we know that Aro wants her power." Nikita whispered in her ear, "Now relax, I am here, I am safe, Jasper is with the Whitlocks again, he is safe."

Isabella took deep breathes that she didn't need, shook her head and nodded, "Okay, I'm good."

Nikita and Victoria stepped back as Isabella turned to Aro, "You want a reason to keep Alice with you, I have it." She held out her hand.

Aro looked at her, then to Alice, he took Isabella's hand, closed his eyes to look at waht she was showing. He growled deeply, let go of her hand. "Alicen Brandon, do we need to go to a trial?"

Alice shook her head, "No, Master. I know what I have done wrong, I know what I am being punished for and agree with your decision."

"You will tell them everything." Aro stated.

Alice nodded, slowly turning to the Cullens and Whitlocks. She took a deep breath, "Jasper I kept the truth of Nikita from you because I knew you would leave me to save her and return to Peter. Years later, Maria called me, told me that your true mate was coming and if you got with her that not only would leave me but you find out about my lies. About Nikita, about your bloodlust problems, about my life, my love and my relationship with Edward." Edward growled but she glared at him and he stayed silent. "I was turned before Edward, we found each other when he left Carlisle and decided to build a perfect family. Edward used his secret power on Royce and his friends to attack and nearly kill Rosalie..." Rose and Esme gasped as Isabella roared, Nikita held her back. "I angered the bear that attacked Emmett..."

"You Bitch!" Isabella screamed as she reached out and dug her nails into Alice's face before she stepped back.

Alice held her face before continuing, "Edward was the real reason that Esme jumped of the cliff." Carlisle growled, Alice flinched. "Edward also led Charlotte down the path to Maria," The Whitlocks growled, "I had contacted James to kill Bella but Edward wanted to kill her first but Jasper and Emmett got there before he could. I planned the birthday and everything that happened that day, knowing that Carlisle loved Bella so much he was planning on ignoring Edward's request and turn Bella himself, but if that happened, everything would fall apart..."

"Why?" Carlisle demanded.

"Because I am Jasper's mate." Isabella snapped as she glared at Alice, "You kept me from him!"

Alice nodded, "Yes, Isabella."

"And Charlie?" Isabella asked, Alice gasped and shook her head, "Tell me!"

Alice flinched, "I saw when Victoria took you, Edward was angry, lost control and nearly blew the whole thing but then he left to calm down, I didn't get the vision of him killing Charlie until seconds before it happened. I ran as fast as I could but I was nowhere as fast as I needed to be. I pulled Edward off Charlie but it was to late, he was gone, not even my venom could save him."

Isabella nodded slowly as Nikita held her close, "The Dogs?"

Alice laughed, "I can't see them, or anything involving them. I had no idea that they were there, they saw me try to save Charlie as Edward tried to kill him. They let me leave unharmed as they chased after Edward. If he steps a foot into Forks, he is dead."

Nikita nodded as Isabella smirked, "One more thing Alice, then I am satisfied..." Alice turned to her, "Did you see Stephon?"

Alice froze as Nikita and Victoria began to growl, "Yes, I saw him. I knew what he was doing."

Isabella nodded, "Pity, I had hoped that there was some hope for you."

Alice dropped her head, Nikita laughed, "Of course there isn't, even her human family locked her away from the world, to protect it from her insanity." Nikita sighed, "I could leave it all that, Isabella, the Cullens and Whitlocks hate you but I just can't get over that you lied to Jasper, keeping him from Isabella and Peter..." Alice flinched, Nikita chuckled, "Did you know that the rogues were going to kill Caius' wife?"

Caius growled as he stepped toward her as Alice began to shake, "Did you, Seer?"

Alice cried out, "I tried to tell you but you were busy, I couldn't get anyone to listen to me because Edward had called Aro and told him that I was making up visions to get more power, no one would take the call. I'm sorry."

Caius roared, Aro growled, "Calm brother, we will punish her at the castle." Caius smirked as Aro turned to Edward, "I can not let you live but your power is so valuable..."

Max stood up, "Your Majesty, I have a solution."

Aro turned to him, "Really?"

Max smirked at Isabella, who laughed, "Oh how perfect!" She began to jump up and down as Max pulled out his phone and text someone. "Oh Aro, you're gonna love this."

Suddenly a vampire appeared beside Max, "Who is it?"

Max laughed, "It is Edward Cullen, Leo."

Leo smirked, "Perfect. Does this mean we are joining the Volturi?"

"Only you and the boys, we will visit often." Isabella smirked as she hugged him.

He nodded, walked to Edward, "Hey, Fuck face, look here." He grabbed his face, Edward begins to scream as Leo begin to glow. Suddenly the glow is gone, Leo steps back as Edward growls at him. "What are you gonna do, Pussy?"

Edward stepped forward but stopped, gasping. "What have you done? They're gone!"

Isabella giggled, "Yes Glitter bag, Leo here is a sponge, he took your power. You no longer have it. I mean he could have left it but with you dying, what is the point."

Edward glared at her, "Impossible."

"Says the sparkly ass vampire." Riley whispered, Victoria giggled.

Leo walked back to Max, who held him close. "You can have the gift Aro, and kill Edward."

Aro nodded, "Wonderful. Felix, Demetri." They smirked before they tore him apart and burned him. "So Leo and Max, you will join the guard?"

Max smirked, "It has always been Leo's wish, so yes Master."

"Wonderful. Isabella, Nikita what will you do?" Aro asked.

Isabella shrugged, Nikita laughed, "It depends on the Whitlocks."


	3. Beast and Beauty

I dropped my head to the steering wheel as I screamed in frustration. I took a deep breath, grabbed my phone and groaned, it was dead. Just my luck. I looked around the darkness around my truck. It was my luck that my boss would make me late, that my truck would break down in the middle of nowhere and my phone would be dead. I threw my phone in my purse, unbuckled my seat belt, grabbed my keys and purse before jumping out and locking it. I took another deep breath and headed off in the direction I was heading. I held my keys between my fingers to use as a weapon if I needed to. I heard the trees rustle around me, I tensed as I slowed down as everything in me screamed for me to run back to the truck. I shook my head and kept walking.

"Interesting, I feel your fear but you shake it off." A voice called out from behind me. I turned around, looking around to see nothing, "So beautiful." The voice whispered in my ear as I felt his body slid behind mine. "I will not hurt you."

I closed my eyes, "That is nice to know, if only if I knew that I could trust you or not."

He chuckled against my back as his hands ran up my bare arms, I shivered as his lips whispered over my neck, "You can trust my word, Beauty."

I slowly turned, he let me. I tried not to gasp at the beautiful man before me, his dirty blonde hair cast a shadow over his eyes that looked red in the darkness. I let my eyes look over him, his clothes dirty, ripped and looked like they were covered in blood. I looked up at his eyes, he smirked. "Are you the beast?"

He chuckled, "I'll be whatever you ask of me, Beauty." He lifted his hand to my face, I felt liquid on it, I reached up to wipe it off, pulling back my fingers, I saw blood. "Now him, I did hurt but I was hungry."

I took a step back, "What are you?"

He smirked, "A vampire, Beauty." He stepped to me, pulling me in his arms.

"You said that you would not hurt me." I whispered.

"I did, I will not." He told me, he lifted me, run us back to my truck at a speed I could not track, laid me down in the back of it and smirked down at me. "But I didn't say that I would let you go, Beauty." He bent to kiss me, I gasped and he thrust his tongue into my mouth to kiss me deeper. He ran his hands down my body then back up, lifting my skirt along the way. He nipped at my lips, down my neck and chest as he unbuttoned my shirt to get at my breast. He lifted up my bra to take my nipple in his mouth. I tried to push him off but he chuckled. "I can feel that you want me, Beauty."

"How?" I asked as he ran his fingers up my legs to my vagina, slipping one finger inside me to test me.

"It is my gift, Beauty." He licked his lips, "Hold on, this will be rough, my Beauty." He ripped off my underwear, kissed me deeply before slamming into me. I screamed again in shock, he paused before pounding in and out of me, driving me closer to my edge. I moaned as my body arched into him, "That's it Beauty, give yourself to me."

I looked up at him, his red eyes shining into mine, "What is your name?"

He smirked, "Jasper Whitlock."

"Penelope." I told him, even though he didn't ask. He grunted as he grew faster, I gasped for air as he brought me closer, I cried out his name as I came. He bent to my neck, licked it then bit into it, I screamed again before passing out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my truck again. I lifted my hand to my neck as I looked in the mirror, I didn't see any marks. I shook it off, it must have been a dream. I grabbed my purse, jumped out of the truck and walked down the road until I reached the town. I made it to the diner, where I called my best friend, Tara to come get me. 

I waited for her, she pulled up with her boyfriend, Jake. I smiled as she hugged me, "This is why you need to keep your phone charged. Something could have happened to you."

"I'm fine Tara. Thanks for coming, I am sorry that I had to wake you Jake." I hugged him, he shrugged.

"I was up, Tara was worried when you didn't show up." He smirked, "Let's go home, you'll stay the night."

"No problems here." I told him as we got in his car.

"Let me see your phone, I'll charge it up here." Tara said.

I reached in my purse, pulled it out with a piece of paper, handed it to her before looking at the paper. I opened it and felt my whole body tense, Sweet Dreams, my Beauty. I stared at it for a moment before stuffing it back in my purse.

When we got to their home, we said goodnight and went to our rooms. I closed the door behind me, walked to the mirror that she had in their guest room and looked at my neck. I couldn't see any bites but the note told me it was real. I had sex with a vampire in the back of my truck. I sat down on the bed, vampires existed. What else did, well beside what I already knew. I shook my head, laid down and gave into sleep.

Two Weeks Later

I groaned as Tara walked into another store, I hated shopping but Tara needed a new dress for her anniversary so here we were. She pouted as she came out of another store.

I sighed, "No luck?" 

"No." She whispered. She looked over my shoulder, sighing, "Don't get angry, Maggie is heading over."

"Great." I growled.

Maggie was the town gossip, she hated me and I hated her. She appeared at my side, smiled brightly, "Tara, Penelope, did you hear about the new visitors?"

"The Cullens, yes." I stated.

"No not them, their cousins, the Whitlocks." She said, my body froze.

"What is your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"That is nice that their family came to visit them." Tara stated.

"Oh wait until you see them, they are so hot, well the guys. The women is super beatiful, just like the Cullens." Maggie sighed, "I have to have one."

"Do you know their names?" I asked.

"Yes, Peter, Garrett, Charlotte and Jasper." Maggie answered.

I nodded, they were vampires, did that mean that the Cullens were as well. They didn't have red eyes but they did have those golden eyes. "That is nice Maggie, well Tara and I need to go, so we'll see you aroun..."

"Oh my god, there they are. Look." She pointed, Tara looked and I turned my head to see them. The Cullens and the Whitlocks, Jasper was right in the middle, he was smirking at something the big Cullen was saying.

"Wow, they do look good." Tara whispered.

"Yeah, that Jasper is so sexy, I think that I will make him mine." Maggie stated, the group looked over at us, his eyes caught mine as I growled.

"You touch him Maggie and it will be the last thing you do." I whispered, he smirked as if he heard me.

Maggie gasped, "You can't threaten me!" She screamed, she pulled back her hand to hit me, Tara swore and I caught her hand as it came down.

I looked at her, tearing my eyes away from Jasper, "Did you just try to hit me, Mags?"

Her eyes grew wide, she began to stutter. "N... no I um... I wa... was j... just um..."

"Pathetic little worm. Can't even stand up for yourself, no wonder you spread your legs for so many men. To bad none of them want to keep a cheap little whore." I snarl, she gasps in rage, I smirked at her and dropped her hand, "The first hit is free, the second is a challenge, remember. Go head, hit me." I held out my arms.

Tara sighed, "Maggie, just go. She'll slaughter you."

Maggie was shaking, "You're a freak! A monster! No one likes you."

I smirked, jumped at her, causing her to scream. She tripped backwards, got up and ran off. I laughed, "Well that was fun."

"Why can we never have a normal day?" Tara asked me.

I smirked, "Normal sucks."

"You'd know all about sucking." She smirked.

I laughed, "Not as much as Edward."

Tara gasped, "Pen, you don't know that he is gay, you shouldn't say those things."

"Have you seen him? The way he talks, acts, dresses. He is gay." I pointed out as I walked passed her, "Come on, we haven't been in this store yet."

Tara giggled as I dragged her along, "You're crazy."

"So I have heard." I whispered as I let her go, to look through the racks.

"Hello Beauty." His voice calls from behind me, I tense before I turn to look at him and the rest of them. Edward is glaring at me, so I guess he heard me call him gay.

"Beast." I whispered back at him, the big Cullen and the two Whitlock's laughed as he smirked. "Are you all?"

"Yes, we are." Jasper answered, I nodded. 

"I found it!" Tara's voice called out, I turned to see her running to me in a beautiful silver dress. She stopped in front of me, twirled and smiled. "Well."

"It is perfect, Tar." I smiled, I handed her my card, she frowned. I laughed, "Call it a gift."

"It is expensive." She whispered.

"I have more then enough money." I told her. "Besides, I never buy dresses."

"Although you would look good in one, Beauty." Jasper stated, reminding me he was standing there. 

Tara looked at him before looking at me, "Beauty?"

I nodded, "He's Beast."

"You've met before?" She asked.

"Yes, two weeks ago when her truck broke down." Jasper answered, I tensed before turning to glare at him.

"Silence." I hissed before turning to Tara, who was glaring at me. I sighed, "I can explain."

"You better... or I'll tell Danny where your truck really broke down." She threaten.

I flinched, "No need to get evil. I said I can explain, I can just not here."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because you need to pay for that dress before Tyler thinks you're going to steal it." I pointed to the guard, she gasped, grabbed my card and ran back into the store. "Stupid vampire, opening his mouth and ruining a perfectly good fucking day." I whispered.

"You know we can hear you?" Edward commented, I looked at him and gasped in fake shock.

"Really? Nope, had no idea." I glared at him, "Kinda why I said it, McBroody." I snapped before walking into the store to join Tara at the counter, I bent to her ear and whispered. "He found me after my truck broke, he helped me to town. Didn't tell you cause Jake would ask a million questions."

Tara nodded, "Okay." She paid then handed me my card. "I know you hate shopping but I need shoes too."

I groaned, "Awesome, my day just keeps getting better."

She giggles as she grabs my hand and leads me out of the store. She stops by Jasper, "It was nice to meet you kind of, thanks for helping her out."

Jasper smirked, "It was my pleasure."

"I'm sure it was." I snapped, he chuckled as Tara looked at me.

"Pen," she started.

"Let's go find shoes." I smirked, she glared at me but nodded.

The small Cullen, Alice, smirked, "You'll find the ones you want in there Tara." She pointed to the store behind us, Tara ran off causing me to sigh.

"A gift?" I asked her, she tensed but nodded. I smiled, "Thanks, I might have been here for hours." I shuddered.

She giggled, "I'm Alice."

"Penelope but everyone calls me Pen." I smiled at her. I looked to Jasper, "So, Whitlock? You guys a family or someth..." Tara's scream broke me off, I turned to see Tara being held by her ex. I growled, rushing toward her, dropping to slid, kicking his feet out from under him, dropping him to floor. I twist my body up and over his, gripping his throat. "Hello Mitch. Been awhile, missed me?"

He struggled against me, "You stupid bitch. She is mine."

"She is Mine!" I roared out as I squeezed tighter on his throat. I bent to his face, knowing my eyes were turning black. "You touch her again, I'll skin you alive, just like I did your brother."

"You freak! What are you?" He screamed.

I laughed, "A nightmare. Now you choose if I'm going to yours." I lifted myself up, pushing him away from us. I slipped my sunglasses on, dusted my clothes off before turning to Tara, who was hugging herself and crying. I wrapped my arms around her, "Shh, shh princess, it's okay, you're okay."

She nodded, "I know, you'll kill anything that tries to hurt me. He caught me off guard, it won't happen again."

I kissed her forehead, "Princess, you are human, you can't be on guard all the time. Now pay for the shoes, go to the food court and call Jake to come get you. I have to handle somethings okay."

She looked at me, shifting her eyes to Jasper. "With him?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Is he like you?" She asked.

I tensed, "No princess, there is no one like me anymore. That is all you need to know."

"Very well." She kissed my cheek, walked back into the store to pay for the shoes.

I sighed, taking a deep breath before I looked behind me to see security taking Mitch away. I nodded to one of them, who nodded back. I walked back to Jasper, "Where were we?"

Jasper growled, "We are not going to ignore what just happened here."

I smirked, "Of course not but is this really the place?"

"She has a point brother." Peter commented, Jasper growled but nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Garret asked.

I turned to him, "Very well. Let go. Who shall I ride with?"

"Me." Jasper stated. I nodded as I motioned for him to lead the way. He turned and led the way as I walked behind him. We walked out of the Mall, to a group of cars. Jasper opened the passenger door to a '87 Charger. "In."

I sighed as I got in, "You better not get use to ordering me around."

He smirked as he closed the door, walked around the car, got in and started the car. Waiting for the others to pull out first, he placed a hand my knee. He pulled out and headed out of the Mall parking lot. I rested my head on the seat, closed my eyes as he drove, relaxing. My body reacted as he slid him hand up my leg, shifting his fingers to slip into my shorts. I gasped as he ran his finger over my covered pussy, he growled softly. "You're wet. Why, Beauty?"

I bit my lip to keep from moaning, "It's hard to not be around you."

He chuckled, "I have the same problem with you, Beauty, more so when you fight. I want to be in you, undo your shorts for me Beauty." He pulls his hand away, I groan before unbuttoning and lowering the zipper of my shorts. He growls as he pushes his hand down under my shorts and panties, feeling the heat before rubbing his fingers over my pussy. "I want to hear you. I'm going slow enough that we have time." He states before he shoves two fingers into me, I scream out in shock. "That's it Beauty."

"Oh Merlin." I moan as I push into his hands.

He smirks, "So perfect." He pushes in and out of me at a pace that I can't track. I moan loudly as my body tightens. "When we get time, I'm going take you to my office, bend you over my desk and make you scream for me. Do you want that?" I moan, digging my hands into his seat, pushing my body up. "Yeah you do, I can feel how much. You got wetter at my words. I will have you again, you are so perfect for me, want to keep you."

I gasp, "Jasper, please."

"Please what, Beauty? You want me to keep you? You want to cum?" He smirks.

I groan, "Yes." Not sure which question I am answering.

"Very well Beauty." He chuckles, "Cum." I scream out his name as my body cums for him. I gasp for air as I fall back into the seat. He pulls his fingers out and to his mouth, licking them clean. "Honey and Berries."

I moan before sitting up and fixing my clothes. "Where are we going?"

Jasper smirks, "The Cullen house."

I groan, "Damn it, was afraid of that. No body better try to bite me."


	4. Control

When had control of my life disappeared from my hands. I stand here surrounded by people, that I have come ot love. Well most of them. Bleeding from a stupid paper cut, waiting for everything to fall apart. What does a paper cut have to do with my life losing control. Because I was at my birthday party, that I never wanted. I cut my finger on a presant from Her and she was smiling about it. Oh and my 'Family' surrounding me were vampires. Hello, my name Isabella Marie Swan and I have been munipulated one to many times for my comfort. So now, I am taking it all back. First let me tell you how we got here.

Almost a year ago, I moved back to Fork, Washington to live with my father, Chief Charlie Swan. My mother, Rene and her new husband, Phil were traveling as he tried out for baseball teams. I forgured they could use some time alone so living with Charlie was perfect. I knew that I would be big news in the very small town of Forks but I would get over it. I was right, I was big news. The small town had nothing better to do then make up rumors about me, all of them were wrong. I kept to myself mostly but it didn't stay that way for long. Then I met them, they stood out like models. He watched me but told me we couldn't be freinds. Should have known the kid was crazy but I didn't. He saved me twice. First time was a run away truck on ice. I knew then he wasn't human. The second time was from a group of drunk men, he said he could hear their thoughts. He could hear everyone thoughts but mine, should have seen that as a clue as well. It took me awhile but with some research I found it. He was a vampire. He didn't deny it. Then I met the family.

Rosalie hated me because I was human and I knew their secret, which was against vampire law. Emmett loved me like a brother, he was a big teddy bear. Carlisle was a doctor, he had a good heart. Esme was a mother, enough said. Alice scared me, I should have listen to me instincts to stay away from her. Jasper was beautiful, I could feel his power but he stayed away because he was the newest at their life style. They didn't feed from human but animals, it didn't make sence to me. They were made to feed from humans, to be strong and powerful and they were denying themselves that. Making themselves weak but I kept it to myself. With the exception of Rosalie and Jasper, we became close and they decided to play baseball and bring me along. I didn't want to but Edward had somehow gotten me to agree, that she had showed me that I wasn't safe but I was fool.

At the game, three nomads came. Laruant, Victoria and James. James decided to hunt me and he was good. I got away from Jasper and Alice and went to him because he said he had my mother. He lied but I was okay with that. He beat me, Edward showed up and James bit me. Edward didn't act like I was his love, he acted like I was his toy, again I was a fool. Jasper and Emmett can and tore James apart, Jasper was furious. I wish I had pay attention better. Carlisle delt with the wound on my leg while Edward suck out the venon from James' bit that would have turned me into a vampire. I wish that he hadn't but Edward wanted me human. That was my biggest clue and I began to think. 

I didn't love Edward, I loved the Vampires. Weither it was him or some else. So I played along until I could come up with a plan. It came one day when they had left me with Rosalie to go hunting. Jasper had left his phone and Rosalia went to her room. The phone kept ringing, then it recieved a text, I looked over and it read. Answer the phone, Isa. ~ P.

The phone rang again and I answered. "Well about time, sweetheart."

"Who is this?"

"This is Jasper's brother. Peter Whitlock."

"How do you know about me?"

"I have a talent of knowing things."

"Like Yoda form Star Wars." I giggled.

"Yes Ma'm. Now I don't have much time but you are in danger. Don't trust the seer or mind reader. We will see you soon and trust Jasper."

"We?"

"My mate, Char and I." He laughed. "Your birthday, be ready for any thing. I have to leave now. They are almost home." he hung up the phone, I put Jasper's back down and waited.

Letting Peter's words run through my head over and over again. They ran inside and rushed to my side, telling me that they couldn't see me any more. Rosalie rolled her eyes, Jasper sighed and Emment even looked annoyed. I stood up, put my hands on my hips and growled softly, causing everyone to look at me. "I am old enough to watch myself, I don't need a babysitter. I told you that but you still made Rosalie stay behind when everyone knows she hates me. I have had enough, Edward. I am a person not a pet!" I pushed him out of my way and walked to Jasper, "I am sorry they ruined your hunt. You as well Emmett." I turned around to Alice and Edward. "Who cares if you can't see me! Welcome to real life! No one else is a seer or mind reader, deal with it!" I turned to Carlisle. "I don't know much about vampires but in familys, the Father makes the desions. Not the power twins." I turned and walked out of the house, leaving them all stunned.

As I closed the door to my truck, I heard Emmett laughed, "Damn, Bella that was hot!" Then a smack from Rose, "You know it is true."

I giggled and drove away from their home, I pulled into Charlie's house and walked inside. "Dad, you home?"

"In the kitchen." I walked in to see him pulling a pizza out of the oven. "Thought you were hanging out with that boy today."

"Plans changed." I shrugged and I sat down to have a much needed talk with my dad.

The days after that, were mostly Alice and Edward trying to get me to apoligise, which I didn't. I spent time with my father, Jacob and the La Push boys who were surprisingly nice. I remembered how it started. I was visiting Jacob when Paul bumped into me, "Watch where you are going?"

"Why? You are apparently doing it for me, since you shifted to hit me." I snapped, they stopped to look at me. "Oh, I'm sorry am I suppose to be scared of you. Even if the La Push legands are true and you turn into big wolves. You don't hurt humans so back off, Fluffy!"

Jacob gasped and looked at me, "What do you means Legands?"

I laughed, "Wow, you mean to tell me you live in La Push and haven't heard the Legands. Oh man, there is a book that you should read." I shake my head. "Jake, what do you want to do today?"

Paul stepped forward, "We are going cliff diving, want to come?"

Sam smiled, "Could always tell us more about these legands?"

"I can't, dad wants me home but Bella you can." Jacob looked nervous, "The gang will watch out of you."

I smiled, "I know they will. I'll see you later Jake." Jacob walked off and I turned to them. "They are true, aren't they?" Sam nodded, I sighed. "I am sorry, the Cullens don't know. They are really weird vampires, who drink from animals but vampires all the same." I shrugged, "Well let's go. I want to see you jump."

They knew I was with a vampire but they accepted me. They weren't that bad. Alice wasn't happy that she couldn't see me and Edward told me to stay away form them. I ignored them and hung out with the wolves still. Time flew by and soon it was my birthday. Dad got me a camera. Edward had some how got me to agree to a party at his house. I knew that this is what Peter had warned me about. He texted me this morning, Ask Major for help. ~P. I packed my bag, left a note for my father that I was going Collage seeing and drove my truck to the Cullens. I stood between Jasper and Emmett, Edward didn't like that but I wouldn't move. Emmett got me a radio, Rosalie a car check up, but then Alice handed me an envelope. It was sealed shut, warning bells off. I opened it and cut my finger and now we are back to where we started. I looked around me, Jasper had stopped breathing, Alice was smirking, Emmett and Rosalie had moved. Carlisle was fine and Esme was backing up but Edward. Edward had black eyes, a smirk and looking at my blood.

I gasped, turned to Jasper and whispered. "Major, Edward wants to kill me. I need your help." Everyone froze at my words, Jasper eye's turned black as his body straighten. He stepped in front of me and growled at Edward. He placed his hand on my hip and I placed my unbleeding hand on his back.

Edward growled as Alice gasped, "Bella, you have to move. Jasper will kill you."

"Shut up, Seer." Jasper spat but his voice was deeper and it made me sigh. "I will be just fine as will Isabella, even with you and the boy pushing your blood lust at me."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Jasper..." Jasper growled and I shivered, "Forgive me, Major. We are worried about Bella."

"The Major told you that I was fine, Carlisle." I stated, "Leave it alone."

Carlisle looked at me, "Bella..."

"Enough." I snapped. "If I had really been Edward's mate then he would have let me turn in that studio. Edward just wanted my silent mind and my blood. I am his singer, not his mate. He was going to attack me and I am tired of you standing up for your golden boy when he is the one in the wrong. Alice isn't Jasper's mate either or she wouldn't treat him like a dog."

Jasper smirked as he gripped my hip tighter. "Good job Isabella." He looked to Emmett, "I am taking her away, are you going to try and stop me?"

Emmett looked at him then me, "You trust him?" I nodded. He smiled, "I'll see you soon sister. You won't get a fight from me or my mate Major."

Rosalie nodded, "Good luck Isabella." 

I smiled as Jasper stood, lifted me into his arms and ran out to my truck. He put me inside, started it and drove away. "Major?" He looked at me. "We have to go to the La Push line so they know. They won't fight you." He nodded and drove to the line. I texted Paul to have the gang meet us there. We pulled up and got out, Jasper stayed infront of me, I waved at them. "Hey."

Paul smiled, "So this is the thing you were waiting for?" I nodded, he sighed. "We will help keep Charlie busy."

"Stay safe Bella and after you are turned and have control, call us. We would love to see you as a vampire." Sam smiled. "We will talk to the Cullens as well."

"Thank you Sam, see you Paul and keep in touch." I smiled, "Tell Emily and Leah I said hi." I had helped Sam and Emily explain everything to Leah, she understood. Jasper walked me back to the truck and we were driving again. I yawn some time later and fell asleep. 

When I woke up, we were stopped in a parking lot. Jasper had wrote a note telling me not to leave. I looked around through the windows and saw light every where. Looking around, I notice that I was in Las Vegas. I laughed as I looked around through the windows. I sighed and sat back, thinking about where my life was heading. I looked at my phone. I had 25 missed calls from Edward and Alice, two from Charlie and five from my mother. I rolled my eyes. There were a ton of texts, I just shut my phone and ignored them. I figured that Jasper was hunting, I wondered briefly if he would stick with the animals.

Suddenly there was a vampire out side the truck, he was smiling. I stared at him, he winked at me and I laughed. I fogged up the glass with my breath and wrote, Hi Peter. He laughed and waved as two move joined him. One was a women, she hugged him. I fogged up the window again, Cher? She smiled and waved. I wiped the window and pointed to the other man. 

Peter smiled, fogged up the window on his side and wrote, Garrett. I smiled and waved at him but didn't get out of the car. They stood there, talking and looking around.

Then Peter stood straighter and I knew he was back. I had moved to the middle of the seat and just waited. He walked into view and he was beautiful. He had changed clothes, he was now wearing jeans, a black tank top and a dark blue button up shirt. He looked from Peter, Char and Garrett to me. I smiled at him and shrugged. He shook his head and chuckled. Peter moved to hug him, it was one of brothers. Char attacked him with a hug and Garrett shook his hand. Jasper walked to the door and opened it. "Morning Darlin'."

I sighed as I tried to control my heart at his voice, "Hello Jas... Major."

He smiled and held out his hand, "It is Jasper, Major is settled enough for me to be back in control."

I took his hand and stepped out of the car. "I think you might have to explain that to me later." He nodded, I turned to Peter. "Hello Peter."

"Hello Isa." Peter smiled, "I know we waved hello but let me introduce my mate, Charlotte or Char, and her brother, Garrett."

"Hello Char and Garrett." I smiled. "I'm Isabella, or Isa."

"Not Bella?" Jasper asked as he stepped up to my back.

I shivered, "Not Bella."

He smirked down at me, "Let go inside, I got a room already." 

He took my hand and walked us inside the Aria. It was beautiful. He lead us to the elevator, once inside my phone rang. So sick of the good boys, need a wild boy, Something unpredictable, Go ahead and be a caveman, Give me all your dirty love. No time for the right one, need the wrong one, Something unreliable, Go ahead and be a caveman, Give me all your dirty love. I laughed as I answered the phone, "Paul?"

"Like the ringtone?" Paul asked.

"How did you get my phone?" I asked.

Paul laughed, "Left it unattended at the bomb fire. So the Cullen twerps just came by. Said that Jasper kidnapped you."

I rolled my eyes, "So not what happened. Anyone believe them?"

"No, good thing you told your father about the collages that accepted you." Paul laughed. "By the way, he says call him when you get the chance. Where you at?"

"A hotel." I stated, he chuckled, "You know I am not telling you."

"Yeah, I know. So anyways, the red head was spotted again." Paul growled, I tensed. "She knows that you are gone, she is angry. Your father was called to Seattle, a whole bunch of missing people were spotted going into a building before it blew up."

I smacked my forehead, "They are dead, like dead, dead. She will follow me, can't control newborns and track me at the same time."

Paul growled, "That is what we thought. Tell Major to protect you with his life. I'll see you again."

I sighed, "Till next time, brother." I hung up my phone and rested my head against the wall of the elevator.


	5. Dark Side

My mind raced as we proceeded through the subterranean gloom. It was so dark that I could hardly see anything at all. I wanted to ask someone where we were going or what was going to happen to us, but I wouldn't. I knew they could hear my every labored breath to every frantic beat of my heart. We walked through the shadowy passage way for what seemed like forever. I had a hard time with my human pace keeping up with them. I could her someone huffing with impatience behind us at my clumsiness. I kept stumbling over the uneven surface of the stone floor and it was working on my last nerve. As was Edward, who would try to trace his fingers around my lips or press his face into my hair. I really wanted to hit him.

Finally, I saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. We filed through a heavy, iron door. I cringed when the big one, Felix, slammed the door and slid the bolt locking us in. I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this. Edward was not worth it. I never should have come for this idiot and if I was going to die for him, I better get the chance to say something first. A loud growl startled me from my thoughts. I could feel it rumbling in Edward's chest and I glanced up at him annoyed.

His cold gaze was fixated somewhere behind me. I turned and allowed my eyes to travel in the same direction to see what had disturbed him. It was another vampire, a man that looked to have been in his early twenties when he was turned. He was wearing a light gray suit and was reaching out to Jane. He could have been her twin as he rivaled her in the looks department, although his hair was a darker shade than hers. "Jane."

"Alec," she answered as she embraced him and kissed each side of his face. Then he looked at us. I noticed that his gaze lingered on me for much longer than it had on Alice or Edward. 

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half. Nice work." His eyes never left me as he spoke and I couldn't help but smirk. I could feel his gaze as it traveled up and down my body. Edward was unnaturally still next to me and I could tell from the tenseness of his jaw that he was angry. Whatever Alec was thinking was definitely bothering him a great deal. I was suddenly thankful that he couldn't read my mind. 

Edward crouched to spring at Alec when Alice gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't. It won't end well if you do." She looked at him pointedly and his face twisted into a look of horror at whatever she had shown him. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away slightly. 

Alec continued on as if he had never been interrupted. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again. Let's not keep him waiting."

They led us down another hallway. This place was a dizzying maze of corridors. I was hopelessly turned around. I'd never be able to find my way out. That is if Edward didn't get us killed. We followed Jane and Alec into a large, circular room. The floor was slightly depressed and a large drain opened in the middle. I eyed the dark hole apprehensively. I swear if I end up down there, I'll haunt Edward from hell. This room was full of vampires, all with piercing crimson eyes. I saw Jane approach a vampire seated on one of three thrones. They were the Kings. I recognized them as the trio from Carlisle's painting. I saw Jane offer her hand to one of them. He took it for a moment. Then he nodded and rose from his seat. As he glided toward us, Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Bella please know that I lov..." Edward started but I cut him off with a growl and pushed away, I walked to the drain in the middle of the room and sat down next to it. Edward took a step as every vampire had stopped to stare at me. "Bella! What are you doing!"

I rolled my eyes, "I just ran across the city, then jumped down a hole I couldn't see and finally walked the long ass hallway to this room with no chairs. What the fuck does it look like the human is doing?"

Alice hissed, "Bella...!"

I shrugged, "Thanks to you and wonder boy, I am going to fucking die today, we all fucking know it. If I am going to die, I am going to be damn well comfortable before hand and that means sitting my sexy white ass down." I turned to look at the king that had made his way toward Edward and Alice, "Aro, wasn't it?"

Aro smiled brightly, "Isabella, it is nice to see that you are alive after all. If you are tired, you could sit on the stairs instead of near the drain."

I looked at the drain then the stairs, shrugged, hopped up and walked to the stairs and sat. "Thank you Aro. It is okay that I call you that right?"

Aro smiled at me, "Of course Isabella. I am sorry that the journey here wore you out, I am sure that Felix or Demetri would have carried you if you had asked." He looked to Felix and Demetri, who both nodded.

"I am sure they would have but I did not what to hear Edward growl and whine all the way here." I nodded, "I am sorry that we had to meet like this, I had hoped that when we met that it would be on different terms."

Alice growled as Edward gasped, "Bella love, you wouldn't..."

"First, I am not your love. Second, since I can not read minds nor am I a seer, I have no idea what I would or wouldn't do..." I stated before lifting one eyebrow, "Perhaps you could enlighten us?"

"You were going to come to the Volturi on your own, after you graduated. To die!" Alice snapped.

"Oh, well yes." I agreed, I heard gasps around me.

"Please explain Isabella." Aro asked me.

"I knew your law, no human shall know and stay alive. I didn't want them to suffer for the stupidity of these two, so once I had graduated I was going to come here. You see Edward told me a little about you but I believe he made you out to more monster then you really are but either way, I knew that I could not remain human. Wiether you had desided to kill me or turn me, I was coming here. I began taking extra classes to graduate early when Victoria came back. She is a vampire that Edward left alive and out to kill me after killing her mate, James, who attacked me." I pulled up my sleeve and showed them my bite mark. "Thankfully I graduated before Alice wisked me off. My things are at the old Cullen house until I can get them but no one is coming for me, well no human anyways."

The vampires stared at me in awe and shock, the sad looking one behind me laughed softly. Which is something he didn't normally do because it shocked everyone. "Young Isabella, you are going perfect here."

"NO!" Edward roared, "SHE IS MINE! HE CAN'T HAVE HER!"

I gasped, stood and turned to the sad vampire, "Marcus?" He nodded, I smiled brightly, "You saw him? My mate? Is he here?"

Alice gasped, "What are you talking about Bella? Edward is your..."

I growled darkly as I turned back to them. "SHUT UP!" I roared, "Edward is nothing to me! Do not lie to me! I am not a fool! I know that you have seen him and kept me from him but you will shut up now and not say another word unless you are spoken to!" I took a deep breath before turning to Marcus, "Have you seen him?"

Marcus laughed, "Yes, my little warrior." Marcus turned to Caius, "Seems you have need to call your friend earlier then Aro planned."

Caius laughed, "Wonderful." He looked to a vampire to his left, nodded and the vampire ran off. "He shall be here."

I looked between them, "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Marcus laughed, "No but you will see him soon."

"No she is mine!" Edward roared before he lunged at me, I gasped and fell down as Alec dove infront of me to take the impact. I quickly ran up the steps to Marcus' side as Felix helped Alec. I gasped for air as I watched Edward's stare at me with black eyes. "You are mine! I will have you."

I sighed, "Alec, are you okay?"

"Yes, my Lady." Alec nodded as he stood up and glared at Edward. "He is not strong enough to hurt me for long."

I nodded, "Good. Thank you." Alec nodded and I turned to Edward, "I will watch you suffer before the day is done." I growled, Alice gasped as Edward stared at me with wide eyes and I smirked. "I will watch and enjoy it."

"You monster." Alice whispered, I laughed.

"You, honestly, have no idea." I smirked at her, "You never really knew who I was, just the candy coated outside. But trust me, you will learn."

Edward shook his head, "You're lying. It's not possible."

I laughed, "Why? Because you could read my thoughts... oh wait! You can't, remember? You think that because you are vampires and gifted that you are better then everyone, get over yourself."

Alice growled, "I'll kill you!" She lunged at me, I tensed but a hand wrapped around her throut before she could reach me. I stepped back as she froze with a vison. She snapped out of it, "No! Please, no!"

I looked back at the vampire that held her and gasped as his pure black eyes stared at me, his lips were drawn back in a growl, his k-9's lengthened. Another vampire with black hair walked to his side, "Calm yourself brother. You will scare your mate."

The vampire pulled Alice back from me, threw her to Felix, who slammed her to the ground. The vampire turned back to me, took deep breathes until his eyes shifted red, "Are you hurt, my dear?"

"No." I shook my head, "Thank you."

The black haired vampire smiled, "May we know your name?"

I smiled, "Isabella Marie Swan."

The black haired one smiled, "I am Stephon and my brother is Vladmir."

"Vladmir? Dracula?" I asked, Vlad nodded and I smiled, "Okay."

Vlad smirked as Marcus chuckled, Edward growled, "Okay? You are okay meeting a monster? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I sighed as Vlad growled, I placed a hand on his chest and he stilled. "Edward, I will only tell you this one more time, you know nothing of me. You might want to choose your words wisely, I might not be a vampire but I am pretty sure that I can convince one of these guys," I pointed to the Volturi, "to do it for me. And I have so many ideas, so don't push your luck." Alice gasped as visions crossed her mind, Edward growled as he glared at me and I laughed, "Oh you don't like seeing your future? Fine then..." I closed my eyes, focusing on my shield just as I had done when he left me, bringing it tight around me and strenghten it. 

"No! It is gone! All of it is gone!" Alice screamed.

Edward growled, "How?"

I watched him, "You." He looked confused, "You broke me, killing what little humanity I had left. Leaving behind only me, only the animal inside." I laughed, "Then she come, saw me for my true self and taught me how to use my gifts while still being a human."

"She?" Alicen whispered.

I smirked as the doors were thrown open and Victoria walked in, glaring at Edward and Alice. "Yes, she. You thought that you could use me and my love then run away." She walked to me slowly, "Isa has been quite the student. So much anger, hate and power rolled up in that little human. She will make a beautiful vampiress." Victoria stopped before me, knelt to me before turning to Edward. "You have run out of time."

Edward looked terrified, "I can't read you thoughts."

"I blocked her as soon as she walked in." I stated, "Actually, you'll find that you can't hear the kings, my mate or his brother either." Edward was looking at them then looked at me, I smiled. "Who is the weak one now?"

Victoria smirked, "You will suffer for killing my mate, that was not part of the plan!"

Edward looked from me to Victoria, I giggled, "Oh Eddie, I already know that you paid James and Victoria to attack me. The only thing I don't know is why you didn't kill me then? You had the chance."

Alice growled, "Jasper."

I looked at her, "Oh you mean that your so called 'mate' finally grew a backbone and protected me? How wonderful!" I looked to Victoria, "Guess you were right."


	6. Darkness

Caius POV

I tried to hold in my own useless guts while stumbling through the damp forest. I only felt the briefest of satisfactions as the last of the abomination's blood sprayed everywhere and it's large form fell to the forest ground. I leaned against a tree while looking at the soon to be corpse. It twitched and gurgled before finally laying silent. My whole body was pulsating painfully. I slowly made my way in the general direction of civilization... but something wasn't right. My vision wasn't as clear as it usually was and my healing was stalling out. My wounds weren't as painful as they should be either. I leaned against another tree, trying to muddle through my thoughts to find a solution. The stench of the mongrel's blood made me dizzy. I hadn't noticed before, but I was covered in it. Vampire venom was poison to them. It wouldn't be that outlandish to assume that their blood was bad for us as well. A lake… I needed a lake to get this poison off of me. I kept stumbling around the forest and the world seemed a bit foggier. I won't let this be the end. A king should die in a glorious battle, not from a festering wound. The gods must have heard me because it started to rain just as my strength gave out. I felt some of the filth wash away as I idly wondered why I had decided to undertake this attack alone. But of course, I knew exactly why I had done so, even if it was a poor reason... Boredom, the bane of all immortals.

In a few days they would come looking, my faithful guards, and then all this will be a distant memory. I tried to shutdown my thoughts and senses not only in order to dull the pain, but also to dull the passage of time. The pain I could easily take. It was the thought of time that was dangerous, the incessant need to count the seconds until I had fresh blood and could walk on my own, the need to look at the stars and slowly see them move as I stayed still, the need to feel the sun heat and abandon the world to the night. It would drive a vampire crazy faster than any pain could. Then an angelic noise broke the control over my perception. It was no longer raining. My eyes just barely cracked open, looking for the source of the cheerful humming. But it was too far away, and I was too weak to turn my head.

The light humming grew louder, along with the tantalizing scent of fresh blood, more than one human's blood. A feast if only I had the strength to partake. I could hear a heartbeat pounding away, flagrantly taunting me. The humming suddenly stopped, and I remained perfectly still, hoping that the human would come closer, but not willing to expose myself as a vampire. I was pleased when I heard soft footsteps slowly come towards me. Then from the corner of my eye I saw her, A short brunette with her hair pulled back, clad in shorts and a tee-shirt, along with hiking boots but the most striking feature was what she was covered in. Every inch of her skin was red with the blood of at least two other people. I physically ached to reach out and drain her dry, or at the very least lick every inch of her. She stopped a foot away from me, just out of my reach.

The woman had a perplexed look on her face as she squatted down to get a better look at me. I realized that she had a large knife in her hand that she was idly playing with while looking at me. She sat down and cupped her chin in thought, staring at me with concentration. She opened her mouth then closed it again, clearly frustrated. "You must be a King." The woman finally mumbled while standing up and walking away. I held back a frustrated growl. She had been so close, so close to her death and my revival. The blood covered woman started humming again as she moved further away, and then a slight squeaking joined in, heading back in my direction. Perhaps there was hope yet for this pain to end quicker than first expected. 

My eyes widened infinitesimally when I saw what was making the squeaking noise. The woman was pushing forward a wheelbarrow with two fresh corpses in it. The combined scents of their blood made my jaw quiver. The woman stopped beside me and tipped over the wheelbarrow, dumping it's bloody contents right on top of me. I held back a moan as I felt the lukewarm blood seep into my wounds. My sight cleared up almost instantly, but the rest of my body was still non-responsive. For the corner of my eye I saw the woman start walking back in the direction she came from, all the while humming that incessantly cheery song. I tried to reach up and grab one of the corpses so I could properly drink from it, but my left arm was still only barely attached and my right was lodged under my back. This fortunate occurrence would speed things up, but I'd still have to bide my time. A few minutes later the woman walked back, carrying a shovel and a large bag. She dropped the bag and with an alluring grunt of exertion she broke ground with the shovel. Now that my eyes could once more see clearly I realized that this demon of a woman looked divine and the blood that covered her just made her more captivating. I wanted to turn my head to fully view her as she dug a hole, but my own weakness and the hindrance of two corpses on top of me prevented me from doing so. She began talking while she dug a grave.

"I wonder which King you are? Not Aro, he would never come this far alone." I began to wonder who this women was and how she knew about us. "Not Marcus, it was said that he rarely leaves the castle after... well after her. That would make you Caius." She hummed as she looked me over. "King Caius, I bet your guard will come for you soon. I could leave you here and they would find you but I wonder who else would find you?"

If only circumstances were different... I may have kept her, even let her become a part of the guard. Such beauty shouldn't be wasted on death. Her grunts of exertion became even more alluring as I became more alive, more able to imagine her naked. The insane ones were always the most beautiful... the most delicious. She kept digging and I wondered if she'd be done before I was mobile enough to kill her. If not, it would make my guards' job of finding me much more difficult. That was unlikely though. I could already feel my left shoulder healing, along with the larger wounds. 

It started drizzling and the woman stopped her digging to look up. She raised her hands to the sky and the dirt and blood slowly washed away, revealing creamy white skin. Her clothing stuck even closer to her form and I suddenly wanted her body more than her blood. My hands twitched, wanting to hold her. She sat beside me in the bloody mud, humming again… So close. She pulled her hair down and it fell to lower back. The woman looked in my direction, to one of the corpses. She grabbed the man's head and began spoke to it. "You should have left well enough alone. Left me to my darkness but you brought this on yourself and now you will feed a king."

The woman let go of the man's head and began laughing hysterically. She was such a sight to behold, a demon after my affection. She stood up and went back to digging as the rain became heavier. I contemplated the situation while she hummed and I healed. My decision was easier than expected. So, when she finished digging the grave and started shoving the corpses into it one by one I grabbed her ankle and bit into it. I savored her blood for only a moment before injecting my own venom into her because this beautiful and insane woman would make the perfect mate. She cried out as she fell to the ground next to me. 

I grabbed one corpse, brought it to my lips and drained it. I sat up as I felt my body pull itself back together, I pushed the bodies into the hole that my beautiful demon dug and laid beside her. I moved her hair off her face and neck as her screams filled the air, "You must be a Queen." I whispered as I laid back and continued to heal. I laid there staring up at the sky as it grew darker, her body slowly changing next to me. She had stopped screaming after awhile, which had worried me but I heard her heart and knew that she was still alive. I was able to move both my arms before I heard my guard running through the trees. I smiled as Demetri broke through the trees and stared at the scene before him. Felix, Alec and Jane joined him.

"Master?" Jane asked.

"Felix, finish covering the bodies that my Demon brought for me." I smirked, Felix nodded and began to refill the hole. "Alec, carry her. We must find somewhere to rest until she awakes."

Alec lifted her as Demetri helped me up, "Your brothers are at The Cullen's old place, Master."

"There will do." I smiled, "Jane tell them we are coming."

"Yes Master." She ran off before us. Alec carried my beautiful demon beside me as Demetri and Felix walked at my sides. 

It took moments, when we arrived, my brothers stood outside. Aro smiled, "Jane said you were bringing someone."

I laughed, "Yes brother. Come see." I held out my hand, he touched mine and laughed.

"It seems that you have finally met your perfect match." Aro sighed.

Marcus nodded, "Come Caius. We have blood for you."

"Thank you." I walked in and Jane handed me a glass of blood, she handed me four more before I was done. "Put her on the table."

Alec set her on the table in the middle of the room, even with the rain, blood still covered her skin. "Master? Who is she?"

"I do not know." I whispered.

"But the Cullen's did." Felix called out, we froze as we turned to see him hold up a photo of my beautiful demon with Major Whitlock. "As did Major Whitlock, Master."

"Demetri." I hissed, "Find him, tell only him of this."

"Yes master." Demetri bowed and ran out of the house.

Aro placed a hand on my arm, "We will know more when she awakes." We sat down and watched her transform before us.

Bella POV

I laid there, slowly burning. I remembered everything but focused my last moments. Caius had chosen to turn me, not kill me. Why? When I had seen the wolves attack him, I was livid. How dare they attack a him? I had gone to find him, to help him if I could but Phil had stopped me. Rene and him had come after Charlie had died, they demanded that I leave with them. I told them to go away, Phil had hit me and I lost it. I grabbed a knief and cut his throut, he fell to the floor. Rene screamed and tried to run but I jumped her. I had stabbed her in the heart. I stared at them before I remembered Caius. I put them in a wheelbarrow and went off into the woods. I came across the bodies of the wolves and laughed. Fools. I kept walking, humming to myself. I found him, I checked to make sure he was still alive, well vampire alive.

I hadn't known he was Caius at first. When I saw his 'V' necklace, I knew he was Volturi. But from the way he carried himself even when he was hurt, he was a King. I ruled out Aro and Marcus, I was helping Caius. The most vicious King, it made me smile. I finished digging the grave and pushed Rene and Phil inside, he bit me. I felt my heart swell, he chose me. I felt my heartbeat speed up then stopped. My body arched as it took a breath that I no longer needed. 

"Wake up Beauty." A voice called to me.

I sat up and jumped back into the wall. I looked at the vampires before me, my eyes settled on Caius. I relaxed slowly, stood up and looked around. I groaned. "Why am I in the Cullen house?"

Caius smirked, "We needed somewhere to put you while you changed."

"Well if you had waited two fucking minutes, I would have taken you to my house." I growled.

A vampire beside him chuckled, "Forgive him, he is never patient."

"Shut up Aro." Caius rolled his eyes, "Besides patient is Marcus' area."

The vampire sitting laughed softly. "Can we focused? What is your name?"

"Isabella." I stated. "Are we leaving now?"

"Not yet." Caius stated as he held up the picture of me and Jasper.

I gasped, ran to him and grabbed it from him. "Jasper." I held it to my heart, "Oh Jasper. Where did you get this?"

"I found it in his study." A vampire stated, I turned, he was was built like Emmett. "I'm Felix."

"Thank you Felix." I nodded before I looked down at the picture. "I thought that Edward had distroyed this as well."

"Why would Edward have destroyed it?" Aro asked.

I growled, "Because he using me, testing his control because I was his singer." I growled, "I hate that idiot! I am going to kick his ass when I see him, treat me like a doll then leave me like I'm some unwanted pet."

"Glad to see you're not mourning for him." Jasper's voice called out into the room. I squeeled, dropped the picture, ran to him and jumped at him. He caught me around the waist and laughed. "Hello Darlin'."

"Jasper!" I hugged him, "I am so happy you are here!" I pulled back and pouted at him, "You didn't bring Alice, did you?"

"Alice ain't around anymore." Jasper stated.

"Oh thank god." I sighed, I jumped down. "I hated her. Anyways, you still got clothes here?" He nodded, "I'll be back." I ran up the stairs, into his office and pulled off my clothes. I walked over to his dresser, pulled out a tank top, pair of shorts, I pulled them on and ran back down stairs. I stopped beside Jasper. "I am thristy. Oh! Can I eat Jessica? Caius killed the wolves so the treaty that Carlisle set up is gone. Please let me kill her!"

Jasper laughed, "Go look in my trunk."

I gasped, ran outside to see a black car, I ran to it, opened the trunk and squeeled. "Jasper I love you!" I gripped Jessica, threw her into a tree and shut the trunk. 

"Enjoy." Jasper called from the front porch.

Jessica looked up at me, "Bella? You have to help me."

I laughed, "Oh Jessica. I don't have to help anyone." I smirked as I flashed to her, gripped her throut and lifted her into the air. I listened to her heart grew weaker before dropping her, she gasped for air and I giggled. "Jessica, do you like me?"

"Yes, yes Bella." She whispered, a voice told me that she was lying.

I smirked, "You're lying." She gasped and looked up at me, "I hate liers." I gripped her neck, pulled her up and bit into her. I moaned as her blood touched my throut, I drained her then dropped her on the ground. I lifted my face to sky, "Jasper, how did you give that up?"

"Temperary insanity." Jasper chuckled. "Feel better."

I looked to him, "Yes." I vamped up to him, "What next?"

"Who did you kill?" Jasper asked.

I sighed, "Phil and Rene."

"Your mother?" Jasper sighed.

"She started screaming after I killed Phil. It was her fault." I shrugged, Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Why did you kill Phil?" Aro asked.

"He wanted to take me to Arizona after Charlie died, I told him to go to hell and he didn't listen." I stated. "Now?"

"Bella..." Jasper growled, I stood straighter.

"Sorry Major." I whispered. "He hit me sir. I knew what he wanted from me, he liked my body and I told him. He promised to teach me how to be a good pet."

Jasper growled and nodded, "That's better Isabella. Now, how did you come across Caius, with the bodies?"

I smirked. "I saw the mutts attack him, filthy creatures." I growled but closed my eyes to keep calm. "I went to stop them, they would have listened to me long enough for Caius to kill them," I laughed darkly. "I didn't even know that it was Caius, just a vampire. Phil tried to stop me, he hit me again, I snapped and killed them. Figured I would bury them and help Caius at the same time. Dumped them in a wheel barrowel, walked throught the forest, stopped to laugh at the dead puppies then walked up to Caius. He growled at first but then I think I entertained him." I shrugged. "I dug a grave, it began to rain, I went to push them in and he bit me!" I rolled my eyes. "He couldn't wait two minutes for me to get him to my house, so he and his guard brought me here."

Jasper laughed, "Okay. Now how do you know that the wolves would listen to you?"

"Cause they love me!" I giggled. "Fools."

"You mean you know who they are?" Caius asked.

"Oh my dear King Caius, I know them very well." I smirked.

Aro sighed, "Are there more?"

I lifted an eyebrow and thought back to the bodies, I counted them off on my fingers and smiled, "Nope. That was all of them." I giggled, "Wow, oh wait." I turned to La Push and smiled, "There is one but he isn't a problem."

"Why would that be?" Caius asked.

"Because I owe my life to Isa." A voice called as Paul stepped out of the trees. He stared at me, "Mistress." He bowed to me, "They believe that Jessica ran off with you to Pheonix."

I giggled, "Perfect." I flashed to his side and ran my fingers through his hair, he purred softly, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes Mistress." He smirked, "Billy is coming for you."

I growled, "Fool. You think after he lost his legs, he would be smarter." I looked down at Paul, "When?"

"Minutes from now." Paul snarled, "He has the elders with him."

"Can they shift still?" I growled as I pulled his hair to lift his face toward mine.

"No Mistress. Just old fools with guns." He sneered.

I let him go, "Prove you are loyal to me."

Paul stood, "How?"

"Kill them." I smirked, he nodded before shifting and running into the trees. I laughed as I heard their cars, I saw them park at the end of the drive way. They got out, someone helped Billy into his wheelchair before they made their way to us. "Hello Billy."

Billy glared at me, "You should be ashamed. Disrespecting your father like this."

I growled as stepped closer, "Watch it Legs." He glared at me as he lifted his gun, I smirked. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why?" Billy smirked.

"It will piss off my puppy." I giggled, "Too late." Paul, in wolf form, jumped out of the trees. He attacked the elders, bitting and ripping them apart as I laughed. When he got to Billy, he paused as he lifted a paw to tip the wheelchair on it's back. I walked closer and stared down at him, "Poor Billy, can you get up?"

"Don't do this." Billy whispered, I tilted my head as I stepped on his neck, "Bella."

"It's Isabella." I stepped down, his neck popped under my foot and he choked to death on his blood. I smiled as I ran my hands through Paul's fur. "Good puppy." Paul purred as he rubbed against my leg. I stared down at what was left of Billy, "Pity really. He was a good man." I sighed, "Paul, are there any more?" He moved his paw and drew four lines in the sand. "Four?" He nodded, "Young?" He nodded, "Shifted?" He shook his head. "Will they, if we leave?" He shook his head. "Do they have families?" He nodded, "Good. Now go, I'll will call you if I need you." Paul bowed low before running off into the woods as I turned to Jasper. "That was fun."


	7. Dream

I stomped through the snow as I wrapped my arms around myself. It just had to snow tonight, normally I love the snow but tonight I was walking seven miles back to my group home. My stupid 'siblings' had gone to a party, don't get me wrong I went to but I had my limits and tonight hit my biggest. I felt myself getting tired and hazy, I wondered for a moment if anyone had spiked my drink but shook my head. I only drank the cans that I had opened. I pushed farther into the growing snow as the darkness moved around me. I didn't pay close enough attention, I walked to close to the hill side and trip over the side, falling over and into the little enbankment of water, ice and growing snow. I splashed my way to the side of a small bridge, lifted myself out of the water, made myself into a tiny ball and shivered against the cold. I sat there giving into the cold, not realising that I was slowly falling asleep. 

Suddenly I was being woken by an alarm, "Tina, turn off your phone." I grumbled as I shifted over and fell off the bed. I groaned as I sat up and looked around. "What the fu...?"

"Bella are you okay?" A voice asked and Chief Charlie Swan, from Twilight, walked in the room, looking at me. "Bella?"

I nodded, "Fine, just fell."

"Alright, hurry up you have school in hour." Charlie smiled as he left the room. 

I jumped up and ran to the mirror, gasping as I twirled around slowly. "I'm Bella! This isn't possible, it has to be a dream but it hurt when I fell out of bed..." I took a deep breath, "Don't have time to panic, Bella's got school." What day was it? I wondered as I walked into the closet. I sighed. "I hate these clothes but they will work for now." I pulled on some jeans, a black tank top, a deep purple buttonup and a pair of sneakers. I grabbed the backpack and rushed down stairs to see Charlie getting ready to leave. 

"Be safe today, You sure you don't want me to take you for the first day?" Charlie asked, I smiled as he answered my question.

"No dad, I got it." I hugged him, rushed out of the door, jumped into the truck and started it up. I waved at him as I pulled out of the drive and began my way to school. It was Bella's first day and I was not making the same mistakes as her. I jamed out to music as I drove, parking closer to the school, jumped out as I grabbed my bag and walked toward the school. I tried not to notice the Cullens but give me a break, they stood out. Edward frowned as Alice looked angry, Rosalie looked bored, Emmett smirked as Jasper watched me walk. I sighed, time to play. I began to hum, 'whislin' Dixie' causing Emmett to laughed and Jasper to tense up. I walked into the school to the front office.

Miss Cole was waiting in the office with my map, "Miss Cole is there anyway to change my science class, I have already taken it."

She smiled, "There are two classes open at the moment, Photography and Art or you could use it as a study hall."

"Study hall sounds perfect, Miss Cole." I smiled at her. I watched her change it in her computer, waited for my new class schedule and walked to my first class. Not that I was worried, Bella was a year younger then I was so I knew what they would teach in each class. I wrote notes, some of course about the classes but mostly what was going to happen to Bella and what I was going to allow to happen to me. I was not going to be Alice's Barbie nor would I be Edward's pet. I would do my best to avoid the James and Victoria but that might be a set in stone deal. I would avoid the Volturi if I could, saving Edward and the whole hybrid child thing didn't sit well with me.

I sighed as it came time to go to lunch, I unlike Bella, loved my food. I grabbed some pizza, a bag of chips and a water. I sat beside Jessica and Angela, waiting. My seat showed me the Cullen's table on my right. The boys joked and talked about some new movie as the Cullens walked in and Jessica told me about them. "They are together, like together. The big guy, Emmett is with the blonde, Rosalie Hale, she is a bitch. The short one is Alice, she is with the tense one, Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. He looks like he is contspated." Jessica giggled, "Lastly, is Edward Cullen. He is single but no one here is good enough for him."

I took a deep breath and began to talk at a level where I knew they could hear me. "Maybe Rosalie is a bitch because you make fun of her twin, Jasper?" My table got silent, I shrugged. "That is her family, you do any and everything to protect family and maybe Jasper isn't comfortable with people staring or talking about him. You said they are all adopted, maybe he comes from a dark, broken past and can't stand the attention? What gives you the right to judge them if you don't even know them." I looked at her, she looked shocked. "Lastly, Edward isn't even good looking..." The girls gasped, "If no one is good enough for him, then he has problems because all of you are beautiful and you shouldn't have to feel bad about yourself because he doesn't look at you and they dress like runway models. Maybe he is gay." I took a bite of my pizza, noticing that Emmett was laughing, Jasper looked shocked and instead of Rosalie, Alicen was pissed.

"You know I agree." Angela stated. "I am beautiful and I don't have to feel bad."

Jessica looked at Edward, who looked confused. "Maybe you are right. I should just let it go, besides there is someone cuter then Edward..."

I caught her looking at Mike and smirked. "Lauren?"

"They do dress like models, I'll never be able to afford those clothes." She smiled, "Besides, I was hot before them, I'll be hot after them."

"That's it." I nodded, "Now let's get back to lunch." I turned to Angela, "What are you doing for the school paper?"

Angela smiled, "Well, everyone wants to know about the real you..."

"Oh well. I guess it wouldn't hurt but aren't there more important things to write about?" I asked.

Angela sighed, "Yes but I never get to write about them."

Eric looked to her, "What do you want to write about?"

"The wasted food in our school." Angela told him.

Eric nodded, "Sure, do your piece on that."

"Thanks Eric." Angela smiled.

The bell rang, I stood as Tyler took my trash. "Thanks." I walked with Angela to her class before heading off to the library for Study Hall. I began my homework as I tried to shake the feeling that I was being watched. I sent the time finishing my homework, thinking of how I would talk to Jacob and approach the Pack. As the bell rang, I got up and walked to gym. I changed clothes and did my best to play volleyball. When it was over, I got changed, grabbed my bag and made my way to my truck. I jumped inside, started it and made my way back to Charlie's house. Once there, I made pasta for dinner before starting on my room.

Two Weeks Later

Two weeks in and it was snowing, I knew what snow ment for me and my truck or at least it did before I changed classes because Edward never left. I had changed Bella's life but since I didn't seem to be waking up, this was my life now. I had redone my room with black and green, remembered to email Rene, got a lock for my window and moved my bed away from the window. I had talked to Jacob when he and Billy came over for some game, I had led the conversation to the legends and Jacob told me, unknowingly, about the tready, the wolves and the vampires. Alicen had tried to get into my daily life but every oppertunity she found, I had cut her off. Edward grew closer to her as Jasper grew apart. Emmett and he wore cowboy clothes to school, much to her dislike, even Rosalie began to dress different. They had stopped wasting food after Angela's articale. I was happy with the way things were going.

I parked my truck, stepped out and began to walk to the school. Half way there, I remembered my bag, I jogged back, grabbed it and heard the tires of Tyler's van squeeling. I jumped into the back of my truck and ducked as Tyler's van slammed into my truck. "Fuck." I shouted as my head banged against the side.

"Bella, are you okay?" I hear a voice ask me, I looked to see Jasper and Emmett looking down at me.

I looked at them smirked, "You got here fast, what think little Isabella can't keep herself alive against the mini eight ball?" I stood, dusted off my clothes, jumped out of the back of the truck and walked around the van to help Tyler out of the van. "You got a nasty bump on your head but you should fine."

"Me? How are you? How did you know to jump? Are you hurt?" Tyler asked as students gathered around us. 

"I am fine, not even a scratch. Dude, told you, part ninja. You should go to the hosiptal to get that looked at." I drew my backpack closer and began to walk in the school. I noticed the glare Alice was giving me but I didn't pay no attantion to as I walked inside the school, leaving everyone staring behind me.

I made it until lunch with not losing my cool when people asked if I was okay but to have to sit down and listen to Lauren says that it was somehow my fault was getting on my last nerve. "If the truck hadn't been there, Tyler would have been fine. He wouldn't be hurt. He..."

"Would most likely still be in the hospital because his van would have rolled down the hill instead of stopping when it hit my truck." I snap, everyone grows silent as Lauren stares at me. "If you knew anything about cars or driving, you would know that a car skidding on ice is uncontrollable and Tyler is lucky all he got was a busted up forehead. So why don't you stop whinning, continue to pretend to eat then go and get sick in the bathroom because I am tired of hearing your voice."

No one spoke as Lauren glared at me, "How dare you, do you know who I am?"

"Just another student that can't get over the fact that she isn't the prettiest bitch in the school," I stage whisper, "That is Rosalie Hale." I wink at Lauren, "Incase you didn't know, she has you beat without saying one word. You just whine and people listen because they have nothing better to do. Poor fools."

Lauren gasped but people starting laughing, she stood up, grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. I rolled my eyes as people started to clap for me. I fake bowed and went back to my lunch as Jessica grabbed her things. "I'm gonna find Lauren."

"Tell her I said hi." I smiled sweetly, she flinched but nodded as she walked away.

Mike laughed, "That was harsh, didn't know you had it in you, Arizona."

I sighed, "Don't even get me started on you, Mike." He held his hands up and nodded as we all went back to our lunches. I get up from the table as lunch gets out, slowly making my way to study hall when Emmett bumps into me. I watch him smirk at me, I wink back before making my way down the hall as he laughed. I walked into the library after grabbing my books from my locker, only to find my table being over run by vampires. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I sighed, "Really, well atleast it isn't the Mind Reader." I watch them tense as I sit down and pull out my books. "What can I do for you today?"

"Tell us how you know about us." Rosalie whispered back.

I laughed softly, "It isn't hard. You all stick out like blood in a white room." Jasper tenses as I began to write in my notebook, "With your fansy clothes and cars that no teenager can afford. The way you carry yourselves like you are better then rest of us. Never talking to anybody but those in the group. Trying to blend in when all you do is stand out, oh and the whole no school on sunny days is another big hint."

"What do you want?" Jasper demanded softly.

"Relax, Major." I looked to see his black eyes, "I am not going to harm you or your family, either one. I just notice and in noticing have discovered my own future. I need your help or it could all go wrong."

"Are you another Seer?" Emmett asked.

I choked on my laugh, took a couple deep breaths before shaking my head no. "Nope, more like a Knower. What I know is different then a seer, Emmett." I began to finish my homework, letting my words sink into their minds. I heard a growl as Jasper tensed, I looked around knowing it didn't come from Emmett or Jasper, it was Edward. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a shiver ran through my body. "Keep him away from me."

"Why?" Rosalie hissed.

"Because I am his Singer." I answered, "He wants me dead even though he is intreged by my silent mind."

The bell rung, I packed my things and stood up. Emmett touches my arm, "We need answers."

"You'll get them when I am safe from Edward." I snapped as I pulled away from them and walked out of the library. I made it to Gym without anything happening. Lauren and Jessica glared at me, I smiled and waved as I changed and got started on running the track. A part of me wondered if I should have told them that much but I was not going to go into this like Bella did. I was not going give my life over to Edward and Alice. I was my own person and my future would happen my way not Alice's. I could only hope that I wouldn't hurt to many people. 

After school, I rushed to my truck, locked the doors and headed to Jacob's. Dad was going over there for the weekend and I needed an excuse to talk to Sam. I heard from Jacob that he just broke with Leah a week ago. He was already a wolf and knew the rules, my only hope was that Paul was as well. I thought I saw flashes of white passing my truck but I made it to the tready line with no problems. I headed to Jacob's house, park outside and walk inside, seeing Billy infront of his Tv. Jacob was in the barn. 

"Billy, we need to talk." I said, sitting next to him. He nodded but kept watching the Tv, I sighed. "Fine we'll do it the hard way, I know about the wolves and vampires."

Billy tensed as he turned to me. "How? They told you?"

"No they didn't. I just know things." I told him, "I need to talk to Sam because I am going to become a vampire in the future but I don't want to break the tready."

Billy sat there shocked before he rolled his chair over to the phone and began making phone calls, I waited on the couch as Billy sent Jacob for a part his bike in the big city. I looked at the clock and noticed that we had hours before my father was off work. "Okay, Bella, come with me."

I nodded as he led me to a big cabin, inside were Sam, Paul and a couple of boys that I could not name along with the elders of the tribe. Billy joined them as I took the seat in the middle. "How do you know of us if the vampires didn't tell you?"

I sighed, "I just know things. I know they drink animal blood that is why you have the tready and I know that Sam, Paul and the other shift into giant wolves. I also know that because of Sam and Emily, Leah will be the first female shifter in the future."

Harry Clearwater gasped, "No, it can't be."

I nodded, "Oh yes, both Leah and Seth, unless I can get the vampires to leave sooner, Jacob will as well but he won't want to be Alpha." I looked to Billy, "I know these things because I have felt them, seen them in flashes. Just as I will be a vampire one day."

"You want to be a vampire?" Paul demanded.

I looked at him, smiled softly. "Paul, a wolf is who you are, it was your future. A vampire is mine, I am happy with that future if not for leaving my father alone but it is my future all the same. There are vampires across this world that will come for me if I am not turned. They will force me to join them, punished me if I refuse them. They up hold the laws of the vampire world, The Volturi. My only choices are to be turned or to die. I have come to terms with that but you need to as well. When the time comes, do not attack the Cullens for they will be gone not long after."

Sam growled, "You ask alot of us."

"I ask nothing that you can't handle, Alpha." I nodded to him.

The elders talked, Billy looked to me, "If the Volturi come looking for you, will they come here as well?"

"Yes, One of the three Kings, Aro, can see every thought someone has had with a touch of their hand, except mine. But if he were touch Carlisle, he would know about you." I answered. "My turning and leaving is the safest for you."

Sam looked to Paul, who nodded, sighed. "I agree. Bella should be turned, the sooner the better."

I sighed, "Thank you Sam."

The elder argued but gave in after an hour, Billy looked saddened, "I will take care of Charlie, Bella."

"I know you will, Jacob has returned." I told him. The meeting broke up and Billy and I made our way back to his house just in time for Jacob and Charlie to pull up to the house. I hugged Charlie before he and Billy went to inside to watch Tv, I spent the night hanging out with Jacob, helping him with his bike. Charlie and I said goodnight and Charlie promised he would be back in four days to go fishing.

Four days Later

I watched Charlie leave for Billy and Harry's before I packed a small bag, throwing in my truck. I climbed in and drove to the Cullen's home, I was half way up the drive way when Emmett jumped in the back of my truck. I waved at him, he smiled. I didn't know why he was there but the company was fun. I parked outside the house, he jumped out and opened the door for me. 

"Hello Bella." Emmett smirked.

I smiled, "Hello Emmett, shall we go?"

"Of course, after you, my dear." He bowed.

I laughed as I walked to the house, "Rosalie might hit you for that."

"Damn right, I will." Rosalie clapped him upside the head as we walked in the door, I laughed at his face.

I turned into living room and saw all of them, it was wierd, they weren't even trying to hide it from me. Carlisle looked concerned as Esme had a smile on her face. Alice was clinging to Jasper as she glared at me, Jasper smirked and tip his invisible hat. Edward sat at the piano, not breathing. "Well shall I do introductions?"

"Sure why not." Rosalie smirked.

I smirked, "First is Emmett, the big monkey man." Emmett laughed, Rosalie giggled, "Then Rosalie, the beautiful Ice Queen." I turned to Carlisle, "The good Human-free Doctor, his wife, the Mother, Esme. Edward, the innocent Victorian Mind Reader. Alicen, the little seer, with very expensive fashion tastes. Jasper, the cowboy Major, the munipulator of Emotions. Hello, I am Isabella Swan, and one of you is going to turn me. The wolves already know and have agreed." I sat down in the empty chair as everyone stares at me. "What? I said I knew things."

"The wolves know?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I must be turned soon, to prevent any danger to them."

Alice hissed, "You are a danger to us."

I looked at her, "No I am not. I just don't like you and Eddy boy. Alice, I don't want Jasper, don't get me wrong, yes he is hot, so is Emmett but I am not a homewrecker. I know that they are taken but that doesn't mean I am going to pretend to Edward's mate because you think I should. I know that outcome and I will not have it." I stared at her as visions ran through her head. "Now what is real problem?"

Alice gasped as she came to, Edward hissed at her. "How dare you? You were lying to me. Why?"

"I thought I had to or I would lose Jasper." Alice whined, Jasper sighed.

Jasper looked to her, "You can not use your visions to get your own way, if we seperate, then we do. We knew from the begining that this wasn't forever. You'll find yours someday and so will I."

"I know, just I love you." Alice whispered.

Jasper hugged her, "I love you too. Now what is your real problem with Bella?"

Alice pouted but he lifted an eyebrow, she sighed. "Fine, she is royality. Caius is her Vampiric Father, Aro and Marcus are her uncles but it only works if she is changed by the time we meet them. She has to be turned."

"So then we turn her, Carlisle can do it..." Esme started.

"No Esme." Alice cut her off. "She has to be changed the Major."

Jasper tensed, "He will kill her."

Alice shook her head, "No he won't. The Major is an ancestor to her and will recognise her. He already has."

"She is correct, Jasper." Edward put in his two cents. 

Jasper sighed but nodded. "She should be changed tonight. We can take her to Alaska, while she turns."

"I'll call Carmen." Esme stood up and flashed out of the room.

Emmett smiled, "We all can't go. I say Jasper and I go, we could say we got into Collage early."

"I agree, it would be to much if we all disappear with her." Rosalie sighed. "I'll miss you baby."

"I still have to pack." Emmett smirked at her, she giggled and they both ran upstairs.

I gasped, "Are they doing what I think they are doing? Now?" I turned to Jasper, who laughed and nodded. I laughed "Woohoo, Go Emmett and Rosalie!" 

Jasper cracked up as Edward looked disgusted, "How can you be so open about it?"

"Cause I was not born in your time and I am not a complete virgin." I snapped.

I heard Emmett shout from upstairs, "Not a complete virgin?"

"Yes that is what I said." I hollered back, he chuckled. I relaxed in my chair.

Carlisle stood, "I am going to contact the wolves, anything I should say."

"That they will always be my puppies." I smirked. Carlisle nodded before he rushed off to his office. Alice and Edward went for a walk, leaving me alone with Jasper. "I don't want it to hurt, so..."

"So, hold on." Jasper smirked as his eyes turned black and his accent grew thicker, he walked over to me. He pushed so much lust at me that I moaned and closed my eyes, he moved the hair from the side of my neck as he drove me close to the edge of my passion. "Three days Darlin'." Then he bit me as I came. I felt the fire start to burn and clamped my teeth shut.

Three Days Later

For three days I burned, slowing driving myself insane with memories of both my life and Bella's. I felt the Major beside me as he tried to help with my pain but I held it in, not even screaming. I knew it was possible from Bella's transformation but I didn't want to take the chance. It felt like every inch of my body was slowly being melted off, the darkness took over as I felt another presence inside of me. I relaxed as it tried to join me and felt it purr in delight through the fire. I could hear my heart speeding up. I readied myself for my reaction to others around me. I reminded myself that Jasper would have scars from the war, having no idea weither I would be dealing with Jasper or the Major but praying beyound hope that it wasn't Ares. I felt my heart give it last heartbeat and laid there for a moment.

I slowly opened my eyes, sat up and looked around. I notice Jasper, no, black eyes, the Major, next to him was Emmett but behind them was the Denali coven. They were all beautiful but I focused on the Major as I stood slowly, I walked up to him and bowed my head.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh Isabella, you are a surprise. So controled, so young. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty, Major." I stated, almost taken back by my voice but shook it off.

"Then to hunt." Major turned and walked out of the room, I followed him with Emmett taking up the end. "You will hunt animals at first, to test your control."

"Yes Major." I nodded. He flashed off into the woods, Emmett and I not far behind him. After a moment, we stopped and I hummed as I heard them, Grizzley bears. I knew Emmett loved them, he chuckled as I looked to the Major for permission. He nodded and I was off. I took down the first large bear, draining it before attacking a second and third. When I was full, Emmett had two or three of them as well before the Major made us return to the house.

Once inside, I sat down beside Emmett as the Major stood. "Isabella, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya. They are the Denali Coven. Kate and Eleazar are gifted like me, Alice and Edward."

"Kate can electicute people she touches. Eleazar can see what other powers vampires have." I whispered, Jasper nodded to me.

"Very good. So you do know about them." The Major asked me, I nodded. "Shall we have Eleazar see what powers you have?"

"Of course Major." I stated.

Eleazar walked to me, grabbed my hands for a moment before he let them go. "She is a shield, both mind and body. Such control she has, like Carlisle but not as powerful. She is a very powerful vampire."

"Thank you Eleazar." Jasper stated as he came back to himself. Emmett relaxed a little but I smirked. "Bella, you sure you are fine?"

"Yes Jasper." I nodded, "What happened after you bit me?"

"Major wouldn't let any of us touch you. He had Alice and Edward go crash the truck and make a scene. Rosalie and I packed some clothes for him and I then we left. The Major carried you all the way here, he stood watch as I explained it to the coven, more then Esme had. Then you woke up, all calm and controled." Emmett smiled at me, I giggled.

"How was my father?" I asked.

Jasper sighed, "He was heart broken. Your mother was called but she can't make it to your funeral, something about a game. Your father spends most of his time at the Rez."

I nodded, "Good. At least he isn't alone." I turned my ear to the door, "Someone is coming."

Jasper tensed as the vampire drew closer, his eyes grew hard but didn't turn black so it was still Jasper. There was a pause then a knock. Tanya opened the door, it was a male vampire. I knew him from somewhere but couldn't place it. "Report Captian."

I gasped, it was Peter Whitlock. The Major's Captian, no wonder Jasper was tense, what was Peter doing here. "Edward told the Volturi about Bella and the Wolves, they are on their way to the tready line. We need to leave now."

I growled, "Edward!"

Jasper nodded, "Stay calm for now, Bella. Emmett let's go. Kate, Tayna, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar Thanks for letting us stay."

Kate smirked, "You know it is never a problem." 

We rushed out of the house, running to Forks, Washington, where the Volturi were going to attack my friends and father. I was faster then most of them but Jasper and Peter were two you just didn't get past. The power flowing between them was dangerous and strong. We ran for hours before we made it close to the line. I could hear a howl in pain and pushed faster. Jasper was right beside me as we broke through the trees to see the Volturi and the Cullens with the wolves on the other side of the line. 

Paul was on the ground gasping in pain, I threw out my shield to him and it stopped. He stood slowly as he looked around, "Isabella?"

I winked at him as I turned to the Volturi as they turned to us. Caius growled, "Who are you to interfere with our business?"

"Look at me when you talk to me." I snapped, Jasper growled but I didn't back down.

"How dare you order a King to do an..." Caius turned to yell at me, Marcus gasped as Caius froze. "What is this? Who are you to me?"

"She is your daughter." Marcus whispered and everyone froze.

"Daughter." Caius whispered, "Why did you help him?"

"Because he has done no wrong to you or your people." I stated as I walked closer to them, "What Edward told you, he had no right to. The Wolves keep to their own land, watch over their people. They make sure that no vampire gets to noticable, isn't that your law?"

"Yes, Princess." Aro answered.

"They deserve your respect not your hatred." I staddled the tready line, Paul beside me. "My father is amoung their people, would you have killed them all?"

Caius looked upset, "I do not know."

I sighed, "I am not trying to start a war but leave these shifters alone."

"Shifters, not werewolves?" Caius asked.

"Werewolves only turn under the moon, shifters have no restriction. These are shifters, wolves but shifters." I told him.

"Caius, I believe we were mislead." Aro stated, Caius nodded. "Forgive us, Shifters. We will leave you alone to protect your people from dangerous Nomads."

Sam nodded his big wolf head, nudged me over the line and howled. They turned away and walked away, Paul smirked. "You're not bad for a fanger. I'll watch out for your dad."

"You're not bad for a wolf, now go." I nodded to him. He shifted and joined the others as the disappeared into the darkness.

"Shall we continue this at the Cullen's place?" Aro asked, we all nodded.

We made are way to the house, I walked beside Jasper and Peter as another female joined us. My guess was Charlotte, Peter nodded his head to me. I smiled as we reached the house, we four were the last inside. We stood off to the side as the Volturi and Cullens took the chair and couches. The three Kings sat on the couch with the guard beside them, the Cullens taking up the rest of the seats. Carlisle started, "What were you mislead about Aro?"

"Young Edward called that a young newborn was indanger from the wolves because they were after her. This young newborn was to be his mate." Aro stated.

Alice tensed as a vision ran through her head as I growled, "Oh no, Bella please don't."

"Don't what Alice? Did you know that Edward called the Volturi?" I asked her, she nodded and I sighed. "You two really test my control."

"Isabella." Major snapped.

I bowed my head, "Yes Major."

"Alicen, what did you see and why don't you want Isabella to do it?" Major asked Alicen, she flinched.

"She was going to try to crush Edward with her shield." Alice stated, "And it just might work."

The Major nodded, "Aro please continue."

"Of course Major Whitlock, it is a pleasure to finally met you and your Coven." Jasper and Peter nodded, "Edward seems to have lied to us, the only reason I can not figure out is why? Who is this newborn that he speaks of?" Aro asked.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know the reason he has lied to you but the newborn is Isabella. She just woke up today."

Aro gasped as he stared at me, "Such control in just one day. Magnificent."

Caius smiled brightly, "A perfect Princess."

I nodded to him, "Yes father."

"Edward, would you come forward to show me why you lied to us?" Aro asked but everyone knew it was a demand. He looked like he was going to run, Jasper growled and Emmett lifted him and placed him infront of Aro, hand out. "Thank you Young Emmett."

"No problem, my King." Emmett bowed to Aro, who nodded.

Aro takes Edward hand as Edward tries to get away. Aro growls at what he sees and snaps off Edward's hand. I try not to laughed but giggle softly. Aro smiled at me, "It would seem that Edward wished us to distory everyone on the Rezervation, including your father. So that you would blame Jasper for not protecting him and turn on Jasper, making him turn to Alice and Edward would come to comfort you, just as he planned to make you his."

"She is not his mate." Marcus stated out loud.

"NO! She has to be..." Edward cried out but Emmett pushed him down to keep silent.

"Thank you Uncle Marcus." I smiled softly to him, he nodded. "Jasper is already with Alice, I do not have him. Nor would I blame him since he was watching me, I would have blamed Carlisle."

"Understandably Princess." Carlisle nodded. "Edward was Foolish."

"No he is Foolish, that will not change. He is but a child, never known darkness that he did not create. Never known true fear or desperation since you gave him life." I corrected.

"And you have, Princess?" Edward snarled out.

I smirked as I made my way between Aro and Edward, Alice gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" I grabbed Edward's head, pushed my shield around him and showed him my memories, mine not Bella's. He screamed out and clawed at my hands but I did not let go until it was all over. "You tell me Eddy, have I?"

"How? You were so young... she was your mother... he was... it was... oh god." Edward cried out as he kept clawing at his head, I backed off as Carlisle stopped him.

"What did you show him?" Esme asked.

I smirked, "My past, my darkness."

"Forgive me Princess." Edward whispered.

"For now." I waved him off.

Aro chuckled, "Quite a show, can you show me?"

"Well I guess." I took his hand, put my shield around his mind and showed him my memories, he growled. I pulled back and watched him. 

"A true princess." Aro whispered, "You are a jewel."

I nodded my head, "You can finish now."

Aro smiled, "I believe you have been punished enough. But do not mistake us as being weak, young Edward. Should you lie to us again, it will be the last." Edward nodded as Aro sat back. "Now Carlisle, this Tready that you have with the wolves?"

"None of us will bite a human or the wolves are free to attack us." Carlisle stated, "Every time there are vampires in the area, the men of the reservation start to shift."

"Boys, not men." I corrected, Carlisle nodded.

"Yes sorry." Carlisle sighed. "We come back every couple of centries because Esme loves the house."

"Then build the house elsewhere." Caius stated. "The boys don't need to be worrying about shifting that young. I do not believe that you should here. In fact no vampire should be here."

Peter tensed, "A wolf is coming, Bella, your father is behind him. He knows."

I gasped, "No!" I looked to Caius and Aro. "No, not him."

The wolf stopped infront of the house, Edward hissed. "It is Jacob, Bella."

I growled, "Get me contacts." Alice appeared beside me, I took them and placed them in my eyes, I took a deep breath. "No killing either of them. Just give me a moment."

"Becareful Princess." Jane whispered.

I nodded as I slowly headed outside the house. I stopped at the bottom of the porch as my father's crusier stopped before me. He got out of the car. "Isabella... What have they done to you?"

He gripped his gun, "No Charlie. It won't hurt." He looked confused. "Charlie I don't know what you were told...?"

Charlie pointed to the wolf. "Jacob said he could bring me to you, that you were alive."

"I am not alive Charlie, my heart does not beat, Jacob lied to you." I sighed, "You must go back to the Rez, leave me behind, forget."

"How can ask me to do that?" Charlie demanded.

I glared at Jacob, "Because if you don't then you have to die as well." I snapped at him, "No more sun, no more friends, no more life, only hiding. Is that what you want?"

"Was that what you wanted?!" He screamed at me.

I growled, "Yes, it was."

He froze, "You wanted this?"

"Yes, I wanted this. I chose this. This was my future, yours is to live without me." I told him, he looked so lost.

"You are my daughter."

"Not anymore. Your daughter is gone, I am something entirely new." I growled at him, he jumped. "You have to go back to the Rez."

"Will I see you again?" He asked as he walked back to his car.

"Not if you are lucky." I answered. "Tell Sam that he might need to send someone for Jacob."

"Goodbye Bella." He whispered as he got in and drove off. 

Jacob turned to me and growled. Edward appeared at the top of the steps. "He says he can't let you do this."

I sighed, "Jake, you have no choice. You are a shifter, I am a vampire."

Jacob snarled, Edward flinched, "He says he can't let you live."

I rolled my eyes as Jacob jumped at me but someone met him and threw him back. The vampire stood. "He did not hurt you, my lady?"

I gasped as he turned around for two reasons. One it was Garrett and two, he was hotter then anyone I had ever seen. "No, he didn't."

"Do you wish me to go after him?" Garrett asked, I shook my head no. "Then I will not."

I heard Peter and Jasper laughing at me but I couldn't bring myself to care. "I'm Bella."

"Garrett at your service." He bowed to me, I giggled.

"Princess, get in here before your dad comes out there." Jane called out.

"Opps, got to go." I rushed inside, to Caius. "Yes?"

"We have agreed to let your father live with what he knows." Caius stated, I sighed. "Now Garrett, what brings you here?"

"Peter, he stole my car, I can't find it." Garrett sighed, "Your majesty."

Peter chuckled as Alice gasped, "Is that the car that you hid in our garage?"

"Peter..." I started.

"I had to get him somehow." Peter chuckled. "Your car is fine Garrett, it's in the garage."

"Thank you, I'll look at it in a minute." He nodded as he watched me, "So Princess?"

"Caius is my vampiric father." I stated slowly, his eyes widen and nodded. "Why?"

"Have to know who to impress." He smirked, I giggled as Caius laughed.


	8. EverMidnight

I was so tired. My parents were dead, killed by Victoria. My friends were murdered again by Victoria. Jacob had turned his back on me. I had been injured in a car crash that Victoria had caused, my leg was in a walking cast. I had scars down the side of my face and neck. I was a mess but honestly I didn't care anymore, I was done. I was going to Volterra. I knew that I would die, I was okay with that but before that I wanted them to suffer. Victoria, Alice and Edward. Hopefully they would grant my request. 

I got out of the Hospital, took a cab to the airport and got on a plane to Italy. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eye I saw the faces of my friends and family in my mind. Tears fall out of my eyes. I couldn't think of another way to get justice then to go to the Volturi.

I limped off the plane, walked out of the airport and into a taxi. The driver looked at me, "Where can I take you today?"

I smiled at his accent, "Volterra."

"Are you sure that is where you want to go?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, as fast as you can please." He nodded and began to drive away as I rested my head against the back of the seat. I knew there was a possiblity that they knew I was coming here but it was a chance I had to take. Edward hadn't told me much about them except that they were royality and kept vampires in line. 

I had learned more from Jasper's journals that I had found after I broke into their house. Almost everything had been taken but some of Carlisle's books, Rosalie's clothes, Emmett's games and Jasper's whole study. He had many journals along with things that told me he was a southern boy. He wrote all about his life before and after turning, it was horrible but I could see why he was so drawn back from everyone.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were the Kings. Most of their guard had gifts but the deadliests were the main guards. Jane and Alec, the 'Witch Twins', she could cause extreme pain with one word while he could take away all of your senses. Then there was Felix and Demetri, Demetri was the greatest tracker and Felix strength was no match for anyone. There was also Chelsea, who could tie anyone to another. Aro was married to Sulpicia, Caius was married to Athenodora and Marcus had been married to Didyme but she had been killed.

"We are here, Ma'm." The taxi driver said as he pulled to a stop. "I brought you to a hotel."

"Thank you." I smiled, paid the fair and got out of the cab. I looked around before heading down the street. I pulled my hood closer as I stepped into the sun. 

I spent hours sitting at a fountain, watching people before I noticed a group of tourists following a vampire. I smiled softly as I watched them walked into an old looking castle. I walked into the building, followed a long hallway until I came upon a waiting area. There was a desk infront of a wooden door and a women behind the desk. I walked to her, she smiled at me. "Did you get lost? The tour already left."

I giggled, "No sweetie, I didn't get lost. I know that the tour is most likely being killed right now." She gasped but I waved it off. "Oh, do not worry sweetie. I need to speak to the Kings, when they are done. If you wouldn't mind telling them."

She stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding her head, "Please take a seat." 

I walked to a seat as she stood, walked away and left me to think. I began to tap my foot as I grew more nervous, she had yet come back, maybe they killed her. The door opened slowly, a small female vampire, that I guessed was Jane, walked out and looked at me. "They will see you now, human."

I took a deep breath, stood and walked into the room. In front stood a stage, that three thones sat on. The Kings sat on them as the guard stood around the room, all watching me as I walked to the middle of the room. I bowed my head slightly, "Your Majesties."

They watched me for a second before Caius sighed, "How do you know us human?"

"A coven revealed themselves to me." I stated.

Caius stood, "Who?"

"If I tell you, will you kill me?" I asked and Aro chuckled.

"Please, come closer." He held out his hand, "We will hear you out before anything is decided."

I walked to the bottom of the stairs, watched his hand. "I know who you are Aro and your gift, I do not believe it will work on me but you can try it." I held out my hand.

He grasped my hand as he walked down to me, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and smiling, "Wonderful, I see nothing. I wonder if you wouldn't mind seeing if Jane's would work on you."

I turned to Jane, she looked shocked that I knew who she was. "Well I don't see why not. If she doesn't mind, of course."

Jane nodded slowly, "It will be fast." She focused on me and sighed. "Pain." I waited but nothing happened, she smiled after a moment, "It does not work, Master."

"Simply perfect." Aro smiled, "Please would you tell us your name?"

"Isabella Swan." I bowed to them.

"May we see you face, Isabella?" Marcus asked, I tensed before nodding slowly. I reached up with my gloved hands, grabbed my hood and dropped it behind my head. Several gasps rang out as Marcus, Caius and Aro growled. 

"Who did this to you? Was it this coven?" Jane asked.

I took a deep breath, "Partly. It is part of my story."

"Why did you come to us?" Caius asked me.

"To get justice and maybe a little revenge." I smirked softly, "When he left me, he took them and she distroyed everything."

"Jane, bring Bella to our library. We shall join you there shortly." Marcus stated.

Jane appeared beside me, she lifted me gently and took off out of the room. I giggled as her speed, she stopped outside a black door, set me down and openned the door. "Please, sit and they'll be here soon."

"Thank you Jane." I smiled at her before she left. I sat down on the brown couch, lifted my legs to my chest and waited in silence. I closed my eyes and rested until I heard the door open, I lifted my head to see the Kings walk in. They shut the door, sat down and turned to me. "I would like to show you everything before I begin, is that alright?"

"There is more?" Caius asked, I nodded and he growled softly. "Show us."

I stood slowly, lifting my hoody off my shoulders, revealing my sports bra beneath. I gripped the top of my pant and pushed them down, leaving me in my black boy shorts. I took a deep breath and lifted my head to them, Aro looked shooked, Caius looked livid but Marcus looked deadly. He stood, "Who did this to you?"

"A nomad, Victoria." I stated, Marcus roared as he threw a lamp at the wall behind me. "Marcus, please..."

Marcus nodded and sat down. "Tell us."

I sat down. "I moved to Forks, Washington three years ago. I moved in my father, the chief of police, Charlie Swan. At school I saw a group as five students, who were different. They were never at school when the sun was out, they never ate but always bought food, they stuck to themselves and looked like gods. They were called the Cullens."

Aro growled. "Carlisle Cullen?"

"I'll get there, Aro. I had no problems with Alicen or Emmett, Rosalie hated me because I was still human, Jasper was nervous because I knew their secret but Edward, to him I was silent and also his singer." Caius growled but I smiled at him, "He left the day he met me, was gone for a week and when he returned, he was convinced that I was his mate."

"Impossible." Marcus snarled.

I nodded, "Something I learned later. One icey, snowy day, I was standing beside my truck when a van hit an ice patch. It headed right for me, I would have died if Edward hadn't rush to me, stopped the van and saved me, revealing his secret at the same time. I did some research with what I knew and guessed right. Vampire. I had met Dr. Carlisle Cullen at the hospital but when he accepted me as part of his... family, I was happy. They took me to a mountian top during a storm, were I watched them play baseball but we were interrupted by three nomads. Two are now dead but one, one lives for my death. Victoria. Edward hid me from her mate, James. I went to James to save my mother, they fought when Edward caught up. I was already injured when he came but James bit my wrist. Jasper and Emmett came and killed James as Carlisle had Edward suck out the venom." I growled, I shook my head. "Then my birthday came, Alice, the seer, handed me an envelope. I cut myself, everyone was fine until Edward pushed me, his singer in to a fucking glass table! Jasper moved to save me as Edward glared at me but everyone thought that he was trying to kill me so they held him. Everyone but Calisle lift, he stitch me up. Two weeks later, they were gone. Edward took me into the woods, dumped me and left me there. I nearly died."

"Carlisle left you with knowledge of our kind?" Aro looked shocked.

I nodded, "He is not the vampire that you knew, something happened. He is very easy to control now, well at least for Alice and Edward to control."

"Continue." Marcus nodded.

"For months I bearly lived. I stopped talking, going outside, barely ate or slept. One day, my father threaten to send me away and I snapped. I put on an act, pretending that I was getting better and soon I wasn't pretending anymore. I had figured out that the tribe in the next town was a pack of Shifters." I stated.

"Which animal?" Caius asked.

"Wolves." I answered, they nodded, "I became friends with them. One day I noticed that the pain was barely there, that's the day that she came back. Victoria. She killed my father, then my mother and step father when they came for his funeral. Then she began taking people from my town, turning them into Newborns. The shifters killed them but she always escaped. One day, she got past the shifters to me and the shifter's mates. She nearly killed one but I gave myself up, let her take me. She took me and ran. I don't know how long she had me, the days blended together. She would cut, burn, brake, smash and bite. She would let the venom burn awhile before sucking out. She even turned a couple men to rape me as Newborns before killing them. She got bored when I stopped screaming, so one day she just left. I was found three days later by the shifters. They tried to get me to stay but I had nothing left."

Caius was shaking in rage as he stood. "She still lives?"

"According to the shifters, yes." I nod.

"I'll kill her." Caius growled.

Aro sighed, "I quite agree. We must also handle the Cullens."

I looked at him, "Please don't hurt Jasper."

"I don't think I can." Aro smirked, "He tried to help but he couldn't and that was my fault because I told him that he had to do what Alice and Edward told him or I would kill him and his coven."

"Oh well that was stupid." I pointed out.

Aro laughed, "Yes it was."

Marcus sighed, "It seems it is time for your friend to come and visit, brother."

"But won't the Seer, see what we have planed?" Caius asked.

"Not with me here." I hold up my wrist, showing off my bracelet, "It is made from Shifter fur, blocks her visions."

Aro smirked, "Perfect."


	9. Family

My mind raced as we proceeded through the hallway. It was so dark that I could hardly see anything at all. I wanted to ask someone where we were going but I wouldn't. I knew they could hear my every labored breath. We walked through the shadowy passage way for what seemed like forever. I had a hard time with my human pace keeping up with them. I could hear someone huffing with impatience behind us at my clumsiness. I kept stumbling over the uneven surface of the stone floor and it was working on my last nerve. As was Edward, who would try to trace his fingers around my lips or press his face into my hair. I really wanted to hit him.

Finally, I saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. We filed through a heavy, iron door. I cringed when the big one, Felix, slammed the door and slid the bolt locking us in. I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this. Edward was not worth it. I never should have come for this idiot and if I was going to die for him, I better get the chance to say something first. A loud growl startled me from my thoughts. I could feel it rumbling in Edward's chest and I glanced up at him annoyed.

His cold gaze was fixated somewhere behind me. I turned and allowed my eyes to travel in the same direction to see what had disturbed him. It was another vampire, a man that looked to have been in his early twenties when he was turned. He was wearing a light gray suit and was reaching out to Jane. He could have been her twin as he rivaled her in the looks department, although his hair was a darker shade than hers. "Jane."

"Alec," she answered as she embraced him and kissed each side of his face. Then he looked at us. I noticed that his gaze lingered on me for much longer than it had on Alice or Edward. 

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half. Nice work." His eyes never left me as he spoke and I couldn't help but smirk. I could feel his gaze as it traveled up and down my body. Edward was unnaturally still next to me and I could tell from the tenseness of his jaw that he was angry. Whatever Alec was thinking was definitely bothering him a great deal. I was suddenly thankful that he couldn't read my mind. 

Edward crouched to spring at Alec when Alice gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't. It won't end well if you do." She looked at him pointedly and his face twisted into a look of horror at whatever she had shown him. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away slightly. 

Alec continued on as if he had never been interrupted. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again. Let's not keep him waiting."

They led us down another hallway. This place was a dizzying maze of corridors. I was hopelessly turned around. I'd never be able to find my way out. That is if Edward didn't get us killed. We followed Jane and Alec into a large, circular room. The floor was slightly depressed and a large drain opened in the middle. I eyed the dark hole apprehensively. I swear if I end up down there, I'll haunt Edward from hell. This room was full of vampires, all with piercing crimson eyes. I saw Jane approach a vampire seated on one of three thrones. They were the Kings. I recognized them as the trio from Carlisle's painting. I saw Jane offer her hand to one of them. He took it for a moment. Then he nodded and rose from his seat. As he glided toward us, Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Bella please know that I lov..." Edward started but I cut him off with a growl and pushed away, I walked to the drain in the middle of the room and sat down next to it. Edward took a step as every vampire had stopped to stare at me. "Bella! What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just ran across the city, was manhandled by an adolenceant vampire, dragged down an ally, then jumped down a hole I couldn't see and finally walked the long ass hallway to this room with no chairs. What the fuck does it look like the human is doing?" Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind so I shook my head, "I am sitting down, Cullen. I thought vampires weren't suppose to be stupid," I turned to the king that had walked toward him, "was I wrong, your majesty?"

The king stared at me for a moment before the blonde one behind him chuckled, he stood and walked to me, "Forgive my brother's shock. He believed that you were in love with young Cullen here. It seems that is wrong. But as for your question, no vampires are not suppose to be stupid." He held out his hand, "Please, the stairs would be a better place to sit, I believe."

I looked at his hand, shrugged before placing mine in his. As soon as our hands touched, eletricity shot through me and Alice gasped, "No!"

I tensed as I stared at him as he pulled me to him. "Brother?"

The remaining king nodded slowly and the blonde before me growled deep, I shivered at the sound. "Your majesty?"

"No, my Amore, it is Caius." He whispered to me and I finally understood.

I tensed as my eyes grew wide and I turned to Alice, who looked terrified. Edward was growling as he glared at me and Caius, I glared, "You knew?"

"Knew what?" Edward growled, "You are mine!"

Caius roared but I placed my hand on his chest, he looked at me and I smiled. I turned to Edward, "We both know that is not true. You really should have let me turn when James bit me," Caius growled but I shook my head at him, "You have done this to yourselves. I am not yours and my brother is not Alice's."

Alice tensed as a vision crossed her eyes, she screamed. "No! You can't take him! You can't!"

I laughed, "Really? Why not?" Alice looked from Caius to me then to the seated king. I rolled my eyes, "I do not need to speak to Marcus!" Alice gasped at me, "I already know that Jasper is not your mate! Do not mistake me for a fool, Alicen!" I growled, "You will tell him or I will, that is your only choice."

Alicen stared at me as visions ran through her mind, not finding an outcome she liked, she sighed and nodded to me. Edward roared, "Enough of this! You are nothing, you have no power over us. You will do as you're told and come back with us."

I lifted an eyebrow, tilted my head and smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Edward growled, Alice tensed as I chuckled.

I pulled out my phone, dialed a number and waited for an answer, it clicked as it picked up. I smiled, "You still want revenge? If you join us, I am sure my mate won't mind sharing?"

There was a female laugh on the other end, "So you found him? Who is it?"

I smirked, "Caius Volturi."

There was silence before a growled, "I'll be right there, my lady." 

The caller hung up, I put the phone away and stared at Edward, "Who was that?"

"What? You don't remember? Oh she will be so upset." I sighed, "Oh well, she be here soon." Edward growled at Alice, "Alicen can't see her." They looked at me, "I found a way around her visions, gave one to her so she could sneak up on you. When I heard her true story, it was all I could do to help her kill the pathetic little fuck that tore her world apart." I growled as I took a step forward but Caius held me back. "I am not a vampire yet, I wish I were so I could make you suffer as you deserve!"

"Calm yourself, my Amore." Caius whispered to me, I sighed as I leaned back against him, "He will pay for what he has done. They all will."

I looked up at him, "Jasper and Emmett didn't know. They are innocent in this, please don't hurt my brothers."

He smiled at me, "Never, I will never do anything to cause you harm or pain. Come, let's sit down as we wait." He led me to his throne, sat down and lifted me into his lap. I curled into him and watched the others, "Aro, please."

The standing king walked back to his throne, "Isabella, is there anything you need?"

"I am a little thristy." I nodded.

Jane stepped forward, "Master, I will get Mistress water." Caius nodded and she left, I smiled after her.

"I like her." I stated, Caius chuckled.

"She likes you as well, dear sister." Marcus stated, everyone turned to him but he watched me, "You have earned the respect and love of many here today."

I smiled, "Thank you brother. That means alot to me."

Aro looked between us and smiled, "Welcome to Volturi Isabella."

"Thank you Aro." I nodded before resting my head on Caius' chest. Jane returned with a glass of water, I took it from her, "Thank you Jane."

"You are welcome Mistress." She nodded before returning to her spot beside Alec.

The doors opened and in stepped Victoria and Riley, she rushed to the stairs and knelt. "Isabella, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Tori." I smiled. "Caius, this is Victoria and her mate, Riley."

Caius nodded, "It is nice to meet you both."

"May I see your hand, Victoria?" Aro asked, she nodded and held out her hand. When he took, he growled softly and Riley tensed. Aro pulled back, "I am sorry for what you have suffered."

Victoria nodded, "Thank you, my king, but my suffering has been nothing compared to Isabella's."

Caius growled and I turned to him, I looked into his eyes, "Please, don't. We can not change the past but only look to the future."

"I will never let you be hurt again, mi amora." Caius whispered before he kissed me softly.


	10. Fate

My mind raced as we proceeded through the subterranean gloom. It was so dark that I could hardly see anything at all. I wanted to ask Edward where we were going or what was going to happen to us, but I couldn't. Not only was I afraid of his answer, but also because no matter how softly I spoke their ears would hear every word. They could hear my every labored breath to every frantic beat of my heart. 

We walked through the shadowy passageway for what seemed like forever. I had a hard time with my human pace keeping up with them. Finally, I saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. We filed through a heavy, iron door. I cringed when the big one, Felix, slammed the door and slid the bolt locking us in. The atmosphere felt more oppressive and it gave a finality to the circumstances. My heart was positively thrumming in my chest. Each beat seemed to blend into the next. Alice had explained the danger before we left Forks and had gone into more detail on the flight here. A loud growl startled me from my thoughts. I could feel it rumbling in Edward's chest and I glanced up at him anxiously.

His cold gaze was fixated somewhere behind me. I turned and allowed my eyes to travel in the same direction to see what had disturbed him. It was another vampire, a man that looked to have been in his early twenties when he was turned. He was wearing a light gray suit and was reaching out to Jane. He could have been her twin as he rivaled her in the looks department, although his hair was a darker shade than hers. "Jane."

"Alec," she answered as she embraced him and kissed each side of his face. Then he looked at us. I noticed that his gaze lingered on me for much longer than it had on Alice or Edward. His eyes were red just like the others, but as he stared at me the color began to swirl as his eyes gradually darkened. 

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half. Nice work." His eyes never left me as he spoke. I could feel his gaze as it traveled up and down my body. Edward was unnaturally still next to me and I could tell from the tenseness of his jaw that he was angry. Whatever Alec was thinking was definitely bothering him a great deal. Alec's eyes were locked with my own as he questioned Edward. "And this was the cause of all of your problems? I'd be glad to take her off your hands."

Edward crouched to spring at Alec when Alice gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't. It won't end well if you do." She looked at him pointedly and his face twisted into a look of horror at whatever she had shown him. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around me protectively. 

Alec continued on as if he had never been interrupted. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again. Let's not keep him waiting."

They led us down another hallway. This place was a dizzying maze of corridors. We followed Jane and Alec into a large, circular room. The floor was slightly depressed and a large drain opened in the middle. I eyed the dark hole apprehensively. For what purpose would they need a drain in the middle of a room?

I was trembling again as I glanced around. This room was full of vampires, all with piercing crimson eyes. I saw Alec approach a vampire seated on one of three thrones. They must be the ancients that Alice spoke of. I recognized them as the trio from Carlisle's painting. I saw Alec offer his hand to one of them. He took it for a moment. Then he nodded and rose from his seat. As he glided toward us, Edward pulled me closer to him.

He whispered in my ear, "Bella, I know that now is not the right time or place for this conversation. But I have to tell you before it is too late. No matter what happens, I love you. I've always loved you. I lied to you that day in the forest. I only wanted to protect you. I wanted you to live a natural life. Get married and have children. Things that I could never give you. I put you in danger time and time again. So I left. I wanted you to be safe. But it was a mistake. The worst mistake of my long life. I know that you will never forgive me but I want you to know that before I met you, I was missing something. You came into my life and completed me. You helped me to live again."

He stared at me intently, like he was willing me to understand what he was saying. He looked desperate. Why did he sound like he was saying goodbye? "Edward, please, listen to me. I will never forgive you for this. I loved you. What is going on?"

Edward looked away as the ancient answered my question. "Ah, Edward. Back so soon, I see. And with Alice and Bella. What a lovely surprise." I turned toward him, taking in his appearance up close. He wore a long, black cloak and had long, black hair. His skin was very bizarre looking. It looked fragile and papery thin. I had to control the urge to reach out and touch him so that I could feel the texture of it. His eyes were different too. They had a milky film to them. I wondered if he could see as well as the normal vampire. His eyes reminded me of someone who was blind or losing their eyesight. "Bella, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aro. Those are my brothers Marcus and Caius. We rule over the Volturi. We act as police for our kind and punish those that break our laws. Vampires have existed for thousands of years. We have been able to exist peacefully for the most part during this whole time but it wasn't without effort. Our existence must remain a secret. Could you imagine the chaos if your kind was to learn of our presence? The angry hordes that would try to hunt us down. Or those that would greedily court immortality trying to steal it from us. Some moron would undoubtedly try to create an immortal army. No, it just wouldn't do. The world would descend into madness. With that in mind, consider Edward and yourself. He is a vampire and you are a human. A human who knows entirely too much. Do you see the inherent problem with this?"

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed like he was somewhere else. I waved my hand franticly in front of his face. Nothing. He may as well have been carved from marble. I looked at Alice. She was frozen in the same manner. I looked at Aro. "What did you do to them?" My body tightened with fear as my heart palpitated wildly in my chest.

Aro smiled, "Do not fear, dear child. Alec has merely incapacitated them for the moment. We don't want to be too hasty and Edward is not known for his patience. I'm most intrigued, though. You don't seem to be affected at all by Alec's gift. If I remember correctly, Edward can't read your mind either. Do you mind if I try?" At this point, it wasn't as if I had a choice. I was in a room surrounded by vampires who would kill me in an instant. I stepped forward and took Aro's proffered hand confused as to why he needed my hand to read my mind. I watched his face as a look of shock and incredulity passed fleetingly over his features. He released my hand. He said, "That was fascinating but the facts are clear. They broke the law. It is only a simple matter of justice."

Aro snapped his fingers and in a flurry of movement, Alice and Edward were no more. Before my mind could comprehend what I was seeing, Demetri and Felix had ignited the piles of torn limbs and their severed heads. Thick, purple smoke wafted through the chamber, burning my throat with its sweet scent. I fell to my knees and stared. Edward…. Alice…. They were gone. Dead. It felt like I could finally breath and my thoughts were my own. I was finally free but I was about to die for Aro spoke again. "Now that they are taken care of, there is only one more matter to discuss."

I began to laugh, I placed a hand on my heart and gave into the insanity, "Just what I need. I was finally starting to get over those stupid golden-eyed freaks then she blows back in kidnapping me for that stupid mind-controling fuck. Now here I am finally free from them and I'm going to die. Fucking fate." I closed my eyes and sighed as my heart began to calm down. I took a deep breath, stood up and faced a confused Aro, "Sorry what did you need?"

"Mind control?" Aro asked, "Edward only read thoughts, my dear."

I shook my head, "Sorry. I don't normally call royality liers but you have been fooled. Edward could, of course, read minds, all but mine. Edward could also control people, including me. It is why I was so willing to die for him, to give everything for him. Which is just idiotic, considering I hated the boy." I shivered as I chill ran through my body, "But it doesn't matter any more, he is dead. Now am I going to die as well?"

"No, dear. You have intrested me, you shall stay." Aro stated as Alec stepped to my side.

I looked him in the eye, shrugged, "Whatever. If you do not wish for the law looking for me, you should consider letting me make three phone calls."

Aro looked confused before nodded, "Now, so we can listen."

"Of course." I nodded, pulled out my phone and dailed my father.

"Bella, is that you? Where are you? Jake says that you took off with that Cullen girl."

"Hi daddy, yea I took off with Alice. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If you go to my room, top left drawn, you'll see a enevelope from Rome. I got into a college there. Alice picked me up because she, Emmett and Jasper are going there as well. So I won't be coming home."

"Damn it Bella, should have told me before you left. Good luck, I love you sweetie. Tell Jasper I said hello." Charlie stated.

"I will, love you too." I hung up, scrolled through my phone again and paused, "Alice stated that you hate werewolves, that true for shifter as well?"

"No." Caius stated, "Just werewolves."

"Oh," I sighed and pushed Jacob's number.

"Bella! What the fuck? Why did you go with that leech? Where the fuck are you?"

"Since you are niether my father or brother nor are you my boyfriend, the answer to those questions are none of your damn buisness. I am at college, don't come looking for me. Goodbye Jake."

"Bella?" Jake whined.

I shook my head, "I told you this was my only option. You are the one who didn't listen. Bye." I hung up and dialed the last number, it went to voicemail. "Hey Jas, your stupid wife is dead. You are welcome! She and Eddie brought me to the Volturi. They are keeping me, so I love you. Visit me and tell Emm I said 'sup'." I hung up the phone. "Okay. All done."

"Jasper?" Caius stood, "Major Jasper Whitlock?"

I looked confused, "Jasper Hale is how I know him, if that is the same person then yes, why?"

Caius shook his head, "An old friend." He turned to Alec, "The human looks tired."

Alec moved to myside, "Do you need to rest?"

"Yeah, being kidnapped is tiring." I yawned and shook my head, "Oh Aro, there is a nomad vampire in Seattle, Wa creating a newborn army. She is set on killing me, now that I am gone, she might be a bigger problem."

Aro tensed, "Why does she want you died?"

I pulled back my sleeve to show them the bite mark on my wrist. "Her mate, James, did this before Jasper and Emmett ripped him apart and set his ass on fire. She believes that I was Edward's mate so in her eyes, killing me would be a mate for a mate." I pulled down the sleeve and shrugged, "She is a little bit crazy, given the curcumstance."

"She is trying to kill you and you care for her?" Marcus asked as he stood and walked to me.

I looked in his eyes, "You are Marcus, Carlisle as told me about D... her. You know what she feels better then most. If you were her, wouldn't you want someone to end the pain behind the insanity?" I tilted my head, "I see it in you as well. When Jasper left, my heart broke and I could not breath. I don't know what I would have done if I had to live forever with that feeling. But I don't. Alice is dead and Jasper will come for me. When he does, I will be complete."

Marcus stared at me before looking to the door, "You are right, little one." He smiled softly, "Rest, when you awake, we will talk more." He disappeared and I looked behind me to see the door opened.

"Does he normally do that?" I asked Alec, who smirked and shook his head.

"That is the liveliest I have seen him since she died." Alec stated, "Come." He lifted me, I wrapped my arms around him and he took off. He took me to a room, set me down and walked back to the door. "Anything you find in here, you can use. Get some rest."

I nodded but he was already gone, I walked around the room, finding the closet and the bathroom. I pulled out a black dress from the closet, started a bath and stripped off my clothes. I sank in the water, closed my eyes and relaxed as the events of the day past through my mind. I left my home, came to Italy for a vampire that I didn't even like. I was staying with the royal vampires, that were suppose to hate me and kill on sight. Alice and Edward were now dead and the only one I had told was Jasper. Would he come for me? I sunk under the water, held my breath as long as I could before sitting up and gasping for air. I stood, letting the water run down my body as I stood there staring at the mirror. I had let myself go, I look ill. I cringed as I wrapped my body in a towel to dry off. I walked back into the room, pulled the dress on and sat down on the bed to dry my hair. I sat there as I ran the towel over my hair, looking around at the beautiful room. I sighed as I dropped the towel, scooted under the blankets and laid back to rest.


	11. Freedom

The doors opened, revealing the whole Cullen coven along with a few guests. They walked into the middle of the room, kneeling before the kings. Well most of them, the Pixie and Mind Reader just sneered. Aro stood, waving off Jane and the vampire by her side, who wore a hood to cover their face, before walking down the steps. "Carlisle, old friend, I had wished that we would meet again but not like this."

Carlisle stood slowly, "Forgive me Aro, I have not been informed of why my family was brought here."

Aro looked to the two vampires beside Jasper, "You did not tell them, Captain Whitlock?"

The male bowed again, "If I had, your majesty, the two would have run."

Aro nodded, "True, good thinking. The Major has trained you well."

Captain smirked as Jasper nodded his head, "Thank you, King Aro."

Aro smiled before turning to Carlisle, "Caius always warned me that your obbession with humans would bring trouble, it seems that he is right. Ten years ago, you left a human not only with knowledge of us but with a vampire out to kill her. It has caused quite a scene."

Esme gasped as Carlisle sighed, "She was Edward's mate, he wanted her to have a normal life, Aro."

Marcus growled, "She was not his mate!"

"I knew it!" Rosalie laughed before dropping her head.

"Yes she was." Edward shouted.

"No she wasn't, Cullen." Aro snapped, "She was your singer, you wanted to test your control so that you could prove that you were better then Carlisle but once again you have failed, Carlisle has never broken a human's spirit to live like you had." Aro growled, "You disappoint me Carlisle, you used to be so smart, you knew it is impossible for mates to be apart for more then a day without pain and pull to return to them becomes undeniable."

Carlisle looked at him, confused. "But that is impossible, Esme leaves all the time."

"She is not your mate, either Carlisle." Marcus states.

Esme begins to growl as Carlisle looks to her, "Don't believe him! I am your mate, you will listen to me and do everything I tell you to."

Jane roars, "You bitch! Princess, cover Carlisle."

The hooded vampire steps forward, pushing her hand out toward Carlisle, suddenly he gasps. "Esme, what have you done to me? How is this possible?"

Esme growled, "Don't question me, I am your master!"

Carlisle growled as he turned to her, "My master? You?" Aro began to chuckle before he nodded, Carlisle lunged at Esme and began to tare her apart. He stood, throwing her head away, the hooded vampire stepped back. "Forgive me, my brother. I wasn't myself. I believe that Caius is right about the animal blood, it has made me weak."

Caius smirked, "Welcome back brother."

Carlisle nodded, "Aro, I must apologise for this failure. Has it been handle?"

"In a way, yes." Aro stated.

Emmett dropped to his knees as Rosalie cried out softly, Jasper tensed up, "Is the human... dead, King Aro?"

"Why should you care, all of you left her." Caius asked.

Jasper growled, "She saw me as a monster, she wanted me gone, I could not return to her, she would never trust me again."

"Esme told us that Bella wanted us gone, that she was disgusted with us." Rosalie whispered, "But Emmett was always trying to go back, to talk to her. Fucking Alice and Edward always stopped him."

Aro nodded, "The human's heart no longer beats."

Alice began to laugh as Edward smirked, "Good, stupid bitch was for more hustle then I imagined."

Jasper growled, "What have you done? Revealed yourself to a human, for what... entertainment?"

Alice sighed, "Oh please, Jasper, don't growl at us. You can't hurt us. Besides, we were bored, we have done it before but this was the first time that the whole family found out about it."

Rosalie gasped, "Why would do that her? She had done nothing to you?"

Alice glared at her, "But she would have! I have worked for years to get everything the way I want it and the whore was going to fuck it all up! She had to die!"

"Years? The way you want it? What have you done?" Emmett asks as he turned to her.

"Please, you think that bear was that angry for no reason." Alice laughed, "Or Royce, you think he suddenly got the idea to rape you, all on his own?" Alice shook her head, "Oh and Maria, you think she found you and your nephew by accident? Or Esme, suddenly after weeks, just decided to jump off a cliff? Or that James, Victoria and Laurant just happened to be passing through when we played baseball?"

Edward smirked, "Alice wanted a perfect family, unlike her human one, so together, we made it happen."

Rosalie looked terrified, "You had Royce..."

"Rape you then let his friends have a turn?" Edward smirked, "Well, yes. I couldn't have my 'sister' a virgin and open to the idea of love before we found the right 'brother' of us. You looked so beautiful, laying bleeding and broken on the street."

"Edward wanted to have a turn with you but Carlisle found you to quickly for that." Alice sighed, "But he got his chance while you were turning, we had Esme distract Carlisle."

Rosalie gasped as Emmett and Jasper growled and crouch to attack but what no one had imagined was the hooded vampire roaring out, lunging at Alice and Edward. Knocking Alice across the room, slamming Edward into the floor, pounding him farther into the floor before ripping off his arms and legs and diggin her nails into his neck.

"Princess!" Caius shouted, she stopped to turn her head toward him, "Remember, always go after the offending part before you rip off the head." Caius smirked.

The princess giggled before reaching down and ripping off his dick, his screams filled the room. Alice shouted, "I'll kill you!" She jumped up but was brought to her knees with a blue bubble. "Who the fuck do think you are?!"

The princess laughed as she stood, she dropped Edward's dick near the stairs before walking to Rosalie, moving strains of hair off her face, "A stupid bitch that you left to die." She flipped back her hood to reveal the vampiric face of Isabella Swan. Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle gasped as Jasper smirked. "Miss me?"

"No! You died! I saw it!" Alice screamed.

Isabella turned to her, "Did you? Did it look something like this?" She tilted her head as a vision ran through Alice's head, Alice gasped, "Beautiful wasn't it?"

"How?" Alice whispered.

"Magic." Isabella faked gasped before she turned to Aro, "Forgive me Uncle, I couldn't let it continue."

Aro smiled, "Don't worry, my percious niece. I know that you hold Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle close to your heart."

"She is also as blood thirsty as her father." Marcus chuckled, Caius smiled brightly, "We have yet to decide if that is good thing, Caius."

"Of course it is." Caius waved it off. "My dear, are you alright?"

Isabella turned to Rosalie, "He is talking to you."

Rosalie gasped as she looked up at him, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking, Your Magesty."

"Please, just Caius, my dear." Caius smiled at her, she looked shocked but nodded.

Marcus chuckled, "Carlisle, in case you haven't figured it out, none of your coven were mates except for Alice and Edward."

Emmett sighed, "I knew it, I told you Rose."

Rosalie nodded her head, "You were right. Now we can be happy again."

Isabella smirked, "Rose?"

"Yes Bell... Princess?" Rose turned to her.

Isabella smirked, "It is okay to call me Bella or you can call me daughter, Mother." Rose gasped at her, Isabella smirked and pointed to Caius, "He is your mate, so that makes you my mother and his Queen."

Rose looked to Caius, he smiled, "She is correct, my dear." He held out his hand, she paused slightly but stepped foward to the steps and took his hand. She sighed as he pulled her close and held her, "You are finally home, my dear."

"Home." Rose whispered as she relaxed against him.

Isabella smiled as she stepped up to Carlisle, "If you're as smart as they said you were, you already know who your mate is."

Carlisle smirked at her, kissed her forehead before walking up to Jane. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back to you."

"You're here now." Jane smiled as she lifted her hand to his cheek.

"I'll never leave you again." Carlisle promised her, she smiled as he pulled her close.

Isabella turned to Emmett who was watching her, "Hello Brother."

"Sister." Emmett smiled.

"You don't have to pretend anymore." Isabella whispered, Emmett sighed. "You can be yourself here."

Rose turned toward then, "Emmett what does she mean?"

Emmett looked at her, "In the time I was born, it was wrong and worthy of death for me to be with the person I loved." She gasped, "You really did save me, I did love you but I could never love you with my whole heart."

"You're gay." Rose gasped, "Oh Emmy, you should have told me, I would have helped you hide it from the family."

Carlisle sighed, "You should have told me, I would have helped you find happiness."

Emmett sighed, "It is okay, I was happy as I could be and I wasn't alone. I just pretended like I did when I was human."

Isabella hugged him, "You don't have to anymore."

Emmett relaxed in her hug, "Thank you Sister."

Aro smiled, "Young Prince, you never have to hide who you are ever again."

Emmett looked at him, "Prince?"

Caius laughed, "You are Isabella's brother, my son." Emmett smiled brightly, "Welcome home."

"Thank you... Father." Emmett sighed, "What now?"

"Princess, release Alice, Felix will hold her while we pass judgement on her and her mate but first, the witnesses." Aro stated. Isabella pulled Emmett over to the side were they stood beside Caius and Rose. Carlisle stepped up beside Marcus, with Jane at his side as the door openned and Maria was dragged inside by Victoria. Victoria held her down, right beside Alice.

"Your Majesties, Prince and Princess." Victoria bowed her head, "I have brought you Maria."

"Good job, Victoria. You have proven yourself." Aro stated, Victoria relaxed as Aro turned to Jasper, "Major?"

Jasper turned his black eyes to Aro, "King?"

"Isabella has made me promise that no matter what happens that Maria is yours to end." Aro told him, Jasper looked at Isabella, who nodded.

"Why, Princess?" Jasper asked.

"She ruined you, making you a great vampire but scared of yourself. She broke you, you need to break her to find yourself, Major." Isabella stated as she watched him, "Your family will never be whole while you are broken, you will never be whole."

Jasper nodded slowly before turning to Aro, "Thank you, King."


	12. Glitter

I was tapping my fingers against my elbow as we stood in the elevator. I still wasn't sure what the hell was happening, I had woken up by Alice Cullen pulling me out of an airplane seat. Telling me we had to hurry, Edward had decided to step into the sun. I had remembered reading Twilight New Moon before going to bed but this dream was ridiculus. I didn't even like Twilight, I only read it because I was in a hospital and it was the only book they could find. Now I was Isabella fucking Swan.

I stood behind Jane, Felix and Demetri. Alice off to my right and Edward to my left, trying to grab my hand every five seconds. I was getting annoyed. Finally the elevator stopped, the three stepped off and I joined them before walking ahead of them. If this was a dream, then lets get on with it. I stopped at the doorway where Alec stood, he looked at me. Jane stops at my side, "Alec."

"Jane. They sent you for one..." He begins.

I rolled my eyes, "And she returns with two and half." They all look at me, "What?"

Felix smirked, "I like her."

I scoff, "What don't you like?"

"Bella." Edward hissed.

I glared at him, "Eddie." I looked to Jane, "Can we continue?"

She nodded, led us to a door, opened it and walked right in, Felix, Alec and Demetri walked with her to kneel at the steps before breaking off to the sides as she moved to Aro's side with her hand out. Aro took her hand, dropped it after a moment then turned to us. "Edward, welcome back. Alicen, good to see you as well. This must be Isabella, still alive I can see."

"Yes so as you can see your services are not needed. We will leave." Edward stated harshly as he grabbed my arm.

I looked down at my arm, "Let me go or I will light you on fire." I stated slowly as I look at Edward, he tensed.

"Bella..." He started.

"Now, Eddie." I growled, I pulled a lighter out of my pocket, Alice gasped and Edward dropped my arm. "Now let's make a couple things clear. I think Aro's services are very much needed, you dickless glitter bag. I didn't come here to save you. You left me! I came to keep your laws because you were to much of a coward to do it." I tilt my head, "Oh by the way, lighter doesn't work." Flicked it, nothing happened, "It is quite easy to fool Alice, her power is useless." I tossed it at Edward. "Now why don't you shut up and let the grow ups talk."

Edward stared at me, "What happened to you?"

I laughed, "You." I smirked, "A little boy broke me then I grew up and realized a little boy couldn't handle me." I shrugged, "You're just Peter Pan." I turned to Aro, "Sorry about that, Your majesty."

Aro smiled, "No need, it was quite entertaining. May I see your hand?"

"Sure." I held out my hand, he took it in his, closed his eyes and paused slightly before smiling brightly.

"Amasing." Aro whispered.

"Brother?" Caius asked.

"I see nothing." Aro stated. "Would you mind if my guard tries their gifts?"

"Can Jane?" I ask as I look at her, "I have heard of hers and I can't deny that I am curious."

Jane looks shocked as Aro laughs, "Of course, Jane come here." Jane moves to his side, "Try yours on Isabella."

Jane looks at me, she looks a little nervous, "Pain." I tense but nothing happens, after a moment she sighs, "Nothing, Master."

"Wonderful." Aro claps. "Go Jane." Jane returned to her spot. "Isabella, you told Edward that you came to keep his laws."

"No human may live with knowledge. They must be turned or die." I stated. "Also don't make Newborns but Edward didn't know about that one."

Caius stood, "What do you mean?"

"The Cullens left with a nomad vampire after me. They killed her mate, so she wants to kill their 'pet'. She is insane, she is creating Newborns in Seattle Washington to kill me. She has a gift for escaping." I tell him.

Caius nodded, "She can't get past the Shifters, can she?"

I smirk, "No, my Lord."

He laughed, "We will deal with her, Demetri take team four."

"Yea Master." Demetri nodded before disappearing.

Aro nods, "We'll continue the Cullen trial once we have this nomad and the rest of the Cullens. Felix and Alec take those two down to the cells."

"King Aro?" I ask, they look at me. "I am not questioning you but Jasper, he tried to do the right thing, they stopped him at every turn. Even when he came back to do it. They make him seem stupid and worthless when he is the smartest and strongest member in their coven. He believes that he is the Seer's mate, that is the only reason he stays. Can you help him?"

"He is not her mate." Marcus stated.

I sighed, "Thank you Marcus."

Aro nodded, "We will handle each member separately, Isabella. You must be tired, Jane can take you to a guest room."

"I would like that." I nodded. "Thank you." Jane appeared beside me, lifted me and ran off. She stopped at a room, openned the door, I walked in and smiled, "Thank you Jane."

"You are welcome." She nodded before leaving.


	13. Goddess of War

Jasper POV

Here I was, on my knees, with my arms being held by Felix and Demetri of the Volturi. In the throne room in front of the three Kings, about to get executed for crimes I committed in the vampire world in the past. It didn't matter that I had cleaned up my act. Just as they were about to rip me to pieces, the doors slammed open, and a woman with long brown curly hair, wearing a spaghetti strap, red satin dress with slits on both sides, from the bottom going up to her thighs, and she is barefoot. She had a lot of scars, ranging from bite marks, and knife wounds all along her body. But, as she stormed past Felix, Demetri, and myself, she radiated power. And boy, was she pissed. What was shocking? The two people following her. Peter and Charlotte. My venom brother and sister. Char tossed me a wink, while Peter just smirked. They had stopped walking just behind me, where the Cullen's stood. All of them watching the scene. Demetri and Felix both let go of my arms, and bared their necks in a submissive pose. The woman stops on the steps leading to the platform that the thrones are on.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius, would you like to explain to me why you have the Major here? And why you are about to execute him?" She asks in a deadly calm voice. The brothers cower back slightly in their thrones. "I'm waiting…" she says, impatiently.

Aro gulps, then replies "He needs to be punished for his crimes, Miss Isabella. It's the law. Surely you understand that?"

"His crimes were committed 250 years ago, when he was thrown into this world by a Vampire Warlord. He did what he had to do to survive that warlord. We also disposed of her and her army a long time ago. I told you, I would continue to let you go and rule with conditions. You were told to leave the Major and his family alone, and if you had suspicions of them, then you come to me FIRST. It seems to me you are not fit to rule the vampire world. I would be more than happy to dispose of all three of you, I know of a few people who could do this job better than you. So, now the question remains, should I let this mistake go, or find someone better fit for the job?" She ended her rant by coming over to me, and helping me to my feet. She looked into my eyes, and ran her fingers over the dark circles under my eyes. "When was the last time you were fed, sweet heart?" she asked me softly.

"A month ago, when they took me." I replied, looking into her eyes. Trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

Her eyes turned pitch black, she whipped her head around to look at the Kings. Giving them a murderous glare. She stalked up the steps, and grabbed Aro by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "You've had him in the cells without feeding the entire time I was vacationing with my family?! Did you do the same to the rest of the rest of the Cullen's?" she roared, making the whole room shake.

"No, Mistress. Just him." Aro whispered, terrified.

"Jane! Alec! Felix! Demetri!" she shouted. They all ran over to her. "Put the brothers in the cells. Keep them separated. They are not allowed to feed." She ordered, as she dropped Aro to the ground. "Since you can't do the job right, I will get someone else to do it." She told the three Kings.

"Please, Mistress, just give us one more chance!" Aro begged, as the guard dragged them away.

Carlisle walked up to her, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "Thank you so much for helping my son. How can I ever repay you?" Carlisle asked, shaking her hand.

"Nothing, Carlisle. I would do anything for those I love." She replied. I looked over at her confused. So, she did know me.

"Did Aro call you Isabella?" Edward asked, walking up to stand next to Carlisle.

"You caught that, huh?" she smirked.

"No way…" Edward looked at her in shock. "Bella?"

The guard growled at Edward but stopped when she held up her hand. "My name in Isabella, Cullen." She turned back to me, lifted my face to hers. "Why did they come for you?"

I stared at her in awe, "I don't know. I was grabbed after Alice came here to get a divorce."

Isabella's snapped to Alice, who coward away from her, "Divorce? You told me that Jasper was your mate? Did you lie to me?"

Alice shook her head, "No Bell... Isabella."

"She is lying." A voice called out, we turned to Angela Webb glaring at Alice. "She lied to you."

"Thank you Ang." Isabella smiled. "Cullens, you remember Angela?" We nodded, "Her gift is to know when someone is lying or knowing people's secrets." Alice gasped, I felt fear take over her emotions. "Alice?"

Alice looked back at Isabella, "Yes Isabella?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Isabella asked calmly.

"I didn't have an option." Alice whispered.

"Half lie." Angela smirked.

Alice shook her head, "He was going to kill my mate."

"Truth." Angela nodded.

Isabella sighed, "Peter dear."

"Yes General?" Peter smirked.

Isabella nodded, Peter laughed and lunged at Edward. He held Edward down as Charlotte gripped his head and twisted it off. Charlotte held it, Peter stood up and they both turned to Isabella. She smiled, "Thank you. Go put that with hers, will you?" They nodded and vanished. "Now, I believe we have to talk so if you will follow me."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course."

Isabella led us out of the castle, out of the city to a manison that laid at the edge of a cliff. It's bourder was marked by a giant wall that made it easy for us to walk around in the sun without the humans seeing us. She punched in a code at the gate, ushered us in and closed it behind us. She led us to the door, openned it and smiled. "Welcome to my home."

I walked in behind everyone else, it was beautiful. We made our way to a sitting room, each taking our own chair. Peter appeared beside me, "Major."

"Captain." I stood to hug him. "What is going on?"

"In a moment, everything will be explained. Isa is getting changed, so everyone, get comfortable." Peter smiled as he sat down in the chair beside me, Char appeared and sat on his lap.

There was a laugh, "Major! Welcome home!" It was Garrett, he hugged me then sat down beside Rosalie.

"Major? Oh my!" I turned to see someone I hadn't seen in years.

"Luna?" I whispered, she smirked and jumped at me. I caught her and held her tight. "You look good, Luna."

"You can thank my mate for that." She let go and stood as a man stepped to her side. "Everyone, this Paul Lahote. He is a shifter and my mate."

Paul smirked, "We have met, once."

"La push?" Carlisle asked, Paul nodded.

"Yeah, Isabella took me, Seth and Jacob after the battle." Paul smiled as he sat and pulled Luna into his lap.

Jasper growled, "Battle?"

"Everything in time Major." Isabella's voice called as she walked into the room. I stared at her, she wore cut off jean shorts and a red tank top that fit her perfectly. "Everyone here?"

"Jake and Seth." Paul whispered. "And Vicky."

Isabella sighed, she walked to me, pushed me into my chair and stood infront of me. My eyes traveled her body, Peter laughed at me, I flipped him off and she giggled. I looked up at her, "Darlin'?"

"Soon." She whispered, I nodded. "VIC, JAKE AND SETH! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Seth ran into the room, "I'm here. Sorry it took so long, they blocked the stairs. Honestly, you would think that they would start fucking each other in their room."

Isabella laughed, "Sorry Seth. JAKE, I'LL GET THE HOSE AGAIN!"

There was a growled, "Alright, we coming."

Isabella giggled, "I don't care if your cumming. Get down here." Paul, Seth and Peter started to laugh as Emmett stares in shock.

"Did Bell... Isabella just make a joke... about sex?" Emmett asked.

Peter rolled her eyes, "Oh just wait man, that women has no mouth filter and has a very dirty mind." Peter smirked, "The things she can do with her tongue..."

"Peter..." Isabella smirked at him.

"Sorry Isa, I'll behave." Peter nodded as Charlotte giggled.

A shirtless Jake and a half naked Victoria walked in, she smiled, "Sorry Isa. He started it."

Jake smirked, "Can't help it. She was wearing a red dress."

Isabella shook her head, "Sit down."

"Yes ma'm." Jake tipped an invisable hat as he led Victoria to the last chair, sat down and pulled her into his lap. 

"Okay, now everyone is here?" They all nodded, "Jasper?" I looked at her, "Can I borrow your lap? You are in my chair."

"I don't mind, Darlin'." I smiled at her, she giggled and sat down. 

"Okay, so where to start." Isabella asked.

Alice raised her hand from her spot on Rosalie's armrest, Isabella nodded to her. "The woods, he lied and they need to know."

Isabella tensed, Paul growled. "He Lied!" Paul began to shake. Jacob roared but Victoria turned to kissed him calm, Luna ran her finger's through Paul's hair and purred for him. He took a deep breath, "Thanks babe, I'm okay."

Jake grunted at Isabella, she looked to Seth. "Seth, Brother?"

Seth was glaring at the floor, "One moment, just... one... shit." He was shaking, "Isa..."

Isabella nodded, "ALICE!"

Alice cried out in relief, ran to Seth and hugged him as she straddled him, "It is okay Seth. Please calm down, please."

Seth wrapped his arms around her, brought her body to his, buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. After a moment, he relaxed and pulled back. "Roses and coffee." He smiled at her, she giggled. "Home." He shifted her so that she was sideways on his lap. "Okay."

Isabella nodded. "Okay, so all of you had left. Edward had been avoiding me since the birthday party, then suddenly he wanted to talk. I agreed, he led out to the woods behind my house. Took me far enough that it would be hard for me to get back. He said that you were leaving, that you could stay anymore. I said that I would need time but he said that I was coming. That he was tried of pretending, that you were tired of pretending." Emmett and I tensed, "He said that he was just testing his control with me, that he didn't love me. That none of you liked me." Emmett growled, "He said that Jasper wanted to kill me everyday," I growled and held her tighter, "That I was a toy and he was tired of me. He left me there. I tried to find a way out but I fell. I laid there for hours, in the rain, crying as my heart broke."

Paul growled, "Sam, our old Alpha, found her. She was frozen and unresponsive. He carried her back to her house where she spent the next six months on auto-pilot."

Jake closed his eyes, "She didn't talk, barely ate or slept. She was a zombie. She would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming." Jake sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Then when Charl... her father threatened to send her to her mother's, she snapped out of it."

"Into another sort of crazy." Seth smirked. "She would do crazy things because when she did, she saw you."

Isabella laughed, "At first it was Edward. Then Emmett, Carlisle and Alice." She shook her head. "Jake helped me build a motocycle, he taught me to ride. I saw Sam and Paul jump off that cliff and eventually did that as well. I would also start fights with Paul, he was the easiest to agner."

"Crazy little vampire girl." Paul sighed. "After she jumped off the cliff one day, during a storm. We found out that Victoria was after her."

Victoria smiled, "I had built a small army, I attacked but the wolves took them out. I saw one of mine try to kill Jake and went into a rampage. I spent months making it up to Isa."

Isabella smiled, "We were happy until her." I looked at her as she tured to me. "Maria."

I tensed, "Isa..."

Isabella shook her head. "She smelt me at your house. She killed Charlie and Rene when she came for his funeral. She went after the wolves and I did the only thing that I could. I gave myself up." I growled loudly. "When she figured out that you weren't coming for me, she turned me. I was molded into a weapon, one that the Volturi wanted. That is why Victoria went to them, they helped save me but for a price. We joined their guard for a hundred years. I became powerful and eventually took over. I allowed them to rule if they followed my rules and they did, until today."

"Rules?" Carlisle asked.

Victoria smiled, "Stay away from the Cullens and Whitlocks."

"If a human is found with the knowledge of us, bring them to her first." Peter stated.

Charlotte smiled. "Everyone must be there of their own free will."

Isabella smirked, "Chealse had to die."

Carlisle stared, "Isabella, how?"

"I have gifts but also I am very reasonable." Isabella smiled.

"Why is Angela a vampire?" Rosalie asked.

Seth laughed, "She showed up at the Res one day demanding to see Isabella. She had found a book on vampires and, like Isa, put it together. Vic turned her and she has been with us ever since."

"Rose?" Isabella turned to her, she nodded. "You do know that Emmett isn't yours right?"

Rosalie tensed, "Yes."

Emmett sighed, "Since when?"

"Always." Rose answered.

"Em, you okay?" Isa asked.

Emmett nodded, "Yea, just thought that she loved me."

"Oh she does." Isa smiled, "As you love her but she is Garrett's and you are Ang's."

Rose gasped and looked at Garrett, who smirked at her, "You okay with that, princess?"

"Yes." Rose smiled.

Emmett looked confused, "Does Angela know?" Isa nodded, "Where is she?"

Isabella smiled, "My guess. With Jane at the moment."

"As always, you would be right." Angela stated as she and Jane walked in. Jane smiled as Angela handed Isabella a letter. "He said that you would need that." She turned to Emmett. "Hello Emmett."

Emmett smiled as her, "Hey Angela. Why are your eye blue?"

Angela smirked, "My second gift." She walked to him, "Can I sit?" He nodded, she sat on his lap and relaxed into him, "Isa, he wishes to know when you are going to reveal the truth to Aro?"

Isa nodded as she read the note, "Soon. Jane dear, Cauis didn't hurt Demetri, did he?"

Jane giggled, "No Mistress, Demetri is fine."

"Good, go make him relax. Tell Felix that he and Heidi can have their honeymoon now." Isa smiled.

Jane squeeled. "Thank you Mistress." She hugged Isa, Char, Ang, Luna and Vicky before leaving.

Isa sighed, "Love that little munchkin." The girls laughed.

Vicky sighed, "She loves you too, almost as much as she loves Demetri." Isa shrugged and Vicky smiled. "You told Alec yet?"

"Nope." Isa smirked, "I want him to see it on his own. I would have waited for that to happen with Em but he is alittle slow sometimes."

"Hey!" Emmett whined but Angela kissed him and he let it go. "Nevermind."

"Emmett, Garrett. Note that we are still remodeling the left wing." Isabella stated slowly, both smirked, grabbed their mates and disappeared. She giggled. "Jake, Vic please make it to your room." They were gone. "Alice you should see our pool house." Seth laughed and pulled her away, "Paul, Luna, your room was just painted." Luna giggled as Paul carried her off, "Peter, don't get to loud." Peter saluted her as he carried Char off. "Carlisle and Esme the basement is all free, it is like a mini loft."

"Thank you Isabella." Carlisle chuckled as he led Esme from the room.

"What about me, Darlin'?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "That depends."

"On?" I asked.

"I hunt humans. I can block emotions for you, if you want. I need to know that you are all you and not just Jasper Hale." She stared at me, "The Major doesn't make you a monster, he makes you whole. With Ares, of course. Don't hide from me." She kissed me. "The choice in yours. I am in on the top floor. If not, there is an empty room on the second floor on the right." She stood and walked out.

I watched her as her words ran through my mind. Could I be Jasper, Major Whitlock, the God of War again? Could I walk away from her? Did I want to find out? I smirked as I felt Major take control. I didn't mind one bit.

Isabella POV

I sighed as I walked around the top floor. Part of me was nervous that Jasper wouldn't come. I swore that I would never make him, I was not Alice. I turned when the door openned, Jasper stood before me but he was different. His eyes were darker, his stood taller and his presence demanded respect. It was him, the Major. He was beautiful. "Major?"

He stepped inside, shut the door, walked to me and looked into my eyes, "Isabella." His voice was rougher, his accent thicker and it made me sigh. He pulled my body to his, ran his nose along my neck and hummed as I whined, "So sweet. Mine."

"Major..." I sighed, he growled as he stepped us backwards until my back hit the wall. He lifted me, I wrapped my legs around him, he dug his hand into my hair as he pulled my lips to his. I gasped and kissed him deeply. He growled as he pushed closer to me, I moaned and he chuckled as he kissed my neck and chest.

"Beautiful Isabella." He whispered as he tore away my top, he bent and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I groan and arched my body into his, he gripped my waist and gentle nipped at my chest. "If you want to take this slow, tell me now, Isabella."

I looked down at him, "Major, please."

He smirked at me, grabbed me close and carried me to the bed. He laid me down, kissed me gently and ripped our clothes. "I will make you mine, Isabella."

"Show me." I smirked at him.


	14. Good Girl Gone Bad

My mind raced as we proceeded through the subterranean gloom. It was so dark that I could hardly see anything at all. I wanted to ask Edward where we were going or what was going to happen to us, but I wouldn't. I knew they could hear my every labored breath to every frantic beat of my heart. We walked through the shadowy passageway for what seemed like forever. I had a hard time with my human pace keeping up with them. I could her someone huffing with impatience behind us at my clumsiness. I kept stumbling over the uneven surface of the stone floor and it was working on my last nerve. As was Edward, who would try to trace his fingers around my lips or press his face into my hair. I really wanted to hit him.

Finally, I saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. We filed through a heavy, iron door. I cringed when the big one, Felix, slammed the door and slid the bolt locking us in. I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this. Edward was not worth it. I never should have come for this idiot and if I was going to die for him, I better get the chance to say something first. A loud growl startled me from my thoughts. I could feel it rumbling in Edward's chest and I glanced up at him annoyed.

His cold gaze was fixated somewhere behind me. I turned and allowed my eyes to travel in the same direction to see what had disturbed him. It was another vampire, a man that looked to have been in his early twenties when he was turned. He was wearing a light gray suit and was reaching out to Jane. He could have been her twin as he rivaled her in the looks department, although his hair was a darker shade than hers. "Jane."

"Alec," she answered as she embraced him and kissed each side of his face. Then he looked at us. I noticed that his gaze lingered on me for much longer than it had on Alice or Edward. 

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half. Nice work." His eyes never left me as he spoke and I couldn't help but smirk. I could feel his gaze as it traveled up and down my body. Edward was unnaturally still next to me and I could tell from the tenseness of his jaw that he was angry. Whatever Alec was thinking was definitely bothering him a great deal. I was suddenly thankful that he couldn't read my mind. 

Edward crouched to spring at Alec when Alice gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't. It won't end well if you do." She looked at him pointedly and his face twisted into a look of horror at whatever she had shown him. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away slightly. 

Alec continued on as if he had never been interrupted. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again. Let's not keep him waiting."

They led us down another hallway. This place was a dizzying maze of corridors. I was hopelessly turned around. I'd never be able to find my way out. That is if Edward didn't get us killed. We followed Jane and Alec into a large, circular room. The floor was slightly depressed and a large drain opened in the middle. I eyed the dark hole apprehensively. I swear if I end up down there, I'll haunt Edward from hell. This room was full of vampires, all with piercing crimson eyes. I saw Jane approach a vampire seated on one of three thrones. They were the Kings. I recognized them as the trio from Carlisle's painting. I saw Jane offer her hand to one of them. He took it for a moment. Then he nodded and rose from his seat. As he glided toward us, Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Bella please know that I lov..." Edward started but I cut him off with a growl and pushed away, I walked to the drain in the middle of the room and stared at it. Edward took a step as every vampire had stopped to stare at me. "Bella."

"Fottimi." I whispered, I heard several gasps before I looked at the King that had walked closer to Edward. "I am going to die here?"

He looked at me, "I do not know yet."

"Well then decide fast because if I die because that fucking retard couldn't keep from doing something stupid, then I have few things I need to do." I state slowly.

Alice gasped as a vision crossed her mind, Edward pouted. "Bella you don't mean that..."

I laughed, "Since I can't see the future or read minds, I have no idea what you are talking about but I can promise you that you are wrong."

Alice fell to her knees, sobbing, "Bella what happened to you? How can you be so heartless?"

I looked down at the drain, "Because Edward tore it out." Alice gasped and began to growl at Edward. "Oh don't pretend like you aren't apart of this, did you know that Edward has a diary." I looked back at them. "If you don't want Edward dying before you can talk to him, you might have Alec hold Alice down."

Alec grabbed her right as she lunged at Edward, the king turned to me. "Isabella, it seems that we have to hear your story."

"Which one are you? Marcus, Caius or Aro?" I look to him. 

"Aro." He answered. "Marcus is there and Caius is the one glaring at young Cullen."

I moved slightly to see Caius, I giggled softly causing him to look at me. He stared at me, "What made you laugh, human?"

"It is just nice to see someone who hates Edward as much as I, My King." I bowed slightly as I walked over to Edward and Alice. "Alice, calm down or they'll kill you." Alice stopped struggling against Alec, "Good girl." I turned to the Kings. "I will tell you my story but I must know, there is no chance for me to walk out of this castle alive, is there?"

Aro looked to Marcus, who nodded, then to Caius, who smiled softly and nodded his head. Aro turned to me, "No, Isabella."

I nodded, "Then I have a few phone calls to make so that no one will come looking for me." I looked to Aro, who nodded. I pulled out my phone and call my father first.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where are you? You get home right now!"

I sighed, "Charlie, we both now that I am not coming back." There was silence on the other end. "I couldn't stay there, with all the memories. I didn't want to go back to Renee. Tactically I am 18, I am an adult. Know that I am safe and that I love you." I stated into the phone.

Charlie sighed, "I love you too Bells."

"I got to go. Be safe." I hung up, closed my eyes, took and deep breath and dialed Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Bella! Is that you? Where are you? Jake said you left with that leech." Sam stated.

"I did. Sam I'm sorry, I know that you and the pack did everything to keep me safe but we both know that I was never going to stay human. I left. Charlie knows, keep Jake from doing something stupid. I got to go."

Sam growled, "If we see each other again, you know that we will be enemies."

"I know." I sighed, "But we won't see each other again. Bye Sam, thanks for saving me." I hung up the phone and looked back at the Kings. "Thank you."


	15. Instincts

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth today as my teacher endlessly flirted with the tour guide, who was so far out of his league. My teacher was a horny bastard, who slept with everyone. It was one of the main reasons why our senior trip was here in Venice, so he had one last chance to romance every girl in my class. I sighed as I stared at the cieling as I walked mindlessly down the long hallway. I was ready for this day to be over, so I could go back to the hotel, grabbed my backpack and vanish. No more late night hospital room visits, no more evading the police, moving from town to town or hiding the truth. No more fake blondes, dumb jocks and gangster wannabes. I didn't really have a plan but I was so ready to be just another forgotten name and this tour was taking forever. 

"And lastly, we have the throne room. Come in and say hello." The tour guide smiled sweetly and every intsinct in my body began to scream. 

I moved to the back of the room, looked around and noticed that everyone inside had black eyes. My heart speed up as my classmates laughed and looked around, I shook my head. "Something is wrong." I whispered to myself, I thought I saw one of the three standing in front tense up slightly. "Oh dear Goddess, I'm going to die here. They're going to kill us. I survived my life just to be killed by these people. Knew I should have ran for it at the airport. Son of a bitch." I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, I sighed, stood tall and looked around at my class mates. "If I am going to die, I better be last so I can watch all these stupid pathetic pieces of shit die first." I looked up at the three standing in front, they are watching me and I smirked, "They are staring at you."

The one in the middle tensed before looking out at my class, "I am Aro, these are my brothers Marcus and Cauis. Welcome to Volturi!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone that stood around the room attacked my class mates. I gasped at the speed in which they moved, I almost couldn't keep up. The screams filled my ears, some blood got on my clothes but I couldn't seem to care. I watched my class mates die one by one, standing still until one of the blondes ran to me. "What do we do? Why aren't you screaming?"

I looked at her, I saw a small vampire slip into the room and watch us. I smiled, "Sara, close your eyes." The blonde did what I asked. I gripped her shouders, moved her over, pushed her to her knees. "Pray." She began to whisper as I lifted my head to the vampire, "There."

I stood and stepped back as the vampire giggled softly before latching on to Sara's neck and draining her. I tilted my head to watch as Sara stared at me, knowing that I had handed her over. The vampire dropped her, stood and stared at me. I stared at Sara before realizing that the room was silent, I lifted my head to the front of the room where the three stood. The one who spoke, Aro lifted a hand and motioned me forward. "Come."

I turned, walked through the fallen bodies of my class until I stood at the steps and lifted my head to him, "So vampires?"

Aro smiled softly, "Yes. How did you know?"

"That you were vampires? The way you moved and drinking the blood." I answered.

The blonde to his left, Cauis, laughed. "He meant that you were going to die?"

"Oh," I giggled and blushed, "Um, that is harder to explain. Sorry. I walked into the room and every instinct in my body screamed danger and run. My intsincts are never wrong." 

Aro nodded, "Would you mind if I see your hand for a moment?"

I looked confused as I held my hand out, "You're the vampire, can't really fight you."

Aro chuckled, "Just polite to ask." I nodded as he took my hand and closed his eyes. After a moment, he let growled and I tensed. He let go of my hand, "Forgive me." Aro frowned at me, "I should have warned you. When I touch someone, every thought and memory they have runs through my mind." I tensed up and looked away from him, he turned my face back to his, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are an amazing creature. I know what you seek but I offer a differnet choice. Stay here."

I gasped, "Here? With you?"

Aro nodded, "Yes. You can remain a human for now and be turned in the future or you can be turned now. Join us and our coven."

I looked around the room, down at the bodies then back at Aro, "I will stay." 

"Wonderful." Aro smiled, Cauis chuckled as he stood.

"Are you tired?" Cauis asked.

I nodded, "A little. Can I ask, what do you do with the bodies?"

Cauis smirked, "Burn them."

"Smart." I nodded.

"I like her." Cauis laughed as he walked to me, "Where would you like to put her, Aro?"

"Will you be changed now or wait?" Aro asked.

I bit my lip, "Wait until I know more."

Aro nodded, "Place her in your hall, it is the safest."

Cauis nodded, "Of course." He turned to me, "It is a far walk, can I carry you?"

"Of course." I blushed, he smirked and lifted me into his arms. I squeeled and he chuckled.

"I won't drop you." He commented.

I smirked, "Good to know."

Cauis turned and ran out the door, I gasped at the speed. It was hard to follow anything but it felt amazing. He slowed down after a minute or two and stopped before a black door. He set me down, opened the door and ushered me inside. "This will be your room. I am sure that Aro will send Heidi with some food for you. Rest, get comfortable and anything in the closet is free to wear."

"Thank you." I smiled. 

"Aro, didn't ask in the throne room but what is your name?" Cauis asked.

I smiled, "Frankie."

"Welcome to Volturi, Frankie." Cauis smiled before he closed the door, leaving me alone.

I looked around the room, it was beautiful. Everything was made out of oak, it made the room feel peaceful. The colors of Royal purple and silver were spread through out the room. I walked to the first large door and discovered the bathroom. I laughed at the giant tub, the shower was closed off by clear glass and the wall that held the sink was a giant mirror. I walked to the next door and found a walk in closet. I smiled as I walked amoung the clothes, they were al beautiful. Dresses, skirts, dress pants tops and even some shorts. The bottom of the closet was lined with shoes, I giggled. "This place is amazing."

"Glad you like it." A voice called, I gasped as I turned and saw my tour guide. "I'm Heidi."

I walked out of the closet and smiled at the tray of food. "Hello Heidi, I'm Frankie."

"Aro thought you might be hungry." She pointed to the tray, I stepped to it but she blocked my path. I looked up and saw rage in her red eyes. "Stay away from Cauis, he is mine."

I lifted my eyebrow, "If he was yours, then this warning wouldn't be nessicary, would it?"

She growled, my instincts hummed, "You think he will want you, a human?"

"I think that he can have whoever he wants and some little tour guide might not be his choice." I stated slowly. 

She growled as she gripped my throut and lifted me into the air, "You will watch how you speak to me."

I gripped her hand, pulled slightly, lifting my body so that I could speak. "Let me go, Heidi."

"Or what, human?" She smirked.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, I took a deep breath and screamed. My scream echoed loudly, she dropped me and covered her ears, I stood there staring at her as I heard running outside my door. The door opened and I turned to see Aro, Cauis, Marcus and four other vampires, "Hello."

"What happened?" Aro asked.

I looked at Heidi, who was still shaking. "Heidi thought to warn me about something that was out of her control and when I pointed that out, she tried to choke me. It did not work well for her."

Cauis growled, "What was the warning?"

I looked to him, back at her and smiled. "To stay away from you, that you were hers."

Marcus laughed, "I can assure you that is not the truth."

I smiled at him, "It is okay. I already knew that."


	16. Izzie

I woke up, looking around my room and felt caged. I had a talk with one of friends from Texas last night and I realized that I let myself turn into someone that I am not. I was being weak, pathetic and I was done. I had been looking out for Edward to return all weak while the Cullens watch me but today I have had enough. I am Izzie Swan and it is time I get back to being me.

I swung back the covers, walked into my closet and pulled out my box marked Izzie. Opening it, I smiled at my clothes inside. I pulled out a dark red tank top, black button up, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black boots. I ran into the bathroom, took a shower, pulled my hair into a braid as it dried as I put on lipstick, black eye-liner and light red eye shadow. I got dress, pulled on my boots, grabbed my backpack out of my room and walked downstairs. 

"Now there is my daughter." Charlie chuckled.

I winked at him, "Hey pops, I got sidetrack but here I am." I threw up my arms, he laughed as I made myself some poptarts. "You work tonight?"

"Yeah, overnight. You'll be okay?" Charlie asked.

I laughed, "I'll be just fine. Relax, I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my poptarts, kiss his cheek and walk out to my car. I hopped into the truck, started it and drove to school. I turned up the radio and sang along to the songs. I pulled into the parking lot, felt everyone turn to me and parked my truck. I sat there for a minute, dancing to the last part of Redneck Women before turning off my truck, grabbing my bag and hopping out of my truck.

"Bella?" Angela stared as I walked to her, unfortuatlly she stood right in front the Cullens and Edward was with them.

"Actually, it's Izzie but ya can call me Bella if it will confuse ya." I smirked at her, "Like it? All my clothes from home come, I thought it might be time to bring Izzie back from the dead."

Angela laughed, "I love it, you look more like you now."

"Thank ya. Let's go inside." I told her, she nodded and followed me inside the school. "Ya think anyone will say anythin' with that Cullen kid being back?"

"I don't know, I know Jessica is so happy he returned." Angels rolled her eyes.

"Don't ya worry about it. She will always be like this. Ya just got to let it go." I side hugged her, "I got ya back."

"Thanks Izzie, I'll see you at lunch." Angela smiled as she walked into her classroom.

I walked to mine and knew that this would be a long day of stares. "Migh' as well give them something to talk about." I whispered to myself. As the first class dragged on and on, I undid my braid and ran my fingers through my now wavy hair. During the next three classes, everyone asked me what I was dresses up for, who was I dating and why I was dressed like a whore. The last one was Laurn and Jessica.

I ignored them but they kept asking. I walked into lunch, grabbed an apple and walked to Angela. Laurn stood and glared at me, placing her hands on her hips. "We don't allow whores at this table."

Everyone turned to watch us, "Well that is sad. We will miss you and Jessica." I laughed and sat beside Angela, turning toward her. "How was your day?"

"Great, yours?" Angela asked me but Laurn interrupted us.

"I was talking to you Bella." She sneered.

I tensed, stood up, walked around the table. "Really now. Ya were talkin' to me? Ya think ya can take me, Laurn? Cause I got no problem takin' ya down." I got in her face, she looked terrified. "In case ya didn't know, it ain't smart messin' with a Southern gurl! Now sit down, shut up and eat." I snapped, she nodded, sat down and began to eat. "Good girl."

"Izzie, you okay?" Angela asked.

I walked back to my seat, "Yes, just annoyed. Anyways, my day was borin'. You have plans for the weekend?"

"Nope, I was thinking about heading down to La push." She told me, I nodded my head.

"I talked my dad into lettin' me go to Texas. So I can look at their collages as I hang out with my friends." I told her, looking at the Cullens to see them watching us, tensely. I smirked, "Thier names are Char, Garrett and Peter Whitlock, I love them and they love me." I whispered so only the Cullens could hear me. "They haven't eaten me yet."

Angela giggled. "That sounds awesome, I wish my parents would let me do that."

"It's awesome, well I'm going to eat outside. See ya later." I hugged her, grabbed my apple and walk to the door. I laughed softly as I thought of something else, "Freaky golden-eyed vampires." I whispered as I walked out of the door. 

I sighed, took a bite of my apple and walked around the school. I began to hum and dance as I ate the apple. I began to laugh as my phone rang. I answered it, "Hello Peter!"

"Izzie, you brat. Give the phone to the Major." Peter sighed. 

I pouted as I turned around to see the Cullens. "Ya didn't call to talk to me?"

Peter growled softly, I laughed. "Now Baby."

I tensed, "Yes Captain." I walked to Jasper, bowed my head. "Captain for ya, Major." I held my phone out.

"We will talk about this later, Isabella." Jasper spoke in a deep Southern voice, I shiver. "Captain."

I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could hear Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie growl. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair as Edward tried to get close to me. I growled, "Oh hell no, Virgin. Ya keep away from me, I know all about bein' ya'r singer and no matter what that eight-ball midget says, I am not ya mate."

Everyone froze as Peter roared through the phone. "Ya touch her, Cullen and I rip ya apart."

I giggled, "Oh I knew ya loved me, Bubba."

"I would never hurt her." Edward stated and I laughed.

"Get over ya'r self boy." I shook my head. "Unlike tha eight-ball right there. Peter is never wrong and it never changes. I trust him wit my life." I turned to Jasper. "Are ya finished Major, we have to get to class?"

"Peter call me after my classes are done." Jasper snapped as he handed my phone.

"Hey, Peter. Tell Garrett, I will get there soon. Love ya." I hung up, put my phone away. "Wonderful to meetcha. Gotta go." I turned, walked into the school and into my next class right as the bell rang. "Sorry I know I am cutting it close."

"Just sit." The teacher waved me off as he began to speak about the Civil War. I tried not to laugh as thoughts of Peter, Jasper and Char ran through my head. I drew all over by notebook as he continued when the bell rang, I jumped up and ran to gym.

I ran inside the locker room and smiled at Angela, she was jumping on her toes. "Hey Angela."

"Hey." She squeeled.

Emmett waved at me, I smirked and winked at him. He chuckled and moved over to Jasper. Angela touched my arm, "Do you know them?"

"I know Jasper's brother. He is who I am meeting in Texas. Family is Family." I shrugged, she smiled and we walked over the track that the coach had doing laps. I jogged lightly as I thought how to handle the Major. Peter had always told me that the Major would be important to me as would Emmett but the others, they were not to be trusted.

"Isabella." Jasper's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked to my left to see him and Emmett on my right.

"Am I talking to Jasper or the Major." I asked.

"Major." He answered.

I nodded as I continued to jog, facing forward. "What can I do for ya, Major?"

"Stay away from Edward, Alice and Esme." He stated.

I smirked, "Don't worry, it isn't in my plans to anywhere close to them."

Emmett chuckled. "How did you meet Peter?"

"He saved my life, adopted me and took me to see Caius, who is my ancestor." I answered.

"We must talk after school." Jasper stated.

"Come to my house, father is at work and I have to pack still." I commented as the coach blew the whistle. "Got to go boys." I run up to Angela and waited for the couch to tell us that class was ending early today because he has to couch a game.

"Finally, let's go." Angela grabbed my arm and dragged me into the locker room. "What did they want?"

I laughed, "To ask when I was leaving, they might show up down there. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Okay." Angela changed, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Ya better believe it." I stated as I got dressed, grabbed my bag and walked out to the hallway were Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for me. I nodded to them and began to walk out to my truck, where Edward and Alice were waiting. I sighed as I stopped a few feet from my truck. "Get away from my truck."

"You can't go. I forbid it." Edward growled, Jasper began to growl but I placed hand on his arm.

"Ya gonna stop me boy. Tell me, how would you explain surviving the fire?" I asked, tilting my head to look at them.

"What fire?" He demanded.

I laughed as I brought a Bic out of my pocket and lit it, Alice gasped. "Edward, we must leave. Now."

I smirked, "Wait, afraid of fire. Not very scary."

Alice sneered, "It is when you covered your truck in an flammible paint."

"Oh yes, I forgot." I giggled as they left. "Wow, Peter was right." I put my lighter away, "I didn't really cover the truck, just thought about doing it." I hopped inside and they jumped in the back. I pulled out of the parking lot, turned up the radio and drove us to my house. Peter called me again, I pulled to the side of the road, openned the back window and turned off the radio. "I thought you were to call the Major, Captain?"

"Not the time, Edward is going to the Volturi. Caius will claim you but that means you must be turn when you come visit. Get everything you want to keep and get down here now." Peter shouted as he hung up the phone.

"Shit." I started the truck and drove home. I hopped out, ran inside, leaving the door open and rushed up to my room. "Stupid piece of shit and that ugly eight-ball. Should have burned'um." I mumble as I rush around the room, packing my things. I left most of it so Charlie had something. I didn't want to die this way but it needed to be done. I threw my bags down the stairs as I rushed to the bathroom, grabbed my ticket and left Charlie an 'I love ya' message on the mirror. I rushed down the stairs, checked the fridge to make sure there was enough food. I sat back against the couch and sighed. "Okay, I graduated last year, I wrote Charlie a letter, all my treasures are at Peter's, my mother is happy. So tired."

"You can't really want this?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Rosalie, I don't know what happened to ya but I know it was bad. I know ya were turned against ya'r wishes and regret it everyday. I also know that Emmett is not ya'r mate but what I can't understand is... if ya hate this life so much, why not end it?" I stood up. "I have to go, Major I swear that we will talk but I have to get to Peter before the Volturi comes." Jasper nodded and carried my bags to my truck, I hopped in and started it up. Suddenly my heart began to hurt, "Major?"

"Yes, Isabella." He walked to my window.

"I'm going to die, there's one thing I want first." I smirked.

"And what would that be, Isabella?" He chuckled at my feelings.

I moved to his face, "This." I kissed him, he groaned and I gasped. I pulled back, "Later Major." I stated weakly before I pulled away and headed away. I was going to kill Peter, Jasper was mine.

Two hours Later - On the plane

I sat back against the back of the seat as the plane took off. Placing my headphones in and listening to my music, thinking about Jasper and Alice and how I was going to steal him away. I was going to give Peter a piece of my mind when I got there, how dare he not tell me. 

Landing in Dallas

I grabbed my bag, walked off the airplane. I made my way to the baggage claim and I walked to my real truck. I put my bags in back, climbed in and started it. I drove out of the parking lot, paid for the parking and headed down the road. My phone rang as I turned onto a highway, I answered it and put it on speaker. "Hello Peter."

"Well hello. Baby, you'll have company in about two seconds. Don't worry, you know her." Peter chuckled.

"Jane?" I asked.

"The one and only," Jane's voice come through the back window. "Miss me Izzie?"

"Hello Jane." I stated. "See you soon Peter." I hung up the phone. "I'm going to be turned aren't I?"

"Yes." Jane answered her. "Don't worry, we try to make as painless as possible."

I smirked, "Who else came?"

"Alec and Demetri." Jane smirked. "Caius thought it would be best not to send Felix."

"Smart, I have no problem setting him on fire." I whispered as I turned off the highway and headed down a side road, in the middle of nowhere. We past a sign, Whitlock Hevan, and headed up to a beautiful plantation. "Peter sure does peaceful."

Jane laughed, "And annoying." I chuckled. "You know him, Izzie. He is crazy."

"It is a Whitlock trait." I shrugged as I pulled to a park, got out. I headed inside. "Peter!"

Peter with his bright red eye flashed to us, "Baby, come in." He led us into the living room, everyone turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin', we are just waitin' for Emmett and the Major." Char stood and hugged me. "After he hurts Peter, he'll talk to ya."

"Okay." I smirked as Jasper rushed through the door, grabbed Peter. "Not in the house Major."

"Of course Isabella." He took Peter outside as Emmett walked in.

"So they might be awhile, Jasper is livid." Emmett sighed. "Questions?"

"Why Gold eyes?" Jane asked.

I laughed, "Because they are foolish and drink from animals instead of their natural food, humans."

"Oh dear, that can't be healty at all." She whispered. 

I shook my head, "Where is Rosalie?"

Emmett growled, "With the others."

"What happened Em?" I asked.

"She decided that since you told her that I wasn't her mate that she had no use for me anymore." Emmett growled.

I stood, "WHAT? That bitch. Treating you like you are some stupid toy, how dare she? She should have the shit beat out of her."

Jane laughed, "I knew you had a dark side, give in Bella!"

I giggled, "Well Forks is really small, everyone has there secrets." I shrugged as Emmett laughed.

"I couldn't agree more." Jasper stated as he walked in. He had lost his shirt and there was dirt in his hair. "Char, Peter is by the pond."

"Thanks Jasper." She rushed out of the house.

"Izzie, we need to talk." Jasper stated as he held out his hand.

I took it, "Where?"

"Someplace with no ears." He lifted me into his arms and ran off. I closed my eyes and turned into him as he ran. After a minute, he stopped, set me gently on a gaint rock and began to pace infront of me. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy but that will pass." I answered.

Jasper chuckled, "About me, Izzie."

"Your southern accent is fucking hot and the Major is awesome. I don't know much about you because we never talked but if you keep not wearing a shirt, I might jump you." I stated honestly.

Jasper stared at me, "The Major does not scare you?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "Should he?"

Jasper smirked, "Not if you don't want him to Darlin'." He walked up to me, pulled me to his chest. "But I do believe that kiss was alittle bit short for the last one before you die, don't you think Darlin'?"

I shivered, "Yes Jasper."

"Mine." Jasper growled before taking my lips with a deadly passion.


	17. Little Mate

It has been a year since they left and a part of me still hurts. They were my family, I loved them, I thought that I loved him but now I can see it was just a fasination. I was drawn to vampires, still am, I believe it is my future to be one but not with them, not with him. Not anymore. For the first seven months I was devisated, lost and alone. I would sit in my room, staring out the window for days. Go to school, zone out and come home to zone out. There was nothing left but one day, I saw the sun. The sun drew me out of my dark place, I began to react to things, to people. 

Then I met the wolves, I wasn't suppose to know their secret but I had to go and piss off Paul, he shifted and Jacob saved me. I have been their 'Vampire' girl ever since. I hang out with Emily, Sam's Imprint, all the time. The guys have grown to be like brothers to me. Jacob wanted to be more but we both knew he would imprint and leave me behind so it went nowhere. They taught me to let go, to have fun but never forget. I spent more time at the Rez then I did at my own home but Charlie didn't mind as long as I was happy. Victoria had been getting closer and closer but was still out of reach. The wolves have caught some newborns running around but that it as close as we can get to her. 

I was driving one my way to the Rez, just passing the tready line when I saw the wolves running toward the woods. I stopped my truck out side of Sam's house where Seth was just leaving. "Seth, what is going on?"

Seth tensed, "Some vampires, they want to talk about the newborns and us at the boarder line." 

"What Vampires?" I asked, Seth looked away from me. "Seth?"

"The Volturi, Sam says." Seth told me.

"You have to take me." I told him, he looked shocked, "They'll know about anyways as soon as they touch Sam or any of the wolves, Just take me Seth. I'll tell them I forced you."

"Bells..." Seth started.

"You don't take me, I'll go on my own, who knows who will find me." I started toward the forrest, Seth growled as he shifted, he stepped infront of me and knelt. "Good thinking." I jumped on his back and held on as he took me to the boarder line. I felt my heart race at the thought of vampires again, what if they killed me? What if Sam does? I shook my head as we came out of the clearing, Seth slowed down at Sam's growl and the vampires tensed.

Seth walked over to Jacob, who was glaring at me, and knelt down. I hopped off, stood beside Jacob and watched the Volturi. They stared at me, as Sam looked between me and them. "This is Bella."

"She is human." The black haired vampire in the middle whispered, Sam nodded and he smiled. "Wonderful, and she knows of us. How?"

Sam growled, "The vampire's from before. The Cullens."

"They told you, Human?" He asked me, Jacob growled but I rolled my eyes.

"It is just a question, Jake." I swatted him, a little girl gasped at my behavior before I turned to the vampire. "No, I guessed but they didn't deny it."

"Guessed?" The vampire asked. "How?"

"Stories, research." I answered him as I stepped forward. "Are you Aro?"

He smiled brightly, "They told you about us?"

I nodded, "Yes, a little. What are you doing so far out of Italy?"

The blonde vampire growled, "There was rumors about a newborn army. We came to deal with it."

I nodded, "Yes, Victoria is building it to get to me."

"Why?" The brown haired vampire asked, the vampires looked shocked that he spoke at all.

"Because the Cullen's killed her mate so she wants to kill a mate for a mate." I answered.

He shook his head, Aro frowned, "Marcus?"

"You are not young Edward's mate." Marcus stated slowly, I tensed.

I looked to him, then to Aro before back to him, "That is your gift?"

"Yes, your mate is here." Marcus stated.

I froze as Jacob growled, Sam tensed, "Here? As in one of you?"

Marcus nodded, "Yes."

"My mate is part of the Volturi?" I asked out loud, there was a scream as we turned to see Victoria standing there outside the tree line.

"NO! I will have my revenge, Kill them!" Victoria screamed and newborns came out of the trees. The wolves swarmed around me as the Volturi sprung into action. The guard made quick work of most of the newborns, one or two slipt through that Paul and Sam took care off before there were only three left. Victoria, a younger boy that I recognised as Riley and another man. They were standing together as the Volturi stood between me and them. "I will kill her."

Riley smirked as he vanished from sight, Jacob looked all around for him as the other man began to laugh. He raised his hands everyone of the guard fell to their knees. The wolves were whining as someone grabbed me from behind, I screamed and that is when everything lost control. There was a loud roar, then a clash before everything was blurry. I was kneeling in the grass as Riley's body was spread around me, I looked up to see all the wolves watching something behind me. As I turned around, I saw a blonde blur fighting Victoria's red blur. The man laying there with no head. The guard of the Volturi stood back and watched as if in awe as the two kings that I could see both had smiles on their faces. 

I looked for the third king but couldn't find him anywhere until there was another loud roar and the blurs had stopped, the blonde king stood there with Victoria's head in one hand and her body in the other. I stared at him in awe, his beauty was maginfied by his rage. I couldn't move, just stared as someone lifted me to my feet. He stood there drawing in breaths that he didn't need before pushing it back out, his eyes prue black as they searched the area for a threat before landing on me. I froze as he dropped Victoria and walked to me. He was standing infront of me, checking me over for scratches as his eyes turned back to the marvoulus shade of red. He slipt a finger under my chin, lifted my head so that I was looking him in the eyes. "Are you hurt, Mi Amore?"

I shook my head no, he nodded as he stepped back. Sam stepped up to me, "So I guess that you are her mate?"

"Yes." He spoke with authority.

Jacob must have shifted because he spoke next, "We can't just let them take her, Sam. They'll kill her."

My blonde king growled, "You think that you can keep her from me?"

Jacob growled, "If I have to."

I shook my head, "Jacob enough."

"Bella..." Jacob started but Sam cut him off.

"She is right Jacob, Bella has always been the Vampire girl. He is her mate, they belong together, we will not, can not keep them apart." Sam spoke in his Alpha voice.

"What about Charlie?" Jacob asked, I flinched and the blonde growls.

"He will always be my father, Jacob but he can't know the truth. He will just think that I have gone to live my life as you will make it look. Emily has everything you need." I told him, remembering the kit I made if anything had ever happened to me, so my father wouldn't come looking for me. "He will be fine."

Jacob growled but Paul held him back as Sam nodded, "We will watch over him." Sam looked to Aro, "Thank you for helping us with the Newborns, if you ever need our help, we are here." The wolves one by one began to leave, Paul dragging Jacob as Sam looked to me, "Stay out of trouble, Vampire girl."

"Tell Wolf girl I said good bye." I whispered before he shifted and ran off, leaving me alone with the vampires. I turned to them, watching them.

Aro smiled, "Come we must go home now. You will love it there, Bella."

"Aro..." The blonde started but Marcus waved him off.

"Don't worry Caius, Aro will behave himself." Marcus smirked, "Come Bella, Caius will carry you."

I was swept off my feet then we were rushing off. I kept my eyes closed as I clung to Caius, who chuckled. He slowed down, I opened my eyes and saw a plane. We boarded, Caius set me beside him as the other boarded around us. The plane took off as I tried to keep my eyes open. Caius wrapped an arm around me, "Sleep Little mate."

I woke up as someone shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE IS YOUR MATE!? I AM YOUR WIFE!"

I jumped at the voice, the arms that held me tightened its hold on me. I look at Caius who is standing infront of me, "You knew from the begining that I would find a mate, that you were temperary. She will be turn and you will bow to her or you will die. Am I understood?"

The blonde women infront of him stared at me, "She isn't fit to be Queen, she is weak, a human. Caius, dear let me kill her."

Caius growled as he gripped her throat and lifted her up into the air, "You touch her and I will end you." He drops her on the floor, "Is there anyone else that has anything else to say?"

"Of course not brother, calm down. It would seem that your mate is awake." Aro stated.

Caius turned to look at me, "Felix put her down."

"Yes Master." Felix stated before setting me on the floor. I stood watching Caius, he held out his hand, I walked to him and placed mine in his.

"Did you sleep well, my mate?" He asked me.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I answered. I looked past him to the blonde women, "She is your wife?"

Caius sighed, "She is but that will be over shortly."

She growled, "I'll never let you go!"

Caius growled but I placed my hand on his chest, I stepped forward toward her, smirking. "You think that you can keep him from me?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"You're just a pathetic huma..." Her voice cut off as she grabbed her throut, gasping. Her eyes grew wide as she dropped to the floor, suddenly she was clawing at her skin.

I laughed, "Pathetic! Me? You have no idea what I can do, you stupid bitch!" I shouted as I knelt beside her head, gripping the hair, pulling it up to see her eyes. "You will stay way from Caius, won't you?" I tilted my head as she nodded fast. I smiled as I dropped her head, "Good." I stood up, turned around to face Caius, "Don't worry about her, she just needed a women to women talk, didn't you?"

"Yes... Mistress." She whisper as she slowly moved to her knees, with her head still down.

I smirked, "See all good."

Caius smirked, "What was that, mi Amore?"

I bit my lip, "I might not be completely human... well anymore."

Aro lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"The redhead, Victoria. Her mate bit me, Edward sucked most of the venom out, not all but most." I looked down at the bite mark, running my fingers over it, "Some of the venom rushed into my veins, turning me extremely slow. Even now, it courses through me." I sighed, "But when Victoria began to attack, some powers manifested through the venom."

"Powers?" Aro asked. "More then one?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

Aro looked intrigued, Caius growled, "No Aro." Aro looked at him but Caius shook his head, "My mate is not a science experiment, you want to test it, get another human, I'm turning her..."

Aro sighed, "Very well."

Marcus shook his head, "Enough of this for now, Isabella, are you hungry?"

I smiled, "Yes."

Caius smiled, "I will take you to the kitchen."


	18. Mob Style

I stood out side their house, lifting the body of Vodka to my lips, watching as it burned. Had I known this was my plan, I would have brought popcorn but when I first came here, I was just going to cry. I had found the front door open, made my way up to Edward's room, sank to the floor and began to cry until I found a box under his bed. Curiousity got the best of me, I pulled it out, thinking maybe it held my things that he took but what I found inside proved my biggest fear. He was just using me. 

In the box was pictures of him with different lovers, naked and in different acts of sex. I began to cry, again, thinking that I wasn't good enough but then I saw that most of the pictures were with one lover, Carlisle. He used me to hide his relationship with his father. I felt something in me snap, a red film fell over my eyes. I got up and began to break everything I could. From Edward's room I went to Carlisle's office, then to Carlisle and Esme's room before I walked to Alice and Jasper's room. I paused outside of Emmett and Rosalie's room, opening the door to find a bat laying on the bed, with a note.

Bella,

If you have found this, then you have found what I have left for you. Proof that you were never Edward's mate. I tried to get you to see but Edward and Alice stopped me at every turn. Forgive me for not being here to help you through this pain. But the bat is for help. Remember, his two loves, the piano and his volvo. There is also a new Suv in the garage, for you.

Love Rose.

I read it twice before a smile formed on my lips. I put the letter in my pocket, grabbed the bat and went downstairs to the piano. I began to laugh as I began to break it, smashing it completely. I sighed as I looked at the damage before turning toward the garage, I saw the Suv and smiled. I pulled it out of the garage, parked it and went back to take the bat to the volvo. I broke the windows, dented the sides and roof. I jumped down and notice three gas cans with another note.

Bella, 

Rose told me, let it all burn.

Em

I laughed as I took the first and second gas cans inside, one for upstairs and one for down, then I poured the thrid on the porch, stairs and down the driveway before I walked back in to Emmett and Rose's room to see if they left behind anything they might want, not finding anything I went to head back downstairs when I stopped outside another door that I had seen Jasper enter, opening it I noticed it must have been his office. I noticed he didn't seem to take aything, like they didn't even let him pack. So I packed everything, took it out to the Suv before finding a liquid cabniet, grabbing a bottle of Vodka and setting the house on fire. I sat there and watched it for a moment before jumping in the Suv and driving off. I stopped by Charlie's house, packed my things, putting them in the Suv before leaving. 

I stopped at the Sheriff station, got out of the car and walked in. I walked back to Charlie's desk, waited for him to get off the phone. He looked up at me, "Bella, I'm sorry but someone set the Cullen's house on fire."

I sighed, "Well, no one was inside. Charlie, I came here to tell you that I am leaving."

He paused before nodding, "Going back to Renee's might be good for y..."

"I'm not going to Renee's." I cut him off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out." I stated.

"Bella, if this is about finding that boy..." He started.

I laughed, "No. It is not. Don't worry, I don't ever want to see Edward again." I shook my head, "I just need to find myself, dad. I'm sorry that I can't do that here with you or with mom. I'll keep in touch."

He stood, pulling me in a hug, "Be safe."

"I will be." I nodded as I let him go and walked out to the Suv. I got in and pulled back on to the road to leave Forks behind. I turned onto the interstate when the glove box began to ring. I pulled over to the side, opened it and found a phone along with another letter. The ringing was an alarm, I turned it off.

Bella,

I'm hoping this is you. That you are moving on with your life but there are things you need to know. One is Victoria is still out there, looking for you. Two is you are now a human that knows about us, unprotected. Three, you don't have to be alone. I have a friend, well actually, Emmett and Jasper have a couple of friends that can and will help you. They are the Whitlocks. Their numbers are programed in the phone, call Peter first. He will be waiting for you, part of his gift. One day we will see you again, you will get your revenge and your happy ever after.

Rose

I smiled as I set the letter down, grabbed the phone, pulled up the contacts and pressed Peter's name. I held it to my ear and waited.

It picked up after the first ring, "Hello Isabella."

"Peter." I stated.

"Head to Las Vegas, the Aria. Your new name is Izzie Whitlock, pick up the envelope for you at the front desk, they will give you a room key. Relax, I'll see you the next day. See you soon Izzie." He hung up the phone.

I stared at it for a moment before starting the Suv up again and headed toward Las Vegas. I stopped to go to the bathroom and eat only when I needed to. I made it there in two days. I pulled into the Aria at night, grabbed some bags out from the back, handed the keys to the Valet before walking inside. I looked around as I walked to the front desk, a snoby women looked at me in disgust. 

"Can I help you?" She sneered.

"Yes, I'm Izzie Whitlock, I believe you have a package and room key for me." I told her while lifting my eyebrow.

She gasped in surprise, "Of course, Miss Whitlock. Um... one moment." She tapped a few keys, rushed back to the back and came back with a thick envelope, handed that and a key to me. "Thank you for staying with us, if there is anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled brightly at me.

I nodded to her, "I think I got it, thank you." I placed the envelope into my bag, grabbed the key and headed to the elevator. I stepped inside, waited for the door to close then looked at the key, it was for the presidential suite. I laughed as I stepped off the elevator, walked to the room, put the key in and walked in. Putting my bags down on the couch, I walked around the room. Laughing to myself, I grabbed my bags, walked to one of the rooms, set them down, undressed and walked to the bathroom. I took a long bath, dried myself off, pulled on my comfy clothes and relaxed on the bed. 

I sat down to watch the big tv when a knock at the door sounded, I slowly walked to the door, looked through the peep hole to see room service, I opened the door. "I didn't order yet."

"It was placed by your brother when he booked the room, Miss." The man stated, I nodded as I pulled the cart into the room.

"Thank you." I shut the door, put my ear to the door to listen.

He swore, "Stupid bitch, guess I'll just have to break in to see if you've got riches in there, might treat myself to her body, she was fuckable. Boss won't like this, told him Whitlock's were to smart for this."

I sighed, put the cart to the side, checked it and grabbed my phone. I texted Peter, 'Do these humans think the Whitlocks are part of a mob?'

I grabbed the food off it, sat down to eat when my phone went off. 'Your bodyguard is about to join you, he'll take care of the humans. Relax, watch Tv. His name is Garrett.'

I nodded as I sat back and ate the food. The door opened, I turned to see the same guy from the door walk in and smirk. "Think you can shut me out, bitch?"

I smirked, "Don't make a mess."

"You think you can order me?" He demanded.

"I wasn't talking to you." I pointed to the man, well vampire, behind him. I giggled before turning back around, ignoring the fight behind me. There was silence for awhile until someone knocked at the door, it opened and the man was taken away.

"You took that calmly." A deep voice called out.

"Peter said you were coming." I answered.

He nodded as he sat next to me, "He said you'd be good with weird."

I nodded, "He was right." I finished eating, put the dishes back on the cart, moved it out into the hall, shut the door and headed to the room. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, Garrett."

"Night, Izzie." He stated as he changed the channel.

I shut the door to the bedroom, climbed into bed and gave into sleep.


	19. Monsters

Around me the festivities proceeded. No one was paying me any attention. I turned into the alley, separating the clock tower and the adjoining building. It was significantly darker there, certainly safe from any direct sunlight. The alley was completely vacant, which I thought was kinda odd, but it didn’t stop me. I walked back and forth, searching for a second entrance to the clock tower. But I couldn’t find any. Suddenly I stumbled backwards, hitting a concrete, cold wall. Before I could wonder how I’d managed to do that, the wall moved and strong arms encircled me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. “Edward.”

“Sorry to disappoint, my dear.” A deep and unfamiliar voice countered, sounding anything but apologetic. “I’m not Edward.”

For a moment I was frozen in place, thinking that was it, that I was worm food, well more precisely vampire food. But I quickly recovered from the initial shock. With a lot less struggle than anticipated I managed to free myself. In fact, instead of tightening his grip, the stranger let go of me willingly. I didn’t wait for him to change his mind, seizing the chance to take put some distance between us. Of course, I didn’t try to make a run for it, because I knew that I wouldn’t stand a chance in hell. Instead I slowly turned around, facing the unknown vampire.

He wasn’t tall, only about my height, and equally slender, and probably somewhere about my age, too. If he had been a human, I could have easily taken him. But since I knew exactly what he was, I didn’t even try. But still, I instinctively took another cautious but deliberate step back. A dark grey cloak billowed around his slender frame, protecting him from the sun, but I could still see his blazing red eyes underneath his hood. Even though I was kinda prepared for the sight, a small shiver ran down my spine.

The boy smiled at me. “Please don’t try to run, Isabella. It won’t do you any good.” It sounded more like a plea than an actual command. But I wasn’t stupid. The hidden warning underneath his gentle words didn’t elude me. Like I didn’t know the odds already... what chance did I, a mere human, have against his vampire speed and strength? None whatsoever… which was why, I stayed right where I was.

“Who are you? And how do you know my name?” I asked, sounding more confident than I felt. I really didn’t want him to know, how truly frightened I actually was.

He was just about to give me an answer, when two other cloaked figures approached us from the shadows, accompanying a small female vampire. Alice. The new arrivals were the exact opposite of the boyish vampire. Both of them were tall and very muscular, the very definition of threat.

“Alec.” One of them addressed the boy, while the other one was giving me a once-over-glance, like he was checking me out. Creep. “I see you’ve accomplished your task.”

‘Task? What task? What the hell is going on here?’ I tried to catch Alice’s eye, but she kept her head down. I could tell that she wasn’t scared. But going by the way she was purposely avoiding my gaze it was very obvious that she was ashamed. “Alice, what’s going on?” I demanded to know.

Alice just stood there, continuing to look down at her feet. I was sure she could feel my eyes on her, but she didn’t move, just standing there like an immobile statue, a sight I was very familiar with. The way the two other vampires were looming over her, she looked very fragile for a change. Well, no wonder. Those two were huge, and she was even smaller than me. They didn’t make a move either, but I knew even without actually looking at them, that they were watching me very closely.

But strangely instead of panic, I felt anger rising inside me. True, I did not know the details yet, but I knew that she’d betrayed me. I wanted her to admit it, to explain her reasons for dragging me here. It was plain obvious that putting me in mortal danger didn’t faze her at all. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to close the distance between us, grab her chin and make her look me in the eyes, before making her tell me the truth. But thankfully, I thought better of it. She might be smaller than me, but she was still a vampire. And I wasn’t a fool. ‘I take that back… apparently I am a fool when it comes to trusting vampires… well I guess I’ve learned my lesson now… at last…’

“It’s time to go.” One of the vampire hulks said, sounding more annoyed and bored than actually threatening. Why would he? There was no need to demonstrate his supremacy. I was only human, and clearly not a threat. And Alice, well, she wasn’t exactly one either, at least not to them. “Follow us.” He grabbed one of Alice’s tiny arms, whirling her around on the spot. I could hear her hissing in pain, but I couldn’t bring myself to feel sympathy for her. As far as I was concerned she deserved much worse. If it were up to me, she would be losing a few limps before the day was over. I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that my former best friend had set me up.

“Come on, Isabella.” Alec said, pulling me out of my scheming thoughts. His voice was soft, but still demanding. He didn’t grab me forcefully like the other one had done with Alice. He simply placed a hand on my back, guiding me down the alley.

‘Why is he so nice? Is it just another ruse, to weigh me in false security? Whatever… I have no choice but to do what he says…’

The further we went down the narrow alley, the darker it got. Suddenly the three figures in front of us vanished into thin air. There was brick wall at the end of the alley, and no doors or entryways on either side, only a dark hole in the pavement, just wide enough for one person. “Yes, that’s our way.” Alec confirmed my suspicion, with obvious amusement in his voice.

I wanted to say ‘No fucking way’, but I caught myself just in time. I didn’t think it would be wise to antagonize the vampire, not as long as he was this nice. ‘Better play along. Who knows, maybe it will increase my chances of survival…’ “How…” I began, eyeing the hole with suspicion. It was too dark to see the bottom.

“I’ll go down first, and then you will follow. I promise I will catch you.” He said. His tone of voice, not to mention the stern look on his face, told me in no uncertain terms not to try something foolish like running away. Like I had any chance of making a successful escape...

“Alright.” I conceded, my voice shaking slightly. Not from fear, more like from apprehension.

A second later Alec was gone, swallowed by darkness. I strained my ears, but I couldn’t hear his feet meeting the ground. That fact wasn’t helping my nerves at all.

‘Oh, come on, Bella. You’ve jumped from cliffs this summer. How hard can this be?’

My musing was interrupted by Alec’s encouraging words. “Come on. Just jump. You’ll be fine.”

“Well, here goes nothing.” I muttered under my breath. I could hear someone chuckle down there, but decided to ignore it. I closed my eyes and jumped. Cold, damp air swooshed by me, and before I was able to make any sound, I found myself cradled in someone’s strong arms. The impact wasn’t painless. Not that I’d expected anything less, what with landing on a creature made of marble. “Ouch.” The word was out of my mouth, before I could stop myself.

“I’m sorry.” Alec muttered, helping me on my feet.

“It’s okay.” I said, assuring him of my wellbeing. I knew that I probably had some bruises on my arms and legs, but I didn’t blame him for causing them, because I knew it wasn’t his intention, just his nature. And I was fine otherwise.

“Okay, Romeo, let’s move it. We have a schedule to uphold.” One of the other vampires grumbled. I heard another hiss and a chuckle, but couldn’t make out the words. Then I heard movement, and Alec took my hand, very gently, obviously minding his strength, and pulled me down the semi dark tunnel with him.

I was grateful that he was keeping a human pace. I could barely make out any details, nor did I want to. I hated small spaces, and this tunnel just gave me the heebie-jeebies. It smelled weird, sort of rotten, and it made me feel like I was walking to my doom. Alec seemed to sense my growing anxiety. Instead of comforting me with words, he drew soothing circles with his thump on the back on my hand. After the other two had made fun of him for being so careful and considerate with me, I understand his choice for silent assurance. But I still wondered why he was doing it in the first place. He might know of me, but he didn’t know me. I was nothing but a blood bag, a quick snack, and a potential threat to their secret. But for the moment I was glad that he acted the way he did. I suppressed a sigh, just squeezing his hand in answer.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally entered a hall. It was much lighter in here. There were three doors, plus the one passage we’ve just come through. The two bulky vampires pulled Alice along to the one on the right, while Alec guided me toward the one in the middle.

“Where are they taking her?” I asked out of sheer curiosity, not because I was worried.

Alec chuckled lightly. “Back to her cell, where else.” Alec answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. It was plain obvious that he wasn’t very keen of her either, which made him that much more likeable to me. He pulled open the door, revealing an elevator. Without any delay we stepped inside.

I wanted to ask him, why Alice was taken back to her cell. Did that mean she was a prisoner here? I couldn’t imagine that. I thought someone with an incredible gift like hers would be welcomed here, treasured even, but apparently that wasn’t the case. I didn’t dare to ask about the reason though. I had a feeling all my questions would be answered in due time. And I could wait.

“And where are we going?” I voiced the only question that seemed safe, and actually more important to me at the moment.

Alec smiled at me, pulling the door shut, before pressing the only button on the display. “I have orders to take you to my masters.” His smile seemed to be genuine, but there was something in his tone of voice, a tinge of wickedness, that was setting off the warning bells in my head. Maybe he had been messing with me the whole time, playing the nice vampire when he and his master had some hidden agenda all along.

‘His masters…’ Of course I remembered the day Edward showed me the painting in Carlisle’s office. How could I forget? It was the first time I met the entire Cullen clan, my initiation into their lives of sorts, and one of the happiest days in my life. ‘Good old times…’

The focal point of the painting was the portrayal of three ancient vampires, brothers of sorts. I had no idea if they were brothers by blood or only by venom, but I knew that their names were Aro, Marcus and Caius. Since Carlisle hadn’t changed over the years, I assumed they hadn’t either. At least I would be in some way prepared for this meeting. I knew what they looked like. True, it wasn’t much but it was still better than not knowing anything at all.

Odd as it might sound, I was actually a little excited to meet them in person. How could I not? They’ve been alive – in a manner of speaking – for thousand years, maybe even more. I had so many questions. Of course, Edward hadn’t told me much about them, always shielding me from the ugliness of his world, as well as from the truth. A part of me could understand and appreciate his reluctance, but the other part, the one that had learned to shed all the former shyness, that had become stronger, more mature, was mad at him for keeping secrets. Right now I wished, he would have told me more than just them being something like the royal family of the vampire world, representing some sort of government body. I knew that they made the rules, to which every vampire had to abide to, but that was about it.

All of a sudden the seriousness of the situation hit me full force. The Cullens had broken the one and only relevant law that excited in the vampire world. They had revealed their secret to a human, to me. Sure, I begged to differ. But even though it was in fact my persistence to uncover the truth about Edward and his family that put me and them in this situation, I knew that in the end it wouldn’t change anything. They probably didn’t care about the circumstances. For them I was just a human who knew too much.

“There is no need to be nervous, Bella.” Alec said, obviously sensing my distress. His voice was even and calm, but his reassuring words didn’t help to ease my mind.

“If you say so…” I muttered, staring at the ground. Deep down, I was sure that I wouldn’t leave this place alive. I still did everything in my power to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. No matter what, I wouldn’t show any sign of weakness.

Fortunately, the elevator ride was short. The door opened automatically this time. I followed Alec into a great open hall. It reminded me of a museum hall. The ceiling was very high. But despite that, it was much warmer here, for which I was glad. I hadn’t really noticed it before, but I was a little cold.

We walked over to what looked like the reception area. Behind a huge, mahogany desk sat a woman with dark hair. She looked up when she heard our arrival. Although she was probably one of most beautiful women I’ve ever seen in my life, I knew at once that she was human, like me.

“Gianna.” It wasn’t a friendly greeting, more like a formality.

“Alec.” She replied, her eyes drifting from him to me. “Hello. You must be Isabella. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here.” I replied awkwardly, still a little puzzled by the fact that a human was working for vampires. ‘So maybe there are loopholes in their law… Arghhh, don’t get your hopes up…’

Gianna smiled at me kindly, open-mindedly, before returning her attention back to Alec. “They are waiting.” She said, gesturing to the heavy wooden door at the other end of the hall. Alec only nodded in response, and immediately grabbed my hand, pulling me with him down the hallway. My heart rate began to speed up. There was no way I could hide the fact that I was nervous.

Alec let go of my hand, when we reached the door. Without knocking he pushed the door open, revealing a very large, but dimly lit room. “After you, Bella.”

I braced myself, entering the room with cautious determination. The first thing I noticed was the faint smell of blood. My stomach heaved at the thought of countless humans dying in here, for the sole purpose to satisfy the vampires’ hunger. Well, I shouldn’t have been surprised. I doubted that they had a dining room. And really, how awkward would that be?

There were three throne-like chairs at the far end of the room, each occupied by one of the three ancient vampires I’d seen in the painting. They were waiting, more or less patiently, for me to come closer. I heard Alec close the heavy door behind me, but nothing else. I didn’t dare to look around to see if he was following me. But something told me, he was supposed to keep his distance. Even though, I didn’t stop until I was a few feet away from them.

“Our guest of honor has finally arrived.” The dark-haired one, sitting in the middle, clapped his hands in utter delight. I barely managed to swallow the giggle that threatened to escape my lips. Considering his age, it was pretty hilarious to see him acting like a child. “Welcome to Volterra, Isabella.” He stood up, slowly approaching me. He clearly minded his natural speed, like he was actually afraid to startle me. “I’m Aro.” He extended his hand, and I took it without reservation. His skin wasn’t as smooth as I expected it to be, more brittle. But deep down I knew my dull human senses were just playing a trick on me. He was most likely just as strong if not stronger than every other vampire I’ve met. ‘Looks can be deceiving …’ “Interesting… so very interesting.” He murmured, letting go of my hand, but keeping his eyes on me. I didn’t dare to make a move. He wasn’t dazzling me, like Edward had done so many times, but there was still a certain kind of pull that kept me captivated. Or maybe I was just too afraid to move.

“What is it?” The blonde one on the right demanded to know. He sounded just as annoyed as he looked.

“My dear Caius, please mind your manners in the presence of our guest.” He chided his brother, winking at me. “As suspected my power doesn’t work on her either.” He added, answering his brother’s question. It was hard to tell if he was disappointed or intrigued. Probably both. “Same as for Edward… her mind is a complete mystery to me too.”

Aro cocked his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out the reason why I was immune to his power. But even though it was obvious that he was very curious to unravel the mystery that was me, he didn’t try and press the issue. Instead he turned and made his way back to his seat, leaving me standing in front of them.

“So Edward is here?” I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

Aro seemed to be more amused than angry by my sudden input. “Oh, yes. They are all here.”

“They are? As in the whole fam... group?" I asked, I could tell by the look on his face that they were, I growled deeply causing everyone to look at me. My body began to shake, I closed my eyes, took deep breaths. "Stupid fucking animal sucking glitter bags." I whispered through my teeth. "I'mma kill 'um." 

"Isabella..." Aro asked.

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and looked at him with what I knew would be black eyes. "You should probably back up to at least your throne, sir." I said with a growl, in seconds Aro was at his throne and the other vampires around the room had backed up as well. I took a deep breath and roared out in anger, throwing the power I had gain in the last year out, shaking the whole room and cracking the floor. The sparks from my hands reached my shield at the begining of the steps before the shield snapped back into me, knocking me to my knees. I took deep breaths, resting my head on the floor. "Fuck..."

"What was that?" Caius demanded, not moving from his seat.

I laughed hollowly, "That was the aftermath of the Cullens distroying the human in me." I lifted my head, knowing my eyes were still black and now there were black lines running out from my eyes as well. "That was what they created in it's place."

The third King stood, who I guessed was Marcus, and walked to me. He knelt beside me, "You have but only one line, my dear, all others have disappeared."

I smirked, "No one can love a monster but a monster." I whispered. "The line is to Major Jasper Whitlock, Marcus. Although he does not know it."

"You are not human?" Aro asked.

I looked at him, "Technally, as I have a heartbeat still, yes but even that will not last long. I died a little more each time I use my power, slowly turning with what little venom is still left in my veins."

Caius growled, "You were bitten?"

"They didn't tell you?" I scoffed, "Pity, thought they might brag about saving the human pet before distroying her." I chuckled darkly as I got to my feet with Marcus' help. "A group of Nomads found us, they hunted me, one got close enough to bit before he was distroyed. Jasper tried to tell the Cullens that the others would be a problem but they never listen to him." I growled, "Pathetic little pussys. The other male came for me months ago, but he died... well after I tortured him for information. The Shifters saw me, deemed me a monster." I laughed, "Tried to run me out of town, bunch of bitches." I shook my head, "But the woman, Victoria... she was a challenage. Fun." I sighed, "She killed my father before I caught her, but in the end she screamed as well."

"Shifters?" Aro asked.

"A tribe in La Push, right next to Forks. They can shifted into giant fucking mutts whenever they want, the trait goes dormant when there are no vampires around, fucking Cullens had to show up and they started shifting. Then the nomads, then just me. I guess I counted. You should have a law that no one is allowed in that area, really fucking stupid to keep going there with those flee havin' mutts." I anwsered.

"Like werewolves?" Caius growled.

I laughed, "They wish they were that hard to kill. These bitches are easy, don't need the full moon neither and have full control of their bodies and minds."

"Very well, we will discuss this matter." Aro nodded, "Now do you know why you are here?"

"Not a fucking clue." I smiled, "The little boy told me that Eddie was trying to kill himself and that it was my duty to save him."

Caius scoffed as Aro growled, "Edward is just fine and in no hurry to die, none of them are, that is why they offered up you."

I tensed, "All of them?"

"No, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper did not." Aro answered. "Emmett because he really cared about you but knows that he messed up. Rosalie because it would have hurt Emmett and Jasper because well he is in a coma-like state and no one will tell us why."

"WHAT?" I shouted, "How the fuck is that possibly? Your power should tell you, you just touch them and see it."

Aro frowned, "They have some how figured a way around it."

I growled, "Where are they?"

Caius smirked, "In their cells but we can bring them if you wish."

I laughed at his michiefious look, "Great, just pretend that I'm a weak little human."

He chuckled, "Very well. Jane, go get them."

A little girl, who looked alot like Alec nodded before disappearing out the door, Aro smiled, "Isabella, please relax on the steps."

I took a breath, pushing back the black lines and eyes before Marcus lead me to the steps to sit. He returned to his throne as Aro and Caius sat as well. Moments later, Jane opened the door. "Masters, The Cullens."

Carlisle and Esme walked in first with their noses in the air, I rolled my eyes. Edward walked in with Alice clinging to his arm, I nearly gagged. Rosalie and Emmett came next, each having an arm under Jasper as they walked him in. They walked to the middle of the room before stopping. Rosalie and Emmett set Jasper down on his knees before standing back up. Part of me hurt at the sight of them but most of me wanted them dead.

Carlisle noticed me and sighed, "Aro, old friend. I see you got what you wanted, I believe this means we can leave now?"

Aro shook his head, "No, old friend, it does not."

Esme gasped, "But you said if we give the human, we could go."

Aro sneered at her, "You said the human was broken, easy to mold. She is not."

Edward scoffed, "Please, I broke her."

I laughed, "Yeah, of believing that I should wait to have sex. Dickless bitch."

Alice gasped, "How dare you? Edward and I have great sex together."

I smirked, "Really? Do you two take turns bottoming? Please, Midgit, I'm sure you have a bigger dick then him, if he has one."

Emmett chuckled as Edward glared at me, "It doesn't matter what you think, you stupid human. You are a pet, nothing more."

"Aro if the human is not enough, them maybe you would like Jasper as well. He is broken." Esme suggested, "Think about it, an empath, your very own Jasper Hale."

I growled, "Whitlock!" They looked at me, "His name if Jasper Whitlock, Major Jasper Fucking Whitlock! He is not a pet!"

Alice hissed, "He is what I tell him to be! I am his mate!"

I roared out before jumping at her, slamming her into the floor, while knocking back Esme, Carlisle and Edward with my shield. "YOU ARE NOT HIS MATE!" I gripped her neck as my eyes turned black and the lines reappeared. "He is better then you and you will treat him as such, you pathetic little bitch!" I slammed her head into the floor over and over.

Edward growled, "Bella! Enough!"

"Fuck you pussy!" I snarled at him before crushing Alice throat in my hand. "What did you do to Jasper?!"

"Old friend, please, stop her." Carlisle begged.

Aro sneered at him, "We are no longer friends, Carlisle. You have lost yourself. If you wish it to end, you should answer her."

Esme growled, "Get off my daughter! I'll kill you!" 

I laughed, "Bring it on, you old hag!" I dug my nails into Alice, causing her to scream louder.

"Emmett! Rose! Stop her!" Carlisle commanded.

Rose looked at me before turning to Emmett, he shook his head and crossed his arms. She took a breath before turning back to him. "Not our problem, Carlisle. Answer her question."

"Not your problem, you are our children, save your sister!" Esme screamed.

Emmett smirked, "My family is dead. Died years ago, so did Rose's. You are just the people who turned us and guilted us into staying. Not anymore. I'm not hurting Bell... Isabella again."

I smirked, "Thanks Emmett." I turned to look down at Alice, "All you have to do is answer one tiny little Question and I'll end it all." I lowered my face to hers, "What did you do to Jasper?"

She clawed at my hands but shield stopped her from touching me, she gasped, "We guilted him into believing it was his fault that we left you, every time we took him out to hunt, we made him slip, causing him to kill innocent people, then we guilted him some more, proving that he was a monster and no one could love a monster!"

I smirked, "No one but a monster could love a monster." I saw Jasper flinch, "I guess it is a good thing that I am a monster." Every one of the Cullens tensed as Jasper tilted his head to look at me. "Hello My Jasper."

"Your Jasper?" Rose asked.

I smirked, "Yes. MINE!" I placed a hand on Alice's chest, pushing my power into her, her screams grew louder.

Carlisle gasped, "You said if she answered, you wouldn't hurt her anymore."

I smirked, "No, I said if she answered I would end it all. Ending it all would be killing her." I laughed as I pushed my hands together, having my shield squess her before pulling them apart, which pulled her body apart until she was just pieces on the floor. Edward shouted, I turned to him. "Hurts doesn't it, watching what you love die. Don't worry, you'll join her soon." I snap my fingers and she erupted in flames, burning until there was nothing but ash.

"Shit! That was awesome Bell... Isabella." Emmett stated.

I smirked as I walked to Jasper, lifting his face to mine. "Why fight what you are?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore." He whispered.

"You won't be. Peter and Charlotte love you." I told him, "And now you are mine but not as Jasper Hale. Only as Major Jasper Whitlock, where is he?" Jasper shook before his eyes turned black, growling. "There you are."

"Isabella." He whispered before he was on his feet, "You are not quite human. Edward didn't get all the venom out did he?" I shook my head, "Are you in pain?"

"I am numb, the pain gave way to numbness months ago." I answered.

He growled, "Brother?" He lifted his eyes to look at Caius.

Caius smirked, "Welcome home Major. She is yours. We can hold them until you both are ready." Aro and Marcus nodded.

Jasper smirked, "Peter?"

"I'll call him but we both know he is most likely on his way here." Caius smirked.

Jasper chuckled, "True." He place a hand behind my neck, pulling me to his body, "Say goodbye Isabella."

"Goodbye." I whispered as I looked into his eyes, he smirked.

"Mine." He bit into my neck, ignoring Edward and Esme's screams, drinking from me before pushing venom into me causing me to black out.


	20. My Choice

I walked in the back of the group, arguing with myself. Part of me knew that this was stupid, coming to the Volturi. Part of me knew that it was the right thing to do, I wasn't suppose to know about them anyways. Then the last part of me wanted them to suffer for leaving me, ot was there fault I knew to begin with. So here I was arguing with the two other voices in my head, while getting a tour of the Volturi Castle. I knew from the stories Emmett had told me that the end of the tour was the throne room, were we would died. I tried to keep my heartbeat down but come on. Could you if you knew that you were going to die? I took deep breaths as the vampire leading us spoke the words I feard the most. "And here is the Throne room."

We were led inside, the giant doors closed behind us and everyone walked ot the middle of the room as I stayed by the door. I knew I couldn't open it but I stayed. Aro stood and before he opened his mouth, I sealed my fate and whispered, "Dinner time for the vampires?"

Aro's eye snapped to me, he growled softly. He stood tall, "Welcome to Volturi. Enjoy." The guard and Kings attacked and drained the humans around me, I stood tall and didn't look away as a big guard that made me think of Emmett, tore a women's throut out infront of me. I waited as they finished their meal, cleaned up and retook their places. Marcus sat on his throne, looking bored as Caius sat watching me and Aro sat in the middle folding his hands on his lap. 

A small female came to me with a towel. I looked at her then at me and giggled softly. "Blood never hurt anyone." I whispered as I took the towel and wiped my face, arms and hair. I handed it back to her and turned to Aro, I bow slightly and waited.

The small female returned and stood beside Aro, who leaned forward. "Who are you?"

"Isabella Swan." I answered.

Caius smirked softly, "You know that isn't what he meant."

"It isn't?" I looked confused, "Forgive me, you know that humans are a little slow and weak. Please tell me what was I suppose to tell you?"

Aro growled, "How do you know of us?"

I sighed, "I guessed." They stared at me, I rolled my eyes, "I did. I mean the Cullens might have helped but I did guess."

"The Cullens?" Marcus asked as he stood up.

I nodded, "Yes, King Marcus. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Al.." I paused at her name, angry, "Alice and Ed..." I took a deep breath and dug my nails into my palm. "Edward." I growled, "They lived in my town, they stood out and acted strange. Ed... he stopped a car with his bare hand, they never went into the sun, they never ate and Ed... he basically stalked me. I heard some old trible stories about Cold Ones and with research, I knew. They were vampires. I admit, I was very disappointed when I found that they drank from animals." I pouted alittle, someone chuckled. "I thought it was stupid, unfortunatly for me, I was right. An accident happened and Ed... he convicted Carlisle to leave me. He made them all leave..." I growled as I dug my nails into my palm harder. "He took my brothers from me because he lied to them. He told them that I was his MATE," I chuckled darkly, "Like fate would torture me with that forever. Idiot!"

Caius laughed, "I like you."

"Thank you King Caius." I smiled at him.

"Why are you here?" Aro asked, less angry.

I smiled, "To become a vampire or die. Your choice but know that Ed... he could not read my mind, niether could Alice see me. No matter how much she said that she could."

Aro held out his hand, "Come."

I walked up the steps, placed my hand in his, he gripped it and closed his eyes. After a moment, Aro sat back and dropped my hand. Caius looked at him, "Well brother?"

"Nothing." Aro whispered, "I see nothing. Marcus?"

Marcus looked at me and smiled, "Only her mind is blocked, not her heart. I can see her lines."

Aro nodded, "What of you, Caius?"

I gasped, "You have a gift?"

Caius smirked as he stood, gripped my hand and pulled me to him. "Yes, but don't tell anyone." I nodded, he looked into my eyes, holding my chin in his hand. He frowned slightly, "This might hurt, you will not die."

I took a deep breath as my body felt like it was drowning. I gasped for air but did not turn away. Caius suddenly looked away and it stopped, "Holy shit." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Caius asked, I nodded. He turned to Aro, "It worked. Jane?"

"Yes, Jane." Aro spoke to the small female was beside him, he nodded.

She looked at me, "Pain." I tensed but felt nothing, "It won't work on her Master."

Aro nodded, "Isabella, we must concider your case. Jane will take you to a room, rest and we will see you tomorrow."

"Of course." I turned and Jane held out her hand. I walked to her but paused. "Oh I almost forgot. Another law is being broken."

Aro stood, "The Cullens?"

"No, a nomad. Victoria, she was the mate of James, the tracker." I stated.

Caius frowned, "Was? What happened to James?"

I stared at him, "You knew him?"

"Yes, a friend." Caius answered, I shivered and he growled. "Isabella."

"Forgive me King Caius. If I had known, I would have gladly let him kill me." I whispered, Caius growled. "They run into the Cullens, I was with them. James wanted me, a game. I ran but he tricked me, I thought he had my mother so I went to trade my life for hers but she wasn't there. He attacked me, bit me. Jasper and Emmett killed him." I closed my eyes. "For me. I am sorry, King Caius. If I had known."

"He bit you?" Caius growled.

I held up my arm, showed them my scar, Caius growled. "Victoria is trying to kill me. She says a mate for a mate. She thinks that Edward is my mate so to hurt him, she will kill me. Jasper warned the Cullens not to leave her alive but they never listen to him," I growled. "He is the strongest, smartest, most powerful but they look down on him because he hates drinking from animals!" I closed my eyes to calm down. "Victoria is in Seattle, Washington. She is creating a newborn army. I thought you should know."

Aro growled, Caius nodded, "Jane take her to the tower room." 

Jane tensed for a second then nodded. "Yes Master." She lifted me and ran. I closed my eyes and clung to her. When she stopped, she sat me on a bed. "Rest."

"Jane?" She paused, "Why did you tense?"

"This is Caius' tower." She whispered. "He doesn't allow anyone in here, not even his ex wife before she left him." She disappeared out the door and left me alone to admire the room.

I moved back on the bed to lean against the headboard and looked out the window. I rested and began to fall asleep, I kicked off my shoes, moved under the blanket and listened to the noises that came in throught the window. I was almost asleep when the door opened, I sat up and saw Caius close the door. He watched me as he walked to me, I looked away from him as he reached me. He gripped my chin and turn me back to him, "Don't turn from me."

I looked up at him, "Yes King Caius."

"Just Caius." He whispered as he sat down. He took my arm and lifted my sleeve to run his fingers over James' bit. "Why are you not turned?"

"Ed... he sucked the vemon out." I stated bitterly.

"You wanted to be turned?" Caius asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

Caius looked at me, "If I change you, will you stay with me?"

I looked into his eyes, he looked scared and dangerous at the same time. I moved to my knees, bringing my face closer to his. "Do you want me to stay? With you?"

"Yes." He growled softly. "I want you. If you stay with me, no one will hurt you. You will be mine."

I took a deep breath, "I will not be caged, Caius."

"I wouldn't expect you to be." He smirked.

I smiled, "Good." I bent forward and placed my lips to his. "Then I am yours."

He growled, pulled my body into his lap and kissed me deeply. I moaned and dug my hands into his hair. He chuckled, flipped us so that he was above me and pulled back to kiss down my neck. "Three days you will burn for me. Then you will be my Queen, my Isabella. Mine!" He bit into my neck and I gasped as the fire took over my body. "Remember everything Isabella. Your family, your pain, your promise. Remember."

Three days Later

I felt my heart speed up as I bit back another scream. I knew that Caius was King and could not be with me every moment, I did not want to worry him with my screams, so I kept them to myself. For three days, the fire burned away everything human in me. I remembered everything and saw Alice and Edward in a new light. They used me and Jasper. I would not allow this to continue. I felt my heart hit it's fastest speed and new that it was almost over. I heard my heart stop, I gasped and sat up. Jane was there, holding a human. I smirked at her, drained the women and laughed. "Jane dear, where is Caius?"

"The Cullens have come." She smirked.

I nodded, I smiled at my new outfit. "Caius?" Jane nodded, I shook my head and ran out of the room, to the throne room, Jane right behind me.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BELLA?" Edward's voice roared as I reached the door.

I glared as I nodded to Jane, who opened the door wide. I walked in and everyone gasped, I did not look at the Cullen's as I walked into the room and made my way to Caius, who smiled at me. "Caius."

"Isabella, you are perfect." Caius stated as he stood and pulled me into his arms. "My Queen."

I giggled, "My King. I missed you when I woke."

"Yes, your old family came to save you." Aro stated as he stood to hug me as did Marcus.

Caius chuckled as he sat and pulled me into his lap. "He seems to believe that we brought you here."

"Oh really?" I turned and looked at the Cullens, "How foolish."

They gasped but Jasper laughed, "I told you. I told you that she was fine but no one listens to me."

"Shut up Jasper." Alice snapped.

I growled, vamped to her, gripped her throut and lifted her in the air. "You will not talk to my Jasper like that!" I threw her across the room, "Do you understand me?" 

No one moved as Alice pulled herself to her feet, "Bella?"

"My name is Isabella but you will call me Queen." I growled. "Bella is dead! You and Edward killed her." I turned to Jasper and held my hand out, he took it and I led him up the steps to stand beside Caius' throne. "You are not allow to talk to Jasper again. Jasper, you are not a Cullen."

"Yes, my Queen." Jasper bowed as Alice screamed.

"Jazz! What are you doing? Don't let this whor..." I cut off Alice's words with a roar.

Jasper growled at Alice as I laughed, "Dear, you weren't about to call me a whore, were you? That wouldn't be smart, Jas love, show why she should stop talking."

"With pleasure." Jasper growled, he stared at Alice for a moment before she fell to her knees screaming. 

I laughed, "Empaths, quite special." I watched Alice scream until Esme whined, I sighed. "Jas Love."

Jasper nodded, pulled his power back from Alice and smirked. "My Queen."

"Let's remember, I am Queen. Shall we?" I smiled.

The Cullens nodded thier heads. Emmett looked at me for a moment then dropped to his knee, "My Kings, please grant me one thing before you punish me for breaking your laws."

The family gasped at him, Rosalie growled, "Emmett what are you doing?"

Aro looked to me, I smiled at Emmett and Marcus laughed, "A brother, Caius."

I looked back at him, Caius sighed, "What do you ask for, young Cullen?"

"Break me from this family. Rosalie is not my mate, they do not care for me, I am just an inconvince for them." Emmett whispered, I growled softly, "Break my ties to them so I no longer has to suffer this agony."

Rosalie stared at him, angry but she shook her head as Emse went to talk, "Don't Esme, he is right."

I growled and looked to Marcus, "Brother?"

"Aro, if it helps, his true mate is part of our guard." Marcus stated, Emmett tensed but did not look up from the floor.

Aro touched Marcus' hand, smiled softly, "Come here, young vampire." Emmett walked up the steps to him, Aro took his hand and laughed at his memories. "I can see why you love him, Isabella."

I smiled, "Thank you Brother."

Aro nodded, "Emmett, you are only guilty of leaving because you were forced. You will be watched but you shall join our guard to be with you mate. Do you wish to know who she is?"

"Yes, my king." Emmett sighed.

"Come my daughter." Aro smiled, I gasped and Caius chuckled as Jane flashed to Emmett's side.

She smiled at him, "Hello Emmett, I am Jane."

Emmett smiled, "Jane, it is a pleasure to meet you finally, I'm sorry it took so long."

"It is okay, you can make it up to me." Jane smiled, "Father." She bowed to Aro before grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him to the side with her. He followed her and I could see the happiness radiating from him.

Rosalie sighed if defeat, I turned to her. "Rose?"

She looked up at me shocked. "My Queen?"

"How do you feel?" I asked, she smiled softly.

"I am saddened but I always knew this day would come. I knew he wasn't mine no matter what Alice and Edward told me." Rosalie stated. "Fate would never be so cruel as to tie Emmett to a vampire who wishes to die." 

I gasped, "If you wish to die, why..."

Jasper growled, I turned to him, "Forgive me my Queen, Carlisle has been forcing me to keep her feeling calm so she stays alive."

I growled at Carlisle, "Why?"

"Suicide is a sin." Carlisle stated.

I groaned as I rubbed my head like I had a headache, "She wouldn't have this problem if you had let her die, like she wanted!" Esme gasped, "Oh do shut up! Carlisle, you can't save everyone."

"You can't believe that." Carlisle whispered.

"Yes I do and so do you." I sighed, "You will come to learn that I never say what I don't mean."


	21. My Dark Angel

I looked at the sky as I walked to my truck. Edward hadn't been at school today and it made me sad and worried. Ever since my birthday I haven't see anyone. Come to think of it the others weren't at school today. I wonder why I feel nervous all of a sudden. I shake my head. I drive home when I hear my cellphone ring. I park in the driveway and answer it. "Hello this is Bella." I say

"Bella let's go for a walk when you get home." Edward said.

"I am home but sure let me set my stuff in my room and we can go for a walk." I say.

"Alright see you then." Edward said.

We hung up and I walk into the house. I set my stuff in my room and walk outside. Edward was there and we go around back. I look at him in confusion as we only walk as small way into the forest. I look at him to see he was was standing in front of me. "Edward what's wrong?" I ask.

"We're leaving." Edward said.

"What about Charlie." I said looking into his eyes they weren't the molten honey I had come to love. They were a harsh jaded topaz. "You mean not with me."

"Yes I stayed behind to tell you." Edward said.

"Wait they're gone." I say. I couldn't believe he would do some thing like this. That bastard. I glare at him causing him to stiffen. He backs up slightly and his eyes turn hard. "Leave Edward and don't show your face around here again." I say calmly. 

"I will but you have to promise me something." He said.

"I won't, now leave me alone." I say walking away, "Tell Jazz that I forgive him and everyone else but you." I walk away. I heard Edward leave as I walked inside my house. I start dinner and think over what happened since they all got here. I sigh and walk over to my phone. I knew that it was a good idea to get Laurent's number before he left. I quickly dial the number. I listen to the phone as it rings before his voice comes out.

"Hello Isabella." He purred.

"Listen I need a you to do me a favor." I say.

"Sure since I owe you one." He said.

"I need you to tell Victoria that I am not Edward's mate and that I want to be friends." I say.

"Alright but do you need anything?" He asked.

"Yeah I want you to tell the rest of your coven I said hi." I say.

"Alright and remember to tell the wolves thanks for letting us help." He said.

"Bye my friend." I say.

"Bye Isa expect to see Vicky soon." He said.

I hang up and think about the times the Cullen's had left me alone. I had kept in touch with Laurent. I had met the wolves and become friends with them. I remember how everyone had met and got along once everything was settled. I put dinner on the table as Charlie walked inside the room.

"Dad I won't be hanging out with the Cullen's since they left." I say.

"That's great Bells." Charlie said.

I nod and we eat dinner. I walk into my room and take my supplies to the bathroom. I get my stuff set up before showering and getting dressed. I look at the mirror as I do my makeup and smirk. The Cullen's never knew about what I did before I had met them. I wasn't Shy or even clumsy. I walk into my room to find my window open and Victoria standing there. I walk over to my bed and gesture for her to sit in my rocking chair. She sat down as I put my hair in a pony tail. "Isabella I am sorry for the trouble I had caused you." She said.

"It is okay. It was all Edward's fault. I have a plan, if you wish to help me?" I smiled bringhtly as she smirked.

"I'm listening..." Victoria sat back in the chair.

I made sure the window was closed, the door was locked before sitting on the bed. "The Cullens made one mistake, they told me about the laws and what happens when you break one. Well I want Edward to hurt but I also want to be a vampire. I want you to turn me before we head to the Volturi to report the Cullens."

Victoria looked shocked, "You want to be a vampire still?"

I nodded, "I have always wanted this since I found out, with or without Edward. This is my future. I am going to need you fake my death so that my family can have closure but everything else is settled."

"I can do that for you but you'll have to lose the truck." Victoria stated, "I can crash it, make it go up in flames. I'll turn you at the Cullen's house since they are gone."

"Sounds perfect." I smiled, "Go make everything is ready and I'll head over to the house tomorrow."

Victoria shook her head, "Head out of town, I'll crash into your truck. It helps turn you faster if you are dying. Less pain."

I took a deep breath, "Got it. Thank you Victoria."

"It is just Vicky, Isa." Victoria got and disappeared through my now opened window. I laid down and gave into sleep.

o0o0o0o

I woke up after Charlie went ot work, packed my things into the truck and turned back to write him a letter.

Charlie, I have to leave. I can't stay and not remember him, I am taking the long way to Renee. I already graduated, I might explore before I reach Renee but I'll never stop loving you. You are the best father I could ever have. Don't ever change. Miss you already, Bella.

I placed it on the counter as I walked out of the door, I hopped in the truck and headed out of town. I knew that I would never see my parents again and could only hope that they would move on. I swore to make Edward and anyone else who had a hand in it to pay. They all thought I was a sweet girl, a nice, nieve little girl but they were about the hidden side of Isabella Swan.

Five miles outside of Forks, I was relaxed and listening to the radio when it happened. She came out of nowhere, rammed the truck, tipping us over the side and down a hill. I screamed as I heard my bones break, suddenly everything went black. Slowly I could hear someone moving around me, the truck mist have stopped. I was hastly pulled out, I gasped in pain. "Shh, Isa you will okay." Suddenly I felt the air moving around us as something expolded, we were moving. My whole body felt like it was being tore apart. I bit my lip to keep from screaming when suddenly we were stopped. I was placed on something soft. "This is gonna hurt Bella but this room is sound proof." I felt her bite into my neck, ankles and wrists as pain exploded inside me. It felt I was burning alive, I screamed out once before my muscles tighten and my mouth closed. "Remember your life, Isabella, remember your family and friends. Remember!"

o0o0o0o

I heard my heart beat one last time before nothing. Silence. The pain disappeared, the fire lost it's flame and I was finally whole. I opened my eyes as I sat up to see Victoria, standing against the wall. She was beautiful, I stood up slowly, looked around. "Where are we?"

"The Office of Major Jasper Whitlock." She answered, "Or as you know him, Jasper Hale."

"Whitlock? Major?" I asked as I moved about the room.

Victoria nodded, "He was turned during the civil war, only to be thrown into the Southern Vampiric Wars. He was the most ruthless killer, Maria's Major. The most feared vampire in all our world, him and his Captain, Peter." Victoria held up a journal, "They didn't let him take his things, he is with them to uncover their secrets for Caius. He wishes to kill all them but Emmett and Rosalie."

I nodded, as I found some of his clothes. I changed into them and turned to Victoria. "Maybe we can help him with that."

"He is very dangerous, Isa. We must be careful." Victoria stated. "We must leave before the Wolves smell you."

"Wolves?" I asked.

"The La Push boys." Victoria said as she put back the journals, "Come." We rushed out of the office, through the Cullen house, where I smashed Edward's piano on the way out. We headed past the wolves, outside of their territory. I ran behind Victoria, until she stopped. "Listen?"

I closed my eyes, listening to the world around us when I heard it. A girl screaming for help, I growled and rushed in that direction to find the girl almost dead as a man with a gun was going through her pockets. I walked up to him, grabbed his neck and bit into him, draining him of his blood. I tossed his body into the trash that Victoria lit on fire as I knelt to the girl, picked her up and ran her to a hospital entrance. I met up with Victoria, "I can see why animals disgust you."

Victoria smirked, "I found some money at the house, I bought us tickets to Volterra." She led me to the airport, she got us past secruity and on a plane without a passport. I laughed softly as we sat down in our seats, the plane took off and Victoria turned to me. "When we meet the Kings, don't talk unless they talk to you. Bow respectfully. Aro will be able to read every thought we have ever had with a touch of our hands. Although with you, he may not. You may be a shield, that is a very powerful gift."

I nodded, "I understand."

o0o0o0o

The plane landed, Victoria and I made our way off the plane, only to meet some of the gaurd waiting for us. Victoria tensed, "Jane, Felix and Demetri. Would you be here for us or someone else?"

"For you, Victoria." Felix smirked, "And your friend."

Victoria nodded, I did as well as they ushered us to a limo. Victoria was between Jane and Felix as Demetri sat beside me. I sat motionless as Jane glared at Victoria, "Where is James?"

"He was killed, one of the reasons that I am here." Victoria stated.

Jane nodded, "Caius will not be happy."

I almost glared at her but I didn't need any attention drawn to me at the moment but fate would not be that kind, Felix smirked, "Who is your friend, Victoria?"

I tensed as Victoria looked to me, "Isabella."

"Hello Isabella. I'm Felix, it is a pleasure to meet you." He looked my body over, I glared at him. "What nothing to say?"

"Felix." Demetri hissed, "Enough." The limo came to a stop, we got out and walked into the castle, Felix grabbed my ass but Demetri ripped his hand back. "Don't make me warn you again."

We walked down a hallway to a large door, that Felix pushed open. Jane stopped beside a boy, who looked just like her. "Jane dear, I missed you."

"I missed you as well Brother." She nodded to him.

He looked at Victoria and I, "Victoria."

"Alec." Victoria nodded to him, I did as well. We walked forward into the room, which turned out to be the Throne Room. Three thrones sat before us, all taken by three vampire, the Kings. The far left was Marcus, I remember him from Carlisle's story. The middle one is Aro, he seemed to be smiling creepy. The far right was Caius, the one who is said to be the worst of them all. We walked to the middle of the room, dropped softly to our knees and bowed.

"Please Victoria stand." She rosed as I stayed down, Aro laughed, "You as well dear," I stood up and saw Aro take Victoria's hand. He close his eyes as he bent over her hand, "Well, you poor child, losing James like that then to return to the human and change her. So Strong."

"Losing James!?" Caius roared as he turned to her. "How?"

Victoria flinched but Aro answered for her, "James went after the coven's human, Isabella. Isabella came to him in the end to save her mother but James was killed after he bit the human, then the vemon was sucked out of the human."

"What human?" Caius demanded, "She was left with knowledge of us."

"No, brother, calm yourself." Aro stated, Caius sat back in his seat, "This young Vampire is the human, Victoria turned her."

Caius looked me over, "Why?"

Victoria took a unnessicary breath, "She is gifted, my lord."

Aro smirked, "Yes, you believe she is a shield." He held his hand out to me, "May I see?" I placed my hand into his, he closed his eyes and frowned, opening his eyes. "I see nothing. Jane dear."

"Yes Master." Jane smirked as she glared at me, "Pain." I tensed but felt nothing, she growled and turned it on to Victoria, who fell to her knees screaming. I growled softly, lifted my eyebrow as a light blue shield-type bubble enclosed around Victoria and myself. Jane screamed as Victoria stopped screaming and ludged at me, only to bounce off the bubble.

"Jane enough." Aro growled, Jane flinched but went back to her spot as I released the bubble. "Forgive her Victoria, that was uncalled for." He turned to me, "It would seem that you are a shield, Isabella. Would you like to join my Guard?"

"For now." I answered, he frowned, "If I meet my mate, I will leave if he doesn't wish to stay."

Aro nodded, "Then I can only hope that he wishes to stay." I nodded to him, "Now what have you come here for?"

"To report the Cullens." Aro gasped, "They left me human with knowledge of your kind."

Caius roared out, Victoria flinched, "I told you, they could not be trusted. I told you, you were a fool. They must pay."

Marcus sighed, everyone turned to him. "Caius, you are scaring my daughter, enough. Come Victoria."

Victoria rushed to him, he held her. Caius sighed, "Forgive me niece. What of the other, Brother? Does she have ties here?"

"Yes." Marcus nodded to Victoria as she calmed. "She is a sister to Demetri, Alec and Jane. She is a niece to me and Aro. You are her father."

Aro gasped, "Caius? Are you sure brother?" I giggled, he looked at me, "What is funny, Princess?"

"Marcus is never wrong. Caius is my father." I stated.

"He must be wrong." Caius muttered.

I lifted an eyebrow, "So it wouldn't bother you if I told you that Felix grabbed my ass?" 

"You dare?!" Caius roared out as Felix flinched. 

"Forgive me, master. I did not know she was your daughter." Felix bowed.

"Not good enough." Caius growled, "Jane."

Jane turned to him, "Pain." He went down screaming, Jane sighed as she nodded to me.

"I would never take your power away, Jane." I whispered, she smiled at me. 

Marcus laughed, "Caius, you are her father. They have had a long trip, let's let them rest."

"Demetri, show them to their rooms." Caius sighed as he winked at me, I chuckled.


	22. My Love Unknown

When Edward said "Come for a walk with me..." for the second time I knew this wouldn't be good. He told me they were not staying in Forks now that I was home safe they would leave again. Edward told me how Alice had a vision when we were on the way back from Volterra. She had seen his true mate and it wasn't me. "I need to find her..." he said "I'm leaving so as not to hurt either of us, if we are not destined to be then why drag this relationship out any further then we need to."

I replay these words every day in my head, I will never forget them. They are the words that broke my heart. There are times when I think I will never be whole. This time though I'm going to put myself back together no more wallowing I'll make sure to survive and make myself stronger in the process. I still want to be a vampire I feel like it's what I'm supposed to be. Anyway the Volturi said they will be checking in. There's no getting away from it. Time to make a plan figure out what I need to do. 

First things first, I need to graduate high school. Secondly, I need to get a job to get extra money so I can leave once I have graduated. Thirdly, start training, I need to be stronger there will be no more clumsy Bella and no more being weak. Fourthly, talk Charlie into letting me travel after high school. I need him to let me go so I can go to Italy. Fifth and finally for now, learn Italian, that's a must if I plan to make Italy my home.

High School Grduation

I sighed as I sat there in my chair, it was finally over. I could stop pretending. Over the last couple of months, I got a job at Newton's store and the diner. I would spend my days off with Jake and the La Push boys learning how to fight and taking defence class with the local Police. I grew stronger as I also came to understand the gift within me. I would sit up late at night, focus on my calm and picture the shield. I got it to form like a bubble around me, it would be stronger once I was a vampire. I told Charlie that I am taking time before collage, I learned to speak Italian from classes in school and a program on the computer. I was ready to face my next move, I was shaking out of my thought when someone whispered, "They called you, Bella."

I got up, walked on the stage and accepted my diploma. I took pictures, smiled and said emotional good byes. I promise to keep in touch with some, promised to see some of them soon and made my way to Charlie. Renee and Phil couldn't make it but I wasn't to hurt about that. Renee was moving on, I could only hope that Charlie would do the same. I found Charlie with Jacob and Billy, I hugged him softly. "I am so proud of you, Bells."

"Thanks dad." I pulled back, I turned to Jacob and Billy, "Glad you could make it."

Billy nodded as Jacob sighed, "Wouldn't miss it." I knew he was still angry from last night. I told the wolves the truth, that I was going back. He almost destroyed his house but Paul took him away to calm down. Sam said that he understood as they all said good bye to me. Jacob must have told Billy by the way he was looking at me.

Charlie smiled, "How much do you have?"

"Not much but I'll call you." I told him, he nodded.

"Just be careful." He stated, I laughed.

"I'll be the safest in my life." I told him honestly. We headed out to the parking lot, where my bags were in the back of my truck. Billy and Jacob said goodbye as Charlie let me drive home. I pulled into the drive way, sighed and turned to see him crying. "Dad?"

"I'll aways love you, Bells. I could not be more proud of you." He hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes against the tears, "I wanted to help so here is your graduation presant." He pulled back and handed me an envelope. I gasped as I opened it, it was fifteen hundred dollars. "Good luck Bells." He got out of the truck and walked inside the house.

I took a couple deep breaths, out the money in my bag and set out on the road again. I drove away from Forks, into the big city, I smirked, it still was smaller the Phoenix. I drove to the airport, checked in my bags and headed to my terminal. I waited calmly waiting for the plane, once on the plane, I put on my headphones listening to music until we took off, when I fell asleep.

o0o0o0o

I was woken up by the plane landing bumpily on the ground. I sat up, stretched and got of the plane. I grabbed my bags at the baggage claim, made my way outside and hailed a taxi. I got in to the back of one, smiled at the driver. "Volturi please."

He nodded and took off down the road, I reached in my bag, grabbed enough money to pay him and sat back against the seat. I looked around and watched the scenery since I failed to do it the first time. It was beautiful, I could see why the Volturi liked it here. He pulled up the the castle, I got out, paid him and walked to the front door. I knocked, the door was opened by Demetri.

"Isabella?" He asked.

"I need to speak to the Kings." I told him, he nodded, ushered me inside and lead me down a hallway. He took my bags from me, placed them in a chair outside the throne room disappearing through a side door. I waited silently as the door opened and Alec ushered me inside. I walked to the middle of the room, bowing before the kings.

"Please stand Isabella," Aro stated, I stood, "You are still human..."

I nodded, "Yes, Edward and the Cullens left me again, Alice saw Edward's real mate so I came back here."

"Why?" Caius asked, confused.

"To join you, if you still wish to have me." I tell them.

"Wonderful, Isabella." Aro smiles.


	23. My Own

I sat there as Edward drove us to his house. I had called Charlie, basicly told him the truth, he understand. I waited until the car parked before I stepped out and walked into my second home, where the family that left me sat. Edward walked in, Esme hugged him, Alice walked to Jasper, who stood tense.

"Jasper, you will be fine. You won't hurt her." Alice stated, I growled.

"Fuck you Pixie." I snapped, everyone gasped. "It is my turn to talk, you will sit and listen cause apparently you didn't get it before. Now sit!"

"Bella Lov..." Edward started.

I walked over to his piano, lite my lighter and stared at him. "Shut the fuck up and sit down now."

Alice gasped, Edward stared as they all sat down. "Bella..." Carlisle whispered.

"Bella is dead, do not call me that again." I snapped, "She died the day you left her behind without a word." Emmett glared at Edward and growled. "I do not care what Edward told you, you should have asked me yourself. I am a person, who can speak for myself not a GOD DAMN PET!" I shouted. "I told you Carlisle to tell Jasper that I did not blame him! Why would I tell you that if I wanted you to go? I told you I would see you later. What Edward and Alice had said should have meant nothing. Edward can't read my mind! Alice can barely see me! I can make my own choices. Now you will listen to me very carefully, you will turn me and you will do it within the next month. I am not putting my life in the hands of the Volturi. I will not be turned by Edward, infact while I am being turn, he won't be anywhere near me. I would prefer if I never saw him or Alice again but since I plan on Jasper changing me, that might be hard."

Alice growled, "No..."

"You have no say in this Pixie!" I shouted. "You owe me for saving your pathetic brother from death! Anyone with a brain knew that Jasper wouldn't have killed me, even with you pushing your and Edward's bloodlust at him!" I glared at them, "This is my life, my body and my soul. I will be turned or I will light anyone in my way. Being a vampire is my future, A future that I choose. No more choices, this is what is happening." I turned back to the door, "Jasper if you run, I'll find you and if it after I become a vampire, I'll kick your ass."

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"To spend one last night at Charlie's before I move in." I smirked at him. "See you tomorrow." I walked out of the house, called Jacob.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

I sighed, "Jake, come get me. I'm walking from the Cullen house."

"On my way." Jake hung up. I began to walk down their long ass driveway, singing Beyonce at the top of my lungs. I began to dance, smirking at Emmett laughing as Jake pulled up on his bike. "Nice moves, Isa."

"Thank you." I hopped on the back of the bike, "Onward, Cowboy."

Jacob laughed, "Not a cowboy."

"I know, it kinda sucks." I smirked as he drove off down the road. He drove me home, I got off and he drove off to the Res while I walked inside. I saw Charlie on the couch, I sat beside him, "Sorry for not telling you."

Charlie hugged me to his side, "It is okay. I was worried. How is the boy?"

"An idiot." I smirked. "Carlisle said I could still use the spare room, even though they might be staying. I'm moving the rest of my things in tomorrow."

"Just remember that I am here when you need to talk." Charlie stated as we turned to the movie on the tv and fell asleep to it.


	24. New Future

I sighed as I shut the back of my truck after securing all my boxes. I turned around, standing there for a moment staring at the house for a moment before walking back to the door. I looked around the living room, memories assulting me from every angle, brushing them off I shut the door, locking before placing the keys in the mailbox for the realitor. I sighed as I turned back toward my truck but froze when I saw a man standing by the door. His pale skin and red eyes let me know that he was a vampire. His shady brown hair cover most of his eyes as his hands were slipped into his jeans. The black shirt he wore had the sleeves rolled up like Jasper use to do, his cowboy boots completed his look. I stared at him as he looked me over.

"I don't mean ya no harm, li'l bit." He stated slowly, showing me his hands. "I need ya help, ya'r the only one who can help him."

I tilted my head, "Who is him?"

"My brother, Major Jasper Whitlock." The vampire smiled.

Jasper? I didn't know... could he mean Jasper Hale? No way. They have been gone for three years now. "Why me?"

"Cause you are his mate." The vampire smirked.

"No that is Alice." I whispered but the vampire growled.

"That little bitch is nothing to him. Using him, changing him into that pussy Hale." The vampire snapped, he turned his head for a moment before turning back. "We don't have much time, will ya come with me?"

This vampire has to be insane but then again, when have I ever been sane. "Okay, where we going?"

The vampire smirked, "The Cullen house."

I nodded, walked to my truck, got in and started it. Once he was in, I took off for the Cullen house, "When did they get back?"

"They have been here a month, Jasper has been here for two. He attacked a family camping, came straight here, locked himself away." The vampire stated, I tensed. Poor Jasper. "The name is Peter, by the way."

I smiled, "Bella. Do they know I am coming?"

"Nope. They tried to keep me from ya." Peter chuckled, I nodded. This was going to be fun. I took a deep breath, I could handle this. I pulled up to the house, park the car and got out as the family came outside with two other vampires I didn't know. A female, she wore jeans and a red shirt like Peter, with cowgirl boots, red eyes and a slight smirk. The male wore black pants and a Zepplin tshirt with his brown shaggy hair not hidding his red eyes or the fact that he was chuckling. I took a deep breath, walked around the front of the truck, stuffing my spare wrench in my back pocket before anyone saw. Peter moved to my side as we mode our way to the house. "Honey, I'm home!"

"What are you doing here, Love?" Edward's voice asked me.

I didn't look at him as I walked past him to the female, "Hello, I'm Bella."

"I'm Charlotte, call me Char. I hope my mate didn't scare ya." She smiled.

I smirked, "Nothing I can't handle, Char." I turned to the male, "You are?"

"Garrett, Ma'm." He held out his hand, I shook it.

"It is nice to meet you, you friends of Jaspers?"

"Yes ma'm." He nodded.

"Then we have that in common." I smile, I countinue to walk to the house with everyone watching me, "Peter?"

"Top of the stairs, first room on the left." Peter calls out, I nod as I reach the door.

Edward appears in front of me, "Love I can't let yo..." I cut him off by beating him in the face with my wrench, knocking him away from me. The Cullens gasped as the others laughed.

"If you ever call me love again, I will have Peter and Garrett hold you down while I see if I can rip your dick off!" I shouted at him, he backed up in shock. "We have nothing left to say to each other, you lost that when you left me in the woods! Stay away from me, you spineless piece of shit!" I took a deep breath, wrench in hand and began to walk up the stairs. "Same goes for that Midgit Bitch."

Peter laughed, "Ya tell'em Li'l bit."

"Can we keep her?" Garrett asked Char.

I walked up to the door, knocking. "Jasper, I know you can hear me. It's Bella, can I come in?" Ther was no movement, I smirked, "Open the door or I can." Still nothing, "Peter, can you get..." He appear beside me with my kit, I smirked. "Thanks." I pulled out the tools I needed, got to work on the lock. When I heard it click, I rushed in the room before locking it again. I rested against the door for a moment, ignoring Alice and Edward on the other side, looking around the room. I couldn't find him, then I noticed a pile of rags on the floor in the corner. I got to my knees, slowly crawling over to it, noticing Jasper's pale skin coming from it. I gasped as I came inches from him, his skin was so much whiter then I remember, even covered in dirt and blood. I moved closer, he moved closer to the wall. "Jasper, it's okay. I'm not angry at you, or upset. Feel." I sent him happiness, calm, love and other good emotions. His body relaxed alittle as I moved next to him, laying on the floor. "Can you look at me?"

His face slowly came out from the carpet as he faced me, with bright golden eyes. I smiled at him, "BELLA OPEN THE DOOR! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Alice screamed, he whimpered and hide his face again.

I growled, "Alice, go fuck yourself! He isn't going hurt me, you bitch! How dare you!?" I placed my hand on his arm, "It is okay Jasper, she is just a bitch. Look at me, Jasper." He turned back to me, "Hey, so no red eyes, that is not what I expected. Peter said you attacked a family camping."

"I did. I was in the middle of feeding off a deer when I smelt them, I smashed into their tent, grabbing the little girl but her eyes reminded me of you, I dropped her and ran." Jasper whispered, I nodded my head.

"That is good Jasper, you stopped yourself and you have nothing to be ashamed about, even if you had killed them, it wouldn't have been your fault. You were in mid hunt, it would have been an accident and no one has the right to blame you for that, no one." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair, "I am proud of you but you know, you wouldn't have this problem if you didn't deny yourself your natural food. You would have more control, no slip ups. It would be much easier on you and far better for your self esteem."

Jasper stared at me, "You are telling me to go back to humans."

"Yes." I smirked, "It is what I will be drinking from when I am turned and it is far healthier."

There was silent all around us, Edward and Alice had stopping banging. Then suddenly I heard Peter laugh, "Perfect Lil Bit, I think you broke them."

I giggled, "Come out with me, you have nothing to be ashamed about." I stood up and held out my hand, Jasper watched me. He slowly got up and gripped my hand. After grabbing my wrench, I led us to the door, openned it and pushed Edward and Alice out of our way. We walked down the stairs to Peter, Char and Garrett, who all hugged Jasper. I smiled at them as he relaxed in their arms. "So I should be going, I have to cal..."

"How could you say that?" Esme demands making us freeze. I turn toward Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme is glaring at me. "You will not feed from humans when Edward turns you."

I growled, "Edward will never touch me again, you stupid bitch!" She gasped, "All of you left me! You have no say in my life. I will feed from whatever I choose and I choose humans, the scum of the earth, just like my sister. How can you blame Jasper for attacking that family, knowing he didn't do it on purpose. You call yourself his family, you are nothing but liars and fools." I turned back to Jasper, "Now before I rudely interrupted, I need to call my brother before he finds out that I am here."

"You don't have a brother." Alice stated.

I laughed at her as I pulled out my phone, hit 1 on speed dial. It rang the picked up, "Isabella where are you? You were suppose to be five minutes ago." Caius' voice came through, everyone gasped. "Who was that?"

"Captian came to me to help Major, apparently, I'm his real mate, not the seer. I'll be on my way now, see you soon." I told him.

He growled, "Are you around the Cullens? Do I need to send Demetri and Felix?"

I shook my head, "Don't send them, I'm just leaving and I'm sure Captain, Major, Char and Garrett will help me."

"Very well, I'll see you when you get here." Caius stated before hanging up the phone.


	25. Not So Human

As we walked down the lightly lit hallway, I noticed that the walls suddenly went form brick and stone to marble. It was beautiful. I was pulled closer to Edward as I stumbled. I sighed, "Enough!" Edward and Alice stopped to glare at me. I pulled myself away form Edward. "I am a human, I am slow, I am weak, I am nieve but I am not stupid." I walked away from them to the three Volturi guards that were leading us to the Kings. The Volturi were the rulers of the vampire world, they had laws and rules, if you broke them as we had then you died. I had not dilusions that I would not die today. I had planned it and Edward nor Alice would mess it up. I walked up to the guards. "If you wouldn't mind, one could carry me as we run. I know that we are here to be judge and I imagine the Kings have better thing to do then to wait on us because you have to walk at human pace."

Jane smirked as Felix chuckled. "I like her." 

Edward growled as I dramaticaly fanned my face, "Oh my, I can die happy now. A gorgous vampire likes me!" I rolled my eyes, "We must hurry." Demetri smirked as he swung me up into his arms and they began to run off down the hallway. I gasped at the speed, Edward had always run slower but this was amasing. "Beautiful."

Felix laughed as Demetri bent to my ear, "As are you Miss Swan."

I blushed as I placed my head into his neck, his cool skin felt nice on my heated skin. I heard a door open as we went past then we were stoped and Demetri set me down and moved stand off to Edward's side. Edward went to grab me but I calmly move out of reach as Jane offered her hand to the king in the middle. Must be Aro, he can see memories with just a touch. I rolled my eyes, how could Edward have been so stupid? Aro laughed, "Well that was very entertaining. It seems that Miss Swan isn't as foolish as Edward thought her to be."

"Isabella." I whispered, they looked to me. I rolled my eyes as Edward hissed at me. "Knock it off Eddie!" I sneered. "I know their names, they know mine. I see no point in being called Miss Swan by the vampires that are going to kill me. So please, Isabella."

"Bella, love." Edward stated.

I chuckled. "Don't. I have no intrest in your foolish delusions being the last thing I hear, so shut up." Alice gasped as Edward glared. "Oh please, this was alway going to be the only out come. Don't be retarded. Oh wait you can't help it." I glared at them and sighed. "Now turn and give your attention to the Kings."

Edward growled as Aro chuckled. "I do believe Isabella, I find you very refeashing. Would you mind coming closer to see if my gift works on you?"

"No!" Edward growled as he moved to stand before me.

I groaned as I pushed him out of my way. "Fool." I dusted off my clothes and walked to Aro, holding out my hand. "Forgive my attire, I did not know that I would be meeting Royalty."

"Do not worry yourself, Isabella." Aro smiled as he took her hand in his, he closed his eyes for a moment before smiling. "Nothing."

I sighed, "I really must learn how to control this. I am sorry Aro."

"Do not be sorry, you are amazing." Aro stated as he moved form her. "Would you mind if we try some of my guard's powers?"

I looked around and smirked, "Jane. I have heard of her gift, I find myself curious. If you wouldn't mind, Aro?"

Everyone looked shocked at my words but Aro nodded, "Jane dear."

Jane stepped forward with a look of sadness, "I hope this doesn't hurt." 

I smiled at her as she focused on me. "I will be fine." As she nodded, Edward roared and lunged at her, I gasped. Felix smirked as he took Edward to the ground and Demetri and another boy, Alec I believe, grabbed Alice. Edward struggled, I sighed and waited. "Really Edward, that is enough. Let it go. If I am not worried then I don't see why you are so intent to fight. Stop being a child."

Edward stopped and stared at me as Alice growled, "You ungrateful little..."

"Ungrateful?" I chuckled as I turned to her. "I will get to you in a minute but I have a thoery to test." I turned to Jane. "Sorry, try now."

Jane smiled, "I did, you didn't feel it."

I gasped, "Oh, well that is wonderful." I giggled as I looked to Aro, "What now, Aro?"

Aro smiled, "It would seem that we have a choice to make."

I nodded, "Of course but before you do that, can I just ask something?" Aro tilted his head, "When he left, he left me with a vampire after me. He killed her mate and she wants me died. Mate for a mate but I am not his mate, I hoped that you can help. She has created an army of Newborns, another one of your laws right?" Aro frowned and nodded. "Okay, well they are in Seattle. The shi... wait do know what shifters are?"

"Yes." Marcus stated.

"Are you trying to kill them like werewolves?" I ask.

Aro chuckles, "No."

"Oh good." I sighed. "Anyways, the shifters are watching them, keeping them from being seen and doing to much damage but newborns are... well newborns. You are better at killing then."

"These shifter, they are your friends." Aro asked.

I tensed and looked away from him, "I guess you could say that. If you decide to kill me, will you still help them?"

"Yes." The third king stated, I nodded without looking at him. It was Caius, he was the cruelest of the three and I didn't want to see the hatred in his eyes. "Brothers."

"Yes, let us talk." Aro stated, "We'll be just a moment." They stood and left the room.

I sighed as I shifted my feet, Jane came to my side. "Come sit on the stairs, your legs must be getting tired."

I smiled, "Thank you." I moved to sit ont the stairs. I wrap my arms around my legs, place my head on my knees and wait. Edward and Alice are glaring at me. I roll my eyes. "Grow up."

"I do not understand what is wrong with you Bella but when we get home, we are going to have a talk." Edward stated.

I laughed, "We aren't going home!" I snapped. "You might, although I think you should be killed but me. I am going to die here." I leaned back on my hands. "It is the right thing to do, I know about you and you wouldn't turn me when I asked you to. You even stopped the transformation when James bit me."

"What?" Alec asked me as he stepped closer, "You were bitten?"

"Yes." I held up my hand to show my bite mark. "I was turning but Edward sucked the venom out because he didn't want to ruin my soul." I rolled my eyes, Alec took my hand and ran his thumb over it. 

"This changes things." Alec growled. "My Kings!"

"NO!" Edward roared as he lunged at me but Felix and Alec took him down. I gasped and stumbled farther up the steps as Alice jumped at me but was taken by Demetri and Jane. I fell back but was caught before I hit the ground, I shiver ran down my spine as I gasped and turned to see Caius holding me.

"What happened here?" Aro demanded.

"I told them that Edward sucked the venom out of my body because he didn't want to ruin my soul. A nomad, James, bit me." I stated as I showed them my wrist, Caius growled as he rubbed his fingers over it causing me to shiver. Marcus glared at Edward but Aro roared in anger.

"She was marked for change and you denied her that!" Aro demanded, "This is to much. Take them to the dungeons. Demetri, go retrieve the rest of the Cullens. We are to have a trial." Jane, Alec and Felix dragged Edward and Alice of the room as Demetri ran off. Aro turned to me, "It seems that you will be staying with us for a little while longer, Isabella."

"What ever you ask, Aro." I nodded.

"You should rest before we proceed." Marcus stated, Aro nodded. 

"Of course, let me take you to a room to rest. You can clean up and borrow any clothes you might find in there." Aro smiled as he lifted me and ran off. When we stopped and he set me down, I looked around. "Enjoy Isabella."

"Thank you Aro." I whispered as I heard the door shut. I walked to the closet, opened it and gasped. It was filled, I walked through it and looked at the beautiful clothes. I found a pair of black dress pants, a white tank and a gold botton up. I take them to the bathroom and gasp. The bathroom is bigger them the first floor of my house. I laughed as I set the clothes down and walk to the shower. It has a bench, I turn it on and wait for it to heat up. I pulled off my jeans, shirt, underwear and bra. I looked at my body in the mirror and had to turn away, I knew that they would ask about what happened after the Cullens left but for now, I would just pretend. I walked into the shower and let the water run over me, I closed my eyes and relaxed. I found shampoo and washed my hair, I rinsed the soap out and turned off the water. I stepped out and dried off with a black towel to the side, I wrapped my hair and pulled on the dress pants and a black tank, I let my hair down before pulling on the button up shirt. I found a brush and ran it through my hair, I sighed as I walked to the bed. I had to lift myself onto it but it was perfect. I laid back and closed my eyes. 

I don't know how long I was asleep but I felt someone moved the hair from my face. I sighed as I opened my eyes, I smiled up at Emmett, he smiled down at me, "Aro said that I could come get you. We are ready for you." I lifted my arms, he chuckled as he lifted me into his arms and ran to the throne room. When we arrived, he set me down by Jane before returning to Rosalie. Emse, Carlisle and Jasper stood beside them. Alice and Edward were on their knees in front of them, I frowned and looked to Aro.

"Don't worry yourself Isabella." Aro stated. "They tried to fight again but they have agreed to be helpful now." I nodded, Aro turned to Carlisle. "Now Carlisle, old friend. I am wish we didn't have to meet this way. Edward as broken two of our laws and you have let him."

"Two?" Carlisle asked.

"Letting a human know about us, then left them behind." Marcus stated. 

"Then sucking the venom out of a bitten human." Caius growled, my body shook but only Jasper noticed, he lifted an eyebrow and I winked. He chuckled but shook his head when Emmett looked at him.

"That isn't a law." Rosalie stated, before turning to Carlisle, "Is it?" Carlisle didn't look at her, she hissed, "You never told us! Why?"

"Because he thought that everyone deserves a chance." Esme sighed. "I told you you should have told them."

"Edward and Alice have broken the law and you will be tried today." Aro stated. "What do you have to say first?"

Carlisle sighed, "I take full responsibility for Edwar..."

"NO!" I scream, everyone turns to me as I glare at Carlisle. "NO! You don't take anything for him! He will get what he deserves and you will stand back and let it happen. He will suffer for all I have lost! Do you hear me?!"

Esme gasped as Carlisle took a step closer, "Bella, please we did it to protect you."

"PROTECT ME! YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE PROTECTING ME?!?!" I scream, I grit my teeth and close my eyes trying to calm down. I gared at Carlisle as I walked closer. "You left to protect me? Was that it?"

"Yes Bella, we lov..." Esme started. 

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "You don't get to tell me that anymore. Not after what I have suffered because of you!" I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, Rose, Jane and Emse gasped as Jasper, Emmett and Caius growled. I stood taller as my scars stood out against my skin. "You left Victoria out to kill me! Edward left me near death in the woods. Edward left me to be found be shifters. You left me with the knowledge of you. I was beaten, abuse and abandoned, because of YOU!" I stepped to his face, "You didn't protect me, you ruined me! I hate you! You, Esme, Alice and most of all Edward! I want you to suffer and I will get what I want."

Emmett fell to his knees, "How? Who?"

I looked at him, "Charlie." I walked to him and let him hug my waist. "After you left, I lost the will to live." Jasper whined, I shook my head as I reached out for his hand, he clung to it. "I lost myself, Charlie couldn't handle it so he would stay out of the house. He began to date Sue Clearwater, he was accepted into the tribe and they got to tell him about the wolves and the cold ones. My father felt betrayed that I would care for vampires, he began to beat me. The pack found out, they convinced Charlie to move to La Push. He was selling the house, I had to move. The night Alice came for me, I was returning from the treaty line. Charlie told me he sold the house already and I had to leave. Jacob packed my things and moved them to your old house for now. I have been banished from La Push."

Jasper growled as he pulled out his phone and sent a text, "My friend is getting your things."

"Thank you." I smiled as Emmett stood. "I am sorry."

"Don't, I will take whatever the Kings choose." Emmett stated as Jasper and Rosalie nodded. I smiled and stepped back, pulling the shirt back on. Emmett glared at Carlisle, "I told you, just because I can't read minds or see the future, doesn't mean that I am wrong! I hope your golden boy dies."

"They won't kill me." Edward stated, "They want my gift."

"Why? You can only read the thought that are on top of the brain not more then that. You are easy to fool, I do it all the time." Rosalie smirked.

Edward glare at her but Aro smiled, "She is right Edward. You are very easy to fool, boy."

Edward glared but no one noticed Alice move until she lunged at me. Before anyone could move, I smirked and a blue shield pushed out from my body knocking Alice back into the wall. I giggled, "Opps."

Alice looked up at me in shock, "How? You are human."

I smirked, "Yes but I always told you that humans aren't as weak as you believe. It isn't my fault that you chose not to listen." I walked to the steps, turned to lift an eyebrow at Alice, her body arched in pain as she began to scream. I turned to Edward, "Also I can kill you with my brain."

Emmett laughed out but held up his hands in deffence when Jasper glared at him, "Sorry, she just quoted Firefly."

I sat on the steps, "Now I am officialy tired of this game. So let's all behave and then we can go ahead with killing them."

Jasper stepped forward, "Isabella, what are you?"

"A human, Jasper." I stated, he lifted an eyebrow and I giggled, "I am, I just have the ability to protect myself. My guess is that some of James' vemon stayed in me and when the pain became to much for me to bare, my gifts manifested."

"Gifts? More then one?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Aro." I smiled at him, "More then one."

Aro nodded, "Carlisle, you and your family are to be judge for what you have done to Isabella. Each of you will be judged on your own so that only the guilty will pay. It is because you are my friend that this kindness is being offered but make no mistake, this is the only kindness that you shall receive from me."

Marcus stood, "My kindness is not for you but your children. Major," Jasper stood taller as he turned to him, "Alicen is not your mate." Jasper growled as his eyes turned black and Alice began fighting against Felix, "Emmett and Rosalie..." They looked to him and nodded, "I fear that you are not mates either, your love is real but not forever."

Rosalie sighed as Emmett nodded, "Thank you my King."

Caius stood, "I do not owe you a kindness, I have told you that drinking from animals would cause more problems then we need but you refused to listen, Carlisle. However, I do owe Major Whitlock and for that alone I offer this, those innocent today will be allowed to leave if they wish but know that an offer to stay with us is an option."

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you My Kings."

I sat on the steps, looking at the family before me. I knew who I wanted to be innocent but I also knew that I could not trust my judgement anymore. "Isabella, come sit up here." I looked at Aro, he pointed to his seat. I stood, walked to him and sat down. Aro turned to the Cullens, "Who shall go first?"

Jasper stepped forward, "I will my King."


	26. Notestory

What the hell was I doing here? Edward had told me that they would kill me but I let Alice talk me into coming. I was foolish and clearly lost my mind. I followed the vampires that were leading us to my doom, Edward kept trying to hold me but I scooted forward each time. I stopped, "Um if we are making the kings wait, maybe someone could carry me. I understand that you don't want to but I would rather we didn't make the Kings wait."

The shorter of the two males, nodded. "Very well." He lifted me up and they ran off. Edward growling after us. I kept my eyes on the ceiling because I was sure that the vampire would not like it if I put my face in his neck. I took breathes and waited with my heart beating loud in my chest. We entered a room with other vampires but I was mesmerised by the painting on the ceiling. It was a painting of a war, one side were dressed as the vampire that held me but the others they looked scarred. It was beautiful, so beautiful that I did not pay attention when the vampire put me down or when he walked to the middle king. 

I looked at the details, it was perfect and hand painted up there. Someone very talented did it but what battle did they paint, I do not know. I barely heard the growling before Edward pushed me to the floor. "Shit." I landed hard on my back.

"Bella!" Alice pretended to gasp, she ran to me and tried to help me up.

I pulled back from her, "Don't touch me seer." I lifted myself up, walked around Edward who was still crouching infront of another vampire. "Oh shut the fuck up already!" I snapped.

Edward gasped at me, "Bella love, that was not very lady like."

"Do I look like I care?" I asked as I lifted an eyebrow. "Do I look like was born in that time period? Grow up, for fuck's sake you are a vampire. Act like it!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Now can you knock that shit off so we can get to them killing me already?"

"Bella..." Alice started but I shook my head.

"It's Isabella to you." I stated. "I am so tired of your lies. We all know that Jasper wasn't going to kill me and if he was... None of you weak, pathetic, animal-drinking vampires could have stopped him!"

There was a chuckle, I turned to see a blonde vampire watching me, "You are quite a surprise, human. It was thought that you adored the young Cullen."

I tilted my head, "Not a chance." I looked around, "I don't know what was said, I was busy staring at your ceiling, it is amazing. I apoligize for not paying attention."

"It is not a problem, Isabella." The middle king smiled, "We were just telling Edward that this could have been avoided."

"It really could have, if Alicen had driven slower, I wouldn't be here at all and Edward would be dead." I sighed, "But anyways here we are and I have to die. So shall we please."

"You are not afraid." The blonde asked.

I laughed, "I guess but I mean, I know this would happen but Alicen didn't leave me any choice. I was going to come here anyways, it was only right for me to. I know of your laws and I couldn't not very well hide for the rest of my human life because Edward here was to big of a pussy to turn me."

"Bella..." Edward started but I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't let the last thing I hear be his ramblings." I looked to the Kings.

The last king chuckled, everyone turned to him as if he had never done that before. "You will not be dying today, Isabella."

"Brother?" The middle king asked.

"She will not be dying today, she will be turned and live for eternity." He answered.

Edward roared, "NO!" He dove at me, taking me down to the floor as he turned my head to bite me.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I pushed at him with my hands and he was thrown from me, I looked up to see Caius looking down at me. "I swear if he is my sire, I'll kill you."

Caius chuckled as he lifted my neck to him, he bit me, took two pulls and then pumped me full of vemon as Edward and Alice screamed in the background. "No She has to die. She will ruin everything!"

"Rest, my child. When you awake, we will continue this." Caius whispered as he lifted me into his arms and I blacked out.

o0o0o

I gasped for air that I no longer needed as I sat up and looked around. Demetri stood off to the side with four humans between us, I growled as I lunged for them and drained them all. I stood slowly, used a piece of clothe to wipe the blood off my face as I looked down at my body. I was wearing a blood red dress. I looked to Demetri, "Who dressed me?"

"Jane." He answered, "You are calm."

"Yes, it would seem I am not a normal vampire." I nodded, "How long was I out?"

"Five days." He answered. He opened the door, "Come, the kings are in throne room with the Cullens." He led me down three hallways before we were back at the throne room. He opened the door and I heard screaming, I looked to see Jasper on his knees, gripping his head.

I roared out on anger, flashing infront of him as I glared at Jane, I pushed my shield out of my body to cover Jasper. "You will not hurt him!" I screamed.

Jasper gasped out as he fell to the floor, "Bella?"

I looked down at him, "Brother?" I knelt to him, "What happened?"

"Punishment... Southern wars..." He whispered.

I growled as I looked to Aro, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I stood, "You think he wanted to do those things? You think that he had a choice? You are a King! You can see every thought and memory someone has had! Hurting him because he was FORCED to be Maria's Major doesn't prove that you are a good King, it makes you look scared!"

Aro watched me, tilting his head, "Forced?"

I sighed, "Did you even touch him?"

"No, I had not." Aro stated, "I was told that he was a psychopath, that he enjoyed torturing, killing and war."

"By who?" I asked. Aro's eye shifted to Esme, I growled. "That stupid cunt would say anything she is told, as long as she gets to keep Edward at her side."

Aro nodded, "Forgive me, Major."

Jasper stood slowly, "Of course, my King." He stepped forward, I walked with him until he was at the bottom step and he held out his hand.

Aro walked to him, I pulled him in my shield as he touched Jasper. Aro tensed as the memories ran through him, he sighed as he pulled back. "It would seem that we owe you a great deal, Major. It shall be repaid."

Jasper nodded as he stepped back, I pulled my shield back into me and sighed, "Forgive me for yelling at you, Aro."

Aro smiled, "No harm done."

Caius laughed, "You are quite special, Isabella. Come." He held out his hand, I walked to him, he lifted my head to look in my eyes, "Have you fed?"

"Yes. After I awoke." I nodded.


	27. Over You

I don't know what happened but I knew better then to question it. One day I was sitting in that chair, staring out at the sky and the next day I was up and tired of feeling trapped. I grabbed the scissors from my desk, walked into my bathroom and cut off most my hair. It was short and spikey, I walked into my closet and pulled out the box of close from my friend in Arizona. She thought I could start over, not be the shy wall flower and now I wouldn't be. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and a matching red lace panty and bra. I changed into them, slipped into a pair of black siletos that Renee had bought me and walked down stairs. 

Charlie, Billy and Jacob were sitting on the couch, watching some game. Jacob stared at me with his mouth open as Charlie turned to me, "Bella?"

"Hey dad." I walked over, kissed his cheek and waved at Jacob and Billy. "Billy. Jacob." I turned and walked into the kitchen, making myself a sandwich before walking back to them. "I'm leaving, Charlie. I got accepted to a collage in Texas and I'm going to look at the campus. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Texas?" Charlie repeated. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to get my hopes up." I shrugged, "I got my letter yesterday."

"Oh well, good luck and let me know if you are staying there." Charlie stated as Billy looked unconvinced.

I nodded, "Jake, want to help me carry my bags to my truck."

Jacob jumped up and followed me up the stairs. "Bella, you really have to leave?"

"Yep." I stated as I pulled out my suitcases, packed my clothes and computer. I grabbed my favorite photos and books. "This is something I have been waiting for. I have always dreamed about collage." I shut my suitcases and turned to him, "Can you take those?"

"Of course." Jake grabbed them and carried them out. I made one last check around the room and noticed a loose floor board, I bent down, lifted it up and laughed. Everything that Edward had 'taken' was hidden inside. I lifted it all out and stuffed them into a trash bag. I made my way downstairs and out to my truck where Jacob and Charlie were putting my bags in the back. Jacob jumped down and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you, Bella."

"I'll miss you too." I whispered before pulling back, hug Billy and turn to Charlie. "Thank you for letting me stay, I love it here more then I thought I would."

Charlie smiled as he hugged me, "Your welcome back anytime, Bells."

I laughed as I hopped into my truck and headed off down the road. I turned toward the Cullens' old house to drop off the gifts they had gotten me but pull to a stop when I noticed cars in the driveway. I took a deep breath, grabbed the trash bag, got out and walked to the door. I reached the last step when Esme opened the front door. "Bella?" She smiled, "It so good to see you but what are you doing here?"

I walked past her to the living room where the Cullens sat. I shook my head, walked to Edward and dumped the trash bag on his head. "Fuck you pussy." I turned and began to walk toward the door when I froze, I turned back and looked to Emmett. "Where is Jasper?"

"Texas." Emmett answered.

"EMMETT! Why would you tell her that? He is a monster." Alice shreeked, I glared at her as the two red-eyed vampires growled.

"Fuck you Alice." I sighed, I looked to Emmett. "Thank you Emmett. If you hear from him, tell him to look me up." I looked to Carlisle, "I didn't want you to leave, if that is what they told you. You left me without even a goodbye, it hurt but I am finally over it and you." I turned and walked out of the house. I got in my truck, started it up and drove away from them and my life as Bella Swan.

Two Years Later - Dallas

I jumped out of my truck, straightened out my skin tight pale green mini-dress. I checked my mirror, styling my bright red shoulder length hair and make up before walking into the bar, The Rodeo. It was friday, so I wasn't surprised to see the place packed. I made my way toward the bar, I sat on a stool and ordered a long island ice tea. 

I started coming here a year ago, when a group of co-workers desided to take me out for my birthday. I called my dad every month, telling him that I was passing my class. Classes that I, of course, wasn't even taking. I was working as a striper, thankfully it was my night off.

A man with a beer gut and smelled like a trash can, he tried to smirk but couldn't pull it off with no front teeth. "Hello beautiful, want to go some where else?"

"No but please, don't let that stop you." I drawled as I turned to my drink. He gripped my arm and yanked me off my stool.

"Don't ignore me, whore. I know who you are, seen your show. We'll go outside and you'll earn some money." He slurred at me.

I sighed as I yanked my arm out of his hold, "Go fuck yourself, fatass." I sat back down as the man glared at me. "It's my night off."

"Your bitch, you think that you can..." He started but was cut off in the middle of his sentance by two men pulling him away.

"I think, little Darlin' here wants you to go away." A deep southern voice stated, I gasped at the familiar tone.

"Jasper?" I turned to them, the two cowboys turned to me and stared at me with blood red eyes. I smiled brightly, jumped off the stool and hugged him, "Finally, I thought that maybe Emmett hadn't told you."

Jasper chuckled as he lifted me up higher his waist, I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I don't know what ya are talkin' about, Darlin. I haven't talk to Emmett in years."

I pulled back, "Why?"

"Carlisle and Rosalie won't let him, Darlin'." The other vampire stated. "I'm Peter, by the way."

"Hello Peter." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Jasper, we need to talk."

"I believe we do." Jasper nodded, he turned and carried me out of the bar. I pointed to my truck, he lifted me inside before they climbed in. "Your place or ours, Darlin?"

"I live in a roach motel, you decide." I sighed as I leaned back against the seat.

"Our house it is then Darlin'." Peter drawled.

"Wake me when we get there, Jazz Man." I whisper as I close my eyes and relax.


	28. Queen of the South

Thrid Person Pov

It had been a hundred years since the Cullen's had left Isabella. The world had changed, vampires live in the shadows and night but the humans knew that they existed. They stayed to themselves mostly, some coragous enough to think thet could survive with them. The rules were simply, do not reveal yourself to humans, same has it has always been. The fact that Shifters and werewolves made themselves known didn't change that fact. 

Today the Volturi had enough of the youngest Cullens. They had revealed themselves to humans turned two of them and left the other behind broken. Caius had stated that they just kill them but Aro wanted to give Carlisle a chance, that is how chaos erupted in the throne room.

The Cullens were brought in to stand infront of the Kings, the Whitlocks stood off to the side with Jasper as the rightful leader. Caius had always liked Jasper so he was allowed to join the Volturi. Aro stood, "Carlisle, it seems that your children have not listened to our words. They are still collecting humans."

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yes, King Aro. I understand." He stepped away from Edward, "They are yours to handle."

"NO! How could you do this?" Esme shouted at him.

Emmett stood off to the side, looking like his soul had died as Rosalie pulled another man close, "What will they do, you can't hurt us."

Edward smirked as a young women stepped infront of him, "We are powerful and your guard can not break us."

"We should be in charge." A young man growled as he held Alicen close.

Caius roared, "You are children and you will be distroyed."

"I'd like to see you try." The girl smirked as her hands started on fire, "Shall we play, Caius? I already killed your whore."

Alicen's boy laughed as he began to vanish, "You will never beat us. No one can!"

Demetri smirked, "That isn't true." Everyone froze, "My kings, let me introduce you to the new Queen of the South, Isabella."

The doors slammed open as an army appeared. A hooded women walked to the Cullens, touching the man infront of Rosalie, he fell on his knees screaming and scratching at his chest. She walked to Edward's girl, touched her hand and the fire covered her whole body as she screamed, finally she walked to the thrones as Alicen's boy disappeared, gripped his neck as he jumped at her and ripped it off, dropping him to the ground. 

Alicen growled, "Who are you?"

"A pathetic human that you left behind," She took off the cloak and robe to reveal her rudy red eyes, skin tight black dress and glittering skin covered in bite marks, "You may call me Queen Isabella Swan."

"Impossible." Edward stared at her.

Isabella laughed, "Why? Because you believed that some pathetic virgin could break me? No, dear boy, not even close. Or maybe you believed that Victoria would kill me after you left? Silly fool. Vicky?" Isabella held out her hand, a red head flashed to her side, Isabella lifted her head to show the scars down her face. "Vicky tried to kill me, didn't she?"

"Yes, Mistress." Victoria whispered.

"As did Maria but well..." Isabella laughed as Maria stepped forward to bow to her. "That didn't work either." She walked down the steps, "I have plans for you and Alicen, Edward. But first your new family." She snapped and Edward, Rosalie and Alicen dropped to the floor asleep. "Victoria, burn the boy and kill the girl."

"Yes, Master." Victoria stood as she gripped the pieces of the boy, dragged him over to the girl on fire and threw them togther. Victoria walked behind the girl, took a deep breath, jumped on her and pulled her head before jumping off and laying on the floor as her skinned burned.

Isabella Pov

"Max, Victoria." I stated as I walked to the Edward's body. A young boy walked to Victoria, placed his glowing hands on her and her skin stopped burning just leaving burn marks on her skin. She stood up, picked up the boy and carried him back to the group. I turned to the Kings, "I want Edward, Rosalie and Alicen. Do what you wish The Doctor, his mate and the other one."

"Am I no longer Emmy?" Emmett whispered.

I glared at him, "You left me! You and your family stole my heart, broke it and left it to burn in your wake."

"You told us to leave." Emmett gasped as he fell to his knees.

I laughed darkly, "Is that what the virgin told you? I will deal with that later." I turned back to the Kings, "Do we have a deal?"

"Only if we can watch." Caius stated, Aro and Marcus nodded.

"Deal. Handle yours first." I snapped my fingers, Edward, Rosalie and Alicen awoke but could not move. "Watch true power." I walked back to my army.

Aro stood, "Carlisle, you are an old friend and when I touched your hand earlier, I saw your regret. If you join us once more, truely. I will forgive you and you alone."

Esme hissed, "He would not dare..."

"I will join you brother." Carlisle stated, Esme, Edward and Alice gasped. "Do what you wish my wife, she is not my mate." Carlisle knelt to them, they nodded and he joined Felix.

"Esme Cullen, you have undermined us for far to long." Marcus growled. "You took the friendship between us and Carlisle and abuised it. You have hidden others from their mates and you will die here today. Alec."

Alec sprung at her, ripped her head off and threw her into the fire with the boy and girl. Caius stood, "Emmett, you have shown promise, I offer you a spot on my guard but you will leave this human obbession behind." Emmett nodded and bowed to him before he walked to Demetri's side. "What are you doing with the other boy?"

I smirked, "Paul, enough." The boy stopped screaming, stood up and walked to her, "Show me my General..." He smirked as he grew taller, his muscles filled out and his skin darken, "There you are, I have missed you."

"As I have you, Mistress." Paul bowed and joined the group.

"He is no concern of yours, King Caius." I walked forward, gripped Rosalie by the neck and bent her forward. "Why are you not with Emmett?"

Rosalie hissed but I smirked and she screamed. Alice gasped, "No Bella don't!"

I stopped and looked to her, "What did you call me?" She flinched, "Foolish midgit, Bella is dead. You killed her! I get to you soon enough." I turned to Rosalie, who had stopped screaming, "Explain why you lied to me?"

Rosalie cried, "Alicen told me that to get you, we needed Emmett and Jasper, they are the only reason why you put up with Edward." She cried out, "I couldn't stand him but Alice said I could not let him go or you would go with him."

I knelt, "Couldn't let him go where?"

Rosalie looked at me, terrified. "The Volturi."

I smirked at her, "To late." I pushed her head down as my hand glowed and a force field surrounded her, tightened and crushed her alive. I stood, dusted off my clothes before I walked to Alicen. "How did you control the Major?" Alicen bit her lip and glared at me, I sighed and snapped my fingers. A young beautiful blond male knelt beside her, she tensed.

"No, No, NO, please. I'll do anything, no!" Alice began to fight, I laughed.

"Thad, show her." I whispered. 

Thad touched her forehead and whispered, "Truth." Her screams filled the room as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

I walked to Edward, "Can't have you helping her." I touched his head, "Silent." He gasped as the voices stopped and Alice began to convulse. I walked around him to stand on her back to keep her on the ground. "You know the funny thing, I was gonna spare her because she had Jasper. He is the last person I need to piss off but then you had to frame him and he had decided it was enough. I laughed for weeks after Paul told me. Celebrating."

"Stop this please." Edward whispered with his eyes on Alicen.

"Why? Do you not seeing your mate in pain?" I asked, he flinched as I knelt beside him. "Then you should have LOVED her!" I stood, "Thad."

He pulled back as Alicen gasped for air. "Please..."

"I won't repeat myself." I stated slowly, she nodded. 

Alicen sighed. "Edward helped me by reading his fears, I would have fake visions of him giving into those fears. He would hide away and stay with me."

I nodded, "Now Quickly or painfully."

"I want to say quickly but you will do what you wish. Painfully it is." Alice whispered.

I nodded, "Very well, Finn." A man flashed to her, gripped her tight and began to break her apart joint by joint. "Well Edward, now you. Do you know what I want to know?"

"Why I didn't let James kill you?" Edward growled.

"No, I know that." I smiled reliving the memory, "Although he was so strong, really quite sad you killed him... oh but wait, you didn't. Jasper and Emmett did while you sucked out the venom." I smiled as I gripped his hair and pulled hard. "Missed some."

"Then what do you want?" Edward hissed.

I smiled as I walked to the steps, sat down and crossed my legs. "Did you know that a male vampire can get a human female pregnant?" I lifted an eyebrow. He was confused, "Oh come on boy, you raped me before you left me, remember?"

Emmett, Jasper, Jasper's Captain and Caius growled, Edward sighed. "So what? I raped you, you wanted it. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Edward, for such an old vampire, you are completely stupid. You raped me, vampires can make humans pregnant." I explained.

A young man walked to his side, "It means Edward, that mother had your child. Me."

Edward stared at him, "My son."

The boy laughed, "No. Garrett and Katie raised me, I am their son. Mother gave birth to me and you left her behind." He knelt to him, "I want nothing to do with you."

"Hale," I whispered, he looked to me. "Do you want to kill him?

Hale smirked, "Yes." I nodded as Hale looked him in the eye. Edward began to gasp and claw out his own heart, Hale chuckled as he watched Edward kill himself. Hale kicked him into the fire as Finn finished Alicen. "Thank you Mother."

"Tell Garrent and Katie, I said hello." I stood up and walked to my army. "Good boy Finn." He smiled, "All of you go to the woods, keep to the shadows and do not make a problem." All but Maria bowed and left me, I turned to the Kings. "Sorry, I meant to come see you sooner but the South took awhile to get undercontrol." I bowed lightly, "I am Isabella Marie Swan, my Kings."

Aro stood, "Isabella, Queen of the South, please." He held his hand out.

I giggled softly as I walked to him, "If you had done this when I was human, you would see nothing but I perfected my shield." I placed my hand in his and my life flashed through him.

Aro pulled back, "A tough life you have suffered."

I shrugged, "It made me who I am." I stepped back. "It is an honor to meet you finally, I hope you do not mind that I detained Demetri once or twice."

Demetri laughed, "Detained, I was chained to you wall." Caius raised an eyebrow up as he looked at me.

I smirked at Caius' face. "You where trying to kill someone in my army. It was only fair to know why."

Aro chuckled, "It is not a problem, now may I ask why Maria is still alive?"

"Maria." I snapped, she slowly made her way to Jasper and knelt to the ground. "I thought it was only fair."

Jasper looked to me, his eyes black, "You are giving her to me to do as I please?"

"As long as that ends in her death, Major." I nodded, he smirked.

"It will."


	29. Red Eyes

I don't remember anything before I opened my eyes a month ago. I don't remember my name, where I am from or who I was. I don't remember if I ever ate food before but I can't now. I was so thirsty and it got worse when I was around others. I caught myself in a window reflection, I was beautiful but dirty. My eyes were bright red and in the sun my skin sparkled. I knew something was wrong so I kept to the dark and shadows. I was faster and stronger then the others that I watched. Two days after I awoke, I came across a person camping in the woods. Over come with thirst, I attacked him and drank his blood. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. I buried him, wrecked his things and ran. I broke into a library one night, found a book on myths and realised that I was a vampire. Most of the things listed weren't true but the main thing that was the blood. I was so confused that I screamed out, everything around me exploded and flew across the building. I gasped at the damage, I had done that and I didn't know how. So I left, I trained myself to fight with books I had stolen from the library, tried to figure out my gift as well but had no idea how unless I was angry, I kept my diet to those who escaped the law and I kept moving so no one could put anything together. I looked for other vampires but hadn't found any.

I heard rumors about them in Italy, I swam the ocean and reached Europe in two days. The animals seemed to know that I was not human and avoided me on my journey. I hid during the day, finding an empty house and changing clothes. When the sun set, I left for the closet city to find whatever I could. There stories about a city where many went on a tour and none returned, it was called Volterra. I made my way toward the town, I fed before the city on a runaway because I did not know if the vampires would be territorial if they were there. I walked into the city and walked around the town, it was an overcast day so the sun was not out. I watched the people laugh and interact with each other, I kept to the shadows mostly. As night fell, I noticed I was being followed so I stopped and looked around. 

A young man ran up to me at a speed that let me know that he was a vampire. "Why are you here?"

"To find other vampires, ask them about being one." I answered.

"Didn't your maker teach you?" he asked as he walked around me, looking me over.

I looked confused, "Maker?"

He froze, looking at my face. "You are alone?" I nodded, he growled, "I must take you to the Kings, come." He montioned me to follow him. He led me across town, to a old looking building castle. Inside was tunnels and hallways that led us to a waiting area that sat before a giant door. "Wait here." He told me, I nodded as he walked inside the door.

I looked around and spotted a human watching me, she smiled. "Welcome to Volturi." I nodded to her, I wasn't breathing because I was hungry and she smelled good.

The door opened and a little girl stepped out, "Come in." I followed her through the door and tried not to stare at the three vampires before me that sat on thrones. The girl walked to the one in the middle as I stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked down at my hands. The girl growled, "Kneel."

I looked up at her, "Please don't take this wrong but I don't know any of you. I will not kneel." She glared at me but the middle vampire chuckled and she backed off.

"Forgive her, Jane can be a little demanding." He stood and walked down to me, "My name is Aro, may I ask who you are?"

I shrugged, "You could, Aro but I will not be able to answer you. I remember nothing before waking up in a forest a month ago."

I heard some gasps as Aro stared at me, "May I see your hand?" I held out my left hand, he incased it with both of his and closed his eyes. After a moment, he growled and dropped my hand. "Your life is erased from your memory."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"It is my gift, like yours but I can see every memory and thought a person had with one touch." He answered. "Demetri said that you came looking for vampires."

I looked to the vampire that had found me, he nodded and I sighed. "I found out what I was from a book in a library. I have figured out most of what humans believe is wrong but I figure to know the truth that I should ask a vampire. I searched for any but found none, then I heard rumors about a haunted building in Italy so I came over here. A small village about five miles away from here, warns it visitors not to come here so I started here and he found me."

Aro nodded, the blonde vampire on the right throne stood, "Where did you lose control?"

"Control?" I asked him.

Aro chuckled, "Caius, please. He means when you first attacked humans, where did you leave their bodies?"

"I didn't." I answered, they looked confused. "I came across a camper, I killed him, buried him and made his campsite look like a bear attacked. I have never attacked humans except from those I fed from and I either burn or bury their bodies. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself." I ran my hands through my hair, "Was that wrong?"

"No." Caius stated fast as he walked to me, "You did the right thing. It is just a surprise, you see that newborns, which is what you are, normally have no control. They can not stop themself from massacring anyone they come close to. You have, that makes you very special, little one." He lifted my face to his, "Do not worry yourself."

"Okay, thank you." I nodded.

Aro turned to the other on his throne, "Brother."

"She has many lines to us but her strongest leads away. It is her mate line, her mate is someone that Caius is very close to." He stated, I looked confused and he chuckled. "I see bonds between different creatures. You have many, such as the bond between you and Caius is that of brother and sister. The one between you and Demetri is the same but the one between you and Felix is mother and son."

"Felix?" I asked and a tall strong built vampire stepped forward. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled at me and nodded his head. I turned to Marcus, "And what of yours and mine?"

Marcus smiled, "Father and daughter." I nodded as Aro clapped.

"A princess? How wonderful." Aro smiled. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"Yes." I sighed and Caius chuckled. "Not funny."

"Forgive me," Caius smiled, "Heidi, go retrieve someone for her."

A beautiful women nodded and walked to the door but my mind screamed at me. Save her! "NO!" I rushed to the door and pushed her back as the door was thrown open, I crouched infront of her as a beautiful Spanish women walked through the door. I growled at the two vampires beside her.

"Marco, Ralph calm. We do not need a fight." She whispered.

Lier. Don't trust. I growled, "Then maybe you shouldn't have barged in." 

Her guards glared at me as she looked me over, "A strong newborn. You would useful." The monster inside me roared, Maria! "Kings, I must ask for your help. An old soldier of mine is attacking my vampires." her scouts, to find strong humans to turn. 

I growled, "Do not lie to us, Maria." She turned to me shocked, I smirked, "I know who you are and I will kill you before any of us help you."

She growled, "Hold your tongue Newborn."

"Make me, Punta." I snapped, she nodded and her guards attacked me. I twisted over them, knocking them to the ground, standing on their backs, grabbing their heads and ripping them off. I tossed them to her feet. "Opps." 

She stared at their heads then up at me. "That is not possible. No one defeats my men..."

"No one but me and the major, ain't that right?" A voice stated from behind her, a vampire walked up behind her. He had dirty blonde hair, ruby red eyes and dressed like a cowboy. My monster growled, Protect, Ours. He smirked at me, "Thanks Darlin' but let's handle Maria first."

I smirked, He knows things. "What do you have in mind cowboy?" I stood straight, watching him.

He gripped her neck, pushed her to her knees. "I was wondering if we could hold her until my brother Jasper get here. Do you mind, Princess?"

"Father?" I asked, Marcus nodded his head. "Alec, Felix. Take her to the cells." 

They bowed, grabbed her and vanished. The cowboy walked closer until he stood before me. "Captain Peter Whitlock, at ya'r service Darlin'."

"Nice to meet you Peter." I smiled.

"King Aro, little miss here is hungry." Peter stated as he looked past me to Aro. "She should feed soon."

"Of course, Demetri. Take her to the next village, keep her safe and bering her back when she is full." Aro stated, "Jane, the Major."

"Yes, Master." Jane and Demetri bowed together. Jane ran off, Peter smirked at me as Demetri walked to my side. 

"Shall we leave?" Demetri asked.

I smirked, "Lead the way, I'll return Peter."

"See ya soon, Darlin'." Peter chuckled as I followed Demetri out of the castle. 

He led me through a tunnel until we came out in a empty country side, we ran until we came to a small village. He slowed down and I stopped at his side. "The sun in fading, stay to the shadows and follow your instincts." He whispered to me. 

I smirked as I rushed forward. I waited until I came across a group of seven young men, I followed them as they walked ally. I took them out one by one before they could scream, I drained them and sighed when I was done. Demetri joined me, we put them in the dumpster and set it on fire. Demetri fed before we headed back to the castle. We took the same tunnel back, we raced. He was fast but I could keep pace with him. We stopped outside the door, he opened it and we walked in.

I paused as everyone turned to us, tilting my head at the small group before me. I gasped as memories came rushing back to me, I growled, "Cullens!"

Aro frowned, "You know them?"

"They are the reason I am DEAD!" I screamed as my eyes shifted black and hands glowed blue, "It was your fault! You left me! You left HER!"

"Her, who? How do you know them?" Caius demanded.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was Edward's Blood Singer, he told me I was his Mate. Nomads attacked us, bit me, Edward sucked the venom out, even though I wanted to be changed! An accident at a birthday party, blood was spilt, Jasper reacted like a NORMAL vampire would and they blamed him! They left me, Edward said he was tired of pretending, left me alone with the knowledge of vampires and with a nomad vampire out to kill me, A mate for a mate, she said. She killed my father! My mother and her husband and most of my friends! She killed them to see me break! You did this! It is all your fault Edward Cullen!" I shouted as the blue light pulsed out from my hands and knocked him across the room. I roared out before I closed my eyes, took deep breaths and forced myself to calm down, "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Princess." Aro stated, "Come." I walked to his side, he lifted my face to his. "You have lost so much by their actions, it is okay to be angry, you are a newborn still. The fact that you stopped yourself is remarkable."

Emmett stepped forward, "Bell..." He shook his head, "Isabella... Do you remember it all? Did Edward leave you? He told us that you demanded we leave after Jasper attacked you."

I looked at him, "What?"

Emmett nodded, "Edward came home the day after your party, he said that you had broke up with him. Demanded that we leave, threatened to contact the Volturi if we didn't. That you hated us, that you hated Jasper for attacking you and hated me for not protecting you. That you wanted nothing to do with any of us and we were not allowed to contact you ever again."

I stood there shaking, "I never said any of that. Jasper didn't mean to attack me, if he had then none of you would have been able to stop him, Emmett. He is more powerful then all of you combined, he let you drag him away, I knew that. I told Carlisle that I didn't blame him, or any of you. Emmett, I never would have told your secret, even to another vampire, never. You, Jasper and Rosalie, even though she hates me, were the only true family that I have ever had. I love you all so much." I reached out to touch his chest, "I blame Edward, for being a coward and his obsession with my blood. I blame Alice for seeing what was happening and choosing to do nothing because she didn't want to lose her perfectly made beaver-cleaver family. I blame Esme for being so obsessed over being a mother that she let reason go. I even blame Carlisle for being a push over that he lost sight of the true vampire inside him, for being weak and letting those two little boys take over his coven, which could have been Magnificent if not for them. But I never blame the three of you, ever."

Emmett relaxed under my hand, "I shouldn't have left you."

"No, you shouldn't have but you did." I stated. "Rose is terrified to be without Carlisle, afraid she will become a monster, she is your... angel... you would follow her, I knew that. You wish to believe in the good in everyone, only wants everyone to be happy, I knew that too. Jasper... Jasper, he is complicated. Somehow Alice is controlling him, she hid the true away, leaving behind the weak Hale. He is so much more, the strongest and smartest I have ever seen. Even though he is hidden, he watches. Always looking for a way out, Alice would never let him go, I knew that as well." I dropped my hand and stepped back, "We can't change the past, no matter how much power we have."


	30. Royal Whitlock

I looked down at my flat stomach, Edward had succeeded in killing our baby and we were on our way back to Forks. I couldn't begin to describe the anger inside of me as he tired to hold my hand on the plane. I moved as far away as I could get in the small area we had. I had cried for two day straight, now that there were no more tears, Edward seems to think that I got over it. Every bone in my body is screaming to kill him but I was only human, I couldn't yet.

The plane landed, I walked off without waiting for Edward, the whole family was there. I rushed to Rosalie as she held her arm open wide. Edward joined us as Rosalie took me to the car. Edward rode home Carlisle, Esme and Alice while I rode with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. 

"It will never be okay, Bella but we are here for you." Rosalie stated after we had almost reached home.

"I know Rosalie." I whispered.

"Call me Rose." She hugged me close as I nodded.

We reached home after Edward and Carlisle, Edward had taken my things inside to his room against Alice warnings. Alice waited for me outside the house, warning me that Edward was quite angry. Rose growled at him as we entered as Emmett stayed beside me, Jasper bringing up the rear.

"Bella, I have had enough of your attitude." Edward stated, "This is unlike a lady, you will behave yourself."

I looked at him like he was an idiot, "Go to hell, Eddie." I sat down on the couch, Rose beside me.

"Love..." Edward started.

"Don't ever call me that again." I growled softly. "You have no right."

Carlisle froze, "Bella, maybe you should go rest. To catch up on your sleep."

I nodded, I walked out of the house. Edward grabbed my arm, "Where are you going?"

"To my home." I glared at him.

"This is your home." He growled.

"No it isn't!" I snapped, "My home is with Charlie, good bye Edward. Emmett?"

Emmett grabbed Edward, pulled his hand off me gently as I turned to my truck and I left. I drove all the way home in a daze. I walked up to the door, knocked and waited. Charlie openned the door. "Bells? What are you doing here?"

"I am coming home." I told him as I stepped inside, he hugged me. 

"Did Edward hurt you?" He asked darkly.

I smiled, "Edward did nothing, I just need some space and sleep."

"Your room is still there." Charlie smiled, I hugged him again before walking up to my room, making sure the window was closed and went to bed.

o0o0o0o

It has been two weeks since I lost my baby, I put on a smiling face for the world but my heart is still broken. I don't know how much longer I can handle this. I have a plan but I can't do it with Edward in the house but he never leaves me alone, unless I am in Jasper's study and I would never do it in there.

I was sitting on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper play Call of Duty on the Xbox as Alice drags Edward toward the door. "Come on Edward, we need to talk."

"So we can talk here, I don't want to leave Bella here alone." Edward stated.

I groaned as Alice sighed, "She won't be alone, Emmett and Jasper can watch her just fine. Now come on, let's go hunting."

"Bella Love," Edward started.

I threw a lamp at him, it hit him in the face. "I told you to not call me that! Go to hell!"

"Just go Edward, we got her." Jasper glared at him.

Alice dragged Edward out of the house, they disappeared and I knew was the time. I told Jasper I was going to read in peace. He nodded as Emmett shot at him, I walked up the stairs, walking into Edward's room and laying on Edward's bed. I pulled out a knife, put it to my chest and slammed it in. I cried out softly, causing Emmett to call out my name, "Bella?"

There was silence, "Emmett, she is bleeding bad." Jasper told him, they rushed up the stairs. "Bella, what... Oh god."

"Belly why?" Emmett rushed to her side, "Why?"

"I want to be like you, not a human." I whispered out.

Emmett looked to Jasper, "What do we do?"

Jasper's eye turned black, "Give her what she wants." Jasper pulled the knife out before biting into my neck, Emmett bit into my wrists and legs as Jasper bites me right over my heart, I can feel their venom running through my body. "Call Carlisle."

Emmett rushed out of the room as Jasper moved me to Carlisle's office, laying my down on the couch. He sat beside me. "Jasper..."

"Don't, you are turning. Give in to the darkness. Remember everything." Jasper called before the fire over took me.

o0o0o0o

"Silence! She is waking up." A voice called out, I remember it but couldn't place it. I felt my heart beat one last time before it was silent. I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up slowly finding myself in a room with three vampires that I knew. I remembered Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper is taller, his eyes pure black, standing like soldier. "Isabella?"

"Jasper?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Major Whitlock." He corrected, I nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect, a little hungry." I answered.

"A little hungry, it is not a burning thirst?" Carlisle asked, I shook my head, he looked in awe. "Amazing."

"We shall go hunt, for Animals Isabella." Jasper stated, I nodded as he made his way to the window, he opened it and jumped out, I followed him with Emmett behind us. We ran north were we ran into some bears. I took down two as did Jasper and Emmett. We rushed back to the house where we find the family outside growling at the wolves. 

I stepped between them. "Jacob, they didn't bite me until after I killed myself."

Jacob growled, Edward sighed, "He says don't cover for me."

I laughed, "I'm not, kill him if you want but the rest of the family is off limits."

"Love..." Edward started but I rushed to him, gripping his neck.

"I told you not to call me that ever again!" I squeezed his neck tight that it cracked, "What part of that do you not understand?!"

"Bella, please..." Carlisle tried, I glared at him.

"Go to hell, Carlisle." I snapped, Esme gasped, "He killed my baby, he will suffer."

"Baby?" Jacob asked as he stepped back out from the trees in a pair of shorts. "What baby?"

"My baby! I was pregnant, he killed it. Now he gets to suffer." I tossed Edward to the wolves, "So kill him if you wish."

"Bella, you couldn't have wanted this?" Jacob starts.

"Oh but I did, now I am strong and no one can take anything I don't wish to give. They can't hold me down as they kill my baby." I shouted, "This is none of your concern anymore wolf! Go back to the Rez."

"I can't you were bitten by a Cullen." Jacob growled.

"No, I was bitten by a Whitlock, not Cullen. So your treaty still stands, now go home." I tell him, he begins to argue but Sam barks at him, they all begin to leave. "Good bye Jacob." I whisper as Jacob shifts in front of me and runs away. "Now Edward."

"Calm yourself Isabella, we have other guests." Jasper states.

I look around us as the Volturi come out of the trees. I tense but move back to Jasper, who nods to me. We walk to them as they walk to stand before us. We all bow to them as Edward stands and joins Carlisle. Aro watches me as Caius glares at Edward. Aro smiles, "It seems as if we are not needed, Isabella is a vampire."

Carlisle smiles, "Yes she is a new member to our loving family." 

"My ass." I snap, everyone looks to me, "You didn't bit me, I don't have anything to do with your sick family after what you did to me."

"Ah, yes. The child." Aro commented, Carlisle tensed, "Explain Carlisle."

"Edward and Bella got married, on their honeymoon, they conceived a child. We could not let this child live as it would be an immortal child, so I had Edward kill it." Carlisle stated.

I growled but didn't move as Aro held up a hand. "Actually it would have been half mortal, half immortal. Have a heartbeat, grew quickly into an adult and could live off human food or blood if it wished too." Carlisle tensed, "You would have known that if you had stayed with us longer."

"How do you know this?" I asked softly.

"My child is as such." Caius stated, I gasped but didn't look at him. "Yours would have been the same."

"Thank you King Caius." I whispered.

"You see, young Edward, children born of both human and vampire are a treasure." Aro stated, "Carlisle has led you wrong and now you have lost your so called true love."

"No, she is mine." Edward growled, "We are married."

"Till Death do you part, Cullen." Caius snapped, "She has died, now she is free from you."

"Which is good since she wasn't yours to begin with." Marcus stated.

I gasped, "I wasn't?"

"No, young Whitlock. You were meant for someone greater." Marcus smiled.

"Who?" I asked as Edward growled.

"Another brother of ours, Isabella. Your dear Major Whitlock." Aro chuckled, I looked to Jasper, who was smirking.

Alice gasped, "No! No, how could you?"

"It was quite easy to fool you, seer." Jasper scoffed, "You and the boy."

"I knew it!" Rose shouted and did a happy dance, "I told you he was to much for the little boy. I told you."

"Yes baby, you told me." Emmett chuckled.

"Rose, calm down." Jasper sent her some calm, she smiled and he chuckled. "Brothers, this must mean that my time is up with these vampires."

"Yes brother, you can come home." Aro chuckles.


	31. Secrets

I needed to get to La Push and see Billy. Ever since Jacob’s run away Billy’s been on his own of course he had the pack but they had enough to deal with. There was only some much they can do now that Emily’s pregnant. There was only two very annoying problems stopping me from going and their names are Alice and Edward. Every time I tried to talk to him about it, he would say no and Alice would agree with him. When I tried to sneak to La Push, Alice would see me (no matter how hard I tried not to think about it) and tell Edward. No matter what I did, I couldn’t get passed them and it angered me to no end. It was times like this being human really sucked. What was a weak fragile human to do when the only person on your side is married to a vain snob who doesn’t like you? The only way I could make them suffer was not letting Alice play Bella Barbie and not letting Edward in my room. Every night before I went to bed, I would close and lock my window and whenever they would try to invite me over, I would refuse to come over. Which is driving them both crazy?

Alice wanted me to break in a pair of high shoes for my wedding but I wouldn’t come over and I would leave when I knew she was coming over. Needless to say they were not very happy with me but on the bright side my dad’s happy. He could sense I was mad at Edward and he loved every second of it. He would walk around with the biggest smile on his face and when Edward came over to see me his smile only got bigger. One night I overheard Charlie talking to Billy about how Edward and I were fighting. He sounds it like a preacher telling his congregation that he saw the face of the lord. I know I should have ran out of the kitchen told him that he shouldn’t be happy that Edward and I were having problems and that we were getting married whether he liked it or not but I didn’t. Why I didn’t do it, I don’t know. My thought was interrupted by my cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D well I prayed it wasn't Edward. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Seth’s name. “Hi Seth.”

“Hi Bella." he said sadly. 

“Seth is something wrong? You sound off.” It broke my heart when Seth was sad. “Don’t tell me that Quil and Paul are making fun of you again? Oh, they are so going to get it.” I thought. “I’m going to get my crow bar.” 

“WAIT BELLA“ Seth yelled! “They didn’t do anything this time.” 

“Then what’s wrong with you?" 

“It’s about the invitation you sent Jacob.” 

“What?" I said completely taken back by what he said. 

“I’m sorry Bella. I know you didn’t send it but Sam made me ask so Leah would shut up about it." 

“Jacob… got an invitation to my… wedding” I whispered. 

“Yeah, Leah won’t stop talking about it. She keeps going on and on about but I know you didn’t do it because you’re Bella.” He said the last part happily. 

“Thanks Seth. You’re the best.” 

“Yeah, I know. Now only the rest of the pack was as smart as you.” He mumbled. "Now back to the matter at hand if you didn’t send the invitation to Jacob who did?” It was the obvious but painful answer. 

“Edward.” I whispered. He had the most to gain and he made it clear that he didn’t want me around the pack. Doubt started to creep its way into my mind, which scared me because I’ve never doubted my love for Edward. Memories of the times I cried my eyes out while Edward held me flashed before my eyes. I blamed myself for Jacob leaving but Edward would whisper in my ear so sweetly that it wasn’t my fault and he was right. It was his fault Jacob left. 

“Hey don’t be sad Bella I'm sure he had a good reason.” Seth said trying to cheer me up. 

“I doubt it.” I said. 

“Maybe you two need some space.” 

"Great idea Seth but Edward is a vampire if he wants to me see he can and he would never agree to that.”

“Then come to La Push we all miss you.” Yeah right I thought. Leah’s made it clear that I that she didn’t want me in La Push or around her brother. I'm positive that if she found out Seth was talking to me she would freak out. I would love see to Seth but Edward won’t let me come. “No offense Bella, but Edward sounds controlling.”

“He…” I wanted it defend Edward but Seth was right. I love him Seth. I don’t know what to do any more I whispered. 

“Just come La Push Bella it’s the only place Edward can’t come and get you. You’ll be safe to think without any interruptions.” 

“I don’t know Seth.” 

“Please Bella I really miss you." he said sadly. It’s impossible to tell Seth no because you know you were going to break his heart. 

“Okay.” I said reluctantly. 

“Yes.” he yelled. 

“But I have to go talk to the Cullen’s first.” 

“Promise you won’t let them talk me out of coming.” 

“I promise Seth.”

“I now it’s going to hurt. But you’re right I need space to think.” 

“What Edward was wrong and what kind of friend would I be if I let him hurt the people I love." 

“Do you want me to go with you?" 

“No I have to do this alone. I need to be strong for once. Just do me favor could you ask Billy if its okay if stay with him for a few days.” 

“Sure Billy’s going to ecstatic when I ask him but what about Charlie.” 

“Charlie’s going to be jumping with joy.” 

“Wow he really does like Edward.” 

“He still calls him Edwin” I admitted sadly. 

“Well I have to go Bella I got to go.” 

“Yeah I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye Bella.” 

I hung up and throw my phone on the bed. I can believe he would do this. Yes you do a little voice in the back of my head said. You know the moment Seth said the invitation that it was him. You couldn’t even defend him. I looked down at my engagement ring and slowly toke it off. It felt so good to have it off. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It pathetic how you let him rule your life. Those were the last words Paul Lahote said after I chose Edward and he was right. I am pathetic but I don’t want to be. Then grow a backbone Swan. That is what he would say and that exactly what I going to do. So I grab my duffle bag and pack everything I'm going to need. I pick up my ring that at some point I sat down on my bed and stuff it into my back pocket and went down stairs to tell Charlie that I'm staying with Billy go to La.

After talking to Charlie and making sure I didn’t forget anything. I was almost to the Cullen’s house. Billy called and said he would be happy to have me over. Even Emily called me, invited me and Billy over for dinner. When I told Charlie I was going to stay with Billy he jumped up and said yes.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Dad" I said as I carefully walked down the stairs. 

"In the living" room he called out. I walked into the living room and he was sitting on the couch watch ESPN again. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Bells" he said as he turned off the T.V. 

"I was wonder if you would be okay with me staying with Billy for a few days." 

“YES” he jumped up and yelled. “Stay as long as you want.” 

“Thanks dad but Billy hasn’t called me back yet.” 

"Oh… Well does Edwin know about this?" 

"Edward and no he doesn’t." 

"So are you going to tell me what’s wrong he asked?"

"He… sent Jacob an invitation to our wedding. I know it might sound silly but I know he did it for all the wrong reasons and he didn’t tell me either." 

"Well you do whatever you think is best" he said proudly. "Now go get packed because you know Billy’s going to say yes."

END of Flashback

Now all I have to do is confront Edward. When I pulled up to the Cullen’s house Edward is already waiting for me. He sped over and opened the door for me. "Hello love." he said with no emotion. 

"Hi." I whispered back. I could look at him. Don’t break your promise to Seth I said to myself. You’re not pathetic your strong. He pulled me out of the car when he saw I wouldn’t move. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into the house. When we walked into the living room everyone was there. Sitting on the couch and waiting for us. 

“Hi Bella.” Emmett said getting up to greet me. He pulls me out of Edwards’s arms and hugs me. 

“Hi Emmett." I say. 

“Are you okay you?” he asked as he walked me too the couch. "You look paler then usually." 

“I’m fine Emmett.” I sit down on the couch next to him figuring there was no point in going to Edwards when they’ll hear us anyway. I still couldn’t look at him. I wanted so badly for this to be a dream.

“I already know what you’re going to say Bella.” 

“How could you?" I say anyway. “Why would you do that Edward?" 

“Bella I was doing...” 

“You were what?” I interrupted him. “You were what figuring the best way to keep me away from Jacob was to run him out of town.” 

“Before you jump to concussions will you please let me explain?" I nodded slightly. “I was giving him a finale goodbye. After our honeymoon you would be changed and I know you wouldn’t want your last memory of Jacob to be of you breaking his heart.” 

What a perfect lie, I thought. There were no holes in it but for some reason I know it was a lie. “Then why didn’t you tell me?” I said. “Why let me cry on your chest every night about how it was my fault he left?" 

His face was still hard with no emotion. “I didn’t think he would run away and I panicked when I found out.” 

“If that’s true why are you keeping me from going to La Push?"

“I just don’t want you around those wolves.” he growled. 

“What wrong with the pack?” I asked. 

“They are dangerous Bella.” 

“He's right, Bella.” Alice said. 

I glared at both of them. “How can you say that? The pack was the only thing keeping Victoria form killing me when you left me.” I yelled. 

“Don’t try to make they sound like saints.” Edward yelled. “Because I remember you tell me about how Paul lost control and almost killed you.” 

My heart skipped a beat like it always did when Paul was mentioned. “You don’t know anything about them and you know that was my fault.” I said as I stood up. "I hit him remember." 

“Bella love,” said trying to pull me into his arms but pulled away. 

“No Edward the only reason I’m here is to tell you I need time to think and I can’t do that in Forks.” 

“I understand you want time and I can give that to you.” he said. I was shocked he was letting me go without a fight. “I will buy you a ticket to Florida so you can visit your mother.”

I sighed sadly that explains it. He was only going to let me go on his terms. "I'm not going that far Edward.”

“Okay then um… there's a nice Bed and Breakfast in Port Angeles.” 

"Or I just go to La Push and stay with Billy.” 

Edwards’s eyes went black with rage. “You… want to stay with… Billy.” he said calmly but you could hear the angrier. 

"Yes.” I whispered. 

“No.” he said. “You are not going to stay with those mongrels.” 

At this point I would usually back down but I’m not going to this time. I promised myself and Seth that I wouldn’t back down. “I don’t need your permission.” I yelled as I got up. "I need to be away from you.” With every word I said Edwards eyes got blacker. 

“Bella they are dangerous.” he said emphasizing the word dangerous. “And I don’t want you around them.” he yelled back. 

I need to get out of here I thought. “It’s too late, I’m already going.” I say as calmly as possible. He glared at me and I shuddered. I’ve never seen Edward this mad before and what little instincts I had was telling me to leave. “Edward.” I said softly. “I need time away and I don’t want to have to go all the way to Florida or Port Angeles to get it.” I reach out and touch his cheek. “When you change me I will have to say good bye to my Father, Mother, Jacob, and Seth. I need to go.” I say. I let go of his cheek and walk pass him. His letting me go I thought happily. Maybe we can… but before I could finish my thought Edward grabbed my left arm. I turned to face. “Edward let me go.” pleaded it. 

“Not until you listen to me.” he said as his grip on my arm got tighter. 

I winced and tried to pull away with no luck. “Edward you’re hurting me.” I with panic in my voice. I tried to pull away again but his grip got even tighter. “Edward you’re hurting me.” I say again through my teeth. 

“Let go of her Edward.” Emmett roared but Edward ignored him. 

“Did you really think I was going to let you go?" Tears were falling down my face but just because Edward was hurting me. All I was to him was a pet… no a doll he could control. “You will not be going to La Push.” 

"Will someone get him off of me?” I sobbed. 

I looked at Emmett for help but all the Cullen’s except for Jasper were holding him back. “LET ME GO!" He yelled. "I’M GOING TO KILL HIM.”

“Emmett you need to calm down.” Esme said. 

“Edward you have to let her go.” Carlisle said. 

“You want me let you go Bella.” Edward said with a calm but dangerous voice. 

“Emmett please get him off me.” I said. 

“Edward.” Carlisle tried again. “You are going to break her arm.” but he ignored him. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time.” he said with a growl. "Do you want me to let your arm go?" he said as he squeezing my arm a little tighter. 

“Yes." I said through my teeth. 

“Then say you won’t go to La Push.” 

“Emmett.” I tried again. 

“Say it.” he yelled. Fight back! Let me go! I'll protect you! The voice called tome, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and felt something shift in me, I began to growl. Edward squeezed me tighter, "SAY IT!"

"NO!" I shouted, feeling a force explode me, suddenly his arm was gone and everyone was silent. I opened my eyes to see him stuck to the wall. "You think that because I'm not a vampire that you can control me? Well Fuck you! Fuck you, you worthless piece of shit! I am not a pet!" I roar at him.

"Bella..." I hear Carlisle.

I snarl at him, "Fuck you too, Doc." Esme gasped, I turn to them. "You just stood there and let him hurt me. Would you have stood there if his hand had been around my throat?" I turned to the others, "You're all fucking pathetic!" I growled, "Letting some boy rule you. He isn't even your sire!" I looked to Emmett, "Thank you for trying to help, it is a shame that your so called mate didn't trust you." I looked back to Carlisle, "I'm going to La Push, the wolves will know of this." I looked to Jasper, "Your bitch makes you pathetic, Major." I turned back to Edward, "Stay the fuck away from me, you fucking leech." I pulled the ring out of my pocket and dropped it to the floor.

I walked out the door, got into my truck and drove off toward to La Push. I pulled out my phone, dialed Seth. He picked it up. "Hey Bella, I'm with the pack, are you coming over?"

"Sam?" I called out.

There was a sound that let me know I was on speaker. "Bella?" Sam asked.

"I need you at the Treaty line on the road, I don't know if that leech is following me but I can barely feel my left arm because of that piece of shit." I growled, "I'll kill him if he touches me again, Sam, I swear it." I roared out in anger, my body shaking, "Fuck Sam, I can't stop shaking... I think... fuck I think I'm going to shift but... how... Fuck!" I shout as I grip tighter on the wheel.

There were growls on the other end. Sam quieted them, "Seth, go ask Billy if it is possible. Quil, Embry shift, get to Bella and makes sure she makes it to the line. Jared, go get Paul and Leah. Bella, breath, stay calm, I'll meet you at the line." He hung up the phone. 

I dropped it to the seat beside me, took a deep breath. I felt my truck dip, I began to growl as I heard, "Calm yourself, Darlin'. We are just making sure you get to the line." Jasper's voice called out.

I nodded, "Two wolves are coming to join us as well." 

"Very well, Darlin'." Jasper nodded.

I drove to La Push, not paying attention to anything around me, trying to calm down. I felt the wolves join us, more then heard them. I reached the line, saw Sam there waiting. I skidded to a stop, jumped out of my truck and walked to him, he gripped my left hand gentle, lifting my sleeve up, until he could see the bruised outline of Edward's hand. "Can you feel it?"

I growled as I nodded my head, Jasper stood on the other side of the line. "Bella?" I looked to him, he looked horrible. "Emmett and I are leaving, call us if ya need us."

I nodded, "Thank you."

He nodded before disappearing, I heard Leah, Paul and Jared join us. Leah scoffed, "What? The little leech lover angry, someone not pick the right shade of pink?"

I roared out as my body ripped itself apart, suddenly I jumped at Leah, growling as I snapped my teeth at her. "What the fuck?" Paul shouted. "Bella! Let her go! She ain't worth it." I growled at him, he held up his hands. "Come on, beautiful, get off her. Come over here, I'll scratch behind your ears." He smirked at me, I looked at him in shock and suddenly my world shifted, I whined before I got off of Leah, walked slowly to him and nudged him with my nose. "That's it beautiful."

"Paul?" Sam asked.

Paul smirked, "She imprinted on me, just as I did her."

"I thought you hated her?" Jared asked, I growled, "Sorry Bella."

Paul chuckled, "Yeah, I acted that way because she was still in love with the Leech." I growled, he scratched behind my ear. "Calm down beautiful, why don't we go see Emily, she might have some clothes for you to wear, then you can shift back."

I nodded before looking at Sam, he smiled, "I'll tell Billy and Seth to meet us there. Go on."

I rushed off to Emily's house, sitting down on the front porch waiting for the others. Emily came out of the house, with a dress in her hand, she sat next to me. "Hello Bella. Paul called when you ran off. I got a dress for you. Why don't you go change?" She set the dress over my back.

I got up slowly, turned and walked to the trees. Closed my eyes, focusing on my human body, I felt my body shiver like magic was rippling through me, I open my eyes and I was human again. I sighed as I stood and pulled the dress on. It was a little tight on me but it covered everything. I run my hands over my body, it looked different. My skin was darker, my curves more filled and I think I was a couple inches taller. I smiled as I heard Billy and Seth pull up to the house, the others in the back of the truck. I shivered as I thought about Paul, he was mine.

"Hey Emily, she make it?" Paul asked as he jumped out.

"She went to change." Emily said.

I walked out from the trees, seeing everyone turned toward me. Seth gasped, "Wow Bella, you look amazing."

I laugh, "Thanks Seth." I walk to them, Paul steps toward me. I smirked, "So, were you going to tell me?"

Paul smirked, "You were happy."

I scoffed, "Like a tiger in a cage." I shook my head as I turned to Billy, "How is this possible, Billy?"

Billy sighed, "There was always a chance that Charlie wasn't your father." I tensed as I gripped Paul's arm. "Around the time Renee got pregnant, Charlie and her fought, she went out with friends. She came here, a bon fire. There was drinking. The next day a man pulled me aside with Charlie, told us that he was black out drunk the night before but he woke up beside a very naked Renee. He didn't blame Charlie for being angry, even allowed Charlie to take the anger out on him. He said he didn't know if they went all the way, or if protection was used. That the last person he slept with already had a child, so he knew it was possible. When Charlie found out Renee was pregnant, he demanded a test. Renee lied to her father, said the man raped her. Charlie warned the man, he ran, leaving behind the small family he already had with the lies that Renee was spreading. Charlie tried to tell the truth but no one would listen. Renee's father made Charlie marry Renee. Charlie stayed for your sake but we always knew there was a chance."

I gasped as I laid my head on Paul's shoulder, "It was Joseph Uley, wasn't it?" Sam looked at me, "Charlie used to tell me about him, about how he was a good man, that lies were spread about him and it ruined his life. That he left so that those lies wouldn't ruin the life of his son." I closed my eyes, "It's him, isn't it?"

Billy sighed, "Yes Bella, You are a Uley."

I cried out as I dropped to my knees. "My god! What has she done? Oh god, Sam..." I looked up at him, "My mother ruined your family... oh god."

Sam took a deep breath, "It will be okay, Bella. If she hadn't, Jared wouldn't be here. So I can't hate her completely." He dropped beside me, lifting me into his arms. "You are my sister, Jared is our brother. We are a family."

Jared looked down at his feet, "We can tell the truth now, give Joseph back his good name."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we can do that. Maybe he'll come back and you... we can meet the real him."

I nodded into Sam's shoulder, "Okay, we can do that." I looked to Billy, "I have to tell Charlie."

Billy nodded, "Yes, I'll talk to the council about telling him the truth of the legends as well."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I stood up, bringing Sam with me. "So what happens now?"

Sam growls, "We meet with the Cullens."

Paul growls, "We shouldn't let them talk."

"They deserve a chance, but only one." Sam told him, he nodded his head.

Leah appeared in different dress, "Guys, we have another problem." We turned to her. "Jacob heard Bella, he is on his way back."

I sighed, "Crap. If he attacks Paul, I'll hit him."

Sam chuckled, "Noted. Paul?" Paul looked at him, "Are we going to need to give you that talk?" He pointed to him and Jared.

Paul smirked, "No man, but if it make you feel better, go ahead but I think Bella can take care of herself."

"Damn right I can." I mutter then gasped, "Billy, I attacked Edward. I felt something explode from me and he flew into a wall. There was a blue haze over my eyes."

Billy gasped, "Really? It is possible... but it shouldn't be... I must talk to council and Old Quil now. Bella, call Charlie, stay here. I will return shortly. Leah, you will take me."

"Why me?" Leah asked.

"Because if you stay, you will attack Bella and she will put you in your place." Billy snapped, "Now in the truck." Leah sighed before pushing him to the truck, getting him in and taking off.

I smirked, "I'm still gonna put her in her place. Billy is just prolonging it."

Paul laughed, "You hungry?"

"Trick question, right?" I smirked.


	32. Shadow

The door opened and Jane walked in, behind her was the Cullen boy, his sister and the human. Alec smirked as he said hello, Felix and Demetri came in next. Jane walked to Aro, held out her hand before he took it and smiled. Aro welcomed them, tried his gift on Isabella, was her name, then turned to Jane. "Jane would you dear?"

I saw Jane smirk and shivered, I knew that smirk, she used it all the time. She looked at the human but the Cullen Boy, Edward, tried to attack her. Felix took him down and Jane was once again smirking at the human, suddenly she was glaring and growling. I tried not to gasp with some of the younger guard, Jane's power did not work on the human. Aro was excited. There was a brief arguement between the Kings, Caius wanted to kill her, he was always wanting to kill people, I knew that from experience. Edward and the sister, Alice, refused to join us then Aro asked Isabella, who froze.

I watched as Edward growled at Aro, Alice gasped as Isabella looked around the room. She looked around at the guard, looking for something, something she must have found because she turned to Aro, openned her mouth and was thrown back into Alice by Edward, who was growling at her.

"NO! You will not stay here. You will come back home with me. You are mine."

Isabella gasped and pulled away from Alice, "You left me, I will do what I please." I heard Caius hum in approval as Aro smiled and held a hand out, Isabella reached for it but Edward lunged at her, suddenly he was screaming. I looked to Jane, who was smirking at him. Isabella took the two steps forward and placed her hand in Aro's hand. "I would love to join you."

"NO! You can't do this? Why didn't I see?" Alice schreeked at her, growling, fighting against Demetri.

Felix had Edward under his control, he had stopped screaming by now as he watched Isabella. "You'll regret this. They are monsters, they'll kill you. I won't allow this. You are mine!"

Aro chuckled, "Wonderful Isabella. Welcome to Volturi." He brought her closer to the Thrones as Marcus stood up. "Please stand with Marcus while I handle our guests." Aro handed her off to Marcus, The guard stood at attention when Aro turned back to Edward and Alice. "You are no longer needed. You will remain until darkness has come then return to your coven. Am I understood?"

Alice hissed under Demetri's touch but nodded as Edward fought, "I will not leave her here with you monsters."

"Edward enough. This is her future." Alice told him, he looked at her, she nodded. "We will return home."

Edward sighed in defeat as he stopped struggling against Felix. "Yes Alice."

Aro nodded, "Felix, Demetri led them away."

"Master." Demetri nodded as he led the way, Edward and Alice stood between him and Felix.

Aro turned to Isabella, "My dear, you must have had a long journey. You must rest." Aro looked amoung us before his eyes settled on me, "Ashley, come." I walked to him from my spot at the end of the room, he took my hand, smiling at my thoughts. "Yes, you will do just fine. Show Isabella to her new rooms in my hall."

I nodded, looked to Isabella, who walked down to meet me and led her away. I didn't not speak the whole trip there, walking at her pace, it took us forty minutes. I led her to an empty room, openned the door and waited as she walked inside. "Wow it is beautiful, Thank you Ashley."

"You are welcome, Isabella." I nodded, as went to close the door when she turned to me.

"Just Bella, Ashley." She told me, I nodded as I shut the door. I posted myself outside her door, with my back to the door. I heard her walk around the room, talking to herself softly. "Bella what are you doing? You don't know these vampires, what if Edward is right about them? Well it is to late now. What I am gonna do now?" I heard her open a door, gasp and laughed, "Who needs a tub this big? Bet it is comfy." I smirked softly as she walked every inch of her room, commenting on little things. I heard her yawn before there was movement on the bed. Moments later she was sleeping.

I stood there, listening to her whisper to herself as she dreamed. I heard someone coming, I tensed until I realised that it was the Kings. I kept my head forward, eyes level and my body straight as we were taught to do in the lower guard. They stopped infront of me, I knelt before them. Aro sighed, "Stand. How is she?"

"She is sleeping now, Master. She liked her room." I told him, he nodded as Caius watched me with narrow eyes.

"Her blood is not a problem for you?" Marcus asked.

"No Master. It is not a problem." I stated. 

"Then you will be here guard while she is human." Aro stated, "She is very special to us, guard her with your life or you won't like the outcome." He growled, I shivered but nodded.

"Yes Masters." I nodded as they turned around and left the way they came. I stood still until I heard them enter an office. I let a breath that I didn't need. Normally the job of guarding someone important went to the elite guard, why were they having me guard her. I was just a low level guard, only here for ten years now. I was found in one of their raids, Marcus had seen something in me so I was saved. Those years past and I was forgotten. I was trained as a low level guard, my powers didn't grant me power like it did Jane and Alex. I could only control the light around me, I practiced every chance I got. Slowly my powers began to grow but no one cared about a low level guard that could control shadows. So I kept to myself, trying to stay out of sight when it came to the Kings but here I was. In their sights with this human.

She began to trash back and forth, whinning. I openned the door, appeared at her bedside and gentle woke her up. "Isabella?" She sat up with a gasp, looking around, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ashley, just a nightmare." She whispered, I nodded and went back to my post.

o0o0o0o

It was three weeks later, Isabella had become part of our coven. I was still her guard but she spent most of her time with the Elite guard and Kings. Jane, Heidi and Chelsea had become her best friends and sisters, Alec, Demetri and Felix became brothers. Marcus become a father to her, Caius an uncle but Aro, well the relastionship between her and Aro was one worth watching. They danced around each other before Bella had kissed him one night, then they were insepprable. Aro's ex wife had watched them together and knew that Aro had moved on. Bella became part of every day life at Volturi.

She was hanging out with Aro, when Aro told me to go eat. I hadn't left Bella's side in twenty four hours, so I was hungry. I had missed the feeding so Aro granted me to leave and hunt on my own. I rushed off, outside the city, killed four people, got rid of them before making my way back. I made my way back to outside Isabella's room when I heard it. I would have blushed if I was still human, Bella moaned. I smirked softly as I heard Aro growl. I walked farther down the hallway, giving them some space. I heard them cum together, Isabella sighed as she rested into him, he chuckled as he relaxed. 

I made my way back to the door, stood post outside as they relaxed together. Isabella fell asleep as Alec appeared outside the door. He knocked, "Master, Master Caius wishes to speak to you."

There was movement, the door opened and Aro stepped out, he shut the door. "Ashley, watch her."

"Yes Master." I nodded.

I stood there as she slept, I heard her moved around on the bed, as if trying to get comfortable. I heard a growl come from the throne room as she began to wake up. I focused on her, "Ashley?"

"Yes Mistress." I opened the door.

"Where is Aro?" She asked.

"Master Caius needed him." I told her, she nodded. I shut the door. She got out of bed, walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I felt something was off when I didn't hear her get in but stayed outside the door. Suddenly there was a thud, I was inside before I relised and noticed her on the floor. I walked closer to her, reaching out to her when I was thrown back. I hit the wall, jumped up and saw a red head in the room. She was glaring at me, I growled. "You picked the wrong human."

"Why protect her? She is a nobody." The red head sneered, "Just let me have her and go about your buisness."

"She is my buisness." I smirked at the red head, who growled and attacked me. I spun around, caught her arm and pulled it clean off. She hissed as she grabbed where it use to be. "Now how do you want to die?"

"You are just a low level guard. I can take you." She smirked as she came at me again. I took her head on, we crashed through the wall, she got a couple scratches and bites in before I got my hand under her neck while wrapping my arm around her arms. The Elite guard and Kings appeared as I began to twist off her head.

"No! I'll kill her." There was a voice to my left, I turned to see a newborn holding Bella. She looked scared.

The Red head laughed, "You lose."

I smirked as Aro growled, "No you lose if you think you are getting out of here with your lives and the life of Aro's mate." I whispered to her, she tenses.

"Aro's mate? But the Cullen boy?" She whispered.

Aro smirks, "No mine, now let her go."

"No, give me Victoria." The boy shouted as he gripped Bella's neck.

I growled, "Bella?" She looked to me, "Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Now." She nods as she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I smirk as my eyes turn black and shadow begins to creep over the boy's eyes, the boy begins to panic.

"What is this? Make is stop? It hurts." He began to scream, he began to claw at his own skin as I chuckled as I ripped the red head's head off. I dropped her right there, stood. "Make it stop!"

I walked forward, the darkness folded around me, I reached Isabella, pulled her out of his hold, placed her in Aro's hold. "You're safe Bella."

She opened her eyes and gasped as I went back, "Ashley!" I reached the boy, letting the shadow retreat as I tore him apart. I held his head apart from his body as I took deep breathes. "Ashley, are you alright?"

I dropped the head, turned to her with my eyes still black. "Yes Mistress. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

Isabella shook her head, "I am fine, you saved me."

I nodded, "Very well Mistress. Max!" Another guard appeared beside me, "Help me bring these to the dungeon."

"I'll take the boy." Max smirked as he grabbed the head and body. I walked to the red head, gripped her hair and body. We walked them down to the dungeon, reattached them in the cages, Felix brought her other arm. We locked them away before Max took off. Felix walked me back to the room where they were waiting for me.

Aro watched me as Isabella was in the shower. "How did you do that?"

"It is a gift." I told him.

Caius growled, "It hasn't always been."

"No, my power has grown since I was brought here." I told them as the water turned off. I heard Isabella moving around.

"Why not tell us?" Aro asked. 

"I tried but you are always busy." I told them, Aro nodded. 

"We are not busy now." Marcus stated as Isabella walks out of the bathroom. She sat next to Aro, who wrapped an arm around her. "Tell us now."

I looked at him, "I can control shadows, when I focus on a person, the shadow covers their eyes and they begin to see, hear and feel things that aren't there."


	33. Shifting Eyes

Cauis growled as the small pixie vampire freaked out before them. The Volturi had come to Alaska to see if the rumors were true, the Cullens had told a human and let her live. Caius wanted to punish them all but Aro still cared for his old friend, Carlisle. So Cauis stepped back and let him handle it. The mind-reader and seer were trying to lie their way out of it. Aro sighed in annocence. "Enough Cullens. We know of the human. You will bring her here and deal with you punishments."

"Aro, please..." Carlisle stated but he was cut off with a giggle. They all turned to see Bella walk out of the trees, she wore a skin tight black mini-dress. Her hair was wild as it fell around her shoulders, her skin was tan and she was bare foot, Carlisle stepped toward her, "Bella."

"The name is Isabella, Cullen." She sneered as she walked to them, she turned to the Volturi as she passed. She glared at Edward before she stepped in front of Carlisle. "Aro? The Volturi king?"

"Yes, you must be Isabella. It is wonderful to meet you." Aro held out his hand, Isabella stared at it.

"I know your gift, Aro. It will not work on me, so let's skip the formalities. You came to kill a human but the human in me no longer exists." Isabella stated as her eye shifted black and her skin grew pale white. "Now if you deside to punish them, then that is your choice but I must ask one thing of you."

Aro looked at my skin, "What are you?"

Isabella laughed, "A vampire."

"You have a heartbeat." Cauis pointed out.

"Oh, almost forgot." Isabella grabbed her necklace out of her dress and pushed the center, stopping the sound of a heart beating. "It wasn't real, had it just in case."

"No this can't be." Edward whispered, "Bella Love, who did this to you?"

Isabella growled deeply as she turned to the Cullen's, "You. Ya did this to me!" She snapped, "Did ya honestly believe that ya could suck out all the vemon that James pumped into me? Don't be foolish!" Isabella flashed to Edward, gripping his throat, "That pain I felt, that ya told me was just a memory pain... no, it was the venom. Slowly working itself through me. I spent a whole year after ya left me, burning alive." She dropped him and kicked him in the face. "I had begged ya to turn me but no, ya just had to keep me alive. Well, now it no longer matters, does it?" She turned back to Aro and walked to him.

"A year?" Carlisle gasped.

"Ya left her?" Jasper stated slowly, in a deep southern accent. "Ya said that she told us ta leave, that she hated us. That is what ya told us! Ya lied to me?" Jasper turned to Edward and Alice screamed.

"NO!" Alice stepped infront of Edward. "I won't let you hurt him."

Jasper looked lost, "Why? He lied to us."

"To you." Isabella corrected, everyone turned to her and she shrugged. "Alice knew that truth, she has always known. Edward is her mate, after all." Jasper growled, "You didn't know? Come on, Major, use that southern war brain of yours. Stop being a bitch!" Isabella snapped and Jasper roared out in rage.

"Ya lied to me, for what? So ya could have a tame killa as a pet?" Jasper growled as he looked at Alice. "I left my family for ya!"

"I made you better then those freaks." Alice snapped.

Jasper roared but before anyone could move, Isabella had her by the neck. "I hear ya talk about my brotha again, bitch and I'll burn ya piece by piece."

"Calm yourself, Baby." Peter stated as he appeared beside Aro. "Drop the boy and let the Major handle her."

I looked at Peter, then Jasper and nodded as I dropped her. "Gladly." I flashed to Peter side.

"Captain, you look good." Jasper smirked, "How did ya come across Isabella?"

"She found me, Major." Peter chuckled, "Says she ransacked ya office at the old house. Found my name and came searching."

"Ransacked my office, Darlin'?" Jasper turned to me, I giggled.

I shrugged and smiled sweetly, "I put everything back, it looked fine but I did take some of your clothes."

Jasper chuckled, "We'll talk later, Isabella." I shivered as he turned to Edward and Alice, "Ya lied to the wrong Killa."


	34. The New Queen

I walked in the back of the group, arguing with myself. Part of me knew that this was stupid, coming to the Volturi. Part of me knew that it was the right thing to do, I wasn't suppose to know about them anyways. Then the last part of me wanted them to suffer for leaving me, to was there fault I knew to begin with. So here I was arguing with the two other voices in my head, while getting a tour of the Volturi Castle. I knew from the stories Emmett had told me that the end of the tour was the throne room, were we would died. I tried to keep my heartbeat down but come on. Could if you knew that you were going to die? I took deep breaths as the vampire leading us spoke the words I feard the most. "And here is the Throne room."

We were led inside, the giant doors closed behind us and everyone walked ot the middle of the room as I stayed by the door. I knew I couldn't open it but I stayed. Aro stood and before he opened his mouth, I sealed my fate and whispered, "Vampires."

They looked to me and I looked at him as he forced his smiled back on. "Welcome to Volturi, I am Aro. We thank you for joining us... for dinner." The vampire guard jumped at the humans and fed from them, the Kings watched me. I took a deep breath, walked through the screaming and fighting humans to stand at the bottom of the steps that led to the Kings. Behind me, the humans fell silent and I knew they were dead. 

"Master?" A young looking female asked as she stood beside me, Aro looked to me and nodded. She faced me, and frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It won't work on me Jane." I sighed. "You can still try, I am not fighting."

Aro frowned as Jane shook her head, "Forgive me, you are a surprise." I nodded and I looked up at him. "You know what we are."

"Yes." I stated.

Aro nodded, "Jane's gift did not work on you." I nodded, "Will mine?"

"I doubt it but you can try if you would like." I held out my hand.

He grasped it in his and closed his eyes, I felt his gift but it was gone in seconds. Aro let go of my hand and sat back down. "I can not see you."

"I am sorry, if I could turn whatever it is off, I would." I sighed in pain.

"Why?" Caius spoke. "If he could read you, then we would kill you."

"I know, that is why I was hoping he could read me." I whispered, I heard gasps around the room. "The vampire that led us here. I knew what she was, her gift didn't work either. I came willingly."

"Why?" Aro asked. 

"Because it was the right thing to do. I know what you are. I want them to suffer. They used me and left me to die but they didn't do it right. I have nothing now. They let that bitch take everything from me." I gasped for air, placing my hand to my heart trying to control my heartbeat. Marcus rushed to my side and placed his cold hand on my heart, I hissed then sighed. "Thank... you Marcus."

"What has been done to you child?" Marcus demanded.

"Torture." I stated as I looked at him. I stepped away from him and pulled off my hoody. I had worn a sports bra so that I could show them, I had my tank top folded under the bra so it was the same length. I heard gasps, growls and hisses as my body came into their view. I set my hoody on the ground and stood. I didn't need to look, I knew what was there. The claw marks on my stomuch and right side from Jacob. The bit mark on my leg from Paul, he had done it to move me away from Jacob so it wasn't deep. The cut marks on my legs and arms from Victoria. The bits marks from her Newborn idiot, Riley. The burns and stab wound over my heart. I was covered and it no longer bothered me. 

Marcus touch the claw marks softly, "Werewolf?"

"Shape shifter." I corrected. He nodded as he pointed to my leg, "It was a friend, trying to save me from the other, who was trying to dig my heart out." He growled softly before pointing to the bite marks covering my body. "An army I came here to tell you about. They are Newborns, in Seattle."

"You escaped them?" Caius asked.

I laughed darkly. "They let me go, promised to be back. Their leader, Victoria, has been out to kill me because they killed her mate. Idiots left her alive."

Marcus traced the stab would over my heart, "It missed."

"Kind of. I am dying." I stated. Marcus growled as Caius roared and threw his throne across the room. "The doctors can't heal it."

"We can." Jane whispered.

I turned to her, unshedable tears in her eyes. I smiled as I moved her loose bang off her face. "If the Kings offer, I will accept."

She smiles brightly and turned to Aro, "Please father."

Aro chuckled, "Dear daughter, I don't think Caius was going to give her a choice. She will be turned."

Jane smiled as the guard cheered, I smiled. "Thank you."

Marcus nodded to Caius, who appeared beside me. "I can not take the chance that you will live until tomorrow. Let me change you now."

I looked into his eyes, he was scared. I don't know why but my heart needed him to be happy. "Of course."

He sighed, pulled me into his arms and bit into my neck. He took two pulls before pushing his venom into me. I felt the fire that I had grown use to over the months of torture and sighed. He kissed his mark and lifted me into his arms. "You will awake as the vampire you were meant to be, my little angel." I felt the rush of wind before I slipped into darkness and fire.

I don't know how long I was under but tried to keep control. I heard a voice tell me to remember. They were sorry about the pain and the bad memories but I needed to remember everything. I focued on his voice. Flashes of my life played before me, I noticed thing that I hadn't before. My father's love, my mother's disgust, Edward's control and Alice's lie. Emmett's happyness, Rosalie's fear and Jasper's lost soul. Carlisle's loss of control and Esme's manipulation. Jasper's love and caged danger. Jacob's obsession and Paul's love. Victoria's fear and Riley's blood lust. Marcus' love like Emmett's. Aro's hope and Caius' love. Jane's hope and friendship and Voltera was home. I was home. I gasped as my body arched and my heart stopped. I laid there, feeling the soft bed beneath me. I smiled as I openned my eyes and sat up. A guard I didn't know was there. "Caius?"

"A vampire demanded an audience." The guard answered. "Victoria."

I growled, another guard came in with a human. I lunged and fed for the first time. How could Jasper give this up? He didn't. I growled as I dropped her. "Closet?" They pointed to it, I ran inside and changed into a thigh length black dress. I came out and moved to the door. I smirked and ran to the throne room, Alec was waiting. He smiled and led me to a side entrance. 

I saw Caius, bearly holding his anger. "You want us to find you a human and hand her to you? She knows about us, why shouldn't we kill her?"

"Because he killed my mate." Victoria spat. "A mate for a mate."

"If the vampire's left her then she wasn't his mate." Marcus snapped. "Just another human that he used but you already knew that."

Victoria growled, "Someone has to pay for my mate!"

"Then why not go after the vampire." Aro demanded.

"Because he is part of a coven that is under your protection." She answered.

The Kings growled. "Who?"

"The Cullens." I stated as I stepped out in to the light, Victoria roared and lunged at me. I smirked as I lifted my hand into the air and she stopped inches from me. I lifted an eyebrow, flicked my wrist and she flew back into the door. I walked down the steps to stand before her, "Vicky darling, I don't think you thought that one through. Shall we try again?"

Victoria stood and stared at me, "Vampire?" I nodded, she looked around and saw the anger in the kings eyes, she looked back at me, "Volturi?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly, she dropped to her knees. "Victoria, don't be worried. If the Kings will allow it, I have plans for you." She nodded as I turned to Aro, Marcus and Caius. "Hope you don't mind the interupption?"

Aro smiled, "Not at all. We did not get your name before. She says it is Isabella."

"It is, Isabella Marie Swan." I answered.

"Have you fed?" Caius asked.

"One." I answered him, "Aro I think I figured out the shield. Can I see you hand?"

"Of course." Aro held out his hand, I walked up the steps, gripped it and pushed my shield around him. I focused on my memories, he chuckled as they played through his head. I smirked as I pulled back, he smiled, "Simply amasing. I see your problem, I will allow you to handle this one, Sister."

I gasped, "Sister?"

Caius stepped to me, lifted my face to his, "You are mine Isabella. You will be my Queen and rule by our side."

I smiled up at him, placed my hand against his neck, "Yours, but you are mine as well."

He smirked, "Understood, Isabella."

I nodded, dropped my hand and turned to Victoria, "Jane?"

"Yes, Mistress?" Jane appeared by my side.

"I need someone to go to retrieve the Cullens, who should I trust because I need you for something else." I looked to her, she smiled and pointed to Demetri and Felix. "Perfect, bring them here. If Rosalie, Edward, Alice or Esme are a problem... bring them in pieces." Felix smirked and nodded, they turned to leave, "Wait." They turned to me, "You will treat Jasper like he is your better, make no mistake, he is!" I growled, they looked nervous, "If Jasper get here and he is not happy, I will take it out on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Demetri bowed, I nodded and they were gone.

I looked at Jane, "One other." She pointed to Alec, "Go to Vegas, the outskirts. A big white house with a green door. Bring Jasper's brother and his mate here. Be nice and don't kill him, he can be a handful."

"Yes, Mistress." Alec nodded and they were gone. 

I turned to Caius, "We have time to waste. Anything I need to know?"

Caius smirked, "I'll show you the gardens. Brothers." They nodded to us as we walked from the room. "You are amasing, Isabella." He led me through the halls until we came to a black door, he pushed it open and stepped aside, "Welcome to our gardens."

I walked outside and giggled, "It is beautiful. Who handles it?"

"Mostly Marcus but Heidi helps." Caius answerd as he watched me, I smiled at him, "You are perfect."

I spun around, sparkling in the sun, "Thanks but I'm not."

He walked to me, pulled me close, "You are perfect to me." 

I placed my hands on his chest and smiled, "That is good enough for me." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him. He groaned, lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him waist. I pulled back, "We don't have enough time to finish."

"How do you know?" Caius chuckled.

"Alice and Jasper used to argue about Peter, he knows shit." I smirked, "He was most likely on his way. The Cullens were visiting France."

Caius growled and kissed me deeply, I ran my hands through his hair and smiled. "If he touches you, I'll kill him."

I giggled, "Caius, let me handle him. I need to know why they left, why they did it. Then they will be punished. I swear it." I growled, his eyes turned black as he smirked.

"You are so sexy when you growl." He chuckled, kissed me and let me down as Felix came out and bow to us. "Felix."

"Mistress. We brought the Cullens, Alice lost an arm but Jasper..." Felix growled, I stepped forward. "They had him caged."

I roared in anger, "Caged!" I turned to Caius, "I'll kill them!"

Caius smirked, held me close. "Thank you Felix. We shall be there soon."

"Master, Mistress." He bowed and left.

"Isabella," Caius lifted my face, "Can you handle it?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and smiled up at him, "Thank you Caius. I am ready."

"Then come." We walked back to the throne room, Jane met us outside. "Jane."

"Peter met us at the airport. Says he can't wait to meet you and to remember Charlie's last words." Jane looked at me.

I giggled lightly, "Guess he really does know shit. Thank you Jane. Let's go. Caius, you and Jane first. Tell Aro to be dramatic."

Caius smirked as they went inside, I stood by the door as I heard Aro wlecome them, there was a pause then he laughed. "Well Captian Whitlock and Charlotte, it is a pleasure to have you here again."

A male laughed, Peter. "Glad to be back."

"Why are we here?" Edward snapped, I growled softly.

"Watch it Edward." Jane growled causing me to smirk.

Aro sighed, "Young Cullen, you are here because we want you here. Now everyone, I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our coven. Isabella Marie Swan!"

I smirked, pushed open the door, stood tall and walked to Aro. Edward and Alice growled softly, Emmett and Jasper gasped and Peter winked at me. I nodded to him as I walked up the steps to stand beside Aro, lifting my eyebrow at the fourth throne. "Aro."

"Isabella." Aro smirked, "Now I hand the floor over to Isabella and Victoria." Aro stepped back and sat down as I stepped into his spot. 

I looked to Victoria and motioned her to me. She flashed to me but still remained on her knees, I giggled. "Captian, Charlotte. You can step back by Jane if you wish."

"Sounds good to me, Ducky." Peter smirked, I shook my head and laughed. They stepped back to stand with Jane.

"Now, Victoria." She stood but kept her head down, "What did the Cullens do to you? In your own words."

Victoria nodded, "My mate, James, and I were traveling with a friend Laurant. We came across the Cullens, playing baseball. We asked to play, they agreed but then we smelt the human. They became defensive, we wanted her so we set about capturing her. They hid her but she came to James when he lied to her about having her mother. She came to him, he wanted more of a game so he made a tape for the young Cullen. She didn't fight him, not that she could. The young Cullen showed up, they fought, James realized that he would never turn her or kill her so James bit her. They killed him, the young Cullen sucked the venom out of the human and they left, burning the building. I lost my mate, I was going to kill the human. A mate for a mate."

Isabella nodded, "Why did you not back off when you learned that the young Cullen left the human? That told you right there that she was not his mate." 

"Bella, Lov..." Edward started but I growled at him.

"You were not spoken to Young Cullen!" I snapped, they backed up. "Stay silent! Now Victoria."

"I was angry and wanted someone to pay. The Human was easy." Victoria answered.

"But first?" I asked.

"I wanted to break her." Victoria whispered.

"How?" I lifted an eyebrow, Victoria began to shake and I sighed, "Victoria?"

"I tortured her father, leaving him bleeding out for her to find. I killed her step father when he and her mother came for her. I took the mother, bit her and set her loose on the Reservation where the human was staying. The mother attacked and killed three people before the shifters took her down. The shifters turned on the human, attacked her. Three shifters saved her, hid her and she escaped..."

"What happened next?" I asked.

Victoria flinched, "I captured the human." Jane growled as did Emmett and Jasper, Caius looked livid. "I tortured her, my second in command bit her over and over as did many of my newborns but we never let her turn. Then one day, I let her go. She wandered off. I wanted her to go to someone for help but she ended up here."

"This human..." I turned to Victoria, "who is she?"

"You. She is you, Isabella." Victoria whispered and the whole gaurd roared out in anger.

"Thank you Victoria, stay by Felix." I waved her off, she walked to Felix and knelt down. I turned to the Cullens. "Now, I believe next would be my version. Correct?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, Bell..." I growled, "Forgive me, Isabella."

I nodded, "Let's see. I moved to Forks to live with my father, I noticed the Cullen as did everyone else because they stood out in the small town. Edward saved me from a out of control van, convinced that he was my mate, which he isn't. I met the family. Rosalie hated me, understandable. Jasper was smart, kept his distance but knew that I was dangerous to them. Alice saw me as a real life, life size barbie... well not her size, she is kind of short."

Jane laughed, I winked at her. Jane smirked, "Yes Mi... Isabella."

"Esme saw someone to mother, Carlisle saw a human, Emmett saw a little sister." I smiled at him, he winked. "Edward saw someone he couldn't read and his singer. They let me in their home, the James accident happened exactly how Victoria stated and Edward became demanding and territorial. It pissed me off." I snapped, Caius chuckled. "Then came my birthday." I looked at Alice, "The party that I did not want."

Jasper whined softly, I turned to him as he fell to his knees. "Forgive me Isabella."

I closed my eyes and let myself feel his pain, I took a deep breath and began growling. I lifted my face to the ceiling, "Demetri!" He moved to my side, "Thirsty."

"Yes Isabella." He ran off, I looked to Jasper. I stared at him until Demetri came back with a human. He walked her to me but Edward stepped in the way.

"Bella will not drink that. She is not a monster." Edward shouted.

I growled, ran to them, pushed him away, grabbed the human and walked to Jasper. I lifted Jasper's head, bit down and drank deep. When the human was dead, I dropped her and pushed my feeling of fullness at Jasper. He gasped. "That night was not your fault, Jasper. You are an empath. Anyone who did not see that you were dealing with not only your thirst but everyone's that night is a disgrace to vampires. You will never apologise for being a vampire, that is what you are. Not a monster."

Jasper stared at me before smiling, "Thank you Darlin'."

I nodded, walked back to my place and turned. "Now my party. Alice decorated, Edward drove me and it began. They placed me infront of a glass table full of glass plates and we began to open gifts. Alice gave me an envelope, I cut my finger and all hell broke. Jasper was fine until Edward threw me into the table. Well Glass and humans don't mix. I bled more. Everyone but Carlisle left, he stiched me up. Days later, the Cullens left me!" I growled, "They left with no goodbye, Edward said he was done pretending. He didn't love me, just a way to pass the time."

Emmett began to growled as Jasper tensed, "You told us that she wanted us to leave! You told us that she was scared!"

Edward growled, "She is lying."

"No she isn't!" Jasper roared as he lunged at Edward but Emmett held him.

"Jazz man, let Bel... Isabella finish." Emmett whispered and Jasper stopped fighting.

"They were gone. I lost the will to live. Became a shell of a human. Then Jacob came." I laughed, "He and the other shapeshifters brought me back to life. Then Victoria turned Rene. Emily, Leah and Billy were killed. Jacob claimed his Alpha right and attacked me, commended the others to kill me. Sam fought him with Paul and Seth. They saved me, I ran. Victoria's account of my time with her is also the same. When she let me go. I ran to the airport, bought a ticket and came here. The Volturi accepted me, wanted me and here I am. Now, I believe it is your turn. Who first?"

Rosalie stepped forward, I nodded. "I hated you. Not because you were with Edward because you were human. All I want is to be human again, I never wanted to be turned." She looked to Emmett, who nodded. "Emmett tries to make me happy but we know that we are not mates. He will find his and I was not ment for this life. I saw Victoria the day we left, never said anything because I am a bitch. If you see it fit, give me death."

Emmett stepped up next, "Bell... Isabella. I love you like a sister. If you are happy here then I am happy here." He winked at me, I giggled. "I didn't know about Victoria, your family or what Edward said to you. My punishment is up to you."

Jasper was next, "Isabella. My life is in your hands. I will admit, in the beginning I sided with Rose. You wormed your way in my dead heart and for that I thank you. If you see fit to spare Em and I, Volturi is good enough for us." Peter fake coughed, "And my Captian and Char."

I giggled, "Your Captain?"

"I'll explain later." Jasper smirked.

"Deal." I smirked as I turned to Carlisle. "Your turn."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course Isabella. I thought that you were Edward's mate. I believed him when he said that you wanted us gone. I trusted Alice when she told me that you were safe and happy and I have no excuses for what I have done."

Esme growled, "Excuses? We don't need any. She was human, Edward was tired of her so we left! Stop being weak!"

Alice laughed, "She is still the little girl she was. So she is a vampire now, they will kill her soon anyways."

I sighed, "Edward?"

"Your blood is gone. I have no use for you." Edward growled, I nodded.

"They are yours to deal with Isabella." Aro growled.

Marcus smirked, "We will trust your judgement, Isabella."

"Make them suffer." Caius smirked.

Alice laughed, "She can't do anything. She is pathetic, just another stupid weak useless vamp..."

I jumped at her, slammed my hand into her neck, slammed her into the floor and ripped her head from her body. I stood up, pushed my hand to Esme then pulled it down and she was smashed against the floor. I walked over to her, stepped on her back and ripped off her arms and legs. I turned to Edward. "Come on Eddie. Let's play." I snapped my fingers and Esme began screaming, Edward flinched at her thougths before staring at me. "What? Not to your liking?"

"How?" Edward asked.

"A gift." I smirked, "Not so weak any more, Eddie." I lifted my head and laughed, "Come on Eddie, think you can take on a little bity newborn?" Edward roared and lunged at me, I twirled around him, grabbed his arm, yanked it up as I stepped down on his back and tore it off. He fell to the floor screaming, I smirked and tilted my head watching him. "Eddie boy, remember Charlie? He's a cop. You know what I learned at a Very young age. When you have a cop for a parent, that if don't want to spend your life running then you better know how to fight." I smirked. "To bad no one knew the real reason I was sent to live with Charlie, oh would that have been fun."

Edward looked confused, "You chose to, for your mother."

I laughed, "No Eddie boy. Cute cover though. I was sent after a long stay in Juvi." I shrugged, "You see after a couple years of getting my ass kicked, I'd had enough. Learned to fight, learned to win..." I bent down to his face, "... by any means nessicary. No matter who got hurt or if someone could never walk again." Edward's eye widen in fear, I giggled. "You can't imagined how their screams haunted me..." I smirked, "...at first."

"At first?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "I guess after awhile they just kind of became part of my life soundtrack. But back to the point, Eddie."

"What point?" Edward whispered.

I laughed, "I was never weak." I growled, "Even back then, did you notice that I hurt James. Me! The Human, put a dent in his beautiful skin!" I laughed as Edward glared at me, "And Vicky over there...." I nodded my head in her direction, "... had a chunk of her taken out. Hurt like hell but her scream was worth it!"

Edward looked to Vicky, who rubbed her neck where I had bitten her. "Still tender."

I smirked, "Your turn Eddie." He looked at me, "Any last words?"

"Don't do this, Bella." He whispered. I shook my head, "You love me."

"I used to." I smirked, "Until Paul showed me what a fool I was." Edward tensed, "Wanna see?"

"I can't." Edward growled.

"Yes, you can." I giggled, I lunged at him, taking him to the floor as I knelt over his body. I held his head in place as I pushed my shield around him and showed him everything. He roared, scratching my arms but I pushed harder as I laughed. He roars turned to screams, then he stopped fighting and his screams turned to whimpers. I pushed back and sighed as I stood. I stared at him, "You never were much of a man."

"Be... bell." He stuttered, I laughed as I reached down, gripped his throut and tore it off. I dropped it next to him and turned to Esme, she stared at Edward.

"You monster." She said, I laughed.

"Thought I was weak?" I stepped to her, "Changed your mind?" I knelt beside her, "Do you know why you are still alive?"

"Cause I was a mother to you." She snapped.

I shock my head, "Because of Carlisle." She looked confused, I nodded. "Always hated my mother, you too. But Carlisle, even when he was so far under Eddie Boy's thumb, he still treated me like a Cullen. Not a human pet, a daughter or a child but a Cullen. He let me decide, the only thing I really wanted from anyone." I moved the hair off her face, "If Carlisle asks me not to kill you, I won't but I also won't let you go free. The choice is up to him." I stood and walked to Alice, "You pretended to be my best friend, nothing will save you." I kicked her head across the room before turning to Carlisle, "Decide."

Carlisle stared at Edward before looking to Esme, he sighed and closed his eyes, "She is not my mate, my Queen. The choice is yours."

Esme gasped, "NO!"

I smirked as I placed my hand on his arm, he looked to me, "Jane dear, take Carlisle to eat." 

Jane appeared beside him, "Mistress." She bowed and led Carlisle from the room as I turned to Esme.

"You can't do this?" Esme growled.

"Why?" I asked.


	35. The Plan

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Faye's POV

I could barely watch as Bella threw herself into Edward's arms, crying and pleading for him to believe that they were both alive. God my sister was pathetic. She was clinging to the person that left her for dead in the woods only months before. Perhaps the cold had destroyed several of her brain cells, it would certainly explain a few things… After watching Edward embrace his love, I turned away with a sigh. It was honestly worse than a trashy romance novel, I mean they have the whole obsessive relationship perfected. Though, I knew that they would survive this encounter so I couldn't help but cringe at their dramatics.

I have a gift, something that no human should be able to possess; I can see visions of the distant future. My visions usually occur when I'm asleep, which means that they usually they aren't as vivid or trustworthy. As on occasion, it was hard to decide whether I have had a vision or a just dream. Therefore, I generally tended to only believe the visions that I had while I was conscious. For example, when I woke up with my head full of images of Vampires; I was convinced that it was a dream. That was until I moved to Forks with Bella and met the mysterious Cullen family. Then, the pieces slowly slotted together and I realised that I had to keep these visions a secret, as the Cullen's couldn't be trusted.

I had witnessed so many bad events that would occur if they would find out, some of which even ended with my death. Which happens to be something that I would like to avoid, believe it or not. I had discovered that the Cullens wouldn't be opposed to the fact that I had visions - no, they would actually be delighted - but instead, they would fear the people that I saw in my visions; and therefore my connection to them.

For years, I have had visions of a group of Vampires with vivid red eyes and thick black cloaks. With time I had grown to care deeply for these creatures, despite the fact that they took human lives. I couldn't explain exactly why I was drawn to them, but my chest ached whenever I thought about how far away I was from them. It was honestly bittersweet. I replayed the visions repeatedly and took happiness in seeing their faces; despite how it made my chest ache with my need to be near them. I often worried if they could feel the same pain, but then brushed off the idea. I was just being ridiculous, how could they long to be near me, when we hadn't even met? After the Cullens 'revealed' that they were Vampires, I discovered that the Vampires in my visions were the leaders of the Vampire World; The Volturi. I had a bite my tongue whenever one of them - usually Edward - spoke about how barbaric and ruthless they were. I felt so protective over the Vampires that I now know as Aro, Marcus and Caius.

However, right now I was so close to seeing the Kings. It was difficult to control my thoughts and keep my face hardened in a mask of submissive fear. I hated being presented as something so pathetic, but right now, I had no other choice. Unless... I could get into the Castle on my own, without the Cullen's or my sister noticing. That way, I could meet the Kings in private and hopefully relay the information to them without being killed first. Plus, it would give me the opportunity to be away from the love-sick couple. So for me, it was a win-win situation.

I glanced back, to ensure that no one was paying attention to me. Edward was now clinging onto my sister, whispering into her ear desperately. While Bella was trying to lift his head from her neck, but that obviously wasn't working. After all, she was only human. How could she forcefully move a Vampire? Alice was still nowhere to be seen, which meant that she was still parking the car. I mean weren't they even going to make this a challenge? It was disappointing how easily I was able to slip away undetected.

I strode down the dark passageway that I knew led me straight into the Castle, I had viewed this place so many times in my visions. However, actually being here brought a smile to my face. It felt like I was home. I approached the heavy, wooden door that would lead me to the Throne Room; they were old and the hinges were rusted, so it opened with a loud squeak. I gently closed it behind me and carried on walking. However, I wasn't afraid; instead I was cautious and determined. I knew that if I was spotted, I would be taken to the King's anyway unless they decided that I would be a quick snack. Which wouldn't be the best outcome, for anyone involved. The Kings needed this knowledge desperately.

"Do you have an appointment?" Startled, I turned around to see a human woman sitting behind a desk labelled 'Reception.' She had stringy brown hair that fell to her shoulders, a low cut blouse and wore tacky red lipstick that stained one of her middle teeth.

I paused, my eyebrows furrowed as I thought of my response. "I am here to see Aro, tell him that it's urgent." After all, perhaps it is better if they are prepared to see me.

"Wait!" The Receptionist cried. "If you don't have an appointment, you do realise that they will probably kill you!"

"It's a risk that I have to take." At first I was touched by her concern until I heard her mutter that it would be her job to 'clean up the bitch's blood.' How surprising, her personality is equal to her appearance. However, I couldn't help but pity her if she thought that Aro would change her. She was delusional and narrow-minded, what a lovely combination… it would go wonderfully on her gravestone.

With that, I turned around and walked down the long and eerie corridor. The floor consisted of a grey stone with faded patches of red that hadn't completely vanished. It didn't take a genius to work out that it was blood. My footsteps echoed as loudly as my heartbeat when I passed the numerous torches that lit up the deserted corridor. I finally arrived at the grand doors that I knew was the entrance to the Throne Room. This was it, there was no turning back now. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and pushed open the doors. I was greeted with silence, utter silence. It was honestly a bit anti-climatic, I was expecting a big roar of anger and people trying to 'kill the human for disturbing them without permission.' But alas, they were just staring at me, how delightfully dull.

My footsteps echoed throughout the room, as I started to approach the Kings. I ignored the piercing gazes on my back, I couldn't afford to show any weakness. It could get me killed. So instead I had the perfect facade of arrogance; my chin was tilted up and my lips pursed in a sneer. That was until I glanced up and saw the Kings, then the facade fell away and I was left gazing at their beauty. I knew that I looked ridiculous, but I couldn't find the will to care. My only thoughts were about the Vampires before me.

Aro was on the centre Throne, a clear show that he had the most influence out of all of the Kings. He was leaning forward, his head rested on his clasped hands. His raven black hair rested just below his shoulders, it shined in the light of the many candles displayed around the room. He had a smile that strangely reminded me of a delighted child, it seemed playful and even slightly deranged. I knew that this was a facade, I had viewed his 'true' smile many times in my visions, but this smile was still beautiful.

Caius was seated on the Throne on the left, his presence instantly screamed 'warrior.' The Throne itself had carvings of wolves with sharp fangs and spikes protruding from the top, above his head; overall, it added to his ruthless vibe. His cold eyes glared around the room, it seemed that he was constantly proving to the guards that he was powerful by only using his mere presence. Caius's mouth was set into a vicious sneer, exposing his razor sharp teeth. Strangely, this was more of a turn on, than a threat.

Lastly, there was Marcus seated on the Throne on the right-hand side. He was the one that I found to be the most intriguing. He glanced around the room with dull eyes and acted as though he had no interest in the World or those in it. I knew that this was a lie, but his facade was strong. From my visions I had seen him speak excitedly, laugh and smile so many times. He had the air of an aristocrat, he looked above a person's head when he was speaking to them; as if they didn't deserve the honour of having eye contact with him. His hair fell down to his chest in cascading waves, it looked so silky to the touch.

"What do you want, human?" Surprisingly, it was Marcus that had spoken. His eyebrow rose as he glanced down at me with hauntingly red eyes. I was about to speak when suddenly Marcus gasped. The arrogant look had vanished from his face and instead he was staring - almost gaping - at me with a look of wonder on his face. His eyes had lit up, twinkling with happiness. I couldn't help but smile in response to his happiness. I felt giddy knowing that I had somehow brought this look of bliss to his face. Suddenly Marcus was right in front of me, his eyes held mine as he reached out to caress my cheek. Subconsciously, I leant into his palm and closed my eyes; I felt so safe. I felt him softly move his hand so that he was now brushing it through my hair. My eyes fluttered open, as I reached out to hold his other hand. I couldn't understand where this boldness had appeared from, but Marcus didn't seem to mind; in fact, he seemed to love it. Judging by how he closed his hand around mine and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. "It's her brothers! We have found our sister." His voice sounded slightly breathless

As soon as he had spoken Caius and Aro were in front of me, both gazing at me in amazement. Marcus slowly pulled his hand out of mine and gently urged me towards Caius. I stumbled slightly as I stepped forward, but Caius quickly grasped me by the waist and pulled me into his arms. For someone that appeared so ruthless, he was surprisingly gentle. His arms were around me so loosely, it was almost as if he was afraid of hurting me. He buried his head into my hair and inhaled, before tightening his arms marginally. Unable to stop myself, I stepped up onto the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

I felt Caius swallow before he whispered into my ear. "I can't believe that you are here, I was convinced that the seer was wrong and we had lost you forever."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Caius's loving embrace. Before I could turn to face Aro, Caius placed his fingers underneath my chin and gently lifted up my head. I smiled as I saw the soft look in his eyes, a look that I knew was reserved only for me. Caius' lips twitched slightly as he leant in to gently kiss my cheek before he stepped back to stand with Marcus.

I swallowed thickly as I silently urged my cheeks to stop blushing. With a smile, I stepped towards Aro. But he held his hand up in a 'stop' motion before he stepped away from me...

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

For just a moment, I felt a wave of hurt surge through me; my brother didn’t want to touch me? Immediately my chest started to ache and twinge painfully, this must have reflected on my face as Marcus pulled me into his arms and Caius gave Aro a chilling glare. Then it suddenly came back to me, Aro’s power! Of course, he didn’t want to touch me, or else he’d see every vision, every thought and every other moment of my life. I could now easily see how his power could be a gift, yet also a curse. If the yearning look on his face was anything to go by, he obviously felt the same way. My heart honestly went out to him; he’d just watched as Marcus and Caius embraced me and knew that he couldn’t do the same.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I was acting like Bella! They were my brothers; but that was no excuse, I was being incredibly rude. I gave a small smile to both Marcus and Caius before I stepped out of their embrace, I needed a clear head to have this conversation.

Aro smiled, and seemed to understand where I was going with this. That, or it was a very unlikely coincidence. “Hello my beloved, I am Aro. May I have the honour of asking for your name?”

I will admit, I loved the way that he spoke. His voice was so smooth and his accent only made the old-fashioned phrases that he spoke sound more appealing. So, with a smile, I answered. “I’m Faye, it’s nice to meet you all.” My gaze flickered to Marcus and Caius as I spoke before it returned to Aro.

Aro gave me a gentle look before he continued speaking. “This is my brother Marcus…” He started, as he gestured to where Marcus stood.

“Erm, excuse me. I don’t mean to be rude, but may I interrupt?” I hoped that I didn’t sound disrespectful, but I needed to speed this conversation up before Bella, Edward and Alice arrived.

“Of course you may.” This time, it was Marcus that spoke, he gave me a small smile as he gestured for me to continue speaking.

I nodded gratefully before I continued. “I know who you all are, I know of your powers... and I know that you are Vampires.” I thought that the more blunt approach would be appreciated, rather than skirting around the topic at hand. There just simply wasn’t time for me to break the news gently, or tell them in private. All of the Kings looked understandably shocked, but Caius also looked outraged. It was now easy to understand why the Vampire World feared him. He stood up straight, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were exposed in a fearsome snarl. Overall, he looked like the vicious warrior that was painted on Carlisle’s wall. 

“The Cullen’s have told another human of our existence? A human that isn’t even mated to them!” Caius’s voice was a low growl, as he spat out the words like they were venom. But I didn’t take offence to his harsh words, as his eyes were gentle as they glanced at me.

“No, I apologise, but you misunderstand me.” When I spoke, I made sure to look at Caius and ensured that my voice as soothing as I could make it; in an effort to calm him down. It seemed to work, as he let out a long sigh and his posture relaxed.

“Then who told you of our existence?” Aro sounded very curious, as he leant towards me in a show of eagerness.

“No one did.” The Kings all looked very confused, so I quickly continued. “You see, I have a gift. I can see visions of the future... I have had visions of you all for years.” At this news, Aro’s eyes seemed to light up; he clapped his hands together in a childish display of happiness. Before he could question me further about my gift, I continued. “When I originally arrived here, I had no idea that we were siblings. I didn’t come here to be reunited with you. I came here to warn you about…”

Before I could continue, a small girl quickly entered through the doors and walked towards Aro. She looked very young - she couldn’t be older than 14 - and had light blonde hair and piercing red eyes. Her name was Jane. I had viewed countless visions of her; I had watched her use her power to cause pain, I had watched her hunt and I had watched her sob brokenly into her brother's arms. I had so much sympathy for the small girl. She put up the facade of being invisible, but in reality, she was a child that was vulnerable and used her power to inflict pain, to hide her own suffering. I had the strongest urge to take her into my arms and just hold her, but I knew that was something that she wouldn’t currently allow; not that I could blame her. However, if I managed to stay here, I vowed to myself that I would talk to her privately about all of this. Hopefully, I could help her.

I was brought out of my inner musings when I heard her speak. “Master, the Swan girl is alive. Cullen attempted to expose himself, before the girl and another Cullen prevented him from doing so.” She spoke aloud for the benefit of the other Kings, as her hand was held firmly in Aro’s as she spoke.

Aro tilted his head to one side, “Bring them all to me.” He commanded before he returned back to his position standing in front of me. It was a rude dismissal, but Jane didn’t seem to be offended.

“Yes Master.” With that, Jane bowed and vanished from the room.

The room was once again silent after Jane’s departure, but this time, the silence wasn’t intimidating or unnerving. It was broken when Caius gave me a warm look and said, “Please continue, Faye. You were here to warn us about what exactly?”

I was glad that they were taking my warning seriously, rather than labelling it off as the ramblings of an insane human. “I’m afraid that I can’t tell you now, not with Edward so close by.” I swallowed and looked at my brothers desperately. “The Cullens can’t know!”

I felt Cauis lift me, move us to his throne and sit with me in his lap. I felt something lightly squeeze my hand and quickly looked down. It was Marcus. He was crouched down so that he was at my eye-level. He was holding my hand securely, to stop it from shaking. He gave me a quick smile when he met my eyes before it returned to its worried grimace. 

I was about to try to comfort him, but then I saw Aro. My breath caught when I saw his face, he looked heartbroken. He was stood in front of me, so close, but didn’t touch me. His eyes were wide and agonised as he stared at me, I knew how desperately he must have wanted to touch me, to reassure himself that I was unharmed. I saw his arm reach up as if he were to caress my cheek before he clenched his fist and forced it back down to his side. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep wavering breath and slowly unclenched his fist. When he opened his eyes, they were a mask of calm; with no trace of the previous agony. The only hint of his pain was showed by the way his lips tightened to form a harsh line. It hurt me to see him repress his emotions, but I knew that at the moment there was no other choice.

“I’m fine now, I’m sorry for overreacting.” I spoke this apology mainly to Aro, in an attempt to show him that I was unharmed. It seemed to work, as he nodded to me gratefully as the worried glint in his eyes disappeared.

With a small sigh, Aro turned away from me and faced the rest of the Vampires in the room. Before now, I had somehow barely noticed them; my attention had my solely focused on my mates. There were about 15 other guards in the room, all wearing the same deep grey robes and each one of them had a necklace that hung from their neck in the shape of a 'V.' “Faye,” Aro spoke, before he gestured to me. “...is your Queen, you will all protect her with your lives. Is that understood?” It may have been worded in a question, but I knew that it was a demand.

I watched in awe as every single of them stared at me before they bowed to me in respect while they murmured. “Yes, Master.”

Aro nodded, obviously pleased with their obedience. “Now, you will all clear your thoughts of the conversation that you have just witnessed. Edward Cullen cannot find out, or your Queen will be in danger…” He paused, to create a dramatic effect. “If any of you fail, you will be killed.”

My brother's eyes turned cold as his gaze flickered over each member of the guard individually; when he seemed satisfied, he sharply turned around and strode towards his Throne. When he saw that I was watching him, he gave me a quick smile before he turned to face the doors that my sister, Alice and Edward would enter in from. I couldn’t explain how happy I was that Aro took my warning about Edward seriously, it made me admire him so much more than I did previously. I knew, that if Edward found out it would be disastrous. I had seen so many deaths... including those of my brothers. Which is why I was determined not to let Edward know. I may not be able to physically protect my brothers from threats yet, but I could sure as Hell warn them; by using my visions to search for the threats before they arrived.

Satisfied, I rearranged myself on Caius's lap; so that he would be able to see the proceedings. I moved so that I was facing away from him, towards the entrance of the room. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me back, so that I was closer to him. I started to rub soothing circles on the back of his hands, as he rested his head on the top of mine. Overall, I was extremely comfortable. I was rested in the arms of my brother with my other two close by. 

My state of relaxation was abruptly broken when the doors were slammed open and a furious Jane stormed in, followed by an angry Edward, displeased Alice and a frightened Bella.

“Ah, so sweet Bella is alive and well? What a pleasant surprise!” Aro stood up and extended his arms as if he were about to embrace them, thankfully he didn’t. His childlike facade was back, as he clapped his hands in delight.

Edward grimaced, he opened his mouth to speak, but Bella interrupted. “Faye what on Earth are you doing?” She shrieked and began to storm towards me.

I knew why she was shocked, I mean, who wouldn’t be? I - a human - was sat on the lap of the most fearsome leader of the Volturi. As if that wasn’t unbelievable enough, he was wrapped around me purring like a kitten. I doubt that Caius would be happy with that comparison, but it was true, nothing else would be appropriate! I mean, I would compare him to a vicious lion, but that just wasn’t true. Caius looked at me with gentle eyes, spoke to me in a soft tone and purred - like a kitten!

Chapter 3: Chapter

I was about to answer Bella, but then I noticed Edward and Alice, their reactions were priceless, to say the least. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle a giggle, but it didn't work out so well. My chest shook with silent laughter, before I lost all composure the laughter burst out of my in loud, high-pitched giggles. My laughter had never been very dignified, or something that you could ever class as 'lady-like,' but that didn't stop me from giggling like a small child. I felt Caius smile at the back of my neck, as his arms wrapped even tighter around me. At least someone liked my laughter. I fought the urge to childishly stick my tongue out at Bella, she claimed that my laughter was 'appalling.'

Alice just stood there, dumbstruck. There was no other way to explain it, her mouth hung open slightly in shock as her amber eyes kept widening. I was silently impressed that they didn't pop out of her head. She glanced at Edward quickly and shook her head, muttering that she 'didn't see this.' Was it wrong that I felt a rush of satisfaction? I had beaten a Vampire, and not just any Vampire, but one that could see the future! I told myself that the fact that I could also see the future was irrelevant; it wasn't at all like it gave me any advantages…

Then, there was Edward, or as I like to call him 'Asshole.' He was stood very stiffly, he eyes looked pained and his mouth was set in a firm straight line. This, was his signature look. I almost pitied Bella for having to deal with someone that constantly looks like they have a stick up their arse. The key word is almost. I couldn't bring myself to actually feel sorry for her, not when she swooned whenever he looked at her.

I had gotten ahold of my laughter and was sitting quietly, before a member of the guard - that I knew was Demetri - imitated Edward's expression. He looked so utterly ridiculous that I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Demetri was a tall man, that stood just under 6 foot. He was slim but had thick, muscled shoulders that were proof of his fighting abilities. His red eyes weren't cold or unyielding, instead, they were playful and lit up when I started to laugh. His hair was cut in a messy, choppy style that sent wispy strands of hair across his forehead. So when he slumped down and scrunched up his face to imitate Edward, I thought it was so funny. He honestly looked constipated; I wonder if before Edward was changed, he needed to go to the toilet. I mean imagine that, being constipated for the rest of time... I knew that it wasn't an appropriate time to laugh, but when was I ever appropriate?

It seemed that Bella thought that my behaviour was unacceptable too. She continued to walk towards me until she stood a few feet away. She then proceeded to glare and me and place her hands on her hips. "Faye Swan, you get here right now! Our lives are in danger and you are laughing while sitting on the lap of Caius Volturi!" Her voice rose until it was a shrill shriek. I frowned slightly, maybe I was being insensitive and rude. I mean this was my sister and she was clearly terrified. Her breathing was heavy and frantic, her eyes were wide and she was shaking. I slowly started to get up from my position of Caius's lap, he reluctantly let go of me; but not before he gave my forehead a quick kiss. I threw a quick smile to both Aro and Marcus, in an attempt to let them know that I had things under control. At least, I hope that I did. I ignored the two Cullen's and walked over to Bella, as soon as I was close enough she reached out and grabbed me into a hug. I stumbled slightly but wrapped my own arms around her waist to steady myself. Her embrace didn't feel comforting, if anything it felt very constricting, but I passed that off and assumed it was because of her tight grip. "You have no idea how worried I was when I'd noticed that you'd ran off. Didn't you even think about how that would affect me?" She pulled back slightly to look into my eyes desperately. I sighed and tightened my arms around her as I whispered an apology, but that didn't seem to be good enough. "You do realise that I'm only here because I came looking for you, if anything happens to me it's because of your stupid, thoughtless actions." Her voice was only quiet as she whispered the harsh, cutting words in my ear. 

Edward didn't say a word to contradict Bella, in fact, he seemed to agree with her. He just glared at me and lifted his mouth in a pathetic sneer. I couldn't believe it. He had come to Italy, nearly broken one of the most important laws; then blamed me? It was ridiculous, they were both completely delusional.

"Actually Miss Swan, I think you'll find that you are here because I ordered it." Aro's voice rang loudly, his voice may have seemed kidding, but I could see the burning anger in his eyes.

Bella just ignored him as she pulled out of the hug. I sighed and started to walk towards Marcus, but Bella kept a tight hold of my hand. It wasn't a comforting grip, no, this was restraining. Her nails felt like claws that dug into my skin. I carefully kept my face in an impassive mask, so that the Kings didn't realise that I was in pain. If they did, let's just say that Bella would be a nice bedtime snack for the guards. Despite how mad I was at her, she was still my sister. "Stay here." She commanded me like I was a disobedient dog. "You are not going anywhere near them." I grit my teeth before I took a deep breath to calm down. If Bella was trying to make me angry, she was definitely doing a great job.

Then, I noticed Marcus. He obviously wasn't pleased by my sister's actions either. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils were flared. "I would appreciate it greatly if you were to let my sister go. Or I could always make you..." His voice trailed off, as he glared down as Bella like she was a dirty insect.

Bella whirled around to me in anger, her 'sweet' mask was gone and she was left glaring at me hatefully. Ah, yes, here is my sister. "You are a sister to him?" She demanded as she pointed towards Marcus.

I smiled before saying. "I'm actually a sister to all of the Kings."

She went white before her face flushed red in anger. "A sister to all of the Kings?" She shrieked, as she walked towards me.

"Yes, I did just say that…" I couldn't help but be sarcastic, she was just acting so ridiculously. I shook my head when I say Edward glare at me, for upsetting his 'sweet, innocent, little lamb.'

"I always knew that you were jealous of me." Bella began as she stood in front of me. Me, jealous of her? Never. "I mean, I have Edward and Jake, and who do you have? Oh, yes. Nobody. You were jealous that I was accepted into the Vampire World, I mean you heard them all, I was born to be a Vampire." Okay, now Bella was sounding a bit loopy. She looked at me with a spark in her eyes as she grinned manically. Oh God, she actually believed what she was saying. "While you, you were always just following me like a little, lost sheep. You couldn't get out of my shadow, could you? Even with the Cullen's you were just 'Bella's little sister.' They never wanted to spend time with you, did they? Just like Jake, he was never interested, was he?" Her voice was harsh, as I fought the urge not to laugh.

"That's it, you're dead Human." With a gasp, I looked up. Caius was stood just in front of his Throne, his eyes were glaring daggers down at Bella. His lips curled over his teeth, in a vicious growl.

I started to walk towards him, "No, wait! She's my sister…" My voice trailed off as I watched Aro and Marcus stand up too. My brothers all began to walk towards where Bella and I stood.

Bella grabbed my hand and looked at me desperately. "You won't let them hurt me, right?" Her voice sounded so fragile, as she looked to be on the verge of tears. 

"Beloved, we can't let her go unpunished." Aro began to say as he slowly walked towards me, his hands were held up in front of him, in an attempt to calm me down. "If we let a Human defy us, it would set a bad example. Imagine the consequences, Faye."

This made of pause, he was right. If the Kings were to let Bella go without punishment, it would cause other Vampires to think that they were weak. This could very easily cause a group of rebels to attempt to overthrow them as leaders. I couldn't let that happen. As the saying goes; 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' This time, my sister couldn't get away without having faced the consequences. "Okay, I understand." I ignored the cries that came from Bella and Edward. "She needs to be punished, but please, don't kill her." I looked up at my brothers helplessly, I didn't want to be the reason that my sister was killed.

"We will treat this like a normal trail," Marcus's voice rang out, I was so relieved that he was trying to respect my wishes. "However, Miss Swan, if you are found guilty... you will die."

This I could handle. All Bella had to do was prove to my brothers that she had no intention of hurting me again and wanted to become a Vampire. I was sure that she'd be fine. Bella rolled her eyes at Marcus' warning, it was clear that she thought that her 'precious' Edward would protect her. This time, however, there wasn't anything that he could do. It was up to Bella to prove her innocence.

"Firstly, I will need to gain evidence from witnesses. This is to observe your behaviour, to decide whether or not you deserve to live and become one of us." Aro spoke lazily, as if he had repeated this statement a thousand times. Aro then walked towards me, stopped, then bowed his head. "I apologise that this couldn't be done under better circumstances, my sister."

His eyes were regretful, as he held out his hand; with his palm faced up, as he waited for me to accept his hand. My eyes widened at this, no this couldn't happen, not now! Desperately, I mouthed to him; "Not now, he'll see."

Realisation flashed through Aro's eyes as he lowered his hand, thank God! "On second thoughts, Alice would be the better witness." He smiled as he approached the smallest Cullen. "After all, you would be the one to know whether or not Bella will be turned." I saw Alice take a deep breath before she held out her hand for Aro to take. I watched as my mate closed his eyes and he viewed her memories, as they flashed through his mind in quick succession. Surprisingly, he made no move to ask her to join them; but I suppose that now wouldn't be the time. Aro lifted his head, removed his hand and walked away from Alice without saying a word. I was unsure whether or not his silence was a good, or bad sign. Even so, I couldn't bring myself to feel nervous; not when Marcus and Caius gave me comforting smiles. "It's your turn, Miss Swan." Aro said in a child-like voice, as he grinned manically at Bella. I was in awe of his facade, he did an excellent job of unnerving people, which was a very useful skill to have.

Bella stood perfectly still as Aro approached her, her rapid breathing was the only thing that gave away her fear. Aro was was just about to touch her hand, when Edward roared, "No, Bella, don't." Baffled, I turned to face Edward. He was breathing heavily, as his copper hair fell messily in front of his face. He was being restrained by Demetri, how didn't I notice that? Well, it would certainly explain why he had been so quiet.

Aro tilted his head to the side, as he silently regarded Edward. "Why shouldn't Miss Swan touch me, Young Edward?" His question was innocent enough, but his eyes burned with impatience. "Until, she has something to hide?" With that, he turned to my sister and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I have nothing to hide." Bella stuttered out nervously, it was clear that Aro's glare had frightened her. Perhaps now she was realising how dangerous the Vampire World was.

Edward then growled at Demetri, as he tried to break free. "I don't want you to touch him." This time, it was Bella that he snarled at, honestly, he was acting very obsessive. "You are innocent, he will only taint you with his filth. He is a monster." With that he collapsed into Demetri's hold as if the fight had left him.

Anger didn't come close to what I was feeling at this moment. It felt like hot lava was travelling through my body, leaving a burning hot hatred in its path. How dare he call my brother a monster! If I was a Vampire, I would teach Edward what filth was... I was just about to lunge towards Edward, but Jane interrupted me. "My Master isn't filth, you pathetic piece of shit!" With that Jane muttered the word 'pain,' softly as she glared at Edward. With that, he fell to the floor, out of Demetri's hold. That was when the screaming began. It was a loud keening sound that gradually increased pitch until he was screaming wordlessly on the floor. He writhed and arched his back as if he was trying to get away from the torture. The screeches, grew louder unless my ears were ringing and my head was pounding. I almost pitied him.

"What's happening?" Bella screamed at me, as she grabbed hold of my shoulders in desperation.

"Jane is using her gift. She has the ability to induce crippling pain onto her victims, it's all an illusion, but that obviously doesn't make it any less painful." My voice was a flat monotone as I spoke, I felt oddly numb. Watching Edward get tortured didn't effect me at all, it was quite unnerving.

"Well, make her stop!" Bella began to shake my shoulders, "You're their Queen, aren't you?" I just stood still and refused to speak, until I felt her nails dig gouges into my arms.

"I'm not stopping her, Edward insulted the King. This is his punishment." I said nothing about the fact that I didn't want to stop her. Edward had insulted my brother, this was revenge, even if I wasn't the one that was causing the pain. Just watching him suffer cooled the hot fury that burned within me.

"I guess that I'll have to make her stop." Bella mumbled under her breath, as she fumbled around in her jeans pocket. She had a small object in her hand, but she hid it from my view. Then Bella spun me around as that her arm was around my waist, and I was stood in front of her. In this position, I was basically a human shield. I tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong. It was then that I saw the object, it was a small swiss army knife. I recognised it is the one that my dad had gifted her for her birthday last year. It was a precaution against 'boys that didn't take no for an answer.' I felt numb as my sister held the blade up to my throat, I strangely didn't feel afraid. It was almost as if it hadn't sunk in. I could feel Bella's panicked breaths in my ear as she cleared her throat. Instantly, everyone's attention was drawn to us. I saw the horror reflected on the face of every Vampire, they knew that this was serious. My gaze went to my brothers. They were crouched down in a position ready to attack, their eyes were black as threatening snarls erupted from their throats. I saw the fury and panic in their eyes as they stared at the knife at my neck. I knew that this must be killing them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Bella spoke to the Kings, as she eyed their position, her voice was oddly smug. My sister didn't feel any remorse at the thought of killing me.

"If you hurt her, I swear that I will torture you for the rest of eternity." I could barely recognise Caius's voice as he spat out the threat, between the vicious growls and snarls.

"You are in no position to be making threats," The pressure was increased on my neck as the blade started to press uncomfortably against my skin. It hurt to swallow as I breathed in raspy breaths, to try to lean away from the knife. "Now, listen to what I say, or your precious little Queen will die." Bella's voice cooed gently, as she lifted up a hand to mockingly stroke my hair. Oh God, had she lost her mind?

I growled as I closed my eyes, "Stupid bitch."

"Shut up!" Bella shouted at me.

I laughed before head butting her, she stumbled dropping her arm, giving me the time to grabbed the knife, spin around and slam it into her throat. She gasped in pain as she grabbed my hand, I smirked. "Always told you that your deluisions would get you killed." I twisted the knife in her neck, she screamed and I kicked her away from me, yanking the knife out at the same time. "Jane, let Edward go."

"Yes." She stopped her gift.

Edward snarled as I turned to him, tilting my head lifting up the bloody knife. "Thirsty, boy?"

He tensed as he took in Bella's scent. "No..."

I laughed, "Very well... maybe Alec is? Shall I ask?"

Edward roared, "MINE!" He lunged to her, sinking his teeth into her neck and drinking her in. 

I turned toward Aro, Marcus and Cauis, I walked to them, Cauis pulled me close. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "No. I am fine."

"Stop him! He is killing her!" Alice screamed.

I looked to her, "Why?"

She looked terrorifed, "She is your sister."

"Blood doesn't make you family." I told her, she flinched. "Besides, isn't this what you wanted. Didn't Edward promise to love you like he is suppose to after he kills her? You'll finally have your mate, isn't that what you want?"

Alice looked to Edward and Bella, "She can't die..."

I smirked, "Why? Tell me Alice?"

Alice glared at me, "She is to be given to Maria."

Aro growls but I wave it off, "Why?"

Alice sighs, "So that Jasper will go after her, Maris will capture and torture him back into a cage."

I smirk, "To bad." She looked at me, "Edward really had a prefect pet in her." I laughed, "Jane, hit Edward again."

"Yes." She smiled, "Pain." 

"NO!" Edward screamed as he pushed off Bella, falling to the floor beside her.

Alice went to move, I growled, "Don't make me say it Alice!" She stopped, "Your plan failed. Bella will die and you will never have her again."

Alice looked to me, "She will turn."

"Yes, but not for you." I smiled. "Right James?"

The door opened and James walked in, smirking. "Hello Faye." He rushed to Bella, knelt beside her, moving the hair off her face. "Is it all set?"

I nod, "Yes, Charlie is getting the news now that we are dead. No one will come for us." I looked to him, "You will make sure she doesn't remember?"

"I swear it, my queen." He smirked. "When she is turned, shall we return for her punishment?"

I looked at Aro, he looked from me to James, "No, we will call when it is time."

"Very well, my King." He lifted her up and sped out of the room.

Alice screamed, "You ruined everything!"

I laughed, "Yeah, that was the plan."


	36. Tormented

I stood there staring at Edward, on the ground screaming. I looked up to see Jane staring at him with a smirk on her face. I looked to Alice as she fought against Demetri to get to him then looked back at Edward. Something snapped inside of me, I didn't love him. I was watching him be tortured and I didn't care, what kind of monster does that make me? I looked back up to the Kings to see them watching me.

Alice suddenly turned to me, "HELP HIM!"

I snapped my head to her, "How? What could I possibly do to 'save' Edward from this gift? I mean look at it!" I pointed to Edward. "She isn't even touching him! For months you both have been telling me that you two were fucking invincible!" I laughed as I stepped closer to him, "But look at you now, so much pain, this is weakness. Something that you said you didn't have. What were your words, Alice, 'Monsters don't have weaknesses', I believe." I looked at her, "Seems pretty fucking weak to me." I shrugged before stepping back from them both.

"You bitch!" Alice shouted, "Beg for them to stop! For them to kill you instead. Beg for the man you love!"

I looked around before focusing on her around, "Who the fuck are you talking to? Only one of us here 'loves' Edward, and trust me honey, it ain't me."

"Lier! You love him, you would die for him. He molded you perfectly, then destroyed you and now he is here within your grasp and you'll do anything to keep him." Alice sneered.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Who the fuck do you think I am? Victoria?" I scoffed, "Don't kid your self."

"You came all the way across the world for him." Alice snapped.

I smirked, "Nope. Keep trying, please. I for one want to know if he can die if left under her gift." I flashed a look over to Jane, "That would be Magnificent."

Alice screeched, "You're going to die!"

I nod, "Yes, yes I am. Thank you for noticing, took you long enough... Oh wait, you mean like one of you are going to kill me, don't you? Oh well, let's hurry I'm on limited time here." I spread my arms out wide.

Alice stopped struggling to stare at me, "What do you mean you're dying?"

I laughed, "For the daughter of a doctor, you are extremely stupid." I shook my head, I walked toward the steps and sat down. "My energy is leaving, let's hurry this along." I shifted my head to look up at Aro, "You wanted to see if Jane's gift would work on me, correct?"

Aro nodded slowly, "Jane enough." Jane looked away from Edward, who dropped to the floor, where Felix kept him. She turned to me. "Just for a moment, Jane."

"Yes, Master. Pain." She whispered, I felt nothing and shrugged, she sighed, "Nothing Master."

Aro nodded, "Very well." Jane stepped back, Aro knelt in front of me, "You are dying?"

I looked at him, "Yes, my Lord." I sighed, "It is Edward's fault, not saying that Carlisle is also not at fault but Edward was the one who did the damage. Stupid vampires, opps." I looked at him, "Not you, the Cullens. It is still hard for me to understand, Victoria explains it best, she should be here soon. She was watching when Alice kidnapped me."

"Who is Victoria?" Aro asked.

The doors opened, we all turned as the beautiful redhead stepped inside and closed the door, she was soaking wet. "I am Victoria, My King, please forgive my attire but I had to reach Isabella in time."

Aro stood, "In time for what?"

"To give her the only thing keeping her half alive." Victoria stated as she walked around Alice and then around Aro to straddle my lap, push my head back, bit her wrist and hold it above my mouth to let the venom leaking from her wound run into my throat. I groaned and gripped her around the waist. She made a shhing sound, "Shh, it's okay, Isabella. I am here, the pain will end, just drink, it's okay." She dropped her head to my neck and nuzzled me, "Just relax, give in to the burn."

Marcus stood up, "No, it's not possible. How...?" He glared at Edward on the floor, roared out. "You fool! Do you know what you have done to her?!" He flashed to him, pushed Felix away, gripped his neck and lifted him to the air. "You think that we are the monsters because we kill human! You cut her, drink her spilling blood then licked the wound away and heal it with your vemon so no scar would show! Did you not think that venom would reach her blood stream? She is slowly turning, without venom every so often her body will fail and she will die! No matter what happens, she will be in constant pain!" Marcus shouted at him, Aro gasped as did many other. "You are the monster!"

Alice scoffed, "Just kill her or bite her, what's the big deal?"

Marcus snarled, "The big deal is if someone bite her to change her, there is no way of knowing how much she needs and she would die and killing her now would be pointless, she would just remain half alive until the venom took it's course. Did Carlisle teach you nothing?!" He ripped off Edward's head. "Take them apart, put each piece in a trunk then bury them until I say so." He threw Edward's body at Felix, dropping the head before rushing over to me. Victoria got off of me and stepped back. "Dear child, I am sorry this has happened to you, I warned Carlisle this could happen if he kept those vampires on his stupid diet."

I smirked softly, "I know, I found the journal." I rested back against the stairs, "He told Esme and Edward, who both convinced him that there was no need to tell the others. Jasper knows, I am sure of it. He is the greatest Major of the South, Major Whitlock. Alice somehow has him under mind control, I have to free him."

"Of course, my child. You will stay here." Marcus stated as he moved the hair off my face, "We will send for the rest of the Cullens. Victoria?"

"If you know what she needs, you can help her. I started out to kill her because they took my James from me but all I want is to end it all. Please, My King." Victoria whispered.

Marcus nodded, "Your lines are gone, there is nothing holding you here. I will help her, go. Join your mate."

"Thank you my King." She bowed, kissed my forehead, "You are the strongest being I have ever met, little one. Good bye."

"Good bye, tells James I am sorry when you see him." I whispered before she ran off.

"How do you feel right now?" Marcus asked.

"Hungry, Alice was in such a hurry that I haven't eaten in 24 hours. Tired, don't sleep much anymore. To dangerous, no peace, not safe." I whispered. I slowly sat up and sighed. "She usually has to give venom every day but lately it has been getting worse."

"Relax, I will help you." Marcus smiled at me, "Heidi, go find her some food. Jane, go fix up my room for a guest. Alec, you, Felix and Demetri bring the Cullens here. Chelsea, go to the stores, don't buy the usual, needs to be light fabric, maybe silk, things that won't put to much weight on her skin." They all left, Marcus lifted me, walking to his throne, placing me down before kneeling before me. He began to take off my shoes and socks. "Aro, do you remember my first journal, the one I told you not to touch?"

"Yes Marcus." Aro answered.

"Go read with Caius. About halfway through, a man named Darious." Marcus waved them off before he slipt off my jeans. "Just rest here for now, Isabella."

"Thank you Marcus." I whispered as I shut my eyes.


	37. Turning

I stood there staring at Edward, on the ground screaming. I looked up to see Jane staring at him with a smirk on her face. I looked to Alice as she fought against Demetri to get to him then looked back at Edward. Something snapped inside of me, I didn't love him. I was watching him be tortured and I didn't care, what the hell was I doing here? I looked back up to the Kings to see them watching me.

Alice suddenly turned to me, "HELP HIM!"

I snapped my head to her, "How? What could I possibly do to 'help' Edward from this gift? I mean look at it!" I pointed to Edward. "She isn't even touching him! For months you both have been telling me that you two were fucking invincible!" I laughed as I stepped closer to him, "But look at you now, so much pain, this is weakness. Something that you said you didn't have. What were your words, Alice, 'Monsters don't have weaknesses', I believe." I looked at her, "Seems pretty fucking weak to me." I shrugged before stepping back from them both.

"You bitch!" Alice shouted, "Beg for them to stop! For them to kill you instead. Beg for the man you love!"

I looked around before focusing on her again, "Who the fuck are you talking to? Only one of us here 'loves' Edward, and trust me honey, it ain't me."

"Lier! You love him, you would die for him. He molded you perfectly, then destroyed you and now he is here within your grasp and you'll do anything to keep him." Alice sneered.

I laughed, "Wow, is your whole coven this delusion? It must be all the animal blood, it is really unhealthy. I'd offer you mine but I'm still using it and it's mostly venom at this point anyways, so... whatever." I waved a hand and sat down on the stairs. "But please, keep yelling at me, I for one want to know if Eddie boy can die."

Alice screeched as she fought against Demetri, trying to get to me, "I'll kill you."

"Nah, that is so last month." I rolled my eyes at her, leaning back on my hands. "Move on." I drop my head back, "I am so sorry, King Aro, we are being entirely disrespectful. I can't help Eddie and Ali boy but my body is weaker these months. I need to sit for a while but I can still pay attention, I promise."

Aro watches me before walking down to me, "You stated a moment ago that your blood was mostly venom now... what did you mean?"

I sighed as I sat up, I pulled off the long sleeve shirt that I wore leaving me with only my bra. I knew that they could see the bite marks that covered my body. "When the Coven left, they left an angry vampire after me. They had killed her mate and instead of killing her like Jasper had demanded, Eddie and Ali boy said that they didn't need to worry about her. She came back after they left, killed my friends and family before kidnapping me. She tortured me, bit me, sucked the venom out over and over again. Once I got away, she was dead and I was different. No longer considered human." I laughed darkly, "When she sucked the venom out, she didn't get all of it... so most of my blood is venom. It is as if I am turning. Just pain and fire. Of course I need more to actually turn."

I was suddenly lifted from the stairs, I gasped as I was turned around to see that I was now sitting in Caius' lap. He pulled me forward so that I was resting against his chest, "Rest little one. I swear to you that you shall have justice."

I sighed as I relaxed against him, "Thank you King Caius." I closed my eyes and gave into sleep.

When I woke up, I was laying in a huge bed. I slowly stretched and sat up, looking around. The door opened, Jane stepped inside, "There is a shower in there," She pointed to a door to me left, "the closet is right next to it. You can were anything in it. Take your time, the Cullens have just arrived." She left.

I slipt out of the bed, walked to the closet, opened it and looked through the clothes. I laughed as they were mostly dresses but there were a few sweatpants and t shirts. I grabbed a pair of black pants and a red t shirt before heading to the shower. The bathroom was huge, I slowly undressed and got in the shower, the water was hot but it was cool against my skin. I washed my hair with the shampoo they had in there, use the vanilla body wash before grabbing a razor and shaving all the hair off my body except my head. I turned off the water, drying myself completely with the towel before stepping into the pants and pulling on the t shirt. I brushed my hair, dried the tips and stepped out of the bathroom to find a pair of black flats by the door. 

The door opened again, "Are you ready?" Jane asked.

"Yes Jane." I answered.

"Very well." She lifted me and ran me down the hallways before we reached the giant door to the first room again. She set me down, opened the door and waited for me to walk in. I stepped inside and looked around. All the vampires stood like before, Edward and Alice were being held down still and the rest of the Cullens were there.

Aro stood, "There she is, come Isabella." I walked slowly toward him, up the stairs to his side. He placed an hand on my back, "She is the reason why you are here. She is the one who has suffered for you mistakes."

Carlisle stepped forward, "I don't understand, she told us to leave. Said that she didn't want us anymore, that she feared and hated us."

I tensed under Aro's hand, he sighed, "And who told you these lies?"

Carlisle dropped his shoulders, "Edward and Alice. They said she was going to have a happy life without us."

Caius growled, "You put to much faith in them, they are not honest with you."

Emmett held up his hand, everyone turned to him. "What happened to her? What has she suffered? Please I must know." The sadness in his eyes spoke volumes.

"She was kidnapped and tortured, she is slowly turning from the torture." Aro stated.

Emmett tensed, "I told you not to leave, I told you that Bella didn't hate us. I told you and you ignored me!" Emmett yelled at Carlisle. "I'll hurt you, all of you."

Rosalie sighed, "You were right Emmett, Carlisle was wrong. He knows that now. Calm yourself." Emmett growled softly before settling down.

"It seems that we must judge everyone differently for your mistakes." Aro stated. "Isabella please go to Caius."

I walked to Caius, who took me into his lap, "Just relax, everything will be handled."


	38. Unnatural

I sighed as we were led down a lit hallway, I still didn't understand why we were here. The idiot Cullen told us that these vampire kidnapped Isabella Swan but the others told us, she chose to stay here. Jacob Black demanded that we come here, Sam agreed. Him being the Alpha, we had to listen. I didn't want to, neither did Paul or Seth. Quill and Jared were left behind to guard the Imprints, so it was Paul, Jacob, Sam, Seth, me and Leah. Why we brought her, no one really knows. She hates everyone, we feel the same but Sam told her to come. I thought back to day when I became part of the pack. I had come to La Push to see my half-brothers, Sam and Quill. Our father was a bit of a man-whore but I wanted to know them. I was there for a week, when Leah came to the house. Sam and I had been laughing and joking when she turned to Emily and said that she better what out...

"You better watch out Em, or Sam might find himself with a new whore." Leah snapped, everyone froze.

Emily glared at her, "Leah, that is his sister. Her name is Peyton."

"For all you know, she just shows up, he says it is his sister. Maybe they are already fucking each other." Leah smirked.

Sam stood up as I walked outside, "How could you say something like that? She is my sister and I love Emily." I was trying so hard to calm down as my body shook.

"You loved me too before Emily showed up." Leah snapped.

I hated her, I wanted her dead for hurting my brother, I gripped my hair and knelt down as Sam growled. "That is not the same, I couldn't control that. I was angry and upset about it but now, you are just proving fate right. You are not the women I loved, you are just a child."

"How dare you?!" Leah shouted but was cut off by Paul.

"Sam!" His voice called out not to far behind me. "I think your sister is about to shift."

Right as the words left his mouth, my body arched in pain and felt myself change. I screamed but it came out as a howl. I laid there on the ground and opened my eyes and panicked. "I have paws! And Fur! What the hell?" I thought.

"Calm down." A voice called in my head. I turned and saw a big black wolf, "It is okay, I can explain. Just pay attention." It was Sam, he was sending his memories of how he shifted and how it was explained to him. I gasped as I realized that I had a whole new life and I was never going back.

"Peyton?" Paul nudged me softly.

I looked up to see him watching me as we reached a door. "Sorry, lost in thought." He nodded, he was like a big brother to me. Sam waited until I was at his side to nodded at the small female vampire in front of the door.

"They are expecting you." She stated as she opened the door and flashed to the left of the thrones as we walked in.

I had met Isabella once but knew she wasn't happy, so when I saw her standing beside the young looking boy beside thrones I giggled. Sam shook his head as Leah glared at me. I rolled my eyes and winked at Isabella, who smiled. She looked to the Black haired one on the middle thrown, who nodded before she stepped forward. The young looking boy followed her. "Hello Sam, Jake, Paul, Seth, Peyton and Leah. Why are you here?"

"Cause these leeches kidnapped you!" Jacob shouted.

I growled at him, "Use your eyes, you pathetic fool. She is happy. She isn't kidnapped."

Leah growled at me but Sam glared at her as Jacob whined, "Then why is she here?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to the black hair king. "Can I have just one moment, I do not mean to be rude." He nodded, I bowed, walked to Jacob and smiled sweetly. "She is here because here is where she belongs! Look at the young man beside her, how he lets her handle us but is shifted to the side to protect her if he must. He is hers, she is his. Imprint or whatever they call it. You lost! She will never love you, let her go." 

Jacob growled at me, swung out and slapped me across the face hard enough to knock me to my knees. I growled as Paul lunged at him but Sam held him back, "Don't you talk to me like that you whore! You think that because you are Sam's sister that we will over look the fact that you will never imprint! You will never bear children, never! You useless, stupid whore! No one will ever love yo..."

I screamed and lunged at him, I shifted mid jump as I took him to the floor. I gripped his neck with my teeth and shook my head from side to side as Leah screamed. "Jake! Let him go!"

Sam stepped closer, "Peyton! Let him go now!" I growled as I dropped him and stepped back to glare at him. "Do not attack Jacob again Peyton."

I growled as Paul laughed, "Really Sam. You are mad at her? Jacob slapped her! He deserves to have his throat ripped out." I crouch and growl at Sam. "Bella? You think you can find Tonnie some clothes?"

Isabella nodded her head, took off her robe and walked down to me. She wrapped it around me as I shifted back to human form. I slid my arms through, clinched it closed and stood up as I glared at Sam. "You dare tell me what to do Samuel?"

"I am your Alpha." Sam growled.

"No, you are not!" I snapped, Sam growled as Jacob and Leah gasped. "You were never my alpha, never. I chose to listen to you. I chose to follow you. I chose but no more!" I stepped closer, "You refused to stand up and grow a backbone and I refuse to follow a coward!"

Sam growl at me, "Watch what you say to me?"

"Or what?" I asked as I lifted an eyebrow. "Gonna hurt me too?"

Jacob began to shake as Leah growled at me, "Stupid bitch."

Isabella laughed, "You are one to talk."

"Stay out of this, leech whor..." Leah growled but I gripped her throat and threw her across the room. 

Sam roared but I laughed, "Save it Sam." I turned to the kings, "Forgive us. We see that Isabella is safe and loved. We will leave and handle our problems else where. Thank you for letting us see her."

Jacob growled, "I am not leaving Bella..."

I sighed, "You will if you want to live past today." I glared at him, he growled and before anyone could stop him, he lunged at me. He shifted but I gripped his neck, jumped into the air and landed on his spine, snapping it. He howled in pain as I stepped off his back and looked up at Sam. "He might need help."

"Peyton, you are banished from the Quileute Pack, never shall you be allowed on our lands again." Sam stated, Paul growled at him as I grunted in pain. 

"Don't Paul, return to your mate. I'll be fine. I have been surviving on my own since I was eight." I told him as I walked to him, hugged him and stepped back. "Go back to La Push, Sam but know this. You or any of your wolves step out Washington, well then you are fair game." I smirked, "And I'll gladly take you down. Now take your bitch, the baby and get the fuck out of this city!"

Sam growled as Leah lifted Jacob into her arms, he guarded her as she ran out before following her. Paul headed to the door, he looked over shoulder, "Tonnie? The rumor about the bitten female shifter..." Paul looked to the door then back at me, "... it's true. You could be a vampire like in your vision but you need to be bitten on the full moon by an elder vampire. Good luck." He turned and ran out of the room.

I sighed as my body began to shake, Isabella stepped to my side. "How does it feel?"

"I feel like I've been stabbed." I growled, my eyes were blown wide, my teeth lengthened as did my nails. "One day, I'm gonna destroy them. I'll skin them alive!" I roared.

Isabella laughed, "That's the girl I remember. Dangerous and Psychotic."

"How dare he kick me out!? I'm his sister." I growled as I turned to her. "You know an elder vampires?"


End file.
